Sunless Day
by NoelleLeeKim77
Summary: The Cullens return after 80 years to find an unaged Bella. Whats her secret? Dangers lurk near by threatening Edward and Bella s rekindled flame. Who will attack first, Victoria, the wolves, or the Volturi? Who is Ella anyways and what does she want?
1. Ella and Bella Bella and Ella?

SUMMARY: This takes story takes place after Twilight with a mixture of New Moon and Eclipse. After Twilight ended, Edward leaves Bella but after he gives her the charm for the bracelet that Jacob gave her. Around 80 years later, the Cullens return but for a shock. Why does Bella look exactly the same when she was never changed? Who is the strange girl that is always around Bella and why does she hate the Cullens?

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY. THERE ARE SOME MADE UP CHARACTERS BUT THEY ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE MINE. EVERYTHING ELSE IS STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**AN: I will not reveal what Bella and Ella are until I feel like it....Uh, This is my first time writting a story of any kind so read and review ^^**

**Im trying to sound like Bella, is it working? Like I have Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse open next to me so that I can like try to keep on track, haha. I cant be as detailed as stephenie though so bare with me ^^**

Chapter 1~

Bella` s POV:

Forks. The one place in this world that I despised to the core yet loved. I wanted to leave but I couldnt bare to be away. Waiting. That`s all I do these days, years, decades. Im waiting for my love, Edward to come back for me, but as of right now, it seems very unlikely. Its been around 80 years since he left and not once had any of the Cullens tried to contact me. I lightly brushed my fingers along the diamond heart that glittered like his skin on my charm bracelet. A sharp, shooting pain shot threw my body as the black hole opened up, threatening to devour me if I didnt quickly pull myself together. I had to be brave, for Edward, for myself, and for....Ariella. Suddenly, the door exploded open as she darted across my wooden floors and hopped on my bed. She flung my purple, warm, cozy blankets to the floor and announced her arrival.

"Bella! We are going to be late for school! Bella! Bella! Bella!" Ariella chanted. I groaned out loud and rolled out of bed.

"Why are you _so excited_ for high school....again?" I questioned. She merely arched one perfect eyebrow and chuckled slightly. The hole in my heart open a bit. Ow. Edward used to do that too.... I sighed and stumbled into my bathroom. Ever since Charlie died, I`ve been sharing his house with my new roommate and "sister" Ariella. I envied her looks much in the same way that I did for Rosalie. Ariella had long golden-brown hair that waved around the bottem and came down to her ribs. Her beautiful green eyes enchanted me for they complimented her pale complexion perfectly. I always felt sort of...plain around her even though she always told me that my brown hair and eyes were much better. Another year of high school....great. Peeling off my baggy sweats, I jumped into the shower in a hurry but the hot water couldnt be rushed. When I finished rinsing my hair with strawberry shampoo, I wrapped a dry towel around me and walked back to my room to get dressed. Ariella had already laid out my clothes for me.

"So, Bella, what`s our story this time? Transferred from Alaska? Nah, we used that like a million times! How about that one we used 40 years ago?" She babbled on happily. I eyed her outfit and laughed.

"Matching outfits again?" I asked her. She was wearing a long, lacy dress that caved in dangerously low around her chest. The straps were decent though. A shiny, yellow belt was fastened around her stomach so that the dress would appear to have more volume towards the end.

Ariella nodded enthusiastically,"Of course! I know you dont like dresses but you have to wear something similar to mine! We`re sisters! We _have to match!_" I giggled as I slipped into my white dress. Since I wasnt so comfortable with the cave in near the chest, I wore a white tank under it. Ariella walked swiftly to my side and put on a silver necklace with a small diamond heart. She brushed my hair and french braided it. Great...now we had the same hairstyle and jewlery.

"We look like Greek Princesses!" She gasped.

"Way to blend in..." I muttered under my breath. Ariella spun me around to face her. My eyes widened at the sight of her sorrow-filled face. Her emeral eyes shimmered slightly with tears as her glossy pink lips trembled.

"My dear Bella." She whispered," I know its hard for you...to be in Forks....but try to endure it. He`ll come back." Before I knew it, traitor tears were sliding down my bushing face. Ariella embraced me in a little hug and I whispered a thanks in her ear.

"Okay, lets go to school, Ella." I said confidently. Ariella grinned at me and suddenly, all my strength was restored. Ariella was my only reason to live this long and I am forever thankful that she was with me. Hand in hand, we walked out of the house and into my car. Yes, I said car. My wonderful truck died 36 years ago of old age. Luckily, Ella bought me a new, shiny, silver volvo. Everytime I drove this car, memories flooded me, in a happy way. Ella was always trying to make me have hope that Edward was coming, that he was real. Out of habit, I never pushed this car past 50 mph, but Ella never complained. In 15 minutes, we made it to school. I opened the door and stepped out into the humid skin that constantly embraced Forks. Ariella was at my side at once, grabbing my hand, steering me into the now all to familiar building. We made our way into the front office to the secratary`s desk. Not even bothering to look up, she asked in a bored voice who we were.

"We`re Ariella and Isabella Lee." Ariella said aruptedly. I sent a questioning glance her way as I mouthed "Lee?"

"I panicked. I didnt want to use "Swan" again!" She mouthed back defensively. The lady handed us our scheduals with her tan, wrinkled skin and I was thankful that I didnt look that that...even though I was supposed too. Ariella and I examined our scheduals for matching classes only to fail miserably.

"Great! This is perfect." Ariella shouted angrilly.

"Calm yourself. It` s okay, I`ll just see you at lunch. Mkay?" I said patting her back. Ella flashed a smile at me and winked as she wove herself into the crowd of kids trying to find their classes. I`ve been here for so long that I could find every classroom with my eyes closed, but still, I pretended that I had no idea where to go and pasted a frantic look on my face. Walking very slowly, I killed some time on my way to Trig. My teacher was a balding, grumpy, old man with thick framed glasses and a wide beer belly. Even with my slow ( near crawling) walk, I was still the first one there.

"Ah, we have an eager beaver. Great. Go find your seat." he said unenthusiastically. I sighed inwardly and climbed up the steps to the back of the room. I stubbed my toe twice. Ow.

Ariella POV~

After I parted with Bella, I skipped over to Physics. I chuckled to myself when I remembered all those years before when I was a junior here. I expected to be the first one there, but by the time I entered the room, I was late. Drats! Stupid time.

The teacher muttered sarcastically, "Nice of you to join us." I bowed my head in embarresment and look for an empty seat in the crowded classroom. All eyes were on me as I dashed to the nearest vacant area. The phrase, _Looks can drill a hole in you _came to mind as I sat down. Taking out my spiral notebook, I prepared myself to take the same, monotonous notes when I felt my neighbor tense up. Who was I sitting by anyways? I glance up at the person beside me and froze stiff. A boy with bronze, teased hair and pale skin was stiff next to me too. Black eyes glared back at me with a murderous intention. It was Edward Cullen. I should know, I`ve seen him before from Bella` s photographs from her 18th birthday. I breathed out slowly and looked the other way. I thought to myself, Edward, your late by 80 years! Holding onto my happy place, I managed to ignore his eyes and him for the rest of the period. Okay, so this was first period, I only have 6 more periods to go before I can tell Bella that he`s back. Excitment bubbled over in my stomach as I raced to Spanish. The faster I went to class, the faster I can see Bella! I shoved the door open and jumped into the seat closest to the door when I heard a gasp next to me.

"Sorry! Im just so excited for Spanish!" I lied as I faced him. My eyes bugged out when I saw Alice and Jasper next to me with strange expressions. Great....Bella NEEDS to see them but why are they all next to me?! Ahhh, stupid luck. I tried to make my face as indifferent as I could and smiled at them.

"Hiya. Hope you guys dont mind sharing the table." I said with fake happiness. Alice and Jasper exchanged glances then nodded briefly. I guess Bella was right when she said that the Cullens kept to themselves. During class, I kept sneaking looks at Alice. She really did look like a pixie, and she really was kinda short but pretty. They look good together, I thought to myself. Jasper looked like he was being tortured a bit but he seemed more comfortable than that photo where he was next to Bella. He probably got used to the smell of humans. As soon as Senor Garcia dismissed the class, I ran out the door. 4 more periods! I went through the rest of my day that way. Counting off periods and not paying any attention to the teacher. Bad first impression but hey, I already knew this material. At the last period before lunch, I ran into Emmett and Rosalie. I always had great self confidence but looking at Rose, I felt ashamed. Brushing that feeling away, I intentionally plopped down next to Emmett who was beside Rose. They both froze. What a classic reation in this family, I mused. I grinned at them both and never looked at them again for the rest of the period. Even though I was trying to ignore them, I couldnt help but eavesdropping on the lovely couple.

"Why is she sitting by us?" Hissed Rosalie. I felt her glare on my shoulder.

Emmett chuckled, "Rose, baby, its okay. Just one period, its not that bad." He reached over and took her hand. I heard Rose sigh and relax a bit. Why didnt they think that I couldnt hear them? Oh, Im a human to them....thats why...I laughed at that ridiculous thought but immediately composed myself when they looked at me like I was mentally retarded. Twiddling with a strand of loose hair, I counted down the seconds till class was over. 5....4....3....2....1... I jumped out of my seat and was out the door before the bell even rang. I sped down the white tiled hallway while taking out my blackberry. I texted Bella to meet me outside of the cafeteria when she texted me that she went home early because she got bored. BORED?! How can I have _all _of my classes with the Cullens when she had none? I banged my head against some random kids locker and went to lunch. Grabbing random things off the counter, I bought my food to an empty table near the window. As always, the sun was being blocked by the clouds yet the outside view was peaceful. Ripping my bagel to shreds, I bought a piece to my lips and chewed ...food....I didnt normally eat food, but Bella insisted on food rather than blood. I cringed as I swallowed the bagel. Suddenly, I heard someone clear thier throat behind me. I whirled around to face Emmett.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to be casual. My insides exploded with panic and excitment. Jasper looked at me sternly and then I felt a bit more calmer. Oh yeah, I think I remember Bella telling me that he was an Empath. Useful skill....

"May we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Alice spoke with a voice so soft and friendly that it reminded me of little wind chimes. I scanned the jam packed cafe to make sure that there really werent any more spots. Sighing softly, I gestured to my lonesome table.

"Go ahead." I replied. Everyone took their seats with such grace, even Emmett. I couldnt help myself but to stare at thier beauty. Such pretty faces, I thought as I peered at thier perfect facial features. My thoughts quickly died down when I reached Edward`s face. His piercing black eyes continued to bore though me. His eyes were the only ones that were liquid onyx. Why didnt he hunt with his family? I mean, the rest of his family had butterscotch eyes, why didnt he go? Were there no lions? The more I thought the more frustrated I got. After 5 more seconds, I felt like I was about to burst. Bella always scolded me about my impatient attitidude, but hey, I`ll always be a baby at heart and babies dont like glares or waiting.

"What is your problem?!" I suddenly shouted at him before I could think twice. He blinked, surprised. A couple heads turned our way.

Rose hissed, "Keep your voice down!" I shot daggers at her too.

"Oh shut up! What is the matter with both of you?! Why are you continually glaring at me? What did I do? I let you guys sit with me, so whats with this unthankful attitude?" I frantically whispered. My whispers were full of venom and rage.

"Did you just tell me to "shut up?" Rose asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice. My chair screamed as I scooted out. Slamming my hands onto the table, I looked at each and every Cullen. Alice looked worried, her eyebrows bunched together while Jasper was pumping out good vibes. Too bad that the vibes werent working so well.

"Yeah, Rose shut up! You need to be more humble! The world does not revolve around your cocky little butt!" I ranted while pointing at her face. I moved my finger over to Edward`s shocked face. "And you, you need to hunt before you come to school so that your not so irritible!" I gasped. Oh! stupid stupid stupid! I wasnt suppose to say anything! Bitting my lip, I pulled my hands off the table and glued them to my side.

Edward gasped, "What....did....you..._say?_" Everyone was looking at me, bewildered. Quickly, I went through many senarios in my mind but then gave up. Ah well, no point in hiding it now.

"You heard me. Go hunt and leave me alone." I said with false bravdo. Storming out in fake fury, I sighed and hoped, even prayed to God that they wouldnt follow me. Well, God let me down. I made it half-way though the parking lot when I felt someone grab a fistfull of my dress and pull me back. Normally, I would have held my ground and tried to more forward but stilletos arent really good tug-of-war shoes.I even considered crying but _that _would be so embarrasing! I was forced to walk backwards, being dragged by one of the Cullens. Embarressed by my situation, I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Great, Im being abducted while blushing. When the hand let go, I was leaning far to back, so I fell onto the damp ground of the forest. Jumping back up, I twirrled around to check for dirt spots on my white, silk dress. A frustrated feeling washed over me. If they dont treat me nicer in about 6 seconds, I am going to explode....

"What now?!" I groaned at them. Apparently, the whole coven dragged me back. I glanced around the area to find that they managed to pull me all the way to a forest. Large trees towered overhead, their canopy covering every inch of the sky. Woodchips and moss below released a pleasent, nature smell. If I was here alone, I would have fallen asleep for this place was so tranquil but of course, the Cullens were ruining the tranquility with thier angry faces and even more angrier eyes. Me and my stupid mouth.

Jasper stode over to me with such a fierce, protective expression that I felt something that I havent felt in a long time. I felt afriad. My heart pounded faster and my hands grew clammy. Soon, I was trembling just by his vicious gaze.

"How do you kn---" I placed my finger on his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. Needing time to think, I tried stalling for time but my attempt was useless because he smacked my hand away and looked appalled. My hand was throbbing, most likely ... Craddling my broken hand, I examined my injury, it was already beginning to swell.

"Ow." I whined. I took 3 steps back and took a deep breath. Dont cry, dont cry, dont cry! I begged myself. Gathering up all my courage and thoughts, I looked up at them. Alice was already scolding Jasper about his rude behavior. Trying my hand at false bravery again, I spoke up first before they could.

"How do I know? You mean, how do I know that your vampires?" I questioned, my voice trembled and came out weaker than intended.

Jasper`s face flickered with rage but a quick glance at my hand, his expression softend a bit. Just a bit. To my surprise, he stepped back and said something to Alice. She walked over and placed a cool, ice-hard hand on my injury. It felt better than an ice-pack.

Alice gave a tiny smile, "Im sorry you got hurt, Jasper didnt mean it. Carlisle can take a look while you explain." I noticed that it wasnt a question or suggestion. She said it like it already happened. I nodded in defeat and followed her around the forest. I mean, theres like 5 of them and one of me, if I make a break for it, they`ll most likely just drag me back. Not paying attention to where I was going, I looked around me to make sure that none of the Cullens were going to attack me. Emmett and Rose were behind me, Jasper next to Alice, and Edward was leading us all. A part of my mind thought about prisoners in war movies. Just put me in chains and then the image will be complete. A small grin cracked open on my face inspite of my feelings. An interrogation by the Cullens. Great, this is the cherry ontop of a perfect day, I thought glumly. With each step, my stomach knotted tighter and tighter. I hoped that they`d let me go soon because I couldnt control myself for much longer. Wishing I`d listened to Bella when she lectured me about my childish personaility, I kept my eyes ahead. I even smiled at the sight of thier grand mansion. It was exactly like the picture Bella had shown me a couple years ago. Large open windows, a concret staircase leading up the door, and a massive garage for thier expensive cars. I trailed behind Alice and stepped into thier home. Let the questioning begin.....


	2. Ella and Edward

SUMMARY: This takes story takes place after Twilight with a mixture of New Moon and Eclipse. After Twilight ended, Edward leaves Bella but after he gives her the charm for the bracelet that Jacob gave her. Around 80 years later, the Cullens return but for a shock. Why does Bella look exactly the same when she was never changed? Who is the strange girl that is always around Bella and why does she hate the Cullens?

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY. THERE ARE SOME MADE UP CHARACTERS BUT THEY ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE MINE. EVERYTHING ELSE IS STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**AN: Im constantly re-writting my chapters and editting so if some parts dont make sense, re-read the last chapter(s)! Please Review me too! Also, I feel like Im rushing the story a bit, what do you guys think?**

Chapter 2~

Bella`s POV~

After trying my best to endure Forks high school for the millionth time, I gave up and went home. I sent Ella a text so that when school was over, she`d know to wait for me to come get her. Plopping onto my bed and pulled out a picture of Edward from my purple pillow case. Charlie took this picture for us, it was before Edward was going to leave. His cool, marble arm was around my shoulders, his face indifferent yet his eyes so full of pain. If it was so hard for him to go....why did he? Why couldnt he see that nothing could hurt me as long as he was near? I missed his scent, his velvet voice, and his loving yet cautious kisses. I stopped trying to put myself in dangerous situations to hear his worried voice after Ella came into my life but sometimes I wish she`d let me do it again. After all, hearing his voice is better than being alone. The black hole widened and tried to rip open. Wrapping my arms around myself, I made a feeble attempt to keep myself from shattering. Ella will be home soon, I thought to myself. Wait...how long as it been? I flipped open my envy cellphone and sent Ariella a text : "Why arent you coming home? Call me if you need a ride." Pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was pretty sure that Ella got distracted and went out for a bit. When she comes home, we`ll have dinner together. Sleep crept over me like a cloud of darkness and I spiraled down into it. I dreamed of Edward. Sighing contently in my sleep, I rolled over to my side, curled up in a ball, and continued my dream.

Running. I was running after Edward, his lighning speed was too much for me. Not even 3 seconds into the pursuit, I lost sight of him.

"Edward come back!" I shouted. He didnt look back. Step after step, I continued following his path hopelessly. Tripping over tree roots and invisable rocks, I stumbled into a clearning. It was our meadow. Laying down as still as an angel`s statue, Edward shimmered in the sunlight. I took a tiny step into the meadow, a breeze made the flowers dance and petals fly. A floral scent filled the air, I felt a presence so I looked to my right. Ariella was there. She smiled encouragingly, but her smile didnt meet her eyes. Her green emerald eyes were lifeless. It seemed as if even her luscious golden-brown hair had lost its sheen. I pushed my disires to see Edward back and made my way towards her.

"Ella, whats wrong?" I asked her as I caressed her hair. Pulling her into a hug, I kissed the top of her head. Sometimes, I felt like I was her mother or older sister because she acted like such a child. Strangely, Ella tugged away from my embrace and wiped a tear from her face.

"Bella." She wept."I want you to be happy....but....but....I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" She glanced at Edward then pointed to herself with one trembling finger. At once I understood. I had to chose between Edward and Ella....would I..no, could I ever make that choice? My heart was being stretched like a rubber band. Who do I chose? When would I have to chose? How can I chose?

"Ella!" I screamed as I jolted awake. Quickly scanning my bedroom, I realized that I was alone. Sighing deeply, I flipped open my phone. Nothing. How can Ella not write to me?! I leaped to my window, the sun was already setting. The trees changed from green to black as the night decended. A yellow, errie moon slowly began its climb to the top of the sky....this was an omen. Is Ella hurt? Frantically, I dialed her number and waited. She turned her phone off....Thoughts that were more like nightmares played in my mind. No, no, no, no! Throwing on my sweatshirt over the my dress, I jumped into my car and decided to drive around the neighborhood. If I couldnt find her here, I`d try Port Angeles. If it meant finding Ella, I`d drive around the whole Washington state! The Volvo purred to life and I stomped on the petal. Shooting out like a rocket, I scanned the area, even in the darkness, I could see perfectly well. For once, I was thankful for my new eyes.

Edward`s POV~

I reached our front door and swiftly pulled it open. Once I stepped inside, I calculated that I had 40 seconds before the rest arrived.

"Carlisle and Esme, can you please come down?" I said in a soft voice. At once, they gracefully entered the room. _"Whats wrong son?"_ Carlisle asked me in his head. Jerking a thumb towards the agape door, I signaled that we had visitors. My parents nodded and walked into the living room slower than normal. I heard Esme`s worried thoughts as she walked away. Turning 180 degresss, I faced my door to see Jasper protecively stide in. _Is she safe enough to bring inside?_

"Jasper, I cant read her mind. What does her feelings say?" I muttered in a low voice, much to low for my siblings, much less humans to hear. Jasper raised one scarred eyebrow in a confused way. _I think she`s safe..._ Suddenly, Alice patted Jasper reassuringly on his shoulder and prodded him along. The girl, that strange, strange girl followed after Alice with such a frightened look, I was sure that she`d cry in a little while. Her shiny green eyes were already glossy. My enhanced vision even showed me that she was trembling. What was she thinking about? I _had_ to know. She the first girl in 80 years that could defy my mind reading powers. That wasnt the only way that she was similar to...B-B-Bella. Wincing a bit as I recalled her name, her beautiful name, I pondered why this girl smelled like Bella too. Not entirelly, but she did smell a tad bit floral, like freesas, I thought sadly. Even her stubborn attitude to be brave even when she was terrified matched Bella too. Pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, I calmed myself down and followed Emmet and Rose inside. I even chuckled slightly at Rose`s furious thoughts. I`d have to watch her to make sure that she wouldnt kill that strange girl. Come to think of it, none of us even know her name. Curious....whats even more curious is that she`s pale...much to pale to be human yet we all could hear her heart beating, but its faster than normal. Its possible that her heart is rapidly beating because she`s scared but even so, her uncanny gracefullness and scent hinted abnormal. Her blood smelled half human, deliciously human ( also, terribly saddening floral) but something else was there. I cant put my finger on it but its there. Something....unnatural.....Who and what is she? Carlisle looked confused when she walked in, he wasnt expecting a human to enter. Esme`s thoughts were like mine, she too thought that this girl was strange. I passed by her quickly so that I could be as far away from her as possible but still in the same room. My throat burned a little as her scent waffted into my lungs....I should have followed Emmet when he went hunting...

Ariella` s POV~

Dont cry, dont cry, please dont cry! I thought that phrase again and again as I walked behind Alice into thier house. Even though I was terrified, I was shocked at how balanced the room was. The walls were a delicate baige and white with antique paintings. A white carpetted staircase flowed upstairs to a balcony that over looked the enterance, a wooden handrail ontop of glass was the only thing there to prevent someone from falling off. The ceiling was extremely high with small lighting but still, the room was very bright. The living room was decorated with matching cream colored sofas. They were angeled towards a large, glossy flat screen t.v. I noticed another set of stairs spiraling to the upper floor. The vastness of the room shocked me. Bella`s whole house could fill thier living room! Shiny hardwood floors were making me clack as I walked across it and wide, almost sparkling windows were lined up one next to another like a glass wall. Next to the glass wall was a really nice office desk with a toshiba labtop. There was a long, thin brown counter running alongside the opposite wall holding little glass bowls of rose petals. As scared as I was, I could still admire the rich beauty in which they lived in. My awe-struck thoughts were shattered immediately, however , when Rose cleared her throat in order to break my thought bubble. I noted that everyone else was seated around me and I was standing like an idiot in the middle. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I quickly sat down. Sitting alone on a one seater, I felt so awkward. All the Cullens were staring at me, deciding what to say. Time to break the ice....

"Uhh...Can Carlisle fix my hand now?" I asked looking around, pretending to not know which one Carlisle was. It was obviously the really, incredible handsome blonde with movie star looks yet with a hint of professional. Carlisle immediatly was at my side, lifting my aching hand.

He questioned softly, "Whats wrong?" I winced when he touched my middle and ring finger.

"Your fingers are fractured, but with a brace you should be fine in about 2 weeks. Im so sorry that you were injured on your way here."

He left, looking sternly at Jasper. He disappeared behind a door then reappeared holding a small little brace. Carefully, he slipped my fingers into the brace, then strapped it to my hand. Great....my left hand is completely un-usable for 2 weeks...thanks Jasper....

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said when he returned to his seat next to Esme. Her motherly worried look made me feel like a small child.

"Okay, enough small talk! Who are you and who told you what we are?!" Rose yelled angrilly. I jumped a little at the sudden little outburst.

"Rose!" Esme said disaprovingly. Half of me wanted to shut my mouth and pout until they let me go, but who knows how long that could take? Black trees and twinkling stars could already be seen outside the glass windows, Bella should be worried sick by now. The other half wanted to say everything but those words shouldnt be said by me. They belong to Bella. I could tell them part of the truth...its not lieing, but its not completely honest either....When I finished deciding on my choice of words, I opened my mouth to speak. Esme was still wagging her finger at Rose but stopped aruptedly when my mouth opened.

"Would you believe that it was a mess up on word choice and an accident?" I asked weakly.

Rose snorted, "As if!"

"What about teenage dementia and great intuition?" I tried again. Jasper stood up and sat down on the coffee table infront of me.

"The truth now." He said coldly.

"Okay." I sighed. " Im Ariella, but I prefer to go by "Ella"." I peeked at Edward as I said Ella. I dont really prefer Ella, that is my pet name that Bella calls me by but I wanted to see his reaction to my nickname since its similar. He winced slightly. I smiled, he does care!

"Really? Your name is Ella?" Esme inquired suspiciously. I nodded my head.

"Okay, _Ella_ -Rosalie hissed my name - who told you about us?" I pondered briefly about what I should say. They wanted to know stuff about me and I was curious about things about them, maybe we should take turns asking questions....

"I`ll only answer that if you, well not you but one of you, answers my question." I replied bravely. Bitting my lip to prevent trembling, I waited for thier reply. Rose looked furiously at Carlisle, who glanced at Edward, who nodded back. Yes! They agreed!

"Well, then. Why did you all, especially Edward, come back? I want Edward to answer." I tried to keep my voice as even as possible but my excitement and fear made my voice crack at the last word. Edward, like everyone else, seemed shocked.

"How do you know what we left?" He asked me gravely. He also sounded kinda mad.

"That wasnt my question. Besides, thats not even an answer!" I pouted.

"Who told you that we left? Why do you want to know from me?" Edward persisted. I rubbed my temples and sighed. He`s making me really mad!

"Those arent answers either! Just answer me and I`ll do the same for you!"

"You`re not going to answer honestly..." he replied. The way that he said that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Thats a statement...how do you know that Im going to lie?"

"Not lie, just not honestly."

"Are you sure that I will?" I locked my gaze with his.

"Are you going to answer honestly?" He matched my gaze.

"You can answer me, then find out." I said evenly. I stood up, scooched by Jasper`s legs and walked right up to Edward. I peered into his black yet thoughtful eyes. The rest of his family tensed as he answered my question.

"We left because we, well I, was making things dangerous for someone that I uhh, knew. Uh, I didnt want to hurt her...or him...so I convinced my family to leave with me. I, well we, came back after considering things like protection and other _feelings._" My heart pounded slightly at 2 things. One, for his honestly and two, because I knew what "feelings" he was having. Oh Edward! You should have come sooner!!

"But wait!" I thought for a second." You came back after so long, what are you going to do? She`s probably so "old" now."

"Well, I just wanted to see her again..." Edward spoke softly as if his words were being weighed down by sadness. Edward blinked in thought, his perfect eyebrows bunched together, then his tone became rough and ice-cold.

"How did you know about that?" He growled. I smacked myself on the head. Stupid! Suddenly, everyone was out of thier seats, surrounding me. Calm down, calm down! I urged myself. Faking confidence, I closed the distance between Edward and I and raised a good right hand up to his cheek. I stroked his cold, marble skin softly with the tips of my fingers, tears whelled up in my eyes when I thought about Edward and Bella`s reunion.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I know Bella? That she told me about you?" I whispered. His eyes bugged out then grabbed my hand abnormally fast.

"Bella? You know Bella? How? When? What did she say?" He questioned me, a frightened, panicky look washed over his expression.

"Son, calm down." Carlisle instructed. Edward`s jet black eyes never left mine, I could see the purplish bruises underneath his eyes. They were more apparent on him then anyone else. I pulled my hand out of his grip and touched under his eyes.

"Why didnt you hunt? Things would have been easier for you. Its hard for you to stand so close to me isnt it?" I said.

"Thats not an answer! Please, please tell me. What did Bella say?" he begged me. A tear fell down my face.

"She waited for you. Years and years and years and then more years! She only thought about you, only dreamed about you, she lived day after day waiting for you. Why did you chose to come back so late?!" I yelled at him. As much as I loved that he came back, Edward needed to be further punished in self guilt before I forgave him for causing Bella so much pain. "She loved you so much! Do you know how much you hurt her! She tried to kill herself because of you! You stupid, idiot! Why did you leave her? She needed you like she needs air. How can you leave her like that? Did you know that she didnt eat for the longest time? That she winces everytime someone says "Edward"?" I paused, breathing in air to calm down. I looked at Edward`s face, it was so painful, like he was being tortured to death, or worse.

"I....was....wrong..." His words came out half-strangled. His eyes were burning in agony. As much as I wanted to punish him, I couldnt push him any farther. I just couldnt, his face, made me want to cry. I placed me hand on his shoulder.

"But she forgave you." I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked, bewildered.

I smiled reassuringly, "She`s still waiting for you. She still loves you. Are you going to keep her waiting some more?" I said playfully. Edward gasped then looked out the door.

"Go son, bring our Bella back." Esme gently said as she patted him on the back. Alice looked like she was crying, only without the tears and Emmett pushed Edward towards the door. Rose`s face softened at my last comment and buried her face into Emmett`s chest. Jasper quickly went to Alice`s side to comfort her. Edward was still frozen in indicison, so I grabbed his hand and tugged him with me out the door.

"Come on! You weight a thousand pounds! Move faster!" I groaned. Edward snapped back to reality and ran to his volvo. He ran so fast that I didnt even realize that he had already put me in the passenger seat until I heard the car`s engine purr to life.

"Whoa..." I breathed. Then I came to my senses and yelled , "DRIVE EDWARD! DRIVE!" Not even needing one more of my chant, he stepped on the accelerator and we zoomed onto the road. The speedometer thingy said that we were pushing 120mph.

"Go to Charlie`s old house." I commanded. Edward nodded then swirved the car to another lane. Im pretty sure that its illegal to do that but still, I didnt complain. Bella! Your going to see Edward again! I shouted to her in my mind. A small part of my mind was cheering that I didnt have to go through the Spanish Inquisition with the Cullens. Only a couple more seconds! My stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

"Bella, Im coming." Edward whispered meaningfully.


	3. Idiot! Where were you?

**AN: Im so running out of ideas.....hopefully this doesnt suck as much as I think it does...READ N REVIEW PLEASE!**

Ariella`s POV~

In about 5 minutes time, Edward and I reached our house. As soon as Edward parallel parked the door, I all but dove out the door. Rushing through the door, I yelled, "Bella! Bella, come down! Its an emergency!!" but she never did. I stood inside the kitchen with Edward by myside...waiting...10 seconds ticked by...

"She`s not here..." Edward breathed. I could see the agony and dispair wallowing in his eyes. I pulled out my cellphone from my dress pocket and dialed Bella`s number. She answered on the first ring.

"ELLA, YOU IDIOT! WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY CALLING NOW? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS???" Bella`s furious voice exploded out of my tiny phone. She was so loud that even Edward heard her and let out a low, awkward chuckle...it sounded rough and unrehearsed as if he hadnt laughed in a long, long time.

"Bellie! You have to come home! Right now!" I complained ugently. I cringed against the phone as she screamed the next words.

"HOME?! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME HOURS AGO! YOU STUPID IDIOT! DAM YOU, IM ALL THE WAY SEATTLE!"

I started giggling at the brief image of Bella`s frantic driving while searching for me in weird places.

"Bells, what would I be doing in seattle? Anyways, just come home! Bye!" I hung up before she could respond. Edward was already sitting in a chair, motionless. He looked like he was made completely out of stone. Marveling at his stillness, a devious plan formed in my mind.

"Edward! Edward, Edward, Edward!" I pipped out loudly tapping his shoulder. He stared at me though anxious eyes.

"I have a plan!" I announced cheerfully. Half-dragging him back to his car, I ordered him to drive me home.

"As soon as you reach home, turn the lights off in your living room and tell your family, including you, to be little statues!" I babbled on excitedly while I sent Bella a text message that said "Went for a walk in the woods, found a really cool mansion. Im inside the living room, I`ll meet you inside. P.S. They have really cool windows and a shiny piano!" I prayed to God that Bella wouldnt be as dense as she usually was and took some time to realize that I was talking about the Cullen`s house. Once we were inside, everyone did exactly as they were told, freezing as they were, cept Emmett who took the phrase ,"Like little statues" too litterally and froze, pretending to be "The Thinker." I laughed out loud because Emmett didnt look like a thoughtful person thinking, he looked more like a constipated grizzlie. Keeping my comment to myself, I stood by the doorway, the only light in the house was the tiny chandiller that lit the pathway from the front door to the living room enterance. My cellphone`s clock told me that it was nearly midnight. Bella, you in for the shock of your life!

Bella`s POV~

Driving at top speed, I raced across town like a maniac looking for my idiotic sister, Ella. How could she be so irresponsible? I just reached Seattle when she FINALLY gave me a call.

""ELLA, YOU IDIOT! WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY CALLING NOW? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS???" I all but screamed into the phone in rage.

"Bellie! You have to come home! Right now!" she whined. Whining? She let me go on a wild goose chase and she`s _whining _at me to go home. When I get home, I am so kicking her butt into next week! I started beating the unsuspecting passenger seat next to me in rage. When the seat deflated a little, I whispered a tiny "sorry chair..." then redirected my frustration at Ella again. Obviously, beating up chairs werent helping me calm down.

"HOME?! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME HOURS AGO! YOU STUPID IDIOT! DAM YOU, IM ALL THE WAY SEATTLE!" I retorted back at her. Hearing a giggle from the other line, I surpressed the urge to growl and rip the head off the passengerseat. Ella had the nerve to joke about why I was in seattle before she hung up with a quick reminder to come home. The car was already being pushed to the max and trees were whiping by in a blur. Lost in thought about how Ella would be punished, I jumped up in surprise when my cellphone`s text messaging ringtone starting singing. I snatched the phone and flipped it open in 1 swift motion. "Went for a walk in the woods, found a really cool mansion. Im inside the living room, I`ll meet you inside. P.S. They have really cool windows and a shiny piano!" Oh my God....Dear God, please no! Tiny tears of anger dripped down my face. It was already unbarable because Ed--Ed--Ed--_He_ left, why did I have to go inside his house too? Ella! She is going to be the death of me, I swear it! Moaning out loud, I slowed down my driving just a little bit...Of all places, why would Ella find herself lost there?! Using my old, bittersweeet memories as my guide, I slowed down into a halt infront of the dimly lit mansion....Well, its now or never...I slipped out of the car and shut the door. Right, left, right, left. I chanted to myself as I slowly ascended up the concret staircases. Long ago, this house was like a piece of heaven, now I felt like I was walking into Hell. My black hole rumbled impatiently as thoughts of Edward passed through my heart. Wrapping my arms around me, I walked fluidly up the steps. Ella, Ella, Ella. I occupied my mind with thoughts of seeing Ella again. Pushing open the wooden door, I stepped into the familiar house with a dreading heart. Beads of sweat formed at my hairline as my throat grew dry. With trembling hands, I walked further and further inside the darkness. If Ella was inside, she should have atleast turned some lights on!

"Ariella Claire MayLee, you get your butt out here right now!" I yelled out, mustering as much athority into my voice as possible. Inwardly, I cringed at using her fullname, I knew how much she hated it. "Makes me feel unrelated to you!" She once complained to me. I heared a soft "In here!" and followed her voice to a black living room. I grieved silently at the memories that once happened in this very living room. There was my 18th b-day party with pink everything and even the graduation dance party....Sighing, I pushed everything to the back of my mind and ran over to Ella, who was standing by the doorway looking very smug. Her facial expression triggered a rage that was being surpressed by all the haunting memories of the Cullens.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED AT HOME? OR RATHER, YOU SHOULD HAVE CAME HOME AFTER SCHOOL!" I shrieked angrilly. Ella gasped as if she was really shocked at my furiousness.

"Bella, thats not important! Look inside the living room, its really cool!" Ella said impatiently. She motioned to the room then started walking in. In a fluid motion, I blocked her path, my back to the room and my face glaring at hers. For some odd reason, her eyes kept darting to the leftside behind me. Why was she so distracted?

"Ella! You listen to me right now! You will _never, ever, EVER_ leave me like that again. Do you understand?" I pleaded with her. Ella`s eyes snapped back to mine, still impatient.

She sighed, "Bella, okay I wont leave you. Now look behind you!" Why couldnt she see that I was genuinly worried about her? All my anger flooded out from my body to be replaced with sadness.

"Ella.."I croaked, choking back sobs. "I was so worried...so worried that you left me too..." My voice cracked as tears slid down my cheeks. Ella wiped my tears away, looking back at me sadly.

"Oh Bella!" She gushed, "I would _never _leave you! Please, dont misunderstand. Dont cry! Its okay.." Her hands patted my back anxiously as I buried my face into her shoulder, I cried harder and harder.

"You worried me to death! Ella, why would you do that to me?" I gasped. Suddenly, I realized that those words were meant for Ed-Ed-Ed- _him, _not her.

"Bella....It was only for a couple hours...Relax. Im here, I wont leave, but you still should turn around." I peered into her eyes to see what she was hiding. Slowly, ever so slowly, I pivited to face the living room.

Ella clapped her hands loudly and gestured broadly to the room full of faces. "TA DA~" Oh....Dear...God....what hell have you brought upon me now?! The moment I saw thier faces, my heart bursted out, whithering in pain. Make it stop, make it stop, PLEASE GOD HELP ME!!

**AN: I still feel like this sucks but Im not sure cuz I hadnt gotten any reviews yet! LOL wacha think?**


	4. Goodbyes and I love you

**AN: Im trying to be dramatically suspensful....is it working or is it just plain annoying? Hehe?**

**(^0^) *huggles***

Ariella`s POV~

While gesturing broadly to the Culllens, I pretended to do a fanfare, "Tada~" Bella`s eyes bugged out and her hands fell lifelessly to her sides. Her face looked horror-striken. Hmmm, I expected her to be more joyful...where they the wrong Cullens? How many Cullens are in this world then? A tear drop trickled down her pale, more pale than usual, face. Frowning, I gave her a little nudge with my good hand.

"Bells!" I whispered encouragingly. "What are you waiting for! Its _Edward Cullen_! Go, go, go Bella!" She whirled around and cried out, "I cant do this!" and bolted out the door. Even from in here, I could hear her crying her heart out outside. I peeked at Edward, his hands were outstretched in front of him like he desperately wanted to go after her but was hesitating. The rest of the Cullens were still statues, but not out of choice. They were wrapped up in suspense. Rolling my eyes, I ran after Bella.

"Oh brother, wait here, I`ll be back!" I winked at Edward and dashed outside. Huddled into the fetal positon, Bella was rocking back and forth, crying.

"Bella! What are you doing? You can totally do this! Get up and go! Go to him!" I grunted as I tried pulling Bella off the ground. Her tear-streaked face was a horrible sight. All of her brown hair was tangled like she had a fussy cat trying to rip her head off.

"Oh, Bella!" I moaned as I patted down her hair and ran my fingers through it. Gathering her up in a hug, I wiped her tears with my dress. Her fingers clutched to the fabric, refusing to let go.

I frowned at her, "Bella, whats wrong?" Trying to pry her fingers off me, I sighed when I failed. Sad, brown eyes glanced up at me.

"Ella, I love him!" She confessed in a whisper.

I snorted, "Thats very obvious, so why arent you running into his arms again?" I pulled her to arms length and held my gaze.

"Because I love you too!" She sobbed. Her body was shaking as the sobs ripped from her chest. My heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I questioned, faking happiness. Inside, I knew what she meant. My heart slowed to a low _glug glug glug. _My hands started to get clammy.

"I cant chose..." Bella whispered, horror-strucken. My stomach turned at her words. She cant chose....she cant chose?! She couldnt chose between Edward or me? Why could she only be with one of us? Why couldnt we share her? The more I thought, the more I grew selfish. I didnt want to share her, she was my Bella. If I cant let her go, how can she?! My heart desperately wanted to cling to her, beg her to not leave me. My mind told me to let go, with me, she`d never be truely happy....Bella cant take care of me forever, love is more important than friendship.....I gathered my courage and all my willpower....I`ll never forgive myself after this but its the only way...

"Bella..." I spoke with a trembling, small, weak voice. "Our friendship was good...no it was great. But I can see what you want and I dont want to stop you. I`ll make it easier for you...." I hesitated...Could I bare losing Bella? My only companion? My only sister and family? Balling my hands up into fists, I gritted me teeth and pushed her away.

"I _want _to leave. No, I _have _to leave. Thanks for everything, but I want you to be happy. Good bye, Bella." My voice wavered as my heart plummeted to my stomach. I wanted to take back my words so bad but I knew that if I refused to go, Bella would feel responsible and refuse Edward. She`d do that for me...She`d stay with me over Edward. I took one small, painful step away from Bella. Good bye, my beautiful sister....Her hand reached out for me. I quickly ducked out of reach. If I felt her touch, I`d be too tempted to stay. My heart screamed as I tore it up more and more with each step....This is how Edward must have felt...Turning my back to her, I started to run. Where would I go? Who can I go too? My whole world was Bella. We only had each other....I wish Edward hadnt come back...Bitting my tongue, I tasted blood but kept going further away from my reason to live. Bella, be happy....From somewhere behind me, I heard a small, gorgeous voice whisper a thanks and a "I love you". I started to turn my head but stopped myself...Dont look back....Dont look back....Breaking out into a full dash, I flew into the forest. Its times like these that Im thankful for my super speed.

Bella`s POV~

As soon as I saw my angel`s pained face, I knew what I had to do. But I couldnt. How could I chose between Ella and Edward? A flashback played in my mind.

---"_Edward come back!" I shouted. He didnt look back. Step after step, I continued following his path hopelessly. Tripping over tree roots and invisable rocks, I stumbled into a clearning. It was our meadow. Laying down as still as an angel`s statue, Edward shimmered in the sunlight. I took a tiny step into the meadow, a breeze made the flowers dance and petals fly. A floral scent filled the air, I felt a presence so I looked to my right. Ariella was there. She smiled encouragingly, but her smile didnt meet her eyes. Her green emerald eyes were lifeless. It seemed as if even her luscious golden-brown hair had lost its sheen. I pushed my disires to see Edward back and made my way towards her._

_"Ella, whats wrong?" I asked her as I caressed her hair. Pulling her into a hug, I kissed the top of her head. Sometimes, I felt like I was her mother or older sister because she acted like such a child. Strangely, Ella tugged away from my embrace and wiped a tear from her face._

_"Bella." She wept."I want you to be happy....but....but....I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" She glanced at Edward then pointed to herself with one trembling finger._---

I wanted more than ever to touch his face. To kiss his lips, but I couldnt. Not when Ella was with me. I took her in as my sister and we were together for 80 years. I would have killed myself if Ella wasnt there for me. Even so, I cant devote myself to two people! Should I leave everything behind and fall for Edward once more? Should I leave Ella like I left Jacob Black? What if I stayed with Ella and remained friends with Edward? Could I bare having him near me if I couldnt claim him? Why is it so hard to hold on to the people you love the most?! I sank to the ground and huddled into the fetal positon. Not long after, Ariella came to me and tried to pull me up on my feet. My dearest Ella, how can I leave you behind when you`ve done so much for me? I wildly ran my fingers into my hair, pulling some out in frustration. What do I do?!

"Oh, Bella!" she moaned as she patted down my hair and ran her fingers through it. When she finished carassing my hair, Ella gathered me up in a warm hug. She gently wiped my tears with the end of her dress. I felt like my heart was being pounded on by a hammer. I wanted to hold on to her. I tangled my fingers into her dress, I clutched it firmly and refused to let go of her.

Ella frowned at me, "Bella, whats wrong?" Trying to pry my fingers off her dress, I only held on tighter. Ella soon gave up and sighed. Instead, she placed one loving hand on my shoulder. I couldnt hold it in anymore. If anything, I had to talk to her.

"Ella, I love him!" I whispered solemnly. I cringed against her skin, afraid of her reply.

She snorted, "Thats very obvious, so why arent you running into his arms again?" Ella pulled me away and held me with her arms. Her beautiful eyes full of worry met my gaze. How can I leave her when she`s worried about me? Im such an awful person!

"Because I love you too!" I sobbed. My body shook as I felt my cries rip from my heart into the night air. I loved her too much to leave her but I loved Edward to leave him. If I lost anyone else, I dont know how I`d survive again.

"What?" she questioned happilly. Ella doesnt understand yet....She doesnt know what I have to do!

"I cant chose..." I whispered, horror-strucken. More tears escaped my eyes as I dropped my gaze. How can I bare to look at her? I wished with all my heart that there could have been two of me, so that I could share myself with the two people that I loved. A realization dawned on me then that I needed Edward more than Ella...A lump formed in my throat. I`ve been feeling so empty ever since Edward left, it was like he ripped my soul and took it with him...Ella managed to keep me together but its like using a band-aid on a bleeding wound. The wound will always bleed under the band-aid and later, it would forever leave a scar. I made my choice....but how do I say it? How can I tell someone who loved, cared, and stayed by me for so long that I needed someone else? Since the beginning, I always devoted myself to Edward and even when he left, that hadnt changed. I opened my mouth to say my poison when Ella began to speak.

"Bella..." she spoke with a trembling, small, weak voice. "Our friendship was good...no it was great. But I can see what you want and I dont want to stop you. I`ll make it easier for you...." Ella hesitated...I listened intently, I wanted to treasure her voice deep inside my heart forever. Suddenly, she pushed away from me. I blinked up at her in shock. What was she doing?

"I _want _to leave. No, I _have _to leave. Thanks for everything, but I want you to be happy. Good bye, Bella." She finished. Her voice cracked a couple times. More tears whelled up in me as I realized what she was doing and how hard it was for her. She would leave me before I could say good-bye to her.....She knew that I would chose Edward over her and that our sisterhood would be slightly changed with my devotion to Edward and my other sisterhood to Alice. She doesnt belong with the Cullens...she doesnt belong with me....I felt my heart shattering...piece by piece but a wave of relief rushed over me. Saddness crashed down on me as I watched her hesitant, painful, yet determined stides. When she reached a far distance, I wiped my tears away and said, "Thank you, Ella. I love you..." I continued watching her, it was the least I could do. I`d remember her sacrifice for me for an enternity. I`d tell all my friends and children that I was able to be with Edward because of her. She`d be my hero forever. When not even my enhanced eyes could see her wonderful figure any longer, I took a deep breath and re-entered the house. I felt like I was swimming, floating on air. It was a light, dull yet happy feeling. I havent felt so happy in such a long time. Would Edward even accept me? Hands trembling and kneed buckling, I made my way to the room full of statues of the faces that I loved and still do.


	5. Lilacs and nightmares

**AN: *sigh* I dont know if this story is any good....maybe if I get some reviews it`ll be better.....*sigh* ^^**

Bella`s POV~

Ariella, my beautiful sister , had already left. My path now is clear. Its the same dark, sinister, evil road that I have been traveling on since the beginning of time even though it brought me pain and misery. Im sure of what I`m doing.....why was I hesitating? I`ve been waiting for this reunion for years and years and years! Now that its finally happened, why cant I run up and crush myself against him? Aside from the fact that if I do, I`d probably shatter...I`m still partly breakable....Dont worry, Ed-Ed-Ed-Edward will accept me...He loves me....My angel left to protect me, not because he didnt want me....Im sure of it....maybe...no definately...Sighing, I brushed my hair one last time with my scared-stiff hand and nervously entered the living room. Even though I was expecting to see the Cullens again, I still took in a sharp breath into my lungs. My heart started bouncing off the walls of my ribs and my body started shaking uncontrollably...Edward, he was here. My own personal Greek God...His perfect lips were set into a thin, straight line. Although his gorgeous face showed no emotion, I saw through him from one look at his eyes. His dark, liquid onyx eyes were showing the agonizing pain and torture of his own black hole deep inside his chest. My eyes were on Edward the whole time..I walked straight passed his frozen family like a zombie and halted inches from Edward. Gazing into his eyes, I marveled at his lush eyelashes, straight eyebrows, and wonderfully teased hair. It was messy like always but for some reason, I felt that he looked more handsome today than anyother. 80 years, I spent, hallucinating, dreaming, yearning for him and now that he was here, I finally felt full. Complete. Alive. Cautiously, I raised my pale, still shaking, hand up to his beautiful face. I gently stroked his cheek. More than anything, I wanted to feel his whole face, hungrilly, greedily, but I couldnt. Baby steps...I reminded myself. Edward hung his head, unable to look into my chocolate brown eyes, and breathed out, "Bella." His intoxicating breath made my head swim as I fought for self-control.

"Edward...?" I whispered, my voice just barely audible. He raised his face half an inch. Edward`s eyes reminded me of the time he was being tortured by Jane in Italy. Not even then had he made a sound, always suffering in pain, my little trooper...Wanting to console him, wanting to love him, wanting him, I acted on instinct and threw myself at him. I tightly wrapped my arms around his body, his cool skin made me shiver but I didnt care. Crushing myself against his stone body, I buried my face into his chest, breathing his scent like a madman and crying. Crying for all those years I couldnt be with him. It seemed like an enternity but Edward finally broke down too. He tightened our hug with his iron arms, securing me to him. I heard his tearless sobs in my hair and felt my heart ripping apart again. Angels shouldnt cry...Lost in my passionate love for him, I went on my tippy-toes and smashed my lips against his. Our lips were moving together, inseprable. His scent, his breath, him, everything about him made me feel better. His touch sent electric shots through my body as I found myself greedily kissing him harder and harder. I broke through all of his caution lines that he set so long ago but he didnt care either, he kissed me back just as hard. A low, sweet moan escaped his throat at the same time that I gasped and panted. I _had _to breath, get some air, but I didnt want to stop kissing him. I`d rather have someone shoot be then to be moved a single milimeter from his side. Eventually, my lungs felt like they were going to explode so I drew back, panting. Believe it or not, but the whole kiss was only about 1 minute long, even so, for me, that was enough to sustain me for a century. Edward let me breathe but he didnt remove his arms from my waist and I didnt draw back my arms away from his neck. We stared at each other for the longest time, taking in everything with our eyes.

"Bella.." Edward spoke again, this time, he sounded relieved.

"Edward!" I shouted gleefully as I hugged him as tight as I could. Edward buried himself in my hair and I heard him breathe in deeply and sigh.

"Freesias." He commented lazily. I giggled and ran my hand through his bronze, messy hair. My fingers traced the purplish brusies underneath his eyes and inhaled his lilac scent.

"Edward," I said disapprovingly, "You should have hunted before you came....Is it hard for you to be next to me?" Of course, I didnt want to move away but I didnt want him to be in any more pain.

He chuckled softly, a sound that made my heart skip a beat, "Dont be ridiculous Bella. I`ve never been in more control of _that_ side of me since Italy." I smiled too, reminesing with him.

"Am I dreaming again?" I teased him playfully. Edward shook his head and smiled the famous lop-sided grin.

"Am I a nightmare?"

I pretened to think, then rapidly shook my head, "Your always a dream, a fantasy." I was going to reach up to kiss him again when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Oops...I completely forgot that his family was here....and that kiss wasnt even PG! I gasped and whirled around, still in Edward`s loving embrace.

"Oops..." I mouthed shyly. Esme was weeping tearless cries of joy into Carlisle`s shoulder, he never looked happier. Jasper seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Jasper is just overwhelmed by all these gushy feelings." Alice explained, smile cheerfully at me. "Too bad, no one`s sharing the love with me!" She pouted. Unable to resist Alice`s puppy dog face, I reached out towards Alice and Edward let me go. Alice`s smooth, hard arms were around me in seconds.

"Bella! I missed you sooo much!" She moaned. I laughed and threw my head back to glance at Emmett.

"Come here lil sis!" Emmett roared, gathering me into one of his famous grizzlie hugs. Craddled in his arms, I felt like a tiny football in the arms of a bear.

"Emmett!" I said happilly. "Your as big as ever!" He shook with laughter. Even Rose smiled at me, I guess she doesnt hate me as much as I thought.

When Emmett set me down on my feet, Jasper approached me cautiously, hand outstretched. Hesitantly, I shook his hand, sneeked a peek at Alice as she beamed at me. I pulled Jasper towards me and gave him an awkward hug. Jasper patted my back but didnt hug me back.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I whined as I ran to them. We did a little group hug, then Esme, her caramel colored hair as beautiful as ever, led me to a loveseat. Edward sat down next to me. I winked at him and climbed into his lab, kinda like what we used to do in my rocking chair. Resting my head against his chest, I whispered, "I missed you..." Edward`s arms embraced me tighter as he leaned in to kiss the top of my forehead.

"So uh, Bella, not to be rude but how come you look like that?" Emmett blurted out. His question took me by surprise. I averted by gaze from my love`s face to Emmett`s.

I inquired, "Excuse me?" Emmett grinned sheepishly and reworded his question.

"How come your not some 104 year old wrinkled thing?" Edward growled at Emmett for calling me a wrinkled thing but I just found the hilarious. Sighing deeply, I realized that I had alot of explaining to do. Some things I was happy to share but others....only Ariella and I could know.

Hesitantly, trying to be careful with my words, I tried to answer as honestly as possible, "Uhh, Im special?" crap...didnt work....thats too vague!

"Bella...thats soo vague!" Alice complained in a babyish voice. She stuck out her lower lip, making it quiver. "Bella, wont you tell me the truth? You _love _us right?" Urgh, that is soooo unfair!

"Of course, I will always love you guys, its just that..." I let my sentence trail off. Edward shifted me to the next seat and held me hand.

"Its just that...?" He promted. Giving his hand a little squeeze, I made him promise to not get angry. After Edward, and everyone else, gave me thier word, I told them the truth.....well, part of it.

"Im half immortal..." Edward`s eyes nearly popped out of his head as Emmett gave a low whistle and a goofy grin to show that he was fine with that. Rose tried to look uninterested by staring off into space but I could tell that she was in deep thought. Jasper frowned gravely, Esme seemed glad while Carlisle just got more curious. Ah, Carlisle, always the wonderous one. Alice squealed in delight at the thought of eternity with me..shopping...oh no!

"What...do..you...mean? _Half immortal?_" Edward`s voice came out half strangled.

"Is self- explainatory...Half immortal meaning that Im half vampire." I tried to brush it off as cooly as possible. Edward`s fierce gaze made me flinch.

"Bella, Honey, can you explain anymore clearly? How could we have not known that you were half immortal? Are you 100% positive?" Carlisle pressed on, unable to control his thirst for knowledge.

"I am sure because well...look at me! Im not aging. I _think _Im half because Im still breakable, able to cry, can eat food, and my heart still beats." I said explaining the best I could without revealing too much.

"You _think?_" Ahh, nothing escapes Carlisle...

"I also got some "gifts" after Edward ...vacationed"....I couldnt think of a better word for _left_.. it would be too painful. "They came slowly but surely. Also, Ella told me that I smelled weird too, so I guess that kinda proves it...right?"

Jasper clenched his teeth together, "Bella! Your leaving too many holes in your explaination!" Edward glared at Jasper, he looked away. The fact that Jasper was angry didnt bother me. What did was that I couldnt tell them the truth. It would hurt them. This was the only way of protection...I felt all stuffy and suffocated, unable to speak my mind, but I knew that if they knew, the Volturi wouldnt stay silent about it.

"Please.." I begged in a whimper. "Please just take those answers for now. I _promise _that when the time comes, I`ll explain in detail." I made a silent prayer to the Lord that they would.

"Bel---" Jasper was cut off mid-sentance by Carlisle`s raised hand. "Its okay, Bella. Take your time. No hurry, we have forever. No pun intended."

I smiled thankfully at Carlisle and tried to stiffle my yawn but it was nearly 4 am and hey, Im only human...sort of. Edward immediately noticed how sleepy I was.

"Love, you should go to bed. You can sleep in my room tonight." He whispered in my ear. Crawling into his lab once more, I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Carry me." I whined playfully. Edward flashed my favorite, heart-stopping grin and was up the staircase in a seconds.

"Good night!" I called to my family downstairs as Edward shut the door. We were alone. The sun`s faint rays of light shone through his window dimly lighting his room. The bed that he set up for me long ago before the New Born attack was still there. Carrying me as if I was a feather, he tucked me inside the warm, fluffy, golden blankets in the king sized bed. **(AN: It might be confusing. The New Moon incident did happen but in a different way. The Volturi sent a messenger to visit the Cullens for Aro when he saw Bella. Due to the fact that a human knows the existance of the supernatural, Bella was summoned to Italy, Edward and Alice followed, the rest stayed behind. The New born incident in Eclispe happened too. Thats the reason why Edward left, he felt that being around Vampires were too dangerous. Victoria doesnt die though, she escapes.) **My sleep deprived eyes were aching, beggin me to close my heavy lids but I fought to stay awake for a few more seconds. Patting the really large area beside me, I motioned for Edward to lie down next to me, like old times. He laid down outside the covers, so that this chilly skin wouldnt give me a cold. Snuggling ontop of his muscularly hard chest, I closed my eyes into a slumber as Edward hummed my lullaby, it was a sweet sound, both my song and Edward`s voice, a beautiful sound that I terribly missed.

_I was dreaming. I was running with Ella at my side._

_"Bella! Run faster, you have to go! Go!" Ella shrilled a spine chilling scream urging me to move faster. My half human legs were already to exhausted. Green moss covered trees still wet with dew whizzed by me in a blur as I pushed myself harder. Who was chasing me? Adrenaline coursed through my veins, my heart pounded overtime. I scanned the dirt path for signs of danger. Shrubs and branches caught pieces of my long, flowing white dress, tearing the delicate fabric but I continued my run. Soon, my breath came in short, ragged puffs and my lungs heaved tiredly. I could feel myself slowing down, sinking into the dirt, and endless maze of trees and wildlife stretching as far as my eyes could see. Ella slowed down with me, she glared frantically at me, darting her eyes behind her every couple seconds. _

_"Bella! No! Their coming, go!" She persisted. I wanted to obey but I couldnt. Crumbling to the ground in exhaustion, sweat trickled down my skin like streams. Suddenly, Ella was tugging at my arm. All my limbs felt like lead, the cool, damp grass with the morning dew felt cool against my skin. I didnt feel like running anymore. This was peaceful. Sleep tugged at my mind and I started to close my eyes when Ella shrieked out in pain. I was upright in seconds, hovering over Ella defensively. A snarl escaped her lips. Blood. It poured out of her chest. I could make out a tiny red hole that acted like a portal to her precious blood and the outside world. All of Ariella`s life drained away with her blood, and I was just staring, dumbstruck. Mist wrapped around my ankles and all over my body, I couldnt see anything, not even the corpse of my beloved sister beneath me. Fear stabbed my heart and stomach but my feet wouldnt move. Soon, all my vision could register was white, endless misty white. I felt someone come near, someone evil, sinister, dark. My whole body was trembling, tears squeezed out of my eyes. I was deathly afraif of whoever was approaching ever so slowly. A cloaked figure appeared from the fog. Completely covered in red as dark as Ella`s blood, it rushed towards me with amazing speed, filled with intent on killing me. All I had time to do was release one bone-chilling scream from my throat in horror as my life flashed by...._

"AHHHHH--" A cold, wonderfully scented hand clamped over my mouth muffling my terrible scream. My eyes bursted open and I awoke, covered in cold sweat. I was shivering, out of fear or from the cold? Edward let go of my mouth and wrapped the blankets around me and craddled me back and forth on the bed while I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, Bella. Its okay, you`re alright." He chanted again and again in his smooth, velvet voice. Edward lightly rubbed my back with anxious little pats trying desperately to calm me down. Breathing in his lovely scent, I managed to stop trembling long enough to gaze into his worried face, the face of an angel..my angel. I stretched my neck and gently placed a kiss upon his marble lips. Mouthing a thank you, I rested against him, eyes closed. I felt so safe with Edward near me, like nothing could touch me. But it wasnt me that I was worried for, I worried about him getting hurt.

"Did you have a nightmare, love?" Edward whispered softly. Nodding, I looked out his window, the sun was high in the sky now, probably mid-afternoon, but the clouds covered the sky, unwilling to let the rays of light penetrate its dense fog of gloom. "Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked me, his breath taking mine away. I shook my head.

"`s probably nothing to worry about." I mumbled, embarresed. "I probably look like a nightmare myself..."

"You`ll always look beautiful in my eyes, Bella. My love, you have nothing to worry about." Edward reassured me. Edward pressed his lips to mine, my head swam just from his sweet smell. I couldnt and wouldnt ever get enough of him. He was trying to distract me and it was definately working, however, deep, deep, way deep in my mind, I knew that not even Edward could distract me from my inevitible, and terrible, fate.

**AN: Good foreshadowing? Good cliffhanger? HELP ME! REVIEW PLEASE? Is the story getting better at least? I kinda dont like the whole family reunion thing so after Bella meets Edward, I rushed through it. Should I go back and edit that or no? **


	6. Food spills and Victoria

**AN: I really do want this to be as dramatic as possible....I had a vision of this moment in the story while I was walkin my dog hahaha talk about where your inspiration comes from ^^**

Ariella`s POV~ **AN: Of course, I`m not going to just drop her, she`s still a main character! pffft =p**

After my heart-wretching good bye with my beloved Bella, I ran off to the safty of the woods. Lucky for me, Forks is just one giant woodland, full of dew and moss covered tress, constand rain and fog, and endless wildlife and crystal clear streams. Its been a couple hours since I left, but right now, it felt like decades. Each passing second, I resisted the urge to dash back to the Cullen`s house and ask Bella ( beg more like) for her to leave Edward and come live with me, alone, like we used too. Obviously, I love Bella far too much to hurt her that way. I laughed a hard, frustrated laugh. I sound more and more like Edward Cullen every day! My stomach growled like a mountain lion with rabies....I have starving! What can I eat though? Surely, I cant follow Bella`s strict diet of only human food! But I also cant bring myself to drink human blood and animal blood sounded utterly repulsive. Sighing deeply, I sat down on a fallen tree. The tranquility of the forest overwhelmed me, the dim lightning of the sun, the lushious greenery, wildflowers, and towers of healthy, old trees made me feel so alone. Somewhere nearby, I heard little rodents scurry here and there rushing for food. Picking at the algae growing along the trunk of the tree, I contimplated my next move. Okay, lets think...places off limits are : The Cullens house, Forks high school, and Bella`s house. Places I can go : Anywhere in the world but here....wow, that really narrows it down...Although I was free to do as I wished, I couldnt bare leaving Forks. Bella might hate the rain and sluggish weather but to a girl like me, whose never really been near nature, this place is like heaven on Earth. I eyed the sky suspiciously, would it rain today? My tummy rumbled again....Whats so great about being half immortal when your always hungry?! Sure the eyesight, keen sense of smell, inhumanly good looks, and speed was an amazing thing but the perks weigh down quite a bit when your thirsting for blood yet repulsed by your human side but repulsed by food by your vampire side. Bella always wanted us to be civilized thus made us eat human food even though it never really satifies our hunger. I reached into my dress pocket and pulled out my cellphone and loose change. The phone made me tempted to call Bella so I quickly threw it on the floor and stomped on it with my high heels until it was beyong repair. Counting my loose change, I walked towards the sound of human life. Surely, I`d find a resturant here. I made it half way through the forest when a shrub snagged itself underneath me causing me to lose my balance. With a tiny yelp, I thudded to the dirt, woodchipped floor of the grassy forest. A small cracking sound told me that my left high heel broke. Drats! Rolling over to my back, I continued to lay on the floor. Why should I be in a hurry, I`ve got all the time in the world....all the time in the world to be alone....all alone....The sky was mostly blocked by the trees` canopy but at least it provided a constant shade. Closing my eyes, I considered sleeping on the floor when a whizzing sound to my right alerted my heightened senses. A graceful pair of legs made a graceful landing next to my face. My eyes moved from a pair of pale, bare feet up to dirt-covered knees, ratty, ripped jeans, then a bare, smooth stomach. A night black bra covered the chest while a scarf of some kind of faded pink animal fur ran down the sides of the body and arms. This person had lose bits of branches, grass, and twigs snagged on everywhere. I sat upright and gasped at the sight of the mystery person`s face. She had firey red hair, flowing down in messy, yet lushious waves down to her ribs. Her crimson, almost black eyes told me 2 things. 1-she was a human blood drinker. 2-she was thirsty. Her glare was evil but with a hint of sophistication to it, like she`d seen too much of something terrible. Her smooth, marble white cheeks had dirt smudges but was irresistably beautiful. If someone else gazed at her for as long as I had, they`d think they died and saw a wilderness Goddess, but I was wiser than the average human. My instincts told me to fight but my brain told me that there was no competition, I`d lose in 3 seconds. I should have been scared, but because Bella wasnt there, all I felt all the time was numbness, emptiness, and hunger. For some odd reason, her glare softened and her full, cherry red lips parted in wonderment.

"Your not scared..?" She asked me in a surprisingly high pitched voice. It sounded kinda like a screech but was so velvety and soothing to listen too.

"No." I replied. Some of the numbness was disappearing, but too much of it stayed in my body for me to show any kind of emotion. She pursed her lips when I told her that I didnt find her frightening. The Goddess crouched and was face to face with me. Now, I could make out little red freckles on her cheeks.

"Why?" She questioned me. She lifted a hand revealing dagger-sharp claws, I had no doubt that they could rip be apart faster than any animal on Earth, but I was still too numb to respond to fear.

"Because I`m special." I answered her. Her perfectly red eyebrow raised an inch, asking an invisible question. I nodded in response. She asked me if I wasnt human.

"Your a strange girl." The stranger commented. With one swift movement, she had me on my feet. One hand outstretched, she introduced herself.

"Victoria." (**AN: Please tell me that you figured it out long before this, I spent alot of time describing her!) **I shook her hand. A warm feeling, kinda tingly, shot through my hand into my arms. I gasped. This feeling, I liked it, it filled some of the emptyness....This is companionship? The woman, Victoria, must`ve felt it too because she immediatly let go.

"Interesting." She mused, "I havent felt _that _since James..." Her voice trailed off into sadness. Sympathsizing with her loss, I smiled encouragingly.

"Im Ariella. You can call me "Ella" if you want." I held out my hand, hesitant. Victoria frowned at "Ella".

"I`d rather call you Ariella. That name "Ella" is too similar to someone I`m going to kill. I cant develop any pity for her. Not now, not ever." She sneered, remembering that person. Victoria ignored my outstretched hand.

"Want to join me?" She asked me in a cold, eerie voice. I shivered involuntarily but grinned at the thought of a new "sister". Finally, a replacement Bella....The numbness finally disappeared completely, along with the lonliness. Victoria, she saved me from an eternity of self wallowing. For that, I`d do anything for her and be forever thankful....

Bella`s POV~

After reassuring Edward that I was fine, he finally let me climb out of his embrace so that I could get ready for school. Holding a handful of Alice`s clothes that she let me borrow for the day, I dashed off to the bathroom for my daily, hot shower. The calming hot water bubbled and washed all my worries away. The Cullen`s didnt have my special, strawberry shampoo but I didnt care because today, I get to use Edward`s shampoo. Just thinking that I would smell like Edward for a day made my heart pound rapidly! When I stepped out of the tub, I quickly dried off and got dressed. I wore a tight fitting, white tub top underneath a loose, navy blue (Edward`s favorite color on me) long, cotton vest with tight, and I mean extremely tight, black skinny jeans. Alice persisted that I wear the matching J-41 _romance designs_ shiny black heels but knowing me, I decided to stick to my worn out, grey converse. The best thing about being half Immortal was that your hair was lifeless! Not in that bad way, gosh no, our hair has volume but it was always straight. Opening the bathroom door, I started to head downstairs towards the kitchen, following the delicious, mouth watering (yet disgusting) aroma of a bacon,green peper, onion omlette. Half way down, I tripped over my own feet and let out a yelp as I tumbled the rest of the way down. I was still rolling on the floor when Edward fluttered to my side, helping me up.

"Bella! When your a vampire, you have to be graceful!" Emmett mock lectured me, clutching his sides. I stuck out my tongue at him and trailed my angel into the kitchen. Settling into a white, cushiony seat, I cut, then popped a piece of heavenly omlette into my mouth. I blew a kiss to my chef (Edward) as thanks and hungrilly ate the rest of the omlette while Emmett pretended to gag. When no one was looking, I slid a piece of green pepper into my hand and finished the rest of my breakfast.

"Bells, I have no idea how you can eat that garbage!" Emmett chortled. Winking secretly at Alice, I strolled casually towards Emmett.

"Oh, I dont know. It tastes pretty good, dont you think so?" I asked Emmett batting my eyelashes awkwardly.

Emmett frowned in disgust, "Nah, I doubt it. Grizzlies are the only food for me!"

"Really?" I questioned, breaking out into a sly smile, "Then why are you eating part of my omlette?"

"What?" Emmett blurted out. In a blink of an eye, I pushed my green pepper into Emmett`s unsuspecting mouth.

"Ahhh!" Emmett screamed. "Oh god, Im going to be sick!" He sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Seconds later, we all heard his dry heaving into the toilet. Jasper, Edward, Alice and I all broke out laughing. When Emmett returned from the bathroom, he glared at me mischieviously and promised to "get me back"

Giving him a pat on the back, I made my eyes all glossy and my lower lip trembled, "Emmy!" I whined. "You would hurt me, would you?" I let a fake tear drop slide down my face. Emmett looked shocked at my helpless, puppy pout. Alice suddenly shoved me from behind.

"Hey! Thats my look!"

I howled with laughter and leaned on Edward`s side, he too chuckled.

Jasper smiled and commented, "Looks like our family can laugh at ease now that Bella`s here." I returned his smile then walked out the door, hand in hand with Edward towards our car.

"Nice car." Edward whistled at my Volvo parked right next to his Volvo. I giggled.

"That was a present from Ella." I explained, my heart felt a stab of pain as I said her name.

Edward nodded approvingly, "Its a nice car, but I think you should get something more...girly." I gave my love a funny look and playfully shoved him.

"You mean like 'a nice little audi?'"

"Exactly." Edward whispered. He opened the passenger seat for me and buckled my seatbelt, his lips hovered over my collarbone, neck, and cheek. Then, he disappeared and reappeared in the same second next to me, backing out of the driveway. We drove in silence, just enjoying each other presence. I watched little run down shops go by with the huge, expanding forest in the backgroung. Purple and black mountains just beyong the outskirts of down made me think of La Push. The rolling, foaming blue waves of the ocean, rocky cliffs, and the russet colored sun, Jacob Black. Sighing sadly, I remembered Jacob. My best friend, my personal sun. Even now, I can distinctly recall his flowing black hair, russet colored skin, muscular body, and the way he exploded into a reddish brown werewolf while giving me his cute, lopsided grin, his long, wolfish teeth showing over his limp tongue. Through the rearview mirror, I saw Rose`s powerfully red convertible and then Jasper`s sleek, black sadan.

"Im glad your not fussing over my driving skills now." Edward joked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Well, now if you turn us into a Volvo pretzel around a tree, I`ll be able to walk away with you." I replied back playfully. He raised one perfect eyebrow in confusion.

"Really?" He asked.

I snorted, "As if. Im still breakable!" Edward smiled his little crooked grin and sighed in relief. I guess he`s glad that Im still mostly human. Looking out the car window, I saw the familiar faded, stone sign that read, "Forks High School." Once Edward parked the car, he opened the door and helped me out. I slipped my hand into his hard, stone-cold marble hands. His cool skin felt so good against my skin. Somewhere inside the school, the bell rang a dull chime indicating that class was going to start in a few minutes.

"I`ll see you at lunch!" I mouthed as Edward leaned in to give me a farewell kiss. We kept it PG because we were near a school but when he pulled away, I found myself craving him some more. I wouldnt be able to function without him, he was _my_ perfect brand of heroin. Dreading Trig, I paced myself as I trotted to class. My fat, balding teacher gave no notice of noticing me walk into class late so I just went to a nearby empty seat and sat down. Everyone gasped and stared at me, drooling. Urgh, did they do that enough the yesterday? I peered around the room, looking for something to distract me, I counted how many people were drooling, how many were glaring in jelousy, and how many were looking at me with fascination. It was a 3-way tie. Smiling to myself, I started counting all the plain, scuffed tiles on the floor along with the pairs of feet hanging from the metal stools we sat on. When I finally got sick of counting, I scratched my name on the dull, black surface of the wooden desk. The writting was nearly invisible unless you looked at it from a certain angle so that the sun`s dim light glared off the desk, highlighting the scratchings. The rest of my day went the same way, counting faces, tiles, shoes, then inspecting the desks and occasionally, my nails. Repeating high school again and again was so agonizing that I even considered it to by my own personal hell. I hated everything about it, except of course the Cullens. They were my heaven smack dab in the middle of Hell. My gloomy feelins of high school evaporated as soon as my ears picked up the dull, clanking sound of the lunch bell. Gracefully, I dance out of my English/Speech class and scanned the cafeteria for my beloved Edward. There he was, a marble perfection, waiting for me at the usual round, white, little table way in the corner near the wide, glass windows far away from other tables filled with curious, gossiping teenagers. Ignoring everyone`s eyes and gasps, I walked straight to the table and settled into Edward`s lab. His perfect lips kissed my cheek sending an electric, static shock through my system. He placed his cold ears to my chest and listened to my little heart beating louder and faster, he smiled.

"PDA much?" Emmett muttered. Tapping his food tray full of props, I reminded him of this morning`s incident. In my hurry to reach Edward, I realized that I didnt even buy my own lunch. Not wanting the others to find out how much of a one-track mind I have, I casually took an apple from Edward`s tray - it`s not like he`s going to eat it anyways...- and chewed thoughtfully, savoring the juicyness. Alice, knowing me, chuckled a laugh that sounded like bells ringing and slid her tray of food to me. I made an apologetic face and reached for her breadstick. Edward and Jasper were talking to each other in a low mutter so fast that only immortal ears could pick up thier conversation. Alice and Rose were planning thier next shopping trip in Port Angeles while Emmett sat there, twisting Rosalie`s hair like a 4 year old. Just....a...little...bit...more! I encouraged myself as I continued to stretch towards the breadstick, gosh! Why did Alice have to place her breadstick so far away?! I didnt realize that I was slidding off Edward until I leaned to far, slammed into the table with my face. The tiny table didnt know what hit him...The table titled towards me, dumping me to the floor and all 5 food trays fell ontop of me.

"Oww...." I groaned as I picked bits of food off my vest. Emmett shook uncontrollably with laughter while Edward helped me up, shaking his head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. " He said disapprovingly. Suddenly, the whole cafeteria bursted into laughter at the sight of the human (well half human) lunch tray. I was covered head to toe in juice, pudding, and various other bits of food.

"My clothes!" Alice wailed. Jasper pulled out several napkins and began squeezing juice from my hair. My face flushed scarlett, my blood pumping furiously. Turning 180 degress, I fled the lunchroom, wallowing in self pity. I ran into the office and asked the secretary if I could go home to change.

"No. This isnt kindergarden, just wipe yourself off and go back to class." The lady barked, annoyed. Mirroring Alice, I pouted, lips trembling and eyes watering.

"P-p-p-please?" I whined, pretending to cry. Little gasps escaped my throat like I was trying to calm myself down. "I smell like food..." The old, wrinkled secretary crumbled against my cuteness and agreed to let me go. I gave a quick "Thank you" and bolted out the office into the outside world. Under the cover of the clouds, I breathed in deeply, taking in the silence of nature as opposed to the obnoxiously loud lunch room. I was alone for about 5 seconds before Edward whirled me around and pecked my forehead.

"You smell like food...its kind of gross..." He toyed with my hair. I tilted my head back and laughed.

"Better than wet dog though right?" I replied. Edward chuckled lightly and opened his car door, he gestured me to get in. Sigh, always the gentleman, my little Edward. My angel drove me home, waited outside while I re-showered, changed into navy blue, ripped skinny jeans, the same converses, and a soft, cashmire green sweater that went down a little lower than my butt. Pulling my hair back into a pony tail more to the right of my head, I climbed back into the shiny Volvo.

"I guess Im going to have to follow Alice when she goes shopping so that I can repay her for her clothes." I sighed.

Edward said, "You dont _have _to but she said that she sees that happening." Pinching the bridge of my nose, I anxiously daydreamed about what that would be like...4 hours of non-stop walking and endless hours in dressing rooms. Gross...

"You want to come with?" I asked Edward hopefully, as long as he was near me, nothing could go wrong and nothing would seem bad. His topaz, melted butterscotch eyes sparkled sadly as he polietly declined my offer.

"Maybe next time, with just the two of us." Edward winked as he promised some alone time. My stomach turned and filled itself with butterflies at the thought of shopping ...alone...with _Edward!!_

Wanting alone time sooner than "next time", I tapped Edward`s shoulder and said, " Can we ditch the rest of today? I think I should relax before going extreme shopping Alice edition."

Edward, sensing my needs, turned the corners of his pale, pink lips upwards into a small, beautiful smile,"No problem." He swirved the car into a new direction and had us home in 10 minutes. Insisting on helping me from anymore accidents, Edward carried most of my weight up the stairs, through the front door, and to the living room before he gently placed me on the comfortably sofa. Esme, her silky hair flowing over her heart shaped head, gracefully danced downstairs.

"Bella, honey, why are you home so early? Are you feeling sick?" I embraced my "mother" with loving arms. Oh sweet, sweet Esme.

"Bella had an accident with food in the lunch room." Alice explained. I whirled around to see Alice grinning from the doorway, Jasper at her side.

"Alice!" I beamed, rushing over to hug her. "Why`d you ditch school too?"

Before she could answer, Emmetts husky voice cut in, "We thought that if we left you alone, you`d trash our whole house and break everything. We came back to make sure that everything was fully intact. You never know when you might bring the house down" He waggled his eyebrows at me, earning a slap upside the head from an annoyed Rosalie.

"Way to make a girl feel better Emmett..." I muttered. Edward let a low, teasing growl leave his chest and in response, Emmett snarled playfully back. They danced back and forth with incredibly speed, watching each other`s moves in a little fun tussle.

Watching my family, my wonderful family be at peace, and having fun, made me realize that I loved them more than I ever did before. When should I tell them the horrible truth that`ll probably end thier lives? They had a right to know about me but did I have the guts to tell them? Some of the story wasnt even mine to share....Would Ella mind if I spill the beans? My insides were in turmoil, outrage, chaos. What should I do...? When should I do it...?.....How can I?!

**AN: Hurray to the longest chapter yet! Urgh, its like 1 in da morning, im most definately going to update this chapter....later....maybe....I dont know but..**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Whats it like so far? Is Bella too different from the original story? I wanted to stick as close as possible but Bella in Twilight is just so...gloomy...desperate....quiet. **

**In my story, I wanted them so be alike but now, I want her to be more clumsy and funny but still alike. Is she getting too lame or is it okay? Is there not enough details? Too much? Is the ending suspensful or too sudden of a rush? TELL ME!!**

**Also, I need more Ideas for a Cullen Moment....I keep saying Read and Review but I dont think anyone is even Reading...much less Reviewing...**

**okay, haha good night!**


	7. Love lust

**AN: Im having such a difficult time with time management....I want Ella to spend more time with victoria but I want the time Bella spends with Edward to be really short! Ahhhh, how do I do it? Review n Read ^^ ( Yeah, I mixed it up this time ....)**

Ariella`s POV~

Its been 3 days since that nightmarish day where I left my heart with Bella and Edward, but its okay, someone new came into my life and jumpstarted my dead, zombie heart. Everytime Victoria grabs my hand or touched me, my heart pounds a bit faster....Is this sisterly love or desperation for a companion? Currently, Victoria and I were hunting, it was against Bella`s way of life but Victoriia taught me the thrill of killing. The blood of humans was so deliciously mouth-watering, not to mention that it fueled me with energy. Her bright, brilliant red hair blowing gracefully behind her, I ran after her. All the while, I was using the hunting techniqics that Victoria had taught me. Breathing in all the scents around me, I focused on one, appetizing, stomach rumbling smell of thick, juicy blood coursing in some unfortunate human. Passing a stream, I took a quick peek at myself and smiled. My eyes were as crimson red and frightning as Victoria`s...perfect, now we look more alike. The scent grew more and more potient, venom swelled in my mouth. Drinking blood made my vampire side more stronger, I was faster, had better sight, hearing, and strength. I realized that I was now 10 times stronger than Bella, someone who chose to consume sick regular food, dooming herself to a weak, humanish life. Even my skin was changing to a more pale, cream color and I could tell that it`s hardening to marble. The pity fool was in sight now, Victoria pounced using her long, straight legs to snap his neck with 1 swift roundhouse kick. Sinking my teeth into his wrist, I sucked in my new life source. It was still warm....delicious. The burning in my throat died as the liquid licked my insides, quenching the flames and hunger. Licking my lips for any stray drops of blood, I felt my pulse slow, everyday I was closer to complete immortality, to spending forever with my Victoria. Unknowingly, all my love for Bella changed into hatred and jealousy, all I wanted to do was rip her head off and present it as a gift to my new beloved, Victoria.

"Ariella," Victoria hissed. "Its time to test your loyalty for me." A stream of blood trickled down from the corners of her mouth, a limp body fell from her hands and landed on the cold, dusty forest floor. "Its time to go after Bella." My stomach knotted itself in terror but the hatred and need to please Victoria comsumed my will.

"What can I do?" I offered. A sisister smile played itself onto Victoria`s angelicly terrifying face, her pearly whites flashing deviously at me. A chill ran down my spine, causing me to shiver. "Bella..." My subconscience screamed, "Look out!" My newly aquired evil side threatened, "Your dead..."

**AN: I feel like my description sucks sooo badly....what do you think? Bare with me, I hardly described the Cullens...**

Bella`s POV~

For the past 3 days, I was completely lost in Edward`s love and the Cullen family. I slept under my warm covers, snuggling close to Edward`s model -like body. I constantly had him with me, from the moment my eyes closed to the time they re-open, he was there. My own perfection, my own little God, my life, my only love. On the rare occasions where I wasnt near my angel, tousling his messy bronze hair, tracing his gorgeous lips, gazing into his topaz eyes, or getting lost in his dreamy, charming voice, I was with Alice. Chatting like old times, we joked, shopped, and renewed our sisterhood to a whole new level. Every once in a while, I find myself mesmerized by her pixie features. Her short, spiked, elegant black hair, the melted honey/butter eyes, a voice like wind chimes, and her snow-white skin. So beautiful, unmatched by anyone except of course my Edward and Rosalie. I still considered Rosalie as Aphrodite, (still second after my angel, however) because her golden curls waved down to her slender shoulders. Her sports illustrated body, full, lushious red lips and intense eyes stabbed everyone`s self confidence. When the Goddess stood by her lover, Emmett, she radiated beauty unlike no other. Emmett`s large, muscularly hot body, friendly smile and childishly playful eyes twinkled cutely. His short, brown hair reminded me of the fur coat of grizzlies, his favorit spring-time animal. Despite his enormousness, Emmett isnt scary, the real scary one is Jasper Hale. I knew that Jasper and loved him well enough to think of him as my second brother but he still scared me sometimes. His thoughtful, constant worried bronze eyes, the body covered in crescent scars revealing a lifetime of war and battles, and his perfect face, always scrunched up in pain as he resisted human blood made him seem evil.....dark.....but I knew that he was kind, loving, and faithful to Alice. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I. We were mates for forever, I think that the bond we share is absolutely, breath takingly beautiful but the greatest bond, I feel, is between Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle radiated the "fatherly kindness" thing with his soft, compassionate eyes, movie star looks, and matching sunshine yellow hair and eyes. Always thoughtful and resenting war, Carlisle was resourceful, brilliant, and kind, holding love for everything. His hatred for becoming a monster was so strong that he`s practically immune to the call of human blood. I always keep his image in my head as my inspiration. My other inspiration is Esme, for her "motherly love". Esme, her caramel, light brown hair gently flowing around her heart-shaped, pale head and skinny, well toned body. She loved everyone and everything, always diligent, kind, and friendly. Esme had wonderfully pink lips and perfectly curved eyebrows with full lashes adorning her liquid topaz eyes. This is my amazing family, the family that I would die a thousand times for.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward wondered aloud, toying with a lock of my brown hair. He broke into my thoughts and took over my mind. I gasped slightly and inhaled his delicious scent, my heart rate accelerated. I mumbled an incoherant "nothing" and pressed my lips to his stone ones. My fingers traced his face, completely memorized. Quickly, almost too quickly, the kiss ended because Edward, drew his caution lines. I pouted.

"Im not done kissing you!" I complained sadly. Edward chuckled and delicatly kiss my cheek as I heard him take a deep breath of my freesia scented blood, coursing furiously through my body.

"Your over-estimating my self control." He explained. "I can smell your blood becoming more human everyday." I froze in fear....more human? Did he realize my secret already? Was it time to explain my whole story?! So soon?! "Take your time, its okay." He reassured me. I sighed in relief, he only had a vague idea. Twiddling my thumbs, I slumped into his arms. He craddled me in his lap, smelling my hair, just as intoxicated by my smell as I was to his. We were alone, in his room, listening to "Clair de Lune", rocking on his leather chair. The sun glittered romantically through the open windows, exposing a breath taking view of the outside forest. The brown and green trees rose high into the sky, wild flowers and grass swayed to the gentle breeze and little rays of light could be seen, filtering through the thick canopy of the forest. Reflecting the sun like a diamond, Edward`s skin sparkled, rainbows erupting all over his snow-white skin. Suddenly, Alice rammed the door down in excitement.

"Bella!" She crazily screamed my name. "We are going shopping! I just saw these _gorgeous_ pair of Gucci sunglasses and Safrano stilletoes! There`s only 1 pair of each left, come on! Lets go!" Alice swept me out of Edward`s surprised arms and flew down the steps, carrying me as if I was weightless.

"Bye Edward!" I called as he appeared at the top of the staircase, leaning against the wooden railing. Slipping into the passenger seat of the sleek, black sadan, Alice stomped on the accelerator and shot out of the garage. All the way towards Port Angeles, Alice and I babbled on about love, school, and ridiculous teachers.

" is so fat!" I whined. "I hate trig."

Alice giggled, "Your just grumpy because in 80 years, all you can average in his class is still a B." I slapped her arm playfully.

"Hey, its not my fault numbers hate me." I said defensively. We chatted like that for 30 minutes all the way there. When we got close to the city, I rolled down the window and peered outside. Under the cover of the clouds, I saw the small city. Old cars, most likely hand-me-downs, were parked at the old diner next to mini strip malls made of old wood and peeling paint. Forks is like an ancient, immortal city, no matter how advanced the world get, Forks stays the same. Gravel crunched under the tires as Alice parked her ostintaneous car. Stepping out into the fresh air, Alice linked her stone cold arms into mine and dragged me into the store. Using me as her personal luggage cart, she piled on clothes after clothes, handbags, clutch purses, shoes and more.

"I...Thought...You...Need....A shoe....and A sunglass!" I gasped under the weight of all those clothes and what nots.

Alice added another grey wool leggings to the mini mount Everest in my arms, "Yeah but what fun would that be? And we_ need_ more clothes anyways."

"No we really dont!" I protested. Alice just gave me a look and continued shopping. The blonde store owner eyes us suspiciously and walked over.

"Need any help ladies?" She asked, still suspicious. Alice smiled and polietlt declined. Then she handed the owner a small, shiny credit card.

"Would you hold on to this while I look around?" Alice questioned innocently. The storeowner, looking pleased, nodded and returned to the front desk.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice shouted. "Bells, isnt that the most gorgeous dress you`ve ever seen?!" She hurried over to the long, silk, midnight blue prom dress. It was a strapless but flowed down covering your feet with tiny ruffles and bejewled with rhinestones. It was incredibly beautiful. Just as Alice`s tiny, slender fingers were about to take it down, her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. Thank god!

"Dratz!" She muttered and raised the phone to her ears. "Yes?" She sang. Alice listened quietly, gasping every couple seconds, her expression went from excited, to confused, then to deathly worried. When she hung up, she grabbed my arm and spun me towards the exit, making me drop all of the clothes to the floor. The owner hurried over with a furious expression, Alice flew by, snatching the credit card and back and was out the door before the woman could react.

"Alice!" I cried. "Alice, whats wrong?" Alice halted aruptedly. I crashed into her stone side, brusing my arm.

"Bella! Emmett, I just had a vision! Rose asked me if I`ve seen him because he didnt come back from his hunting trip! Oh my god, Bella! Emmett`s fighting something! I cant tell what it is...its a black spot but I _know _its dangerous!" Alice looked like she would be sobbing her eyes out if she wasnt tearless. My heart turned to stone, dropping into my stomach. A sick, bitter taste formed in the back of my throat. More than anything, I wanted to help, go look for Emmett, help him even but I knew I couldnt. I was a still human ( a little more than half now, but still) I would just get in thier way. If my family had to go save one of thier own, I didnt dare be a distraction so even though it ripped my heart to shreds, I gave Alice a little push towards the car.

"Alice," I hesitated. "Go." Alice frowned a bit, confused.

"Alice, leave me here and go ahead! Get Emmett! I cant do anything to help but this, but _promise_ that you`ll call and tell me everything once you found him. Okay?"

Alice nodded and wrapped her arms around me, whispered a "Thanks Bella." and sped away in her car, leaving me behind to drown in worry.

Ariella`s POV~

Dashing across the forest floor, the sun`s rays grew dimmer and dimmer as I rushed deeper and deeper. I had my misson, Victoria wanted to test my strength, I had to fight the one called Emmett. I couldnt completely recall the names of all the people in the Cullen coven, all I could remember was _Edward Cullen. _Either way, anyone related to the Cullens was an enemy in my book. Now...which one is Emmett....Was it that bronze hair boy? Or that one that looked like a bear...? The harder I thought, the more frustrated I got. I doesnt matter! I yelled at myself. Who needs to care about the name of a dead person...oops..I mean _vampire. _Venom swelled in my mouth as I thought about what the blood of a Vampire tasted like. Victoria assured me that I was strong, stronger than the average human but she wasnt too sure if I was better than a full immortal. Doesnt matter! I`ll prove to Victoria that she can trust me...Im doing the right thing.....Bella chose the wrong crowd to hang with....She chose the enemy....Victoria explained the whole story to me, How could Bella want to be near killers? They killed James, now I`m going to kill one of them. I smiled a coy smile, then, I sensed him hunting after a great, big brown bear. The hairs on the back of my neck tingled in excitement...My first fight, this is going to be good....Emmett, your _mine_.

**AN: Ahhh cliffhanger! Oh no! Dont worry, I will eventually tell you what Ariella and Bella are in detail. Yes, thier half vampires but I`ll get into explaining the why`s and how`s of it later. Uhh, hows the story so far? Any good? I want to clarify that something.**

**Ella is turning evil. She left Bella to give Bella what she wants but now it regretting it. She thinks Bella is selfish and strange for being with the James killers (Cullens) and for making her leave. She`s being influenced by Victoria and her hatred. Also, because she`s drinking human blood, her human emotions are dying away, cept for the stronger ones like hate and sadness. **

**Thanks for reading thus far,**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Emmett and Blood

**AN: Yeah so....I dont really have an Author`s Note but I feel its important to break the 4th wall each time so.....Hiya....Read and Review?**

**I WANT TO THANK FIREMASTER101 SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND BEING THE ONLY, ONLY, ONLY ONE TO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE BUT YOUR THE BESTEST CHEESECAKE IN DA WORLD!!!!!!!!**

**Also, I feel like the Cullen Moments are ruining the story bit....I`ll still add somethin every 2 chapters, it might be a Cullen Moment or it might just be a long AN hahaha =)**

Ariella`s POV~

I caught his scent before I saw him. The one called Emmett was huge, ripped with muscles and possesed such agility and speed, it amazed me. Luckily, Emmett was so consumed in the hunt that he didnt notice me, staring from the bushes just a couple meters away. How should I go about this? I pondered. The best time, I concluded, was right before his teeth would sink into the bear`s neck. He would be caught off-guard and still partially weak since he hadnt fed yet. **( Is that even the right grammer?) **Emmett leaped high in the air, a pleased snarl rumbling out from his chest, then, like a hawk, he swooped down on the bear. Crying out in pain, the poor animal tumbled to the floor as razor sharp claws dug into his skin, putting him out of his misery. My jaw dropped to the floor, this Cullen...he finished his hunt in a matter of moments with such grace, he probably had more agility than Victoria herself! Gathering my composure, I tensed up, defensively crouched lower into the bushes as Emmett leaned closer to the mighty animal`s exposed neck. Just as he was about to bite, I charged out of the forest, crashed into the massive man with all my weight, shoving him away from the bear. Emmett rolled over onto his side, then his feet, frozen in shock. My chance, I aimed a powerful kick at his legs when he regained his senses and fearlessly lunged at me. No match for his brute strength, I fell backwards onto the cold, hard ground. My human lungs lost their air causing me to lay there, winded, defenceless. Emmett growled furiously and slashed his hand down my neck, if I hadnt moved, he would`ve dislocated my head. Instead, his claws grazed my neck down to my last rib, cutting deep into my flesh. My skin was hard but his nails were harder. Blood blossomed out of the gash, the sudden loss of blood disorientated me while confusing Emmett with its scent. For someone who refused the call of real blood for so long, such a large amount shot straight through his better self like an arrow. Instincts took over Emmett, making him reckless and thoughtless and seeing that this probably would be my last chance, I propelled high into the air, used the low, dense clouds for cover, then sank my teeth into his neck. My hands grabbed his head and pulled while my sharp teeth broke through his marble like skin. Sadly, Vampires dont bleed, thier blood freezes along with thier body causing thier skin to be impenitrable but luckily, they do break apart. Being half human, I couldnt rip his large head off but I did manage to cut if half-way. Emmett`s whole head dangled dangerously from a smooth patch of skin. I was tempted to break the rest of his skin, but I lost all my strength, it took everything that I had and more, just to inflict this minor injury. If I didnt make my escape soon, he`d pull himself together and murder me. Feeling woosy from losing too much blood, I staggered back into the forest, the thick bushes covered me, erasing me from sight. My feet felt like lead, dragging them across the bumpy, tree-rooted floor, I heard a faint thud as Emmett fell to the ground. He should be in a lot of pain, if I had just a little more power, he would have died from that, had I the chance to burn it. Emmett, I thought angrily, would recover...at least his path to recover would be like a kiss of death, full of misery and torture. I stumbled on a rock and fell face flat onto the floor. My arms were to heavy to lift my lifeless body from the floor. I wriggled in pain, my heart was desperatly trying to pump blood through my system but I didnt have much left. The world around me grew dimmer as my life drained away. Eyelids drooping, blood spreading around the floor around me, I gasped in agony, lungs exploding.....This is the end.....No more Victoria....No more Bella....No more me.....At last, my heart surrendered to the call from above...or most likely, below. With one last pound, my heart died with me. Regret was the last feeling I felt before a spine-chilling numbness broke out like raging cancer in my mind and an eerie darkness surround me........

**AN: that fight with Emmett is suppose to be way more dramatic but I didnt know how to explain it.....urgh...**

Bella`s POV~

My whole mind was screaming out for Emmett`s safety. If anything, anything at all happened to my big brother, it would devastate the whole family, me included. His grins, jokes, and childish manners occupied my every thought. Who in thier right minds would fight someone as friendly, and brotherly as Emmett? Closing my eyes, I rubbed my temples...calm down.....relax...things will be fine...When I reopened my eyes, I gasped as I realized the time. Alice and I left to go shopping during midday, right now, it was nearly pitch black, the moon invisible behind dark, massive clouds. Not a single star twinkled....was that an omen? I couldnt tell what time it was but I guess pretty late since all the stores around me were closing for the night. I stood up from the bench that I was sitting on and headed home, well, to Edward`s house. The Cullens shouldnt have to worry about transporting me when they should be focused on Emmett. Stretching out my legs, I began my long journey home. Should take me around one and a half hours....I considered running but I fall alot when I do and also, I tire easily and Im not the fastest runner, even with vampire speed. The silence of the night worried me, I felt chills roll off my back constantly while I walked. I quickened my pace, soon I was panting. I passed by a grey, concret buildings with no windows, a narrow alleyway formed between the two prison-like towers. Streetlights barely lighted up the night for they just shone a dim, orangy colored light, making the atmosphere seem spooky. Fear pricked my spine, I was alone, walking at night, no one was around me, and the lights were very dim....Suddenly, a large, open, ratty building bursting with noises filled the darkness. Obnoxious laughing, clanking cups, roaring voices, and slurred speech exploded out of the two, agape doors. If that didnt turn normal people away, just the site of the bar would. It look very old, peeling paint, loose wooden boards, and the sign was missing two rust-covered letters. Chubby, shaggy men staggered here and there around the bar, muttering incoherantly. Shivering slightly, I jumped into a tiny run across the street, the faster I was away from this area, the safer I would feel....Just as I was about to turn the corner, a meaty, club-like hand slammed down on my shoulder, wheeling me back. Stumbling sideways, my right Chanel stilletoe snaped causing me to roll my ankle. I heard my bone snap before I felt it...A slow numbness crawled into my ankle, I didnt feel a thing. The next moment, after my shock was over, an aching, burning like no other arupted inside my lower leg. My muscels bursted out into spasms as pain as sharp as needles shot through repeatidly. A silent scream escaped my trembling lips, the pain was too much for words or noises. My hands were wrapped around my limp leg, trying to keep it from moving when I heard a slurred, rough voice.

"Hey, baby. What`s shaking?" It said, even from the floor with my head turned the other way, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I turned my head towards the voice. There, swaying back and forth was a large, filth-covered, bleary eyed, middle-aged man. His hair was hanging down to his neck, covered in greese and tangles. He was dressed in a disgusting, ratty checkered whiteshirt, way to big for him. His black jeans were ripped and splattered with dirt. Just from that first glance, I was able to tell that this man was an extremely poor, violent, desperate old man. Fear wrapped its horrifying arms around my mind and body, causing my to shake, my teeth chattered. Trying to make it unnoticable, I put some pressure on my ankle, seeing if I was fit to run away but as soon as I took my hands away, a wave of new pain crashed down. Bitting my lip to prevent a scream, I tried crawling, even scooting away. My eyes caught some blood oozing from my knees, elbows, and scratches on the palms of my hands as well as parts of ripped clothing, all from when I toppled over. Cursing my bad luck, I continued scooting away until the drunk man squinted his beady eyes my way and noticed me creating distance between us. Rage flickered in his face as he took one unsteady step. That step instantly closed the distance I risked my life putting.

"Where do you think _your_ going?!" He shouted angrily. His grime-covered hands clutched my arms, squeezing with a surprising amount of strength. I yelped out loud in shock at the new pain running down my shoulders. Before I knew it, my face was facing a new direction and my left cheek was stinging, itching, slightly burning. Wide-eyed, I stared back at my offender.

"Babe, I had the worst day of my _life_, until you came along." The man suddenly rocked back and forth, laughing wildly. I was forced to rock around with him, the movement sent more flames to burn my ankle. My mouth tasted blood pouring from my lip from biting it so hard. I considered my survival options while he was distracted, running away was out of the question and so was fighting. My only choice seemed to scream and hope that some other drunk inside that run-down bar had enough decency to come rescue me. Then, an idea hit me! Slowly, I slipped my hands into my pants pocket and flipped open my cellphone. My fingered ran across the pad, then pressed the number 1. The beeping of the phone starled the drunkie back into reality.

"You _callin_ someone, Babe?" He shouted, smashing me into a wall. The wind was knocked out of me, my breath came in gasps as my cell flew out of my hands and clattered down the street. My thoughts were dizzy and incohernt, probably because I hit my head along with my spine. The world around me blurred in and out of focus while my preditor`s hands let go of my shoulders and found its way to my neck, grasping it with all his power. Air was cut off from me, my lungs started panicking and my hands flew up to his wrists, attempting to pry it away but of course, that effort was futile. My chest was heaving up and down, desperately trying to find air, but there was none available to me. As my life slipped away, so did my strength, so my arms fell back against my sides. Just as I was about to lose myself, air whooshed down my throat and into my body. My limp body fell to the floor, gasping in all the air I could. Black fog appeared infront of me, shrouding me in darkness. What was happening? Why was I spared?...Or did I die? My thoughts wandered here and there until sleep claimed me.....

Edward`s POV~** (Im sooo bad at Edward....even in the story, I never really understood him...forgive me and review ^^)**

My whole family was in a frenzy, desperately trying to find Emmett. Jasper and Alice ran to the North, towards Emmett`s favorite hunting site while Esme and Carlisle waited for him at home. A psyco, frantic Rosalie and I were driving around town, checking all the local game stores and madly trying to catch his scent somewhere.

_Emmett! You terribly idiotic dumb piece of .....you BETTER be okay, you HAVE to be....Emmett, my little Emmy....What am I going to do?! Emmett.....Emmett....EMMETT!!_

"Rose!" I snarled. "Stop shouting, he`s going to be okay. Your giving me a headache." My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. My mind was expanding, stretching its thought-reading probes to the limit and having her thinking so much was exhausting.

"Well, your not finding his thoughts anywhere! I feel so useless for my baby....Edward, you dont know how it feels....He`s my mate...I need him!" Rosalie wailed. This was the first time in nearly 115 years that she lost her cold composure. My heart ached at the sight of my sister being in so much pain. Being so close to losing my mate, myself, I was able to sympathsize with her. Her dull yellow eyes were lit up by desperation and anxiety, her hair in a wild golden mess, and her clothes wrinkled and un-matching.

"We`ll find him, Rose." I whispered encouragingly. She gave me a small smile and checked out the window for the millionth time. I heard her take long, deep breaths in the direction of the wind, the night breeze bought no good news. With each passing second, she grew more and more unsteady and fell into a deeper pit of despair. The vibration of my cellphone in my chest pocket shattered the uneasy silence between us. I held it to my ear.

"Edward! Son, We found him. He`s injured but its not life-threatening. Jasper just carried him in, tell Rose its okay. Turn the car around." Carlisle`s low, calm voice said. In one swift motion, I spun our cherry red convertable around and sped back home.

"Rose, Jasper bought Emmett home." I explained quietly. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked sideways at Rose. Her face twisted into shock, her lips parted in surprise, eyes wide and hands covering her full, trembling lips.

"Thank God..." Her body shook in dry, tearless sobs. Half way home, my cell vibrated again. Glancing down at caller ID, I saw Bella`s number and smiled. I held it up to my ear and said as cheerfully as possible, "Hello, Love?". To my horror, instead of hearing Bella`s wonderful voice, I heard her gasp and a series of clanking, clattering, static, then the line died. What happened...? My hands clutched the phone so tightly that it shattered instantly. Rose grabbed the wheel, immediately understanding, and motioned for me to go. Without hesitation, I jumped out of the car into the cool, black night. Landing swiftly on the ball of my feet, I glanced back at the speeding convertible and murmered a thanks, knowing that Rose heard me. I pushed off my legs and bolted into a dead sprint, my mind probed through the minds of everyone within a 5 mile radius, hoping the someone, somewhere saw or even met my love. At last, I saw deep in someone`s mind the face of my beloved. The sight of her horror-strucken face made my lips curl back, exposing my teeth. A terrifying snarl gurrled in my chest as I quickened my pace. Still probing that somebody`s thoughts, my eyes caught the sight of a terribly run-down bar....Oh Bella...dont you know better than to walk near something like _that_? Urgh, my little danger magnet! I flashed by stores, groceries, weaved in and out of cars, and made my way in the general direction of that bar. The thoughts got stronger and louder, until I realized that the person was the low-life that was hurting my dear Bella. My instincts raged into my composure, urging me to rip that scum to pieces. Only the thought of making it in time to rescue my troublemaker saved me from insanity. My perfect eyesight saw the raggy, drunk man, his disgusting hands around the neck of Bella, squeezing her precious life away. In less than 3 seconds, my foot made contact with that --------`s face, his flabby body spiraled headfirst into one of the dimly lit streetlamps. Bella gasped and tumbled to the floor weakly. I scooped her up in my arms, gently kissed her forehead, and pressed her securely to my body. Walking over to that --------`s limp body, I gave him one good, hard kick in his side, hearing at least 3 of his ribs shattering under the force of my blow. A sick, triumphent feeling washed over me but evaporated as I looked down at Bella`s sweet, angelic face. Im not a monster....Im not a killer....I wont take his life....I chanted to myself. Piviting the towards the direction my home was in, I sifted Bella`s body to make sure that she was comfortable. A part of me wanted to snuggle her closer, but then a stronger side of me, pushed her away, the better part of my mind didnt want my love to be cold. Shaking my long, wool coat off my shoulders, I draped it over her body. Her intoxicating scent filled every fiber of my being.....Ahhhh Bella....My sweet, sweet Bella.....It took all my willpower to walk away, leaving that man alive, but I did, for Bella`s safety was my first priority. Suddenly, a depressing sadness overwhelmed me. I wasnt able to keep my beloved safe....again! What was wrong with me?! What kind of _sick, demented, disgusting monster _was I?! How can I let danger have her time and time again? My mind continued to beat me when I was down until my love stirred in her sleep and mumbled my name, in a soft, beautiful whisper. Love swelled in my heart, almost giving it the illusion that it was beating again. My human emotions cheered wildly, exploding out inside of me. Then, my Bella opened her warm, soft, chocolate-brown eyes and stared into my face. My dead heart almost leaped in joy. She was okay....for now....

Bella`s POV~

I had this vague, strange sensation that I was swaying, being carried between two iron sticks. My whole body felt battered and bruised but strangely enough, I felt safe. The broken ankle throbbed but it was bareable. I was feeling a little light headed but I really wanted to see Edward. I knew right away who was holding me, only Edward`s touch could send me these good thoughts and electric shocks. Opening my eyes, I peered into Edward`s wonderful, dark gold eyes. Lifting my hand, I traced his lips and held my palm against his cool, smooth cheek. Edward closed his eyes and snuggled against my hand. I smiled at him.

"Hello." I said cheerfully. Edward sighed heavily and brushed a hair out of my face.

"Bella...why were you walking around a bar?" His tone was strained with false cheerfulness. I sensed the anger and worry between the words.

"I wanted to come home..." I hid my face inside his chest. I couldnt bare to see his face. I was so stupid! How could I make Edward come rescue me when he should have been searching for his brother. Oh! Im such a selfish idiot!

"Bella..." Edward hissed disapprovingly. "If you wanted to come home, you should have called me sooner...." I glanced up at him.

"Really? But I couldnt....You had to find Emmett!"

Edward sighed again. "It wasnt me who found Emmett anyways. Jasper and Alice had the higher odds anyways. Bella, no matter what, whenever you need sometime, please, dont hesitate to call me. _You are me life._" I couldnt help myself, I was butter in his arms and his words were melting me, melting me fast. Stretchin towards his god like face, I pressed my lips against his and ran my hand through his messy, bronze, soft hair. Edward`s lips moved against mine, crushing me harder to his body. He took away his lips and flashed my favorite grin.

"No! I wasnt done!" I complained, reaching out for him. Edward chuckled and placed his marble lips against my hair, inhaling deeply.

"But were home already."

"What?! So soon?" I whirled around to gaze at his magificant mansion. All my previous feelings disappeared and was replaced with a longing to see Emmett. "Is Emmett okay?"

Edward`s face turned serious, "No, Carlisle thinks its not life-threateing but Rose thinks that its much more serious than it looks." He winced at the sight of Emmett through Rose`s mind. I jumped down from my angel`s secure arms and landed on the grassy ground. At once, I cried out in pain and was about to fall when he caught me in his arms. I saw in his eyes a mixture of pain and worry. He was blaming himself...

"Oh no! Edward, Im sorry, I was stupid. This is all _my_ fault. It didnt even hurt that bad, see?" I stepped on my right foot and tried to smile but it turned into a grimace as I tried not to cringe against the pain. Edward`s face fell even lower at my pathetic attempt.

"Uh...Lets go see Emmett now...You can carry me!" I cheerfully said, jumping back into his outstretched arms. Edward didnt look at me the whole 5 seconds up the stairs and through the front door. I was about to say something when a loud, sharp cry filled the room. Edward rushed us into the living room. I gasped, both hands flew to my mouth in horror at the sight of my friendly big brother. On the long, glass coffee table, Emmett was sprawed ontop of it, surrounded by everyone with grim, devastated expressions. All his limbs were limp and lifeless. His eyes were closed, even though Rose was wailing, pleading at him to open them at least once. Alice was sobbing into Jasper`s chest, Esme doing the same to Carlisle, both girls were silent. Only Rose was crying out hysterically, clutching Emmett`s hands, leaning over his blood stained body, kissing his face. His neck, I couldnt help but notice, was wrapped around with gauze very thickly. I immediately assumed that there was a very large cut there. Edward was frozen stiff, the same agonizing expression on his face as the other males.

"Whats wrong with him?" I whispered, looking at Carlisle. Even before he could open his mouth, Rosalie glared fiercly my way.

"Whats wrong with him?! Whats right with him?! Take a look!!! When I find out whose blood this is, they are going to _wish for Hell`s mercy! _Some -------- had the nerve to...to....to...try to rip his head off....why?!" Rose half shrieked, half sobbed at me. Her body hyperventalating, shaking from her tearless crying. She mumbled something to herself, something about it being her fault and buried her head into Emmett`s stomach. Esme placed a worried hand on her trembling shoulder but Rose shook it off. A dark, tangly, blonde curtain fell over her face. Alice looked at Rose with such pity and sadness, it was all heart-wretching. Carlisle approached me and leaned into my ear.

"Dont worry too much, Bella. Vampire`s can pull themselves together, Emmett will be okay...soon." Carlisle`s calm facade was wavering for his voice was strained with worry. Suddenly, Rose emerged from her hair curtain and glared daggers at her father.

"Okay?Okay! Yeah, sure, Emmett can re-attach his head so lets all not worry!" She wildly shouted sarcastically. "He`s still in pain, it still hurts him, Vampire or not! I cant do anything for him but watch him, struggling to repair himself! And God knows how long that`ll take!" Rose snatched the nearest thing around her, an unsuspecting box of tissues, and hurled it across the room. Following the tissue`s flight, I was not aware of the living room`s condition, until now. Bits of bent, saggy flowers were tossed around the floor, shattered glass layered the carpet and the chairs and sofa`s were ripped and tattered. It seemed as if a hurricane/tornado combo devastated this room. Jasper pulled Alice behind his back and tapped Rosalie softly.

"You _need_ to calm down." Jasper`s bass voice like honey said. Rose struck her brother across his face. Her eyes burned with fury, her fists were tight little balls at her side.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You wouldnt be saying these things if it was _Alice_ withering in pain in front of you!" Rose screamed, thrashing around. "If your not going to help, dont say or say anything!"

My heart was falling to pieces at the sight of Rose. Her normally cool, cold composure was shattered completely, much like the flower vases that she chucked against the walls, scratching the paint away. She was beyond repair and the only hope of her regaining some of her old self before insanity consumed her was Emmett`s health. My stomach bundled up into a tight knot as I thought of my next move. It seemed like the time to tell, well this case, show my secret to my family came too soon. As much as I desperately wanted to hide my dark secret as long as possible, Emmett and Rosalie`s life was far more important then my selfish worries. I pulled away from Edward, who was in too much of a shock, trying to take in everyone`s thoughts, especially Rose`s, to try to stop me. Landing more to the left, I limped slowly across the living room to Emmett`s "bed." Jasper pushed his hand infront of me, to block my way but I shook my head and continued my slow journey forward. When I reached about a foot away from Emmett, Rose lifted her head from Emmett`s body, and bared her teeth at me, hissing fiercely.

"What do you _want_?" She growled, her words were like poison. Slumping to the floor beside her, I unstrapped my Chanel heels from my right, aching leg.

"You said so yourself, 'If your not going to help, dont do or say anything' right?" I questioned, keeping my tone even. I stared deep into her painfilled eyes. She frowned, bunching her perfect eyebrows together.

"Whats your point? What can _you_ do to help?"

I reached for Rose`s hand but she snatched it away. Carlisle patted me back, indicating that there was nothing I could do and for me to give up before I got hurt. Ignoring Carlisle`s gentle warning, I grabbed Rose`s hand anyways.

"Rose, if you love Emmett at all, you will take 3 steps away and go behind Edward and Jasper." I whispered. Rose stared back, dumbfounded and bewildered.

"What?" Rose yelled, jumping to her feet. "What did you just say?" Her hand swooped down to smack me but Edward, with his incredible speed, grabbed her hand in midswing.

"Bella. Get. up." He commanded. I crossed my arms and remained where I was, sitting beside Emmett`s head. Edward whirled around to face me.

" up. Now." He demanded. I shook my head.

"No, Edward. I can help Emmett, I _know_ I can. Trust me." I said, gazing deep into his puzzled, dark topaz eyes. Carlisle stepped over to me.

"Bella," He began. "Im pretty sure theres nothing any of us can do, regrettably." He gave me a small, forced smile. I turned my head away from Carlisle and to Esme and Alice. "Help me" I mouthed at them. "Whats there to lose?" Alice nodded and nudged Jasper. He grabbed Rose around her waist, and despite her loud, violent protests, dragged her half way around the room. Esme too, wrapped her arms around Carlisle and pulled him away from me. Alice danced over to Edward and whispered, "Lets trust her." After looking longingly at me, Edward faltered and stepped away.

"Thanks." I breathed and turned my attention to Emmett. Closing my eyes, I let adrenaline course though my body. My blood started pumping furiously then it slowed down to a crawl. My hearts rapid _boom,boom,boom,_ changed to a _glug,glug,glug_. I felt my temperature drop, my skin harden, and my muscels freeze. Sighing, I let my vampire side take over my human body. Then, I reached over Emmett`s body, found little holes in the gauze and tugged, tearing the gauze, exposing Emmett`s stomach turning wound. His head rolled dangerously away, only held on by a small, white patch of skin. From behind, I heard an ear-splitting "No!" and Jasper grunting. I glanced over to Esme.

"Esme," I said, my voice more sorprano than normal. "Im so sorry, I know how much this house means to you, but its the only way..." Esme looked back, completely confused. Clutching my right stilletoe, I threw it with all my strength at one of the back windows. An explosion of glass rained down, showering the room with little shiny fragments. I grabbed on of the jagged shrds that flew my way and pressed it deep into my palm. Edward was by my side in an instant, restraining me. My half Immortal strength was no match against his full power. Edward shook his perfect head, his bronze hair bouncing a little.

"Bella, what are you _doing?_" he whispered, appalled. Trying to shake off his hand, I pressed my mouth to his for 2 seconds.

"You said you`d trust me. Prove it." I said. Edward looked at me, then Emmett, then at Rose, then back to me. Reclunctintly, he dropped his hand away, it wasnt cold to me. I continued to press the glass shard farther and father into my palm until blood oozed out like thick, thick syrup. I cupped my hands to prevent it from spilling and when enough red, thick blood pooled up in my hands, I poured it over Emmett`s neck. The blood was extremely dark red, unnatural, as it vicously drained into his deep, deep cut. As soon as his neck was completely covered in my blood, I smeared the rest of it around his jaw and collarbone. Pulling the shard out of my own cut, I stepped back and motioned for Jaser to let Rose go. She flew to his side and grasped his hands. Glaring back at me, she snarled, curling her lips back.

"What did you do?"

"Just watch." I replied, monotone. Everyone`s attention moved to Emmett`s neck, my blood started to steam. Water vapor flew away from the cut, and soon, my blood started to boil. As the blood bubbled away, revealing more and more of Emmett`s thick, burly neck, the Cullen`s gasped in shock. The deep injury was gone, not even a horrible scar remained to remind them of this terrible incident. Emmett suddenly opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. Propelling upwards, he landed gracefully on the other side of the room, crouched defensively. He growled menacingly, blinked, looked around and a floppy grin played all over his face.

"What da heck am I doing here? Where`d all the Grizzlies go?" his voice boomed happily, echoing around the house.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed in disbelief as she raced over to him, embracing him tightly. Emmett`s loud, booming laughter exploded out as he grabbed Rose, twirling her around. Soon, Jaser, Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were all together in a family group hug.

"You will never be so reckless when your hunting again!" Esme nearly growled. Carlisle tousled Emmett`s dark, brown hair and then looked my way.

"Bella." Carlisle smiled. "I dont know what you did or how you did it, but thank you." I nodded in return, exhausted. All the adrenaline in my body flushed out, my heart started to sped up as my temperature rose. My blood, becoming more liquid-like, began to pour out of my palm. The pain in my ankle and all the other buises returned, crashing into me like a 10 ton train. My muscles relaxed, then throbbed painfully. Then, like I expected, a piercing, excrusiating pain erupted around my neck, curving around my collarbone. I didnt even have time to scream or let a single sound escape my lips. The blinding pain just knocked me out, cold. All I remember before the darkness consumed me was my angel, crying out my name as my head hit the floor........

**AN: Ahhhhh whatcha think? I normally wanted to add the whole part of Emmett`s healing in the next chapter but eh, whatever. Read and Review!!**


	9. The truth

**AN: Happy New Year Everyone! ^^ Lets kick off this year with some TWILIGHT~ Yay, 2010 ^^ Everyone go watch Eclipse when it comes out ^^**

Bella`s POV~

Im floating, flying, swimming in a silvery stream, far away from pain, secrets, lies, and....pain. Everything made sense here, everything was peaceful. My whole world didnt matter, here, I was in tranquility. Never do I want to leave this place, this place where a clear blue sky is perfectly cloudless and the water is neither hot nor cold. No thoughts troubled my mind and no fear tingled my spine (**Haha a rhyme ^^**) Suddenly, I heard a sweet, velvety voice filled with distress.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" The angel`s voice cried out in agony. The sound sent a wave of pain through my body. A part of me wanted to ignore the callings and just stay in my heaven, forever. But, a bigger, more dominant part of me reached out to the voice. Even though I knew that I`d have to face a lifetime of pain and sorrow, I still wanted to be near that voice. I still wanted to love that Angel. I still wanted to be with Edward. The closer I got to the voice, the louder the sound got, the more the sky darkened and fresh waves of pain and fear shot through my body. My whole body ached and protested against going near this sweet, blissful voice but its mind over matter. My thoughts broke through the black sky, shattering the emptyness. Pain rained down on me like snow, slowly falling but each flake pierced my skin, setting a burning fire in its place. Gasping, I opened my eyes, my vision blurred and grew dim then light then back to dim. An unfathomable amount of pain was eating away at my neck, the same place where Emmett was cut, but I knew that there was nothing around my neck, no scar, no injury. My eyes adjusted to the light and pain and soon, my vision was crystal clear. By the faint light coming through the window from the moon, I guessed that it was around 1 am. Wondering where I was, I scanned the room I was moved too.A long, white shelf stocked with millions of cd`s and albums ran along the white wall. A black leather recliner was settled near a reading lamp and a warm, hand-woven red rug. Plain white carpetting covered every inch of the floor. This room was simple, simple in design, simple in everyway. This room belonged to Edward. My eyes flickered to his face. There was a worried crease running along his foreheard as his painfilled eyes looked at me, up and down, checking for any signs of discomfort. Right now, I was lying down on his king-sized bed, staring back at him.

"Good morning." I said, smiling softly. Edward released the breath that he was holding, his breath was so sweet it made my head swim. I sighed blissfully. He forced a tiny smile back.

"How do you feel, Bella?" He asked me, his velvet voice uncertain. Using my elbows, I pushed myself into the sitting position, Edward`s arms hovered around me, prepared to help me should I need support.

"Im fine." I lied. Every inch of my skin felt bruised and my ankle, now in a dark blue cast, throbbed. Not to mention that my neck burned something awful. Edward`s eyes narrowed in suspicion, he always was able to see through my lies.

"Bella." He said disapprovingly. "You _must_ be truthful with me, or else I cant help you...." His voice trailed off sadly.

"Edward!" I gasped. I grabbed his face between his eyes and made him look at me. "Is _that_ the reason why your torturing yourself?"

Edward closed his eyes warily, "Love, your hurt..._again_. Its my fault, its always _my fault_. I dont know what to do! If I leave you, you get hurt. When Im near you, you _still_ get hurt. Bella, Im not good for you, cant you see that?" My heart stinged a little at his words.

"Open your eyes, Edward." I commanded. His agonizing stare looked at my face. His eyes were so dark, they were almost black. Just before I blacked out, they were a dull butterscotchy color...How long have I been out? "Edward, are you asking me to leave you?" I asked him, not even trying to keep the pain out of my voice. Edward winced at my bluntness, but shook his head, much to my relief.

"Bella, I _need_ you in _my_ life. But, it rips me up inside whenever I see you get hurt because of me. Im so selfish! I know its wrong but I have to have you by my side...Bella, your the best thing thats ever happened to me in a 100 years. I`ll always love you and I`ll always be sorry towards you."

"Edward, stop!" I snapped at him. His eyes opened widly, shocked. "Edward, dont be sorry. Please, you-you-your my life too. I`ll always need you and its not your fault that I get hurt. Thats just what happends, you cant fight against fate. Neither can you predict accidents. Edward, if you dont stop this guilt thing, you`ll never be truely happy. And me, for wanting to be by you, even though it rips you up, how do you think that makes _me_ feel? Do you really feel that badly when your with me? Do I bring you misery?" I was sobbing now, tears flowed down my face. Stupid Edward! Edward wiped the edges of my eyes and pulled me into his lap. Pulling the blanket around me, he rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back with anxious pats.

"Shhh, sweetie. Its not like that. Im sorry, I shouldnt have said anything. You always bring me love and joy. I _love _you, Bella. Im only happy when Im with you." He chanted this phrase over and over again until I settled down and stopped crying. I poked my puffy eyes and laughed. Edward looked at me, puzzeled.

"What?" He asked me, chuckling at my laughing face. I gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled.

"I bet I look so gross right now, huh?" Edward laughed a little louder, easier.

"You always look _beautiful_, Love." After he planted a gentle kiss on my cheeks, I excused myself to the bathroom. With a borrowed toothbrush, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, then used Alice`s brush and rammed it down my tangled, jungle mess over and over again until my hair was straight. I clunked out of the bathroom awkwardly, half jumping, half limping. Edward heard me from his room and flashed to my side, acting like my crutch. He supported most of my weight and carried me down the stairs into a clean, neat living room with a fully intact glass window. Setting me down on a 2-seater, Edward sat down next to me, holding my hand. His skin was freezing, but the coolness felt good. I have a lot of explaining to do.....I thought gloomingly. Where to start.... How to start......Edward interrurpted my thoughts by calling out to his family.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett." He called softly. At once, they appeared from all places of the house and gathered around me. Rose was inseprable from Emmett, her hands were around Emmett`s hands or neck the whole time. He grinned and lifted Rose up with one arm, placing her delicatly on his criss-crossed legs on the floor.

"How are you feelings, Bella?" Carlisle asked me, getting right down to bussiness.

"Im fine, just sore. Thanks for the cast." I thanked him. Esme danced in gracefully from the kitchen, handing me a glass of cool water. I drank it down greedily.

"Bella?" Rose called in a small voice. Wow, thats the 3rd time, she ever addressed me directly.

"Yes Rosalie?" Rose neriously smoothed her blonde hair and twiddled her thumbs.

"Thanks...for everything and Im sorry....for everything." She said. I smiled at her, accepting her apology. Alice giggled at Rose`s awkwardness, getting herself a glare. Rose was already back to her normal self.

"So, Bella. Is today the day we get to hear the full story?" Jasper asked, his tone was serious but friendly. It was like he was giving me a choice, but at the same time, he was making it apparent that the full story is something he really wanted to hear. I nodded my head weakly. Butterflies jumped around my stomach, a lump formed in the back of my throat.

"How about you ask me questions and I answer? I really dont know where to start..."

Jasper agreed, thankful that I was at last, going to talk. He sat on the glass table that used to be Emmett`s injured "bed".

"How are you half Immortal?" Okay, this one was easy.

"Uhh, remember James?"--Edward growled involuntarily. I gave him a little squeeze.---" Last 2 summers ago, when he bit me....some of his venom was still in my bloodstream. After Edward stopped trying to suck it out. I uh, didnt feel anything but apparently, I was changing little by little. There was only enough venom to change me half-way so.....yeah...." I explained. Edward tensed next to me.

"So its my fault again?" He hissed bitterly. I gave him a stern look that said "You promised you wouldnt feel guilty". Edward sighed and held my hand a bit tighter, apologetically.

"So did you really not feel anything? Why couldnt Edward taste anymore?" Carlisle pondered outloud. He grinned shyly, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"Yeah, I didnt feel anything. I just felt, less tired and more energetic everyday. I noticed that I wasnt like changing or feeling any different. See, I would pull around 3 consecutive all nighters and feel perfectly fine." I stated proudly. I`d spent those all nighters studying math so that I would suck less..sadly, I still suck at math...."For Edward not tasting it...I have no clue, you have to ask him." We all stared at Edward, wondering. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the seat.

"There was probably too much morphine traveling in her body, covering up traces of venom...." His face wore an angry, bitter, regretful expression. Desperate to get him thinking about something else,I clapped my hands together, "Okay, next question." Jasper was about to ask another when Rose raised her hand in the air. Jasper gestured for her to continue.

"How did you save Emmett?" She shuddered at the recent memory. Okay, another easy one....

"Ella has a theory about my "gifts" and I have some theories of my own." I began. Carlisle`s face grew brighter as soon as I said "Theories". Of course he would be happy to hear some theories, they were after all, right up his alley.....

"Ella thinks that I have this mental shield around myself for protection. She has a theory that because Im cursed with bad luck and is constantly surrounded my danger, my mind created a wall around itself to protect me. Ella believes that the closer I get to becoming a vampire, the stronger the shield would get but we havent tested that theory yet." My voice wavered each time I said "Ella". "Thats probably why Edward cant read my mind, because he`s "dangerous....". As for how I healed Emmett...Well, this is a theory we party tested. My blood has the power to heal. But only when adrenaline is like inside my body. For some reason, when adrenaline is widly coursing through me, my immortal side acts up and gets stronger, when that happens, my blood gets all gooey and all medicine like....I really dont know how to explain it." I said lamely. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I have an idea on that. Your human side, that blood fuels the energy that vampires need to survive. Thats probably why you smell very attractive to most vampires. Then, your vampire side, it strengthens your patient, helping them heal. So, when adrenaline-a trigger for your vampire side- runs madly through your veins, both types of blood mix, creating the perfect potion for injures!" Carlisle finshed. My jaw dropped to the floor. Carlisle figured out a brilliant thoery in a matter of hours, it took me and Ella many _years _to come up with our half-finished theory!

Alice toyed with a lock of Jasper`s golden hair, "What happens if she`s a full vampire? Like my vision?"

"Well." Carlisle began. "She`d still have her mental shield, but as for her healing abilities, it`ll probably change because vampires dont bleed. Bella might be able to heal others but in a different way, maybe projecting it onto something else?" I gasped. Projecting it? Like transfer.......

"Carlisle, everytime I heal someone, I feel it! Like right now, there`s this feeling that my neck is slashed right in the same spot where Emmett was cut!"

Carlisle examined my neck then smiled. "Yes, yes. Technically, you dont "heal". You take the injury away and move it somewhere else. It appears that your take it and turn it into mental pain....your blood is what attaches you mentally to the place of injury, in other words, when you become a full immortal, instead of bleeding on the patient, you could just "move" the injury else where! Like....to the enemy?"

"Thats some wicked gift." Emmett boomed. Rose looked at Emmett`s neck, then to my own. Suddenly, Emmett stopped laughing, his eyebrows frowned in deep thought...

"Ella...?Ella, that girl that helped us find you....?" he questioned. Edward looked at Emmett, nodded at some invisible question then they both gasped at the same time.

"What? What?!" Rose asked, looking at the 2 boys. Emmett shook his head sadly. I nudged Edward and mouthed, "What?"

Edward whispered, " Ella attacked Emmett....." My world froze....Time slowed to a crawl as my head spun in and out of reality....What? Ella hurt someone? Impossible....That sweet, frail girl? How could she have hurt Emmett?

"No, no! Thats impossible!" I shouted in disbelief. Edward faced me and stared deep into my eyes. His topaz eyes were dead serious.

"Emmett fought against her. I think he would know." I shook my head. I couldnt belive it. It wasnt possible...It wasnt fathomable....Ella wouldnt hurt anyone!

"Ella has never hurt anyone before! She never would!" I defened her. Rose hissed at her name, I shuddered remembering her threat about making them pay.

"Whats your connection to this Ella person anyways? You two seemed pretty close..." Alice half inquired, half muttered.

"Ella, Ariella is my best friend - no offence Alice- but I`ve known her for nearly 80 years! She`d never do anything like this!" I was practically screaming.

"Bella, how did you meet her?" Esme asked. I stared at Esme.....This was the question I was dreading......

"She.....she`s a runaway from the Volturi....."

**AN: And I have to stop there because its past midnight and im tried as crap and I keep making typos....GOOD NIGHT**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Ellas past

**AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed me. Its means the whole world and it inspires me to write faster =)**

**But, winter break is ending in 1 day so I wont be able to write as much as I would like. Bare with me, even if the chapters are updated slowly ^^ I love you all =)**

Bella`s POV~

My breathing became shallow as I said those words....."She-she`s a runaway from the Volturi..."

Alice`s breath caught in her throat, Jasper glared at me as if I had made the most stupidest decision in my whole life. Everyone else looked astonished, however, Edward, my angel, seemed slightly angry, his lips were set into a straight line.

"Bella!" Esme gasped. "The Volturi? No one and I mean _no one_ runs away from the Volturi! This doesnt make sense, Bella, you of all people should know how dangerous _they _are!" Esme`s voice was layered with motherly concern. I gazed deep into her honey colored eyes, ashamed.

"Esme, What was I suppose to do? Tell her to leave?" I pleaded. Jasper frowned.

"Leave? You mean she came to you?" Jasper sounded appalled. His scars were becoming more and more visible, something that happened when he was incredibly angry. My hands trembled in Edward`s marble grasp.

"Well, see around 80 years ago, when Edward and you guys ....._left_....I started noticing things about myself. Later, Charlie became to see me change too. My skin was more paler than normal and I gleamed a bit in the sun. Charlie got scared and hid me inside the house, telling people I left for collage. Deep inside, I knew what was happening, I was just afriad.....After Charlie died, I was sitting alone in his grave when Ella ran out from the bushes behind me......." I continued speaking in a shaking, weak voice while a flashback of that fateful day replayed in my mind.

---Flashback---

_"Dad..." I whispered his name softly to myself. My eyes were all red, puffy and sore from all my bawling but the water works wouldnt end. Running my hand across his grey, rough, stone tombstone, I traced the words written beneath his beautiful name. "A great chief, a greater friend, the greatest Father." Placing my hand on my mouth, I attempted to muffle my cries as my heart broke again after re-re-re-re-reading those words. The grey overcast of the clouds reflected my mood. I was alone....Edward`s gone....Charlie is gone...I have no one left....No one loves me.....Im alone.....My brown, tangled hair blew across my face, moved by the gentle breeze, it was as if Mother Nature was trying to comfort me since there wasnt anybody here for me. I moved my eyes across the recently mowed, fresh green grass over to the forest completely surrounding the Forks Cemetary. The lush canopy of the trees swayed in the wind. The weather should have chilled me to the bone but right now, I didnt feel anything....I was a shell, souless and empty...Abandoned.....My hands brushed the white carnations that laid carefully on the dirt bed before my father`s grave. I stood up, it was time to leave....Ive been here for 3 days, unmoving. My body didnt crave food nor rest, it was as if I became a statue. Smoothing out my black satin skirt and my black blouse, I took 3 hesitant steps away from his grave. Immediately, I wanted to sit back down and mourn for the rest of time but I knew that it wasnt what Charlie wanted. He would`ve wanted me to be happy.....I eyed the silver chain on my wrist that held a delicate, wooded, hand-carved wolf and a precious diamond heart. Jacob.....My personal sun...How I wished he was here with me now....But he wouldnt come....He never came to visit me...I hurt him so much, it would be a miracle if he didnt hate me to the bone. Sighing, I wiped the remainder tears off my swollen face and headed home....Suddenly, my nose caught a whiff of something unnatural. It was strange, like a slightly floral scent...Oddly enough, the smell made my throat burn a little.....I shook my head, clearing my thoughts....Come on Bella! I urged myself. You will survive eating food for the rest of eternity, not blood. Edward wouldnt want you to become a murderer or a monster....Think of Carlisle! Your half human...You can do it! My mind shouted at my body to move my feet but they would not obey. It wasnt just the appealing scent that froze me stiff, it was also the sounds. My ears detected panting, frantic panting like someone running for thier life, little gasps and whimpers escaped thier lips in terror. The bushes, twigs and leaves on the dirt floor crunched and snapped, someone was fighting thier way through the forest in desperation, but who and for what reason? Then, out of a small clearning towards the East, a girl popped out of the thick vegitation. Her golden brown hair was a wild mess, covered in dirt, leaves and bits of twigs indicating countless times, sleeping on the forest ground. Her jeans were completely filthy and ripped in odd places. I saw dried blood near her knees and the corners of her mouth. Her emeral green eyes darted here and there, disorientated, unfocused, blinded by fear. A pinkish flush in her cheeks were the only color her white, pale skin had. A loose white T-shirt around 5 sizes to big for her, hung around her body, flowing in the breeze. At last, her fear-filled eyes flickered my way. Her feet, bare and blood-crusted, dashed over to me. The girls lush, full lips parted in horror._

_"Help me! Please, hide me!" She begged, clutching my arm, shaking it. Her voice cracked and wavered. She was breathless. I pityed the girl, it seemed as if she was alone, like me. I briefly wondered where she came from....._

_"Dont worry. Follow me." I stated. I slung my arm protectively around her slumped, trembling shoulders and led her to my rusty, chevy truck. Sliding her into the passenger seat, I started the engine. My ancient truck roared into life and trugged its little grampa wheels over to Ch-Ch-Charlie`s house. We didnt speak the whole way. I bolted over to the front door and flew it open, the wild girl rushed inside in a hurry, slamming the door shut. Then, she crumbled onto my living room floor, weeping._

_"Thank you..." She said in between her cries. My heart leaped out to her, "Smoothe her!" it commanded me. Wrapping my arms around this poor, lonley girl, I comforted her all through-out the night. Giving her some old sweats, I pointed the way to my bathroom then when I heared the shower turn on, I walked downstairs and set some hot tea. Drinking calmly, I pondered the idea of keeping her....I was in desperate need of a companion...Without Edward or Alice, my life was too depressing. Now that Charlie left me too....I had no reason, no will to continue living. My ears caught the sound of little pitter pattering of feet heading my way. I glanced up at her. Her hair was dull yellow now, drenched in water, it was all stringy, falling down to her ribs. The girl`s emeral eyes were less frantic. It was there that I saw for the first time, the full impact of her beauty. She settled herself down across from me on the small, rounded, white kitchen table. Sliding a hot, streaming cup of Jade tea her way, I motioned for her to drink it._

_Sniffing it, her little nose crinkled. "Im sorry....I really hate food..." Her pale, delicate hands pushed the cup back to me._

_"You dont eat food? Then....blood?" I gasped. She too was shocked and wildly shook her head, her wonderfully drenched hair flying around her._

_"No! No, uh I dont eat....." _

_"You dont eat? How do you live?" I questioned incredulously. Now eyeing her more closely, I could see that her skin was tight around her bones. Was she starving herself?_

_"Well, sometimes when it gets too hard...I drink my own blood..." She sheepishly confessed. Sliding her arm across the table, I saw little crescent shaped scars covering her wrist. _

_"Well, from now on. Your going to HAVE to eat food. My roof, my rules." I said, smiling. She looked at me, her lips parted in shock._

_"Your-your-your letting me live with you?" Her trembling hands moved to cover her mouth. I nodded, flashing a grin._

_"No, No. I couldnt....Im dangerous, just letting me near you right now puts your whole life at stake!" Her voice cracked twice. Grasping her hands in mine, I forced her to gaze into my eyes._

_"I live for danger.....Its okay....You can stay, but first, you must answer some questions for me...." She nodded, surrendering. _

_"Whats your name and what are you? No offence but I mean, obviously your different." I grinned widely to show that I was genuinly meaning no harm. A sly smile played on her beautifully pink lips. _

_"Im Ariella....Im what you are." Ariella stated. I gasped..._

_"Well what am I?" I wavered, my heart skipped a beat. I already knew and dreaded her answer._

_Her voice came out in a whisper, "A half immortal....Vampire" _

_My mind throbbed.... I was a half immortal...I knew....I was able to make comparisons to my changes with my old, painful memories of Edward. We both had unnatural speed, strength, and senses. The only difference was, my heart yearned and pumped for him and I was more in touch with my human feelings. Not to mention, my life could be sustained with normal food. I also noticed that by not drinking blood, my hunger (thirst) was never fully satisfied, it reminded me of what Edward once said to me "Its like a human living off tofu. It keeps you strong but never fully satisfys you." I winced, recalling the memory of his velvet voice. An odd thing I recently discovered was that slowly but surely, the vampire side of me faded away each time I ate human food, because I was starving my vampire side, my human side was getting stronger, more in control. This was how I wanted it, if...if...if Edward ever came back to me....I wanted him to be able to ignore the small immortal part of me and continue loving my much larger, dominant human side. That is..if Edward ever came back.....A black hole opened up in my chest, piercing my chest, threatening to suck me into oblivion._

_"How....how did you change? Wh-why and what were you running from?" I asked gravely. _

_Ariella looked around the room, scanning for danger. "The Volturi..." That was all that she said but it was more than enough. My mind went blank at the sound of that cursed word...That word killed my relationship with Edward. Always power hungry, they threatened Edward to change me or let me die....They were the greatest danger, next to Victoria, that Edward worried about and the reason behind him leaving me....My blood boiled at the sound of such blood thirsty, power lusting creatures._

_"The volturi changed you....but then why are you half? How did you escape Demetri?" I shuddered at the thought of the world greatest tracker, the uncanny abiltiy to find his prey all throughout the world by catching the tenor of thier thoughts...His chalky, olive complexion, the wavy black hair flowing down to his shoulders, and his lean tall body like a jungle cat spiked fear into my brain. _

_Ariella, her gorgeous, dazzling eyes stared into space, her sweet soprano voice was faltering slightly, I could see that she was desperatly trying to remain in control. "I was changed around the same time Alec and Jane were made into vampires....They were being burned at the stakes because the village assumed that they were performing witchcraft. Aro swept into the village, changed them, then massacerd the entire village, my village. He thought that there were no survivors, but I was hiding in the cellar.--She shuddered involuntarily at the haunting memory---He murdered my whole family....When I foolishly thought that the 3 devils left, I crawled out. I was soo stupid! I should have known that they could smell me! As soon as I stepped out, Aro grabbed me. He-he knew what I was thinking, what I ever thought! His disgusting, pale hands restrained me while this creepy, eerie mist surrounded me. I couldnt feel a thing or hear anything, it was the worst feeling ever, being completely senseless....I felt so suffocated...so scared...." _

_Ariella started weeping, mourning for her village and her family. I walked over to her and patted her shaking body reassuringly. She turned her skinny body towards me and leaned into my embrace. I snuggled her closer, "Its alright.." I breathed. I heared her sigh, a deep, shaking breath. Ariella straightened up and continued her story, the sadness in her eyes made them glossy, tears brimmed her full, lushious eye lashes._

_"When the mist was gone, Aro was standing by me, his jet black hair was so dark compaired to his nearly transparent white skin. The witch twins were at his side. Alec, his chalky compexion, blood thirsting red eyes, and his crimson stained lips smiled at me smugly. Aro sort of floated towards me, his walk was so gracefull, he offered me a place with the Volturi. As if I`d ever join that bloody group with my own will." She snorted. " Of course, at that time, I didnt really have a choice, Aro wrapped his cold, icy hands around me neck and sunk into my skin, just barely though. His eyes were blood red, crimson...He drank so much blood, he was afraid that once he started on mine, he would lose control. I felt something excrusiatingly cold yet fiery hot at the same time run though my body. In a matter of moments, the pain was gone. The only evidence of it was this dull, numbing feeling. Jane spoke, for the first time, her face was angelic yet fiercly sadistic._

_"Master, this girl, you didnt inject enough venom. Shall I help?" Jane, her expression scared me. A small stream of blood trickled down from the corner of her lips. Aro waved her away. I bet he wanted the satisfaction of changing me himself! He told her to leave me be, that his venom would take over me eventually. After that, the 3 creatures nearly dragged me back to Italy where I lived in fear for many years. Jane always threatened to kill me, should Aro ever stop taking an interest in me. Marcus and Cais constantly wanted to experiment with me, I was a freak among freaks! The fear was eating me away! I felt myself die, little by little each day....Finally, I asked Aro to let me outside, I pleaded with him that I wanted to see the sun. As soon as I felt fresh air in my lungs, I made a break for it. I had absolutely no idea where I was going but anywhere was better than there!" Ariella`s voice became more and more animated as fury leaked into her thoughts...._

_---_Flashback End---

"...It took a while for her to be more comfortable with me, but eventually, she forgot about the Volturi and was happy again. Im sorry, I know it was a bad idea to take her in. But I had too!" I defended my descision to the crowd of angry vampires infront of me. Edward, his hand shaking with rage, hissed.

"Bella! The Volturi is already furious with us and you! Your so irresponsible! Should Aro find out about this, the Volturi wont even care that your a vampire, they`ll kill you anyways! Bella, why did you do this?" Edward cried. My heart sank...I knew telling them this would be bad. If I kept it to myself, the Volturi would only have reason to kill me, but now that everyone knew, the bloodthirsty royals had reason enough to slaughter them too. I shuddered at the thought of death coming towards the Cullens because of me....even so, I wouldnt ever regret the descision of becoming Ella`s older sister.

"But dont you see?! Ella is the girl who _drank_ her own blood so that she wouldnt have to hurt anyone! How could someone like _that _hurt Emmett? Its not reasonable!" I retored. Jasper shook his head.

"Your the one whose not reasonable. Bella, you placed a death sentence over us all the moment you took that girls hand!"

I gasped. Jasper`s words were like a bullet to my heart. It shattered inside, deflating my anger and leaving me with only sorrow. What have I done? Was Ella worth the death of me and everyone I loved? No, I loved Ella...She loved me too.....So the Volturi was out to get her..Would they really turn thier attention to me just because I helped her?.......Yes....Yes they would....What have I done? How can I fix this?

"Wh-wh-what do we do?" I whispered. I looked around the room, at the faces of all the people that I loved, that were now standing at the edge of death with me. I knew of the strained relationship the Volturi had with the Cullens....The Volturi wanted Alice, Edward and Carlisle but they refused to leave thier coven.....Now, just because I helped Ella out of desperate need of companionship, that relationship took a turn for the worst. My feelings plummeted and made me feel worse because although I loved the Cullens with the bottom of my heart, I still loved Ella and didnt want to blame her for raising the cloud of death above our heads.....The only one I could blame...was me.

Jasper ran a frustrated hand through his golden brown hair and released a heavy sigh. Rose strengthened her grip on Emmett, his massive fingers twitched in anxiety. A tense atmosphere settled into the room.

"The only way we can hope to revive our ties with the Volturi..."Jasper stated, emotionless. "Is to find that girl and _turn her in._"

My heart stopped, shutting down my lungs too. _Turn Ella in? _But that meant death for Ella.....The crime for escaping the Volturi and resisting thier authority was a felony punishable by the darkness of hell....Isnt there a way I could save them both? My life suddenly transformed into a balancing scale. On my left, stood Edward, his marble body tempting me towards him, his breath-taking scent drawing me in, and his love for me, made my head spin. Alongside my angel was his family, my family...On the right, evening out the scale, was Ella. Her beautiful face filled with torture from when she left me so that I could pursue happiness. Her selfless act was something I swore I`d spend the rest of eternity re-paying....How could I repay her with a visit from the Grim Reaper? My mind throbbed from all the stress. It was Love VS Love. Ella VS Edward. My Life VS My other Life. How could I chose? Which side was right?!

**AN: Hows the plot so far? I mean, I recently forgot where I was going with my story so im making things up as im going....Sorry! Im worried that some facts from the beginning of the story dont match up to this current chapter....if they dont, juss ignore it fer me hahaha**

**read and review =)**


	11. Authors Note

_Hey, those of you who were reading my story before knows this but I just deleted all of the Cullen Moments. I felt that they were distracting and interrupting the atmosphere of the story too much =)_

_Im probably just gonna upload some chapters and maybe add a long author`s note like this occasionally...maybe every 10 chapters hahaha_

_Umm, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me with such thoughtfull, nice comments. It really makes me feel good about writting, you know, it reassures me that it doesnt suck ^^_

_Im still planning on writting the other stories after Sunless day. They are :_

_Mid-night Stars (Changed from Mid-afternoon Star ^^)_

_Solar Eclipse ( Changed from Sun-filled Night)_

_Blinding Light (Changed from Star-filled Dusk)_

_For those of you who like my writting style, please check those stories out, I will publish them AFTER Sunless Days end._

_Thanks for reading and thanks for Reviewing, please continue to do so =)_

_I really hate describing the whole entire Cullen coven..makes me feel repetitive but when I just write them down as faces, family, or coven...I feel to vague...Gosh, I wish I could kill around 2/3 of them away so that I have less work to write but then I`d be too cruel and the story would suck hahaha_

_Love,_

_NoelleLeeKim77_

_You can contact me with any ideas for the story or critisism through a private message or a nice review =)_


	12. Insanity creeps forward

**AN: I really dont have an author`s note right now....enjoy this chapter =)**

Jasper`s POV~ **(Yes, for the first time.....be kind^^)**

"The only way we can revive our ties with the Volturi..." I stated, emotionless."Is to find that girl and _turn her in._"

I heard Bella gasp and I immediately felt regret at even mentioning the idea but pity goes no where with me. As much as I like Bella, my duty to protect my family and Alice is far more important. That girl, Ella , she is a threat to us, so I will take care of her, no matter what the cost. My past life of war and new borns made me the way I am today, over protective and thinking. Always thinking strategy, battles, and fighting techniques. Suddenly, a wave of panic so fierce made my head want to explode. My nerves powered into overdrive, making me uneasy, nervous. To add to that stress, sharp stabs of pain shot through me, I felt sad, angry, depressed, confused, and alone. So many emotions flushed through me at once, making it extremely difficult for me to think. Right away, I knew who was the source of all these colliding feelings...It was Bella. Her feelings were so strong, they overwhelmed me, making her agony, mine. Urgh, distractions.....I focused on Bella and radiated good thoughts towards her. From my mind`s eye, I saw a stream of calmness weave through the air and enter Bella. "Its alright, thinks are going to be okay" the stream said. Instantly, Bella`s frantic emotions died down and I was finally at peace. Exhaustion built up in my body as it always did when I had to deal with strong emotions. Bella casted a glance my way and thanked me. I noticed that her pale skin was even whiter, although I was still sending waves of calm to her, I still felt her being worried, anxious and afraid. Alice slipped her hand into mine, holding it tight. I looked up at her small, beautiful face...she was having a vision. My lover`s eyes were wide and lifeless. Her pupils spread out, covering every inch of her honey-ish eyes. Gazing deep into her wonderful face, I held her hand tigher, sending peacefull thoughts her way. Deep inside of her, I felt sadness build up. What did Alice see? What was making her so sad? My heart ached because Alice`s heart was aching too. I reached out and stroked her black, silky short hair. Her pain was my pain, as her joy was my joy. I desperately wanted Alice to feel better, for her, I would do anything. My ears heard her take a sharp breath as she focused back to reality. Moving my arm around her, I supported her waist, leaning her towards me. Alice, my beautiful Alice slumped into my body releasing pain and sorrow. Acting on instinct, I snarled at whatever was causing my love so much miser. Then, her warm, loving hand comforted me, stroking my cheek. Even with that little touch, all my anger evaported. She stared into my eyes, I saw a mixture of love and concern, we held our gaze at each other for about 3 seconds. That moment, it felt like there was nobody on Earth but us too. This single moment was sweeter than any kiss and far more greater than any gift. All I wanted as Alice and all she wanted was me. She gave me a small smile that would`ve stopped by heart if it was still beating. Drunk off her loving feelings, I snuggled her closer. I wasnt a very affectionate guy, but Alice never minded. She loved me just as I was and that was enough for me, to last me an eternity.... **(kinda like how I did with Edward, Im going to make the Jasper POV very short since I think I suck at it. I just really wanted to show how much Jasper and Alice loved each other and what kind of a guy he was. I think the only POV im good at is Bella and Ella....haha)**

Bella POV~

Slumping against Edward`s hard, stone body, I let Jasper calm me down. Normally, I hate it when he tampers with my emotions but today, right now, I needed a clear, calm head to make my life changing descision. Suddenly, I heard Alice gasp. Looking up, I noticed at that she was staring off into space, motionless. She`s having a vision......When she came back to reality, Jasper and Alice looked at each other, simply gazing into each other`s eyes. That moment felt like the moment Edward and I met, how we kissed each other lovingly. Although the actions werent the same, the intent was similar, maybe even stronger. I looked away, I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.....My face blushed at the sight of the lovely couple. Edward, sensing me blush, chuckled at my childish behavior and whispered , "Its over." Jabbing him playfully, I focused on Jasper and Alice...waiting to hear what she saw. Alice flickered her golden eyes at me, her eyes was filled with agony. What did she see? Did it have something to do with me? I sat up, my muscles tensing, waiting for the impact of her words...

"Bella..." She croaked. Edward, reading her thoughts, reached around me and gave me a hug. " Ariella....she`s dead."

"What?" I laughed. My whole body trembled with small giggles. Ella...Ella died? No way. Thats not possible. The whole idea was laughable. "Alice, I think you saw something wrong." I was still laughing. Edward tightened his arms around me.

"Im so sorry." That was all that he said but his veletly voice, layered with despair knocked me out of my laughing fit and pushed me off the cliff of depression. My heart shriveled up and was withering in pain, falling to my stomach. My stomach lurched at the strong taste of anguish. A sickening taste swelled up in my throat as the black hole in my chest, something that I never expected to open again, wreaked havoc in my chest. Ella was gone....Its my fault....I sent her away....sent her to her _death...._ I shouldnt have let her leave me! An flashback of an old dream popped up and replayed its nightmarish scene over and over again in my mind. It was the nightmare I had a couple days ago where Ella crumbled to the forest floor, blood pooling out of her. Now that the nightmare was a reality, that image was too much for me to take. I shoved Edward`s arms away and fled to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, I retched into the toilet. With trembling hands, I clutched the toilet until my fingers grew sore. I vomited repetedly, that scene where Ella died would not leave me! Before I knew it, my voice, cracking and shreiking, was wailing out in loud sobs, echoing off the tiled walls. My little black hole stabbed me with its terribly sharp knife called guilt again and again into my already dead heart. I was shattering, falling apart. Even when Edward left me, the pain wasnt this unbarable.....I cried out for her, my beautiful sister who died trying to make my life perfect. Hatred burned in the back of my mind. Oh, how I hated myself for killing her. My throat burned from all my sobbing and vomiting. My voice sore and horce lost its way in my voicebox. Soon, I was bawling without a sound, shaking uncontrollably with despair and rage. What have I done? Ella, her whole life she spent, running from the Volturi, trying desperately to live and _I was the one who murdered her. _Im 10 times worse than the Volturi! Suddenly, a bone-chilling scream erupted from my mouth filled with venom. Anger flared in my body. Im a killer! Im a killer! I killed my sister! My subconscience frantically tried to control my body, which was flailing itself all over the bathroom, but I was losing my mind in all my guilt. My ankle throbbed and my limbs were sore but the sadness in my heart and mind was much more painful.

Edward, unable to stand my screams and sobs any longer, bursted the bathroom door open effortlessly and tried to gather me in his arms.

"Let go!" I wailed, struggling against his iron grip. Edward pressed my head against his cool shoulders and pinned my arms down to my side. I no longer had the energy to fight him away. With the agony of losing my beloved eating away at my heart, I cried more tears into his shirt, soaking it completly. Whimpers escaped my mouth through gritted teeth, my sobs still shook me. Edward, his expressionless, held me in his arms, rubbing my back. We stayed that way, me crying and Edward rubbing my back like a robot, for countless hours. From the tiny bathroom window, the sun`s rays shined down then dimmed. Time flew by but my mental condition was uneffected. Tears still flowed down from my aching eyes. My heart exploded, rebuilt itself, then exploded in an endless cycle. Nobody else dared to enter the small, white room, but I felt Jasper sending me wavs of tranquil feelins but they were shot down by anguish. I mourned for my sister, my dear, precious sister who stayed by me when I was lifeless for 80 years. I was a monster....At last, my body was too weak for more shaking, my throat far to sore for sobs and my eyes were too puffy to cry more tears. My mind shut down, deprived of sleep and food. Fainting into Edward`s iron, cold arms, I vaguely felt myself being lifted from the floor. The only active part of me now was my small immortal side, unable to fall into a blissful slumber. That side heard every word, felt every motion and continued to cry, tearless sobs, mourning Ella. My heart was completely carved out, in its place, a torturous black hole, many times bigger than the one Edward left me with. With no hope of ever seeing Ella or even hearing her wonderfully calming laughter again, my human side slipped into unconsciencness.

"How is she?" My vampire side heard Alice ask. Everything sounded dull and muffled like I was underwater, it was probablt because this was only a small part of my brain. My skin felt the slightest pressure, shifting me. Im sure that in reality, that pressure was much more stronger. Even my senses were muffled.

"I dont know. Do you mean how was she between the 16 hours of crying or between the 3 minutes she fainted?" Edward replied darkly. A hand ran down my hair, caressing it lovingly. Normally, I would have felt electic static flying to my nerves but right now, love was a lost cause to me.

"Maybe I shouldnt have told her...." Alice said sadly. Edward growled, then sighed.

I heard Carlisle speak , "The shock was just too much for her. She`s been under alot of stress....Im sure that she`ll be alright once she sleeps....maybe." My angel gasped.

"Maybe?" The velvet voice faltered.

"Well, theres 2 possibilities. One is that she`ll be depressed when she wakes up. I have some medicine for her should that happen. I also have something for her throat, it should bother her considerably. The second possiblity is that her mind wont know how to deal with a shock that tremendous and will bend reality."

"Bend reality?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. She`ll believe that Ella is alive. For example, a couple years ago in the hospital, a young lady was carted into the E.R. She had a car accident and her 5 year old baby was killed. When she woke up, she desperately tried to find her daughter. We told her that little Sami died, of course, but then her mind created some fantasy that Sami went on a vacation with her father, which is why she couldnt see her anymore. The saddest part is, her father died many years back. See, humans are fragile like that. Thier minds will do anything, litterally _anything _than to face the cold hard truth."

Edward groaned painfully. "So, my Bella is going to lose her mind?"

Carlisle whispered softly, "Its likely but theres always a chance for depression..."

"Yes, because thats _so _much better!" Alice shouted.

"Alice!" Esme said sharply. Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Edward, should Bella believe in fantasies as the truth, its up to you to convince her that Ella did in fact _die." _

Edward moved his hand from under me and stroked my cheek.

"Carlisle....I _cant, _it`ll hurt her too much..." His smooth voice cracked twice.

"Son, she loves you. Im positive that she wont believe anyone else but you. You saw for yourself that she didnt believe Alice until you told her that _you_ were sorry..." Carlisle said softly. Edward sighed and placed his lips on my forehead. "You dont have a choice. Im sorry Edward."

Edward whispered, his voice strained with agony, "Its going to kill her....again...."

**AN: Ta Da~ and that ladies and gentleman is how you kill off a character ^^ hahaha jk **

**So my unsupportive sis just told me that im writting a whole bunch of crap. She said that im writting pointlessly without a plot.**

**Is that true? *GASP* do none of you guys know what plot? READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS KNOW THE PLOT!!!**

**BTW- her comment doesnt really bother me, im mean gosh im just a middle schooler, like im going to have mad writting skills like stephenie...HA!**


	13. The request

**AN: Hey guys, uhhh, schools starting soon so again imma remind you guys that the chapters are going to come out slower but dont give up on me!! Im sure Ill get alot of new, great ideas from my friends =) Read and review, so far, all the reviews have been soo wonderful ^^ Haha my sis is wondering when my first hate mail will come in =p**

Bella`s POV **(The most annoyinest, yet easiest POV in the world pftttt)**

Edward whispered, "Its going to kill her.......again...."

My immortal side gasped, touched by his sincerity. While that minor part of my brain listened to Edward`s broken sobs, my human side fell into another nightmare.....

_---Nightmare---_

_I was walking, lost in the thick vegitation of Fork`s forest. Little bushes, twigs, and dead leaves crunched underfoot while I wandered aimlessly. Where am I? Is Edward`s meadow nearby? I tried to see what time it was but the sky gave away no hints. Dark grey, foreboding clouds covered the sky completely, sealing up the sun`s delightful rays. The air became more and more humid, making it hard for me to breath. Sweat trickled down my neck as I pushed away low branches and tall grass, my breath came as little pants. Before long, a huge, thick wall of leaves blocked my way. This wall released an evil, misfortunate feeling, my body shivered. "Go! Find another way!" My mind screamed. Quivering, I took a cautious step towards the wall, despite the loud protesting inside my head. The leaves eaisly came away at my touch, in fact, as soon as my finger brushed against it, a slow, gentle wind swept the whole thing away. Green leaves danced in the wind and flew away, turning into little specs. Turning my attention ahead, I took baby steps inside, going deeper into the forest. As soon as I stepped over the area where the leaf wall was, all light suddenly disappeared. Surrounded by pitch blackness, my nerves grew more and more unsteady. My teeth chattered and my hands twitched nervously. Which way was the way back? Am I going foreward or sideways? My sense of direction was never keen but now, it felt like I was in space. I had no idea which way was up or down! Nevertheless, I trudged foreward, something in that direction pulled me closer. Curiosity was my only friend, it soothed me, urging me gently to keep walking. My eyes uselessly attempted to adjest to the light but failed until I caught the sight of a small, white spec. Relief flood through me as I quickened my pace, towards that little silver ray of light. In that ray of light, I saw little dust particles dance, suspended in mid-air. A circle of whiteness was created underneath the light, shining down on a long, wide, white sheet. It had bumps and creases as if there was something large, unmoving under it. Nothing was visible cept what was inside this silver light. My jittery hands wobbled as I grasped the sheet and heaved it away. It fluttered in slow motion then evaportated into a circle of small, white butterflies, frantically flying away. I looked down at what I uncovered and released a blood-curling scream......_

_"Oh, Oh.....Oh no!" I gasped, sobbing, clutching my head. My eyes took in the sight of Ariella`s limp, lifeless, dead body. She was wearing the same beautiful, white dress strapped with the shiny yellow belt except it was ratted, ripped, and covered with dirt and water stains. Not to mention blood stains. Her elegant body was clean though, it was sparkling even under the light. Then, my eyes traveled to her upper body. I shuddred at the sight of an enormous, jagged cut, appearing from her neck, all the way down to her chest diagonally. It was caked with dried blood. Ariella`s face seemed like someone sprayed a can of red paint at her because it was covered with little drops of crimson. Her mouth was parted open and her gorgeous golden brown hair, twisted in a tangled mess around her egg-shaped head. Tiny pieces of dried wood and leaves still clung to her hair. Ella`s horrible appearance reminded me of what she looked like when she and I first met, the same wild look, minus all the blood. I expected to hear her scream any second because her facial expression was not peaceful. It was distorted, pain and lust filled. Leaning over her, I slowly brushed her bangs away from her eyes. My fingers ran across her face, remembering all the times I touched her. If I`d known that she would leave me like this, I would have savored those moments more. Just as I was about to stroke her dead cheek one last time, her head swiveled towards me. Ella`s eyes flew open, her emerald green eyes shining with hate. Shocked and surprised, I let loose a deadly, piercing shriek into the darkness......._

_---Nightmare Ends---_

I bolted upright, panting. Cold sweat drenched my body, now I was hyperventalating. At once, Edward`s cool, stone hands pushed my hair back and wrapped around me securely. Shivering slightly, I buried my head into his rock solid chest. Inhaling his intoxicating scent, I tried to relax when my mind wandered back to that nightmare. The disatrous black hole opened up and rattled my insides. Wincing at my mental pain, I crushed myself harder to Edward`s cool body.

"Love, are you okay? You had another nightmare...." Edward, his velvet voice shook with the effort to make his tone light. I peered into his black eyes and extremely apparent purple bruises underneath. Lifting my hand, I gradually placed my fingertips under his eyes.

"Edward." My voice was a horce whisper, croaking from all my previous weeping. "Go hunt, you look terrible." I gave him a small, fake smile which, as always, he saw through.

"You look worse...Im staying with you." He replied sadly. My tattered heart longed for Edward`s happiness. I didnt want him to be depressed because of me....Its bad enough I ruined Ella`s life, I didnt wish to ruin his either.

"Edward, its okay, you can go. I-I want to be alone." I lied. Pushing him away lightly, Edward nodded sympathetically and swiftly jumped out the window with the agility of a cat. Light flooded in from his open window, blinding me, for I was too used to the darkness. I pulled his covers over my head and closed my eyes. I was terrified to go back to sleep but I wasnt feeling the idea of walking around the house. Groaning, I flipped over to my side and curled up into a ball. Tightly clutching my sides, I attempted to keep myself together, this position always helped me do that. This position was one that I used frequently when Edward`s black hole opened up. Only this time, I didnt have someone to comfort me.....

I dont know how long I was like that, time no longer had any meaning to me. I wasnt getting any older, why should I care how fast time flies by? Eventually, I heard the dull footsteps of my angel, trudging upstairs, dreading yet yearning to comfort me. He paused at the door.

"Edward, how is she?" Rose asked much to my surprise.

Edward sighed, exhausted. "She`s in depression_...lucky _me..." I heard a slam, like someone punched the wall, creating a bang.

"Its been nearly 2 days! How long is she going to mope around? Jasper is spiraling down into depression as well because of _your _moody girlfriend!" She snapped. A low rumbling filled the hallway.

"You know why she`s like that. Its basically the same as when you "lost" Emmett only this time, Bella isnt charging around the house yelling and throwing things!" He hissed back, defencivly. Rose snarled and a shattering sound echoed off the walls.

"Thats better than what _she`s_ doing! That girl is ruining the whole atmosphere! If she`s going to trouble our family like this, _send her back to her own house!_"

Edward gasped. "How could you say that?" Rose shrugged indifferently. Her golden locks swayed lightly. Rosalie`s gleaming topaz eyes were cold and unfeeling.

"If your not brave enough to do it, Im going to have a word with her!" She pushed past an astonished Edward and entered the room, locking the door behind her. Such a small lock wouldnt be able to keep Edward away but the Cullens respected locked doors as privacy. Rose danced gracefully, purposefully over to my massive bed. She was wearing a simple yet elegant black onepiece with white tights. Impatiently, Rose tapped her silver Style&Co high heels at me. Lifelessly, I crawled out from beneath the covers and groggily glanced in her direction.

"Get up, Bella. Your making the whole family very uncomfortable. I suggest you go to Charlie`s house and mope around until you feel better." The words stuck my heart like a stinging slap to the face. Why did Rose always treat me so coldly? Because she`s jealous that Im human? Because Edward loves me over her? Rage swelled up in my body as I glared at her.

"What did you say to me?" I said. My voice was still cracking. It didnt sound as vile as I hoped.

Rosalie flipped one lushious, shiny lock of golden hair from her shoulders. "You heard me, you either suck it up or get out of my house."

An angry tear fell from my eyes. How could she say that to me? After all I`ve been through!

"Shut up! Shut up, Rosalie! I saved Emmett!! And this is how you repay me? Why are you always so cold to me?!" I screamed at her. Rose`s face showed no signs of emotion except annoyance.

"No, Bella. You shut up! Your a manance to this family. I said this before havent I? Your a danger that my foolish brother chose to inflict upon us all. You saved Emmett? Ha! Thats the least you can do after your _sister_ damaged him in the first place! You done enough destruction, havent you? Your constantly dividing this family in half. Those who can stand you, like Edward and Alice and those who merely tolerating you for their sake. Bella, stop troubling my brother, stop bothering my family, and stop annoying me!"

I gasped out in pain and shock. My ears were ringing with fury. I clentched the blanket so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Okay, so this is all _my_ fault. Yes, Im the only one who ever brings danger to anybody. Im sorry that I love your brother and Im sorry that he loves me back. Im sorry that your jealous but stop speaking for your family! They dont share the same thoughts as you!" My voice trembled as more frustrated tears fell. Rosalie took a slow step closer, leaning into my personal space.

"Jealous?" She questioned in a whisper. " Why would I ever, _ever _be jealous of a lowly, weak, constantly worrying human like _you?_" She sounded absolutely disgusted. "Wake up, Bella! My family doesnt share my thoughts? How would you know? Your the reason why James died, why Victoria is after Edward. Your also the reason why the Volturi is watching us! Your behind every bad thing thats ever happened! Do you even love Edward? From how I see it, I highly doubt it. You dont love him, your just using him for your own _selfish, sick _reasons." Rose stepped back smugly and crossed her pale arms around her chest. Shifting her weight to one foot, she glared at me viciously, waiting for me to fight back. Why was she saying these venomous words to me? Did I love Edward? Of course I did....Edward is my life, my will, my reason behind my existance. My angel from above, my guardian.....He was the air my lungs breathed, the blood that sustained me, and the source of all my happiness. How could Rosalie ever question me about something so ridiculous?! Wasnt it obvious that I truely loved Edward?

"Rose, I`ll apologize about bringing danger to your family." I said softly. I really did mean it. Then, I raised my voice and filled it with poison. " But I wont _ever _feel sorry about loving Edward. I _need_ him. I think about him everyday, I love him. I`ll never or have ever used him! Not even would I dream about something that cruel! I respect Edward! Rose, believe me when I say that I love Edward from the bottom of my heart. I always have and I always will....Forever."

Rose asked angrily, "Well, what about Ella? Dont you love her more than Edward? Isnt that why your like this? Did you send her away just to make Edward depressed? Is this some disgusting revenge for him leaving you?!"

"No!" I yelled. Those words....they hurt me more than Ella`s death. My world was Edward....I would never intentionally hurt him! "Rose! Thats not true! Ella left out of her own free will! Yes its true that I loved her, but not as much as I love Edward! I care about him more than life itself. My love for Ella is as strong as my love for Alice. I didnt make her leave, she wanted me to be happy. She knew that as long as she clung to me, I wou---" I stopped. An epiphany dawned on me. Ella, my beloved, left me because she _wanted_ me to be happy....Ella wanted things to be easier for me. Right now, the way that I was acting, her death was in vain. If I wasnt happy, then she died for no reason....The black hole closed a little as a warm feeling flowed through my veins. Ella knew that as long as she held onto me, I wouldnt be able to love Edward with everything that I got, my heart, mind, body and soul. Ella did this for me....I shouldnt be acting this way....I _loved _Edward.....I LOVE EDWARD!!! Inhaling sharply, I realized Rosalie`s plan. Her cruel words shot me out of my depression. I fell off the edge of my cliff and this was Rose`s way of saving me, my lifeline. Climbing her rope, I revived the old Bella that died with Ella. Ella.....Thanks....

"Rose...." Happy tears fell from my eyes. I still mourned for Ella`s death but things were okay now. I knew what I wanted to do and that was to be with Edward. I shouldnt be the one to cause him misery. "Thank you." My voice was filled with effection. Rose`s cool, cold composure shattered and her face smiled, a thin, worried smile.

"Oh, your welcome. I was so worried that this wouldnt work. Thanks for being smart." She teased me and rushed over to give me an awkward, one-armed hug. Helping me climb out of bed, Rose acted as my crutch all the way to the bathroom. There, she behaved like Alice, playing Guiniea Pig Barbie Bella. Rose`s cool arms washed me, clothed me in dark jeans and a long, tan sweater and even brushed my hair. I looked at Rose in a new light now. No longer was she someone I had to wary of. She accepted me and treated me like a sister. My new, stronger heart loved Rosalie just like it loved Ella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and my angel, Edward. Rose smiled a dazzling smile through the mirror at me. I returned the gesture and leaned on her. We were two people, bonded by trauma. Rose, I can never thank you enough. Limping down the stairs, I rushed into Edward`s outsretched arms, a huge grin expanding on my face.

"Edward! I missed you~ Im sorry!" I screamed as he twirled me around. As soon as his strong arms set me down, I pulled on his neck and kissed his perfect lips affectionately. Edward returned my kiss passionately.

"Im glad your alright now." His breath set my heart on fire, it pumped wildly. Edward placed his ear at my chest, listening intently. "Oh, how I missed this sound."

I laughed, something I havent been doing these days. My angel, he chuckled with me. Hand in hand, he led me to the living room, settling down next to me.

"Edward, I have a request..." I bit my lip, anticipating his response. Grasping my hand, Edward kissed my knuckles like a gentleman.

"Ask me anything, Love." His velvety voice was super, especially sweet. I melted in his bright, topaz eyes.

"Will....Will you....help me....." I hesitated. Would he understand why I was making such an absurd request? Praying for the best, I attempted to make my voice light. " Will you help me find Ella`s dead body?"

**AN: TaDa~ Whatcha think? I really dont like writting like all depressed. It messes with my mind later hahaha**

**Did I rush it too much though? Read and review meh! Love you all~**


	14. Who is afriad of the big black wolf?

**AN: I feel like Ive been rambling on in my paragraphs so starting now, Im going to be far more focused. If this sounds far to essay-like, juss tell me =) Thanks for the constructive critisism ^^ Keep reviewing and keep readin. Im also going to make this chapter very long because my chapters ( I dont know if you noticed this ) have been dwindling ^^**

**This is something that hit me while I was editing. **

**Some of you might think "Wait..Bella was soo depressed last chapter, how is she suddenly so better now? Thats f`d up man."**

**Well, DONT THINK THAT WAY! I did that intentionally. Rose`s words shocked her so badly, forcing her to realize that Ella left for Bella`s happiness. This scene is like in New Moon. Bella was totally convinved that Edward didnt love her, that he was going to leave her until she had that epiphiny that he really did love her. I re-created that but used Ella. So, no. Bella isnt a psyco, multi-personality disorder, she just bounces back real fast with the epiphinies and what not. Hehe. Read and review though if you didnt like it =)**

Bella`s POV~

"Will-will you....help me..." I hesitated. What if Edward didnt understand why I was making such a ridiculous request and got the wrong idea? " Will you help me find Ella`s body?"

Edward`s smile that he was wearing melted off his face, his lips changing into a grimance. I tried to find something in his eyes but they were clouded.

"Edward...are you mad?" I asked him in a small, scared voice. My stomach pulled itself into a knot, squeezing me tight. Anxiety draped around me, clinging to my skin. I tensed as he started to speak.

"Love, Im not angry... Im worried." He chuckled a little to show me that he wasnt upset. Sighing in relief, I sunk into a soft, plushy, cream-colored sofa. I gazed lovingly into his eyes, his beautiful butterscotch eyes. Why was he worried? Angels shouldnt worry....

Edward, seeing the question form on my lips, answered in a calming, angelic voice , " Love, Rose helped you recover just 10 minutes ago....Are you sure you can handle searching for Ella so soon?" His gorgeous eyes flickered with the flames of fear.

"Edward. Im fine, honestly. But, I really want to give Ella a proper burial...Its the least I can do....Thats the only way I can move on." I explained. I stood up, smoothing the tan sweater, and held my hand out to my love. "Are you going to help me or not? Come on, it`ll be like an....an...an adventure!" I chatted cheerfully, hoping that I tempted him at least a tiny bit. Edward grinned his lopsided grin, my favorite smile in the whole world. I felt my pulse race. I never felt so...so...so alive before. Old feelings were taking over me, stronger than ever, my love for Edward strengthened with each glance at his perfect face. And when he took my hand, my heart soared into the sky with an electric current running through my body.

Edward, with his strong iron grasp, supported most of my weight while we walked down the steps of his house. His bronze, tousled hair blew in the breeze, sending me a whiff of his delicious scent. His pale, marble hands opened the door of his silver Volvo`s passenger seat for me and helped me sit down. Reaching over me, he grabbed the polyester, black seat belt, securing it around me. Just before he closed the door, Edward leaned and pressed his chilly, icy lips on my collarbone. Inhaling my scent, he slowly moved towards my lower jaw, planting a kiss there too. My head was swimming and going dizzy, I couldnt breath....Finally, Edward gradually made his way to my lips and kissed me deeply. When I tried to pass his caution lines, he pulled back, ruffling my hair.

"Im so glad you feel better. Remind me to buy Rose a new Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M for bringing you back to me."

I gasped, sucking in a lungfull of air. Giggling, I shoved him out the door, slamming it shut. He flickered by the windshield, just barely visible, and appeared in the driver`s seat, starting the engine. The Volvo purred to life and Edward eased the car out the gravel driveway, going at his usual 120 mph.

"Where to now?" He asked me. I pondered the idea of aimlessly digging around the wide, vast forest. I shot down that depressing idea just as fast as it occured to me. Hiking...yikes.

"Um, how about Charlie`s house? Ella still has most of her stuff in my dad`s old room, we can use her scent to help track her down, right?" I smiled at my new, stronger self. Now that I realized how Ella truely felt, her motivations on leaving me, her name was easier to say. It no longer bought stabs of pain into my heart. Instead, my mind replayed all the great memories we had with each other, all those times she dressed me, held me, and cared for me.

Edward nodded and swirved the car towards my home. I looked out the window, in the daytime, Forks could almost pass off as pretty...almost, only if the sky stopped blocking the sun! Antique looking stores whizzed by, old resturants, diners, bookstores, and local groceries. Occasionally, a thin, leafy tree would spring up surrounded by a large area of grass and dirt. The clouds started moving faster and faster around, darkening rapidly. A storm was on the way. Soon, plump little raindrops fell from the sky, sloshing into the streets, cars, and sadly, us. Edward pulled into my driveway, parking next to my Volvo. He smirked, remembering the reason why Ella bought me the same car as him.

"You know, we really should have that car removed. I think only 1 Volvo is necessary." He commented with a chuckle. Laughing along with him, I tossed him my car keys.

"Go ahead. You can sell it. " I thought about all the times Edward tried to give me an _extremely_ generous gift and sighed. Now, due to Ella, I`ll be able to pay him back some of his generosity. Edward gawked at me, his facial expression was hilariously twisted into a dumbfounded look.

"Really? I can sell your car and buy you a new one? Thats great! You see, Bella, Ive been thinking about getting you that 2010 Audi R8 4.2. Its a real hott ride, and it only costs $114,200. Its got this neat silver coat, a built in bluetooth, a driver information system with a lap timer, and duel air bags! Dont even get me started on its LED exterior light, oh also in the inte---"

I pressed my finger to his lips, cutting him off mid-babble. Laughing out loud, I playfully punched his arm.

"Eddie! _Only _$114,200? Edward, thats more money than my entire collage fund! Actually, its more money than my life! you are _not _getting me that Audi! Besides, I said you can _sell _my old car, not _buy_ me a new one!" I giggled at his agonized look, maveling at his acting skills.

"Honey, your _definately _worth more than a mere $114,200." He said casually as if that "mere" amount of money was laughable.

I raised me eyebrows, "Really? You sure about that? It is a lot of money..."

Edward chuckled, "Bella. Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. Your _priceless._" Then, he flew out of his seat using his incredible speed, and opened my side of the car.

"Ladies first." He gestured with an outstretched hand. I took his loving gesture and let him lead the way to my house. When we reached the front door, I started digging around in my jean pocket for the dang key. Rain was still falling from the sky but at least it was a drizzle now.

"Oh gosh! Where is it!" I muttered. Edward laughed like ringing bells and stooped low to the ground. Bent on 1 knee, he slipped his hands into a little dirt mound near the 1st step of my porch. Pulling his hands away, he flashed a triumphant smile and brushed the dirt away from a sliver, gleaming key.

I gasped, "How did you know where I hid my spare key?!" Edward smiled wider and tapped my rain drentched forehead.

"Bella..." He said disapprovingly. " If theres a huge dirt pile, in front of a door, I think its pretty obvious that even the stupidest bear could figure out that its a key....Its more obvious than flashing lights and a neon sign...." I mocked his disapproving look and limped past him, snatching the key from his hand. I opened the front door and held it open for my angel to enter. Edward`s hair was flattened against his head, dripping wet. Even so, he looked like a super model god as he walked by, entering my house. Closing the door behind me, Edward whistled a low tune. I glance at him, questioning.

"Gosh, Bella. You lived in this house for nearly 80 years and this place still looks the same. If Alice and Esme were here, they`d probably attack you right about now."

I looked around my empty house. Plain white carpeting streched out, covering every inch of the floor. A tiny pathway with white walls and black framed pictures on the wall, showed a view of my humble living room. There were 3 small, white couches, all angled towards a wide, flat screen tv. In front of the televison, there sat a pettite wooden coffee table with a flower vase containing roses. On the back wall was a long, brown counter where the phone rested. I moved my eyes away from the living room to the kitchen. Dull, faded yellow walls greeted me. White cabinets, matching white counters, and a round table complimented the simple tiled floors. The kitchen door had a sign hanging on it that read "Do not in progress" and above the counters were rectangular windows, covered by yellow curtains. The design for the kitchen has been this way since Renee lived here with Charlie. To change it would mean that I was erasing precious memories....Well, that and I was too lazy to re-decorate a perfectly fine kitchen. I mean, Ella thought that the simplicity of my house fit my personality very well.

"Well, Im sorry but _some _of us enjoy boring stuff." I huffed. Edward, delighted by my reaction, laughed out loud, clutching his sides. Groaning loudly, I staggered over to the stairs and jumped up one step at a time. When I reached the top, I was practically heaving. Using the wall for support, I walked through the narrow passageway, passing the single bathroom and my messy, purple, ordinarty bedroom and opened the door to Ella`s room. Edward appeared by my side in a instant. Hesitantly, he held my hand and mouthed , "Are you sure?" I nodded and pushed her door open.

Ella`s room is completely pink, much like how mine is completely purple. Her twin -sized bed was up against her pale pink wall, her covers folded perfect untouched. Little butterfly patterns were sewn into her baby pink sheets. White framed pictures were hung all around her room, pictures of us...I gulped nervously...Was I really ready to face this? No, I had to. Happy thoughts, Bella...I urged myself. Ella wanted this.....Ella wanted your happiness. I walked bravely into her room and up towards her large, white dresser. A rounded pink borded mirror was proped up over the dresser. Pulling open some drawers, I held up shiny necklaces, hairbrushes and sparkling hair pins for Edward to see. Each time, Edward shook his head, telling me that those items were too small to help us track her scent. Sighing dejectedly, I rummaged through her closet. I grabbed random clothes from her shelf, a tight-fitting tank top, her favorite jean denim skirt and finally, a logo T-shirt for Forks high school`s basketball team.

"Are these good enough?" I asked. Edward reached out for them and I placed the shirt in his hands. Holding it carefully to his perfect, pale nose, he inhaled her scent, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh, yeah. These items are strong enough." He pretended to gag. "Here, put them in a bag so that it doesnt catch our smell too." I held Ella`s coach bag open as Edward dumped her clothes inside. Suddenly, an idea hit me like lightening.

'Edward!" I called. He turned around to face me, arching his eyebrow. "I think that just the two of us isnt going to be enough...."

Edward frowned, "You want Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice and my parents to help?" He offered, confused. I shook my head wildly in protest.

"Oh no! Of course not!" I shouted frantically. Edward frowned even deeper.

"Then what did you have in mind? Urgh, its so frustrating not knowing what your thinking about!" Edward sighed. Twiddling my thumbs, I glanced sheepisly at the floor.

"I was thinking.....maybe....possibly....we could get the werewolves to help?"

Edward growled menacingly, "Bella! Dont you remember the treaty? Besides, I hardly doubt they`d want to help us _bloodsuckers_." My eyes stayed glued to the floor.

My voice was small and weak, "Well, we worked together fighting the newborns..." Edward put my face inbetween his hands, forcing me to look into his pleading eyes.

"Bella, that time, we didnt have a choice. Besides, Jacob _hates_ me. In any rate, we cant cross the border, we`re vampires."

I gazed into his eyes, begging against his pleads to discourage my idea.

"Edward!" I whined. "You cant cross, but _I _can. The treaty doesnt cover half-vampires."

"Bella!" Edward gasped fiercly. I planted my feet to the floor.

"Edward, we cant find her by ourselves and the wolves know the forest better than we do. Please? Please, please, _please?_"

"Bella, if anything happened to you while your in La Push, you _know _that I cant help you right? Are you really willing to risk a war between our coven and thier pack?"

I sighed, a frustrated tear dropped to the floor. Edward stroked my face, looking appalled.

Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered angrily, "Bella, I spoil you _way _too much!" I took a sharp breath.

"Really? Your letting me go?! Oh Edward!" I cried happily into his arms. Standing on the tippy toe of my good leg, I planted a sloppy kiss on his firm, stright lips. Urgh, he was being a un-happy sport. Edward grudgingly led me back to his Volvo and slid into his seat, an angry frown still on his face. As soon as I sat down in the black leather seat beside him, Edward whirled around facing me.

"Bella, please reconsider." He implored me, his voice strained with anxiety. I placed my hand reassuringly on his marble, icy skin.

"Edward, I trust them not to hurt me. Besides, Im even letting you drive me to the border! Please, dont make me _run _there." I gave him a small smile and it was returned with a defeated groan. Edward started the engine and slowly pulled the car into the street. He drove slower than usual, something I knew bugged him. I was about to protest that we were in a hurry but I didnt want to push my look. Instead, I gazed out the window, the drizzle ended so everything outside was wet and icky. The tires made little sloshing sounds as it drove through water puddles in the road. The green world outside gleamed in the sunlight that shone down from the heavens, illuminating the sky, making a small rainbow appear. Soon, the amount of stores passing by dwindled and then ceased. Trees and grass grew taller, thicker as we traveled farther and farther from Forks. Later, it was just me, Edward, and the road, completely surrounded by walls of the forest. The car slowed down then stopped, vibrating from the power of the engine. Edward soundlessly slipped out of the car and opened the door. Blocking my way, he eyed my cast.

"Are you _positive_?" Edward asked me....again. I rolled my eyes at him and hopped out of the Volvo. Waving good-bye, I limped over the line that divided his world from the land of the Quileute wolves. I turned my back to him and continued trudging forward. I felt his worried gaze on my back but I didnt look back. When I was too far away to see, I heard the squeel of the Volvo`s wheel speed away. My hands instantly went down to my jean pocket where I held the replacement emergency phone. Sighing in relief, I walked deeper and deeper into the Indians territory...towards the house of the Blacks....

Jacob Black. He was the son of Billy Black, a long time friend of Charlie. I knew that Billy was already deceased, he passed on just before Charlie did. I wasnt there at the funeral though, Charlie insisted that I stay hidden from the public view. During my hiding life, I longed to see Jacob. His easy, contageous laughter, his easy going personality and his shaggy black hair. I missed the touch of his warm, russet colored skin and the look of his cute, childish face. I went to visit him from time to time after Edward _left_ . Jacob became like my own personal sun, shedding relief light rays into the black hole in my chest before I met Ella. After many, countless times I spent with Jacob, he confessed his feelings for me. Like a fool, I told him that he couldnt say that to me and ran home in my ancient chevy truck. Of course with my luck, it was that particular time my vampire symptoms appeared and Charlie put me under lock-down. I couldnt call Jacob, explaining what was happening, so naturally, he thought that I was avoiding him and got hurt. My heart cried for his injury. I never meant to hurt Jacob, but it was unevitible. A little ways later, I found out from Charlie that Jacob was soo immensly hurt that his feelings towards me reveresed into hate.

_"I think you should stay clear from him, Bells."_ _Charlie warned. Confused, I asked Charlie why._

_"You didnt call, or contact him. The boy got hurt, he thinks your rejecting him." _

_"But Charlie! You didnt let me!" I protested in agony. Jacob was hurt because of...me? Charlie whiped around, rage in his eyes._

_"Then do you want him to see you like this? I dont even know what you are and Im not sure how much of this I can handle, Bella." Charlie barked. _

I shuddered, remembering Charlie`s angered face. Did Jacob still hate me? Was he even alive? I vaguely recalled that wolves didnt age until they were released from duty, unable to transform. I wondered if Jacob would ever quit being a werewolf. He seemed to hate it enough. Worry welled up in my stomach and made my nerves twitch. I begged my body to calm down and hope for the best. Soon, I saw the tiny, red, wooden house of Jacob`s. My body froze at the sight of his house. I couldnt just ring his doorbell after 80 years! Could I?......

"Hey Jake. Its Bella! You remember me right? Yeah so I need your help...."

I shook that ridiculous idea out of my system. No, I couldnt go to Jacob. Not now at least. I turned and headed the other way, recalling the way to Sam Uley`s home. Surely, as the Alpha of the pack, Sam wouldnt be released from duty...right? My leg ached from the weight of my cast and my knees buckled under the stress of my continuous limping but I never faltered in my steps. I kept my pace until I reached the long, cabin like home of Sam Uley. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, hoping that Sam would remember my face. The door opened and Sam`s tan face peered out from behind. He gasped, smelling my odd scent. Sam growled frighteningly. The sound echoed in my ears, ringing fear into my body.

"No, Sam! Sam, Its me!" I raised my hands in the air, the international sign of peace. Sam wasnt convinced, his whole muscular body shook violently. I jumped back, landed on the balls of my feet, pain shot through my leg, making me yelp but I kept my hands where they were. Still shuddering violently, Sam exploded into a werewolf. Jet black fur covered his entire body, his body hunched over, twitching wildly, then he howled loudly as his hands morphed into paws and a bushy tail jutted out from behind. In less than 30 seconds, Sam changed from a human to a towering black wolf. I trembled, fear was washing every part of my body. Was it a mistake to come here? Did Sam really not recognize me? Sam howled again and charged at me, snarling. He curled his lips back, bearing his extremely sharp, jagged teeth at me. I tried to run but my cast made it impossible. Falling to the ground pathetically, I looked up at the black figure closing in on me. Propelling himself up into the air with his powerful hind legs, Sam sailed through the sky and landed ontop of me. His muzzle was so close to my face, I felt his hot breath on my neck, and this disgusting musty smell filled my nose.

"Sam! Please, control yourself! Its me, Bella! You know, that girl who you carried from the forest floor like 82 years ago?" I shouted, desperate. Sam raised a paw, it was filled with claws that were strong enough to rip me in half. Tears formed in my eyes, was I about to die in the hands of Sam? Unable to bury my sister, who was rotting away in the woods?

I screamed a bone-chilling shriek. His paw stopped inches away from my face. The powerful force of his paw sent the wind blowing in my direction.I saw the surprise in his eyes and used that moment of indisicion and confusion to my advantage.

"Sam!" I cried out, sobbing. "Its me! Charlie`s daughter, Bella. Dont you remember me? Im the vampire girl? The Bloodsucker lover? _Emily`s friend?!_"

The great black wolf in top of me froze stiff at the sound of Emily`s name. Since Emily was a human, she probably died many years ago. I couldnt even imagine the pain that Sam went tthrough because he lost his loved one, the girl he _imprinted_ on. Suddenly, Sam`s eyes re-lit with fury. I gulped. Did mentioning Emily send Sam into an endless pit of rage and sorrow? Did I push him off the edge? Sam snarled more fiercly than ever, sending chills down my spine. My teeth chattered as my whole body shook. I saw him raise his paw once more and I knew, deep inside that there was nothing I could do that would make him stop again. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a jet black, furry hand coming down in slow-motion towards my face with a vicious, malevolent intent.....

**AN: Sorry guys, I have to stop here....Im was going to write more but this chapter is getting way too long. Its 12:50 am and im sooo sleepy....urgh, too bad my sister wont let me sleep hahaha imma start on the next chapter and hopefully, upload it today before I crash. Be thankful! Im losing sleep fer yah guys ^^ Nah jk. Read and review =)**


	15. The new wolf pack members and Jacob

**AN : Yes, here is the latest chapter....You know, for those of you reading this....CONGRATULATIONS! I juss transferred my story to microsoft word and it says that I wrote 54 pages ^^ so CONGRATS GUYS, YOU READ A LOT!! continue to support me and read =) ooh yeah, review meh too, never forget to review =) there is a TON of dialogue in this....yeah i hate it too but i cant help it....**

Edward`s POV~ **(Urgh, I hate being Edward but I dont have a choice.....)**

As soon as Bella, my beloved Bella stepped, well limped, out of my car, I immediately wanted to grab her and make her come back home with me. There was no way I could ever let my love walk into a dangerous place, especially if that place involves those nasty _wolves....._But as always, I couldnt refuse her. Not when she just recently came back to me....I didnt want to push her away from me, not now, not ever. So, I sat in my car and watched her walk towards danger, her soft, elegant brown hair swaying in the breeze. My eyes never left the sight of her body until she was too far away for even my excellent vision to see. Resentfully, I spun my car around and sped back home, the wheels underneath my baby ( the Volvo) squeeled under the pressure of speed. My thoughts constantly rivited towards my love, her purposeful strides towards finding her sister. I took a second to marvel at her passion, her spunk...Okay, marveling time was over, now, it was time to fume over how stubborn and foolish she was. How could Bella ever trust those, those, those _wolves?!_ I gripped the stering wheel tightly, my hands were shaking with concern. Bella....please be okay....This sinking feeling of despair washed over me. How could my Bella, the danger magnet, ever be okay? Laughing a hard, frustrated laugh, I sent a slient prayer to God, begging him to protect my baby ( Bella this time) even though she was half damned.

The ride home was short, because I drove like a maniac, pushing my Volvo to its limit, something I never did unless I was in a hurry. Slamming the car door shut, I pinched the bridge of my nose. My mind was filled with worrying thoughts about Bella. I`ll never be calm as long as she`s inside that terrible territory! Just having near away from me made me uneasy. Knowing where she was but unable to protect her made me a nervous wreak. I climbed the steps of my house, constantly looking back, hoping that I`d see Bella, walking back to me. Of course, that didnt happen, it was impossible, but I still hoped. I stumbled slightly on the last step. I did a double-take, shocked. I hadnt tripped in nearly 180 years....was I really this incompetent without my love by my side? Sighing heavilly, I opened the front door and walked into my house, carefully watching the ground. If I stumbled in Emmett`s presence, he`d never let me live it down. Suddenly, my head was filled with the thoughts of my family members. I knew that they left the house previously so that Bella and I could spent some alone time together, since she was recovered and all. I had Rose to thank for this, she urged my family to go on a hunting trip and then helped Bella recover. Oh yeah, Im definately getting her that Ferrari spider 16m now. I picked up Alice`s distraught thoughts.

_"....Where is Bella? I cant see her?! Where did that stupid Edward take her? I didnt even have time to spend with her....Oh Dratz!"_

I laughed silently, despite my perturbed feelings about Bella. Alice thought I was _stupid_? Didnt she know that _I _was the one who read the most books in this whole family? Well, next to Carlisle. I suddenly recalled something Bella would say whenever I said something cocky like this. She`d pout and call me a "Show-Off". My face stretched into a thin smile. Alice thinks Im stupid, Bella calls me a show off...I guess Im a stupid show-off then. I walked gracefully into the living room, Alice jumped up at once and flew to my side.

She growled, her topaz eyes glowering, " You! Where did you take _my Bella_?" Alice pointed a thin, pale finger at my face, wagging it disdainfully.

"_Your Bella_?" I scoffed. Alice nodded, confident.

"Yes, _My Bella!_ How could you keep her for yourself? Just when she`s finally not depressed anymore! Its not fair!" Alice wailed. Her full, glossy pink lips pouting at me. Her short black hair was in wild spikes around her head. Reading Esme`s thoughts, I "saw" Alice trying to rip her hair out when she came home to an empty building. I laughed, placing a hand on Alice`s shoulder.

"Alice, your hair..."

She gasped, then shoved me sideways. "Edward! You never comment on a woman`s imperfections! Its rude!" Alice spun around and danced over to Jasper, tilting her head towards him. Jasper gave a small smile and began smoothing her hair down.

_"Isnt she adorable?" _Jasper thought, meeting my gaze. I nodded but deep inside, I visualized Alice as a naked cat with rabies....yeah...Of course Jasper...Alice is _adorable..._

Shaking my head, I shuffled over to Carlisle, who was standing by the back windows, admiring nature as he always does after it rains.

"Hello, son." He greeted me.

"Hey dad." I replied. Leaning on the window, I rested my head and closed me eyes. My thoughts wandered back to Bella. Did she find _Jacob_ now? She probably was already negotiating with the wolves on how to find Ella. My love always did have a way of making people cave in.

_"EDWARD CULLEN!" _Alice screamed in her mind. My eyes flew open and glared at her. "What?" I asked her.

"So, where`s Bella?!" Alice exasperated. I groaned loudly. Running a frustrated hand through my already messy hair, I glared at the floor.

"She`s at La Push..."

"WHAT?!" Alice shreiked. She flew over to me, her hands at her hips. "La Push?! Edward! Do you realize how _dangerous_ that is? I cant see her there, I cant see past those _mutts!_"

"You think I dont know that?" I retored back, fuming.

Alice stomped her foot. "Then why did you let her go?!"

I sighed, defeated. " Urgh, she wanted too." Alice grunted in annoyance and gave me a look that made me want to shiver, sadly, my body wasnt capable of such motions.

"You spoil her _way_ to much." Emmett boomed from the back. Emmett was laying down on the floor, Rose all curled up around him. Esme smiled at me warmly from her cream colored loveseat.

"_Im so proud that you treat your lover right!" _

Yes, I treat her right by feeding her to the wolves....litterally.... Finally, Carlisle asked me the million dollar question.

"Son, why did Bella suddenly feel like going to La Push?" His voice was layered with curiosity. Ahh dad, always curious.

"She wanted to get the wolves to help her.." I mumbled. My feelings were slightly embarresesed that I agreed to the idea of asking the wolves, _wolves!_ , to help me. Rose felt the same way I did, ashamed that her brother wanted a mutt`s help.

"_Gross Edward. You never go to wolves for help. Ever!"_ She scolded me. Then, she sat up and frowned.

"What did Bella need the wolves for?" Rose inquired, she cocked her head to the side, her golden curls falling over her shoulders.

I replied in a grim tone, " She wants to find Ella`s corpse and bury it..."

Rose flared her nostrils, "What? After all I did to drag her out of her pit of gloom, you _want _to push her back in?!"

Carlisle nodded from my right side, " I think Rosalie is right, son. Im not positive on how Bella will be able to maintain her composure. She _just _managed to salvage her old self, I think the shock of her sister`s dead body will cause too much distress for her. "

I said desperately, " Well, what other choice did I have? She begged me and said that its the only way that she`ll be able to 'move on' ! " I hesitated and sorted out my thoughts. "I understand what your saying but I think that finding Ella is actually _healthier_ for Bella. I want to help her find inner peace. I truely think that this is the only way for her to forgive herself. Im all for helping her find Ella but Im with you guys all the way on the whole Wolves-mutts helping me part."

Jasper raised a scarred eyebrow at me and thought "_Wolves helping you? Not us?"_ I nodded. "Bella doesnt want to trouble you guys. Thats one of the main reasons she decided to go to the wolves. That and the mutts know thier way around thier land."

Alice nodded, slowly agreeing with me.

_" I still think your taking her to the edge of her cliff, moron." _Rose thought angrilly. Ignoring that, I looked at my parents.

" Do I have your permission to help Bella?"

Esme walked over and lifted my head with her warm, soft touch.

"Edward, you do whatever you think is right. I trust your judgement but please, _please_ be safe. I dont want to lose another child." Esme whispered softly in my ear as she embraced me. My thought probes took me deep into my mother`s mind, showing me scenes from when Esme delivered her miscarriaged child and how Esme felt when she was leaving Bella. My dead heart ached for Esme. I held her hand in mine and smiled sadly. Mouthing the words, " I promise" to her, I turned towards Carlisle.

"Carlisle..." I began. He raised a hand towards me.

"Its alright, son. If you believe that this is whats best for Bella then I`ll support you from the bottom of my heart. Its a pity that Bella wont let us help, though."

I grinned happily at my father. Now, all that`s left is for Bella to give me a call asking her to pick her up so that we can discuss how the forest will be divided. Impatiently, I sped over to my black, grand, sleek piano and began to play Esme`s favorite. Later I switched to Bella`s lullaby, Chopin, then Mozart. Gosh...Bella is taking _way_ to long.....I wonder if she`s in trouble....

Bella`s POV~

"Urgh.." I moaned as I rolled over to my side, dazed. My hands immediately went to my head, was I still alive? I felt this thick, scratchy fabric wrapped all around my head like an ugly little cap. My whole body felt like it was pelted by metal baseballs and my ankle throbbed and ached. I was a mess....Im pretty sure I look worse than I felt too. Looking around the room, I noticed that I was inside Sam`s cabin. I was lying down on a long, brown coach surrounded by wooden logs. A tiny round table was infront of me, on it was a glass of water. Grabbing it greedily, I drank it down in an instant. I walked on faded, beige carpetting over to the kitchen. An old memory played in my head, Emily was baking enormous yet delicious muffins for the pack while I was leaning against the walls next to the stairs. My eyes caught the sight of a small picture of a Emily and Sam, holding each other by the waist, smiling at the camera. My eyes watered...Oh poor Sam....Suddenly, the front door slammed open and in walked Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil, Sam and ....Jacob. There were 2 other russet colored, black haired boys but I`ve never seen them before.

"Ah! She lives!" Quill cheered energetically, swooping me in a hug. "I told you guys that she`s indestructable!" I laughed uneasily, awkwardly hugging my old buddy back. Sam stared at the floor, avoiding my eyes.

"Bella." He began sadly. "Im sorry, I didnt realize that it was you. I thought you died a long time ago...." I nodded sympathetically, I mean, it was partially my fault, Im the one who never paid a visit.

"Ha!" Leah snorted, as bad tempered as always. " You dont have to be sorry, she got what she deserved for coming here as a _bloodsucker_. I can smell her disgusting scent all the way from here! You should have killed her, Sam. Bella violated the treaty!"

Frowning, I replied angrily, " Uh, half _bloodsucker_. Get your facts straight! The treaty doesnt cover mixed breeds!" Leah gasped, then made an even more disgusted face at me. Fury boiled in my stomach. Just as I was about to yell at her, I saw Jacob and everything cooled down.

There he was, standing as far away from me as possible. His hair was jet black, like everyone else, but his was shaggier, longer. Jake`s eyes were wary and tired like he spent way too many sleepless nights on patrol and saw too many disturbed things. His brown eyes were murky. This boy, slumped lifelessly near me wasnt the Jake that I knew. This boy didnt even radiate a single ray of light. The sun I saw in Jacob was gone.....

"Jake..." I whispered. He didnt even bother to look at me. "Im.....sorry." I finished lamely. Leah scoffed at me. Seth, trying to shake off the awkward, tense atmosphere smiled a strained grin and took a step towards me.

"Uhh, hey Bella. I havent seen you in uhhh.....How long as it been?" His voice still had that babyish young pitch to it. Seth appeared exactly the same as when I first met him, tall and gangly.

"Its been 80 years." I replied.

Seth exclaimed, "Whoa...That long? Ha, I didnt even notice.....Well, um...Leah and I have some place to go so we`ll just come back in about 15 minutes. See you later Bella." He winked at me and dragged his protesting sister outside. Just as the door was about to leave, Seth poked his head inside and gave Sam a look.

"Oh, yeah, yeah..Umm Quill, we have something to do too....right?" Sam mumbled, stuttering over his words.

Quill looked at Sam like he was wearing a tutu, "No. You told us to come here right away. You never mentioned any ot---OW!" Quill hopped up and down on one foot. His other foot was crushed by Sam`s shoe. Quill, finally understanding what was going on, straightened out his jean shorts and nervously ran a hand through his short, cropped hair.

"Yeah, Sam and I were going to.....GO FISHING!" Quill ran over to the door, slapped Sam on the arm, waved at me and disappeared. Sam, shaking his head, muttered something about Quill being an idiot and grabbed some fishing poles and headed outside too. Now it was only me, the 2 other boys and Jacob.

"Hey." I called to the boys. One was tall and lanky with just the slightest build. His hair was as long as Jake`s old hair and was pulled back into a ponytail. Bushy eyebrows frowned over serious black eyes. The stranger`s mouth twitched slightly. Ignoring my greeting, he rudely followed everyone else`s lead and slammed the door shut on his way out. What was _his_ problem? I eyed the other boy, suspiciously. Was he going to act like that too?

"Hey! Dont look at me like that! Kepo`s the one that slammed the door!" The other boy frantically shook his hands, defending his character. I laughed at his goofy facial expression. Breaking out into his own smile, he stretched his hand towards me.

"Hey, Im Umi. So, your the vampire girl that I heard so much about. Ha! Didnt think it was possible for humans to fall in love with those monsters." Umi giggled. His hair was light brown, a major contrast to the rest of the pack`s midnight black hair. Umi was about as tall as me, but was ripped like Jake. With the face of a 13 year old and the body of a 27 year old wrestler, Umi seemed kind of....awkward. Little laugh wrinkles were around his eyes, showing that this boy had some fun, kind personality. Both this boy and Seth always reminded me of Jake....well, how he used to be.

"Well, dont you guys imprint on humans? Humans fall in love with you guys too. And no offence, but wolves are considered monsters too."

Umi bursted out laughing and waved over to Jake. "Ha! She`s a blast. See you Jake, Im going to join Sam and Quill go "fishing". " He put little air quotes over the 'fishing' part, giggled to himself, and danced out the door. At long last, me and Jake were finally alone. Jacob glared at me, eyes eyes full of hate.

"I guess Im going fishing too." He said indifferently and started out the door. I yelled for him to stop and grabbed his arm. He shook me off and kept walking foreward. I had to talk to him....I _had_ to fix things. Using my little vampire speed, I whipped past him and blocked his path. Jake, looking shocked and appalled, stood infront of the closed door, staring down at me, who was in his way on the porch steps. The wind blew from behind me, sending my air flying towards me face. Jake inhaled deeply, pursed his lips and growled.

"So its true then. You got yourself changed by one of those _filthy bloodsuckers_? Good for you. You finally got your wish on becoming a _monster!_" Jake barked at me. His words sunk into my heart like little spikes, deflating me.

"Jake, its not like that. Please, hear me out!" I begged him, I even went down on my knees and rubbed my hands together. Jacob`s eyes widened, they were full of regret and misery. Using surprising speed and agility, he pulled me onto my feet and dragged me into the woods behind Sam Uley`s home. Jake and I walked further and further into the brown and green abyss, woodchips crunching underfoot, silence embracing us.

Once he made sure that we were far from sight, Jake pushed me roughly onto a moss covered log. Sitting down, I patted the area next to me. He ignored my gesture.

"Bella! What are you _thinking_? I tell you how I feel like a complete idiot and you avoid me for years! Then, you suddenly appear before me as a _vampire_ --He snarled that word-- and beg me to listen to you? Bella, what do you want from me?" Jake yelled. His voice was layered with a mixture of frustration, anxiety, and despair. Jake lifted his hands to his hair and pulled it tight, grunting in rage.

"Jacob! I wasnt avoiding you." I explained. Gazing into his eyes, I tried to show as much sincerity in my face as possible.

"Then why didnt you come visit me? We used to spend so much time together. Did you use me just to get over _him_ ? And now that he`s back, you think that everything is okay?! Is that it?!" He spewed venom at me. Did he really think of me as such a cruel person?

"Dont put words in my mouth! You know thats not true! You know thats not me!" I screamed at him. Suddenly, his face drained of all emotion, it was completely blank.

Lifelessly, like a robot, he said , " No, Bella. I dont know you anymore. Long time ago, I _thought_ I knew you but it turns out that everything I believed about you was a lie. Your a stranger to me, Bella. " I gasped. My heart burned inside my chest and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Jake....please...._please dont think that way. _Jake, I _need _you." My voice wavered and cracked, reflecting the feelings deep inside my heart. Jake lifted his eyes off the ground and looked into my face, searching for a sign or something.

"Bella. I-I-I dont want to hurt you....But you, you keep getting yourself into danger! I made you a promise. I swore that I would protect you! Why are you making it so difficult to keep that promise? Im sorry that your hurting because of me but you hurt me too...." Jacob`s brown eyes became a little shiny. Was he...was he crying _because _of _me_? I eruptedly stood up and rushed over to my best friend. Raising my hand to his burning cheek, I traced the area where I remembered his dimple was, when he smiled....

"Im sorry too...for everything. Can you let me explain? Please? Jake, I dont want to lose you." I pleaded with him, my hand still on his face. To my surprise, Jake leaned into my hand, nestling against my neutral temperatured skin. He sighed and gazed into my eyes. " I`ll give you 3 seconds" said his eyes. My heart leaped into the air. Taking a deep breath, I began to tell him the parts about James, how his venom, not Edward`s, changed me. I explained to him what happened after my love left, the reason why I came to him and then left wordlessly.

"Jake, I was being destroyed by my innerself. You saw that in me when he left, didnt you?" Jake winced, recalling my zombified former self. " I need someone to bring me back. Jake, I never used you. Every moment I spent with you was precious. At first, it was to take my mind away from Edward but later, I found myself wanting to be with you. You were my sun, shining strong, happy rays of light into the darkness of my mind. But soon, way to soon, my father and I noticed me changing. We both got scared, creeped out. I knew what I was. Jake, how could I face you when I _know_ how much you hate _vampires._" My voice grew softer towards the end. Jacob lifted one tan finger, brushing a stray piece of hair away.

"Bella Marie Swan....Were you _afraid_ of me?" He gasped.

"No! No, well sort of. I wasnt scared of you, personally. I was scared that....well....that..." I couldnt say it. My thoughts at that time were too painful for me to recall. Jake, sensing my pain, craddled my face in his warm hands.

"You were scared that I would hate you...." Jake stated. I nodded weakly. "Thats not true, Bella. You should have known that I`ll love you no matter what you are." He whispered, leaning into my lips. My heart beated wildly in panic. I held my arms to his chest, keeping him at bay. Jake sighed sadly and moved his direction to my shoulder.

"You still dont like me...."

I patted his back, comforting his aching heart. " Jake, what I need from you isnt a lover. Its a best friend....I need you to be my personal sun again. Please?"

"I can do that....but I want you to know, that I`ll be waiting. -- I groaned loudly--No bella, hear me out. I dont trust that guy, he hurt you before, he can do it again. The moment that he does, Im breaking all the rules and taking you away. For that moment, that single instance in time, I`ll wait for you, Bella, as your friend. "

I lifted his head from my shoulder, my fingers were trembling. " Jake." I whispered. " Thats not going to happen...I dont want to cause you misery, dont wait for a girl like m--" Jake howled, grabbing my shoulders.

"Its because your a girl like that! I cant control how I feel, so _please_ dont say anything about it." Jacob begged me with his light brown eyes. I didnt have a choice, so I agreed. He slid his hands around my waist, giving me a bear hug. Unable to control myself, I hugged him back. I missed his hugs, his temperature, him. My best friend, my own sun, came back to me, forgave me. This was the greatest feeling ever, it was as if the whole world was raised from my shoulders. When he finally pulled back, he wrinkled his nose at me.

"Okay, Bella. You smell sort of...really bad." He coughed and laughed at the same time.

"Hey! Speak for yourself! Jake, you smell gross too!" I giggled, playfully slapping him. Jake took my hand and led me back to the moss-covered log, settling down beside me.

"Oh, yeah. Im sorry about your head, you must be hurting. But on the bright side, we dyed the bandage so that it matches your cast!" Jake smiled, eyeing my ankle.

"Gee thanks." I snorted. "Why are you sorry? I always get into danger, besides, didnt Sam do that to me?" I questioned. Jake looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Nope." he said. If Sam didnt slice my head open, who did? I continued to glare at him until Jacob looked up and confessed.

"Okay, okay! Your burning a hole in me, gosh! Well, Sam is the one who pushed you down but uh, --He coughed again-- it was me who damaged your head. In my defence, I was trying to get Sam off you." Jake raised his hands into the air innocently. I arched one eyebrow.

"Really? You tried to save me? I thought you hated me." I said, curiosity creeping into my voice. Jake, suddenly serious, said " I`ll never hate you, Bella." I didnt know how to respond to that without talking about Edward so I just smiled back warmly. Then, another question struck me.

"Hey, Jake. Did you like smack my head while you were trying to push Sam?"

Jake laughed bitterly, " No, I uh, accidentally stepped on you with my foot....sorry..." I felt my eyes widen. He _stepped_ on my head...Instinctly, I reached up and poked my injury. Wincing when I hit a tender area. Jake, seeing what I was doing, hurridly tried to explain.

"When I say 'stepped' I mean that one of my paw was too close to your head when I landed so my claw scraped you. Its not serious, maybe like...10 stiches?" My heart dropped to my stomach.

"You _operated_ on me?! I long was I out?" I shrieked frantically. Jake gave me a funny look then bursted out into a laughing fit.

"Bella, you were _bleeding_ like crazy! What did you want us to do, watch you die? Besides, Umi used to study medicine, he`s plenty qualified to operate on you. And dont worry, its only been a couple hours. Look around you, Bella!" He gestured towards all the sunlight that was penetrating the trees` canopy. He was right, I came around mid-day and from what I could tell, its been vaguely around 2-3 hours. Either way, Edward is not going to be a happy camper when I come back. I shuddered at how he would act towards me when I suddenly remembered Ella.

"Oh! Jake!" I cried, tapping his massive shoulder. Jake stared at me, confused. " I came here to ask you for help." Jake smiled, showing me his pearly whites.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" He offered with a light voice. I twiddled my thumbs around shyly. Jacob frowned his black eyebrows at me.

"Well, not just you. Your whole pack..." I let my voice trail off, empathsizing the enormity of my request. He gave me a stern look.

"I would love to help, but its not my call if it involves the whole pack....You`ll have to talk to Sam about this."

I nodded, of course, thats what I expected to do in the first place anyways. Motioning for me to stand, Jake offered me his arm to use as a crutch which I thankfully took. Going into life-threatening situations didnt do any wonders for an injured ankle. Me and Jake staggered back to Sam`s house. Right on cue, Kepo held the back door open for us to enter. I took a deep breath. Would the werewolves agree to help thier enemies just for the sake of me and Jake? I shivered when I thought about Leah`s reaction. Did Edward tell his family what I was planning to do? Did they agree? Tons and tons of questions swarmed my brain like angry bees but the most important question that played itself in my mind and heart again and again was, When would I see Edward again?

**AN: Thanks for readin thus far, its really nice to read all of your comments =) your all such sweeties, sorry this one took longer to write than the others. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review !**


	16. The calm before the storm

**AN: Hey guys, wass up? Ummm, hows my writting? I think im draggin thing out way too long....the last 2 chapters were suppose to be 1 chapter but it was gettin too long. Wat am i doing wrong? Am I spending too much time in dialogue, description, or what? Is it fine? Review meh let me know! thanks for readin, and keep on doing that~**

Bella`s POV~

Butterflies were wildly thrashing inside my stomach while beads of sweat formed at the base of my hairline. My throat felt dry and rough, would it hold out long enough for me to finish what I wanted to say? My eyes darted here and there, everywhere I looked the view was the same. I was surrounded, sitting in the middle of a cirlce of werewolves....No matter where I moved my eyes, a set of dark, brown eyes glared right back. Oh dear.....

Sam cleared his throat loudly, calling attention. "Guys, Bella has something she wants to say. Listen up because she said that it involves us." Sam nodded his head towards me, giving me the floor. I never was comfortable being in the hot seat and now that the spotlight was shining on me, I found myself stuttering like an idiot.

"W-w-well, Ummm, I have this sister, her name is Uhhh Ella. Er, she died recently, but I dont know where, so I uh was kinda hoping that you guys would help me find her because she died in the forest and umm, you guys, being wolves and all know your way around that jungle." I glanced around hopefully, my nerves settled down a bit when I saw Jacob giving me the thumbs up sign with a big, floppy grin on his face. My little happiness died when Leah opened her mouth.

"Why would we ever help you? Do you think that just because Jacob has a crush on you, you deserve special treatment? Ha!" Leah snorted cruely, flipping her long, silky black hair over her shoulders. Her nose flared with anger. From the other side of the room, I heard a deep rumbling grown as saw Jacob trembling, his hands clentched into fists. Umi placed a tan hand on Jake`s chest, holding him back. Even in this tense atmosphere, Umi was smiling, his brown eyes crinkling slightly.

Sam glared at Leah, demanding that she behave before he turned to me, a sad, apologetic look on his face. "Bella, Im sorry. We cant help you....Many of us dont agree with the idea of wolves and bloo-ah- _vampires_ working together and I dont force my pack to do something." My heart plummeted to my stomach and my mind went blank. The wolves were my only hope....How could Edward and me possibly try to find Ella by ourselves? Asking the rest of my family to help was unexceptable, I mean, I already gave them enough trouble. I thought of Ella, the way she looked in my nightmare, lying on the cold forest floor, all alone and my heart dropped even farther. I considered begging Sam when I thought about what he said. Some members, most like Leah and that _Kepo_, didnt want to help...Did I have the right to _make_ them help me? No, I refuse to be someone so, so, so selfish. I smiled an understanding grin but the corners of my mouth twitched, I couldnt hide the disappointment that I felt.

"Right. Well, thanks for considering my request at least....I-uh- will come back and visit more often. Sorry for bothering you." I glanced at everyone before I turned towards the door. Jake was at my side instantly, patting my back. Just as the door was about to shut, I heard Leah mutter " Apology _not_ accepted." Sighing heavily, I wanted nothing more than to be in Edward`s arms.

"Urgh! This makes me _so_ angry! Sam wouldnt even let _me_ help you!" Jake exploded into rage, venting it all out. "Its not like were going to die if I leave for a little bit. Sam is being influenced by Leah`s negitivity! She`s so unreasonable, I hate how she uses Sam`s guilt to get her w--" I held my index finger to his lips and giggled.

"Relax Jake. Im not mad, so you shouldnt be cross with your pack either." Jake looked at me, his eyes filled with agony.

"But I want to help!" He whined. Desperately, I digged around in my head looking for a topic that would distract Jake.

"Hey, who is Umi and Kepo anyways? Where`s Embry, Paul, and Jared?" I sighed inwardly as I saw that my plan worked. Jacob rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"They died a couple years back. It wasnt murder or anything. They just quit being a shape shifter and grew old."

"Awww. Oh, Jake. Im so sorry! I didnt know!" I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. Jake shook slightly. I thought he was crying, but he was laughing. I pushed him away from me, a questioning look on my face.

Jake answered me between little fits of giggling, " Bella. Its okay. Im not sad. They were happy about it! In fact, it was fun messing with Embry when he was all wrinky and _old."_ He pretended to gag at that word. Suddenly, I bursted out laughing along with him, Jake`s laughs were always contageous.

"Yeah, being _old_ is fairly repulsive." I chuckled. Jake held my hand as he walked me back towards the boarder line, I tried to slip my hand away but it stayed in his iron grip. Was he ignoring that I didnt want to hold his hand or did he just not notice? My memory stirred up a moment in the past when I punched his face and he didnt feel a thing. In fact, he had no idea I punched him until I started jumping around, screaming in pain!

"Umi and Kepo. They are the new members of the pack. Kepo came first. He keeps to himself." Jake said. By the tone of his voice, I realized that Jake wasnt going to say anything more about Kepo.

"Why did new members form?" I asked him. Jake raised his eyes at me.

"Bella, the Cullens came back. Its our nature`s defencesive system. We create more wolves according to the amount of _bloodsuckers_ on our land. There`s seven of them, so theres seven of us."

"Hey! The Cullens are not _bloodsuckers_. Dont call them that, its rude." I argued disdainfully. Jake snorted.

"Not caring." I wacked him upside the head which of course, he didnt feel.

"Well, what about Umi? He seems nice." I commented, trying to keep the conversation alive.

Jake chuckled, " Yeah, Umi is great. He`s real friendly and out going. Umi and Seth act just alike. Stupid, happy, little punks." I laughed at that. I raised my eyebrows at him, "_Punks?"_ my glance said.

"Yeah, they`re younger than me. Man, all thier energy makes me so tired." Jake said with a smile. My whole body shook with laughter.

"Yeah, okay _old man_. Hate those poor _young_ kids because of thier energy!" I continued giggling. Peering up to the dull grey sky, I sighed happily. I havent laughed this much or this easily since.....well since Edward left. It felt...._good._ My personal sun, already he shining his light down on me, making my whole day better. I was still lost in my giddy thoughts when Jake halted aruptedly, making me slam into him.

"Ow, Jake. What gives?" I complained, rubbing my arm. My hand was still in his.

"We`re at the border." He said sadly. Turning me towards him, Jake gazed into my eyes. "Bella, I have half a mind to _not_ let you leave."

I laughed uneasily, " Oh, Jake. Its okay, I`ll come back to visit." Jake still held my eyes in an agonizing look.

"Will you?" He whispered. " Will you really?" I nodded my head enuthiastically.

"In fact, " I began, desperately trying to make him feel better. " I`ll call Edward right now instead of walking back home. That way, you can stay with me while I wait for Edward."

At once, Jake grinned widly. " Thanks Bella!" I motioned for him to be quite while I fished out my cell from my jean pockets and dialed Edward`s number. Little rings entered my ear as I looked in the direction of his house. The gravel road twisted and curved, stretching as far as the eyes can see. Walls of black, brown, and _green_ trees blocked the view on either sides, the vegitation getting thicker and thicker towards the hills in the back. With the night decending, the air got colder while the sky grew darker. On the 5th ring, my angel picked up, his sweet, heart-stoppingly charming voice filling my ears, making my head spin. Unconsciencly, a love-struck grin played on my face as he said my name.

"Bella, why are you just calling now? Never mind, are you alright?" His worried voice asked me. I nodded, then realized that Edward couldnt see me.

"Yeah, wanna come pick me up now?" I said casually, ignoring the urge to ask him to drive extremely fast. My heart yearned for him, trying to crawl through the phone just to see his face. Edward responded with a " I`ll come right away." and hung up. Closing the phone, I sighed. Hearing that velvety voice, my whole body felt lighter, too light. I wobbled, nearly crashed down onto the floor. Jake`s strong arms caught me.

"Whoa, Bella, are you okay?"

I tried to answer but my tongue felt way to big for my mouth, I couldnt even manage a mumble. Using Jake`s arm, I tried to steady myself but as soon as my put my whole weight on my legs, my knees gave out, tumbling me to the cold ground. The world around me was spinning, my stomach heaved and lurched, and all my energy was draining out of me. I felt thick beads of sweat roll off my forehead but I was shivering.

"Jake....." I gasped weakly. He leaned in, his ear almost touching my trembling lips. I almost felt bad about this but I had to ask. " Do you see Edward coming?"

"Ummm...No." He replied, devastated. I heard him breath a deep, shaky breath. My heart told me to comfort him, tell him I was sorry for always hurting him, but before I could say another word, Edward`s volvo screetched into a halt, inches from crossing the border line. My love, slammed the door open with such force that I thought the door was going to fall off. Alarm ringing in his dazzling topaz eyes, Edward yelled my name, reaching towards me. Jake, tensed up, then lifted me from the ground, holding my tightly in his muscular arms.

"What _happened_?" Edward asked in a dangerously low voice. He glared at Jake`s arms around me. Silence surrounded the 3 of us, a dark atmosphere settling around us, making the once calming green forest appear black and malicious. My love`s eyes widened as he saw memories and thoughts play in Jake`s head. Sam`s attack, Jake stepping on my head, and the wolve`s rejection. Jacob, noticing what Edward was seeing, swiftly averted his attention to something trivial. My angel snarled, a rumbling sound erutped from his chest.

" I warned you before, _filthy mutt_, that if you ever, _ever_ return Bella to me in less than the perfect condition I left her in, I`d kill you. Did you forget that? It wasnt an empty threat!" He growled, a fierce expression on his face. I shuddered, Edward, my precious Edward looked like a .......a......_vampire._

"Stay out of my head, _bloodsucker_!" Jake shouted, anger seeping into his voice. His arms around me tightened.

"Give me, Bella. Now." Edward demanded, his voice shaking with rage. That command wasnt even directed at me but just listening to the tone of his voice sent chills running up and down my back. Jacob didnt move, I shifted uncomfortably in his grasp.

"Now, _Mutt_!" Edward screamed. I gasped, shocked. Never in all my years with him had I ever heard him speak that loudly. My heart kicked into overtime, fear seeping into my veins. I moved my goggy head away from my raging angel to look at Jake. I saw nothing in his eyes, it was cold, indifferent, unemotional. _Years of practice_...I thought bitterly.

"Jake, put me down....or at least give me to Edward." I pleaded, whining a bit. Jake glanced down at me, giving nothing away to show the pain that was burning in his heart.

"I.....I _cant._" He whispered. Edward hissed violently, bearing his teeth.

"She doesnt want to be with you, _pup_. Give me Bella."

Jake glared back, viciously. "Dont put words in her mouth, _bloodsucker._ Bella can go where ever she wants!"

" _Bella, _wants to go to Edward!" I said. I was trying to yell but my voice wouldnt let me. Jake suddenly let go, dropping me to the floor. The cold pavement rushed up to meet me. Landing with a thud, a tiny groan escaped my lips. Wobbling to an up-right position, I rubbed my sore fanny.

"Jake!" I yelled, turning my furious glare at him. One look at his face told me everything I needed to know. I hurt him...._again._ My sun`s lower lip was trembling, all the emotion in his cold eyes stated seeping through. Pain, agony, sadness, despair...the list went on and on and on. All those years of suffering alone, Jake built up hope, just to have it knocked down again...by me. I reached out towards him but he dodged my touch.

" Im sorry." I whispered. Eruptedly, Jake casted a bitter, sharp look my way, his eyes pierced my heart like freezing daggers.

"_Dont say that your sorry._ Your _always_ sorry! Bella, I dont even think you mean it!" His eyes lit up with misery and the flames of hate. Then, Jake started trembling, shaking, his whole body rocking back and forth widly. The transformation process....I flinced and backed away subconsciencely, the fight with Sam replayed in my mind, sending sparks of horror throughout my body.

"Bella, get back!" Edward called out. His foot stepped on the invisible line that divided the two tense colonies. He hesitated there, comtimplating wether or not he should risk war for me. Seeing that he was about to come, I raised my hand.

"Edward, dont come!" I shrieked as loudly as I could. My throat burned and my voice cracked. I felt light-headed all over , looked at me, begging me to at least run ( limp) away. I considered wildly slaughtering over to my angel but my conscience refused to move. _You hurt Jacob...You fix it_ it said to me. I sighed and glaced at Edward warily, frantically, lovingly.

"Love, dont go. Dont. Stay _away from him!_" My Angel cried out, still right on the borderline. I shook my head sadly. My whole human life I spent hurting Edward and Jacob. Was I about to spent the rest of my eternal life that way too? How could I love one without hurting the other? Jake.....Edward.......Edward?.....Jake.....I loved Edward, my beloved Edward, but at the same time, I _needed_ to have Jake in my life. I couldnt imagine being alive ( partly) without having my sun shining down on me. Who could live in such a gloomy, desolate place? A heart wretching howl distrubted the night sky, shaking the moon.

Reddish brown fur sprouted all over Jake`s massive body. He hunched over, twitching. His arms longigated **(Is that even a word?!) **as his tailbone grew longer, furrier, stronger. Howls changed into snarls as my best friend morphed into a mammoth sized wolf. Extremely frightening sharp teeth jabbed out from his curled lips, siliva dripped vicously from his mouth. A set of pain-filled, angry brown eyes glared at me.

"Bella, baby, honey, _please_ get over the line. Bella, I cant protect you over there!" Edward pleaded. My eyes rivited towards the velvet voice layed with distress. Edward`s topaz eyes were strained with pain, his face contorted. It took all my will power to look away. Taking a cautious step, I inched towards Jacob. The hairs on his neck bristtled, standing straight up. My trembling hand reached out again to him, but instead of covering the entire distance, I stopped mid-way. Waiting for Jake to cross the remainder area himself. I heard Edward protesting madly, just meters away. Come on, come on! Come closer, Jacob! I cried out with my mind. To my horror, he took a step away, one paw at a time. My hand dropped to my side.

"I`ll come back, Jake. _Promise._" I whispered my oath to my best friend, who whimpered a high pitched cry that tugged at my heart. Turning away from the wolf, I staggered over to Edward. Each step made me pant harder and harder, by the time I reached the safety of his cold, marble arms, my breath came in ragged little gasps. My vision kept going in and out of focus and my heart kept accelerating. What was wrong with me? Nausea washed over me, clinging to my stomach. Edward held me in his arms, whispering my name in relieved cries. Weakly, I leaned against him.

"Edward." I breathed. My angel nodded, understanding. In one swift movement, he lifted me off my aching feet as if I was weightless and carried me to his parked Volvo. Settling me down into the black leather exterior, Edward ran a cold, smooth hand through my sweat-drenched hair. Closing my eyes, I rested against the headrest. Before I knew it, he pulled out and was speeding away from the border. Without having to look, I knew already that Jake, still in wolf form , was watching use leave, envy burning inside his glassy eyes. Guilt embraced me like an old, bitter friend....

I placed my warm forehead against the cool window, shadows of trees darkened the light I saw from my closed lids every 10 seconds while streetlights brightened it every 5. The sudden changes in light were making me dizzy. I groaned loudly, hearing Edward shift uncomfortably next to me. He opened his mouth to talk but was at a loss for words. I was hyperventaliting now, a strange numbness crawling up from the tips of my toes. My condition has been getting worse and worse since La Push. No doubt that Edward was blaming himself. I slipped one slipper hand into his, he closed around it, cooling me down. _At least he`s not angry with me...._I thought happilly. Then, my better, smarter side retorted with a "_Yeah right."_ Both sides of my mind were still arguing with each other when Edward stopped the car and got out of the car using his wicked fast vampire speed. Pulling open my door, my angel craddled me in his arms and bought me over to the front door of his house. A cool night breeze blew on me, it felt refreshing...good. Edward shifted me to one arm and opened the door. Alice bounded to his side, completely unaware.

"_Bella_! Your so late! I felt so suffocated, not being able to see you! I thou--" Alice`s suprano voice arupedly stopped. She gasped, looking at me, rubbing her hands against my cheek.

"Carlisle!" She screamed, her voice wavering with fear and worry. The doctor appeared at her short, pixie side in a moments notice, holding a very advanced medical kit, a habit I got him into.

"Son, bring her over to my office, Esme just finished adding a small bed in there." Carlisle ordered, authority dripping from his tone. I half smiled.

"Im guessing that my constant trips to the E.R got you that free bed, huh?" I joked lazily. Carlisle chuckled slightly and patted me head.

"Of course. Your my best and probably only patient." he replied, even Edward coughed a bit, hiding his laughter.

I blinked up at my "dad" , " You owe me your reputation then." I giggled, regardless of the numbness spreading into my arms. "You might lose your only customer."

Edward sighed, " I guess your not too badly hurt if your cracking lame jokes like Emmett." I nodded, wincing inwardly at that fast movement. It took me all that I had, trying to play it cool for Edward and his family. Outside, I desperately tried to look okay, but on the inside, I was half burning, half freezing from the cold numbing feeling. I felt Edward lay me down on the bed, the paper sheet crinkled underneath me. So, I mused to myself, they really did place a hospital bed in here.....

Carlisle, his icy stone fingers probed along my limbs and lifted my lids, shining a tiny light into them. He placed a cool hand on my chest, counting my rapid heart beating and my fast breathing.

" Carlisle, whats wrong with her?" Alice asked from behind, she stood by the doorway, Jasper holding her hand.

Edward sighed, "Really? What from? Was it that _mutt_? No? Oh, I see." He sounded as if he was talking to himself, asking and answering his own questions but I knew that he was having a mental conversation with his father. Finally, Alice growled from the enterence.

"You know what Edward? Its really annoying, hearing just your side of the conversation. Carlisle, dont just _think_ things, say it!" She whined. I heard Emmett`s loud, low laugh coming from down the hall, echoing against the beige walls.

"Alice, tell my younger brother that if he gets caught doing that in public, that he`ll get arrested and sent to a mental institution!" Emmett giggled, cracking those lame jokes, like me. Alice humphed at Edward, obviously agreeing with the giant, giddy bear upstairs.

Edward gave in, "Carlisle says that its just a panic attack from her constant, _needless _worrying. She`ll get better if she _stops thinking about useless things_ and just take a breather. Gosh, she`s _always in a rush_." I turned my head to glare at him, the waxy paper made little noises.

"You know im _right here_?" I looked over to Alice and mouthed, "_Edward`s so grumpy isnt he?_"

Jasper gave a small smile while Alice exploded into a fit of giggles. My angel beside me growled but it sounded like more of a purr. He stroked my head and kissed my lips.

"Rest now, Bella. Sleep. Dont be stubborn and try. I`ll be right here." He whispered reassuringly, placing his lips on my wrist. I sighed tiredly and nodded.

After saying thanks to Carlisle for being my E.R doctor ( again) and said good night to Jasper and Alice, Edward tucked me in and I snuggled deep into his stone arms. His skin was cool to the touch but it felt so good, so _right. _Hand in hand, I slept dreamlessly, the first time in many, many years. Everything felt peaceful, so tranquil as I fell deeper and deeper into my slumber.

Little did I know that I would be missing these days compared to the hell I would experience in the near future.

**AN: The end. What did you think? I honestly was going to jump right into the main story and like talk about the Volturi and all that but my life`s been pretty mixed up and busy and my thoughts were all jumbled so I added this part as a time staller. Its still good though right? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Im going to be busy the next few days, taking care of my mom and all that jazz so the next chapter might not be up till later. Still, like I always say, dont give up on me, add me to your favorites or as an alert and wait. DONT LEAVE ME! also, review more peoples ^^**

**Finally, I want to say a special thanks to all my lovely 12 reviews and the 126 people who visited this story today. This broke my record of 85 visitors last month in december. Im so thankful to everyone who reads this lame fanfic. Thanks for spending time on me, encouraging me, and being the ppplz that you are, I love you all.**

**Lastly, a special thanks to RPMcMurphy. This person has been like my critic and editor. Constantly telling me how to improve my story, writting and plot. Thanks dude, keep reviewing for meh cuz my story wouldnt be the same without you! Love you alot, cupcake ^^**

**BYES~ (Remember, review and add me to alerts and favorites! The next chapter is going to be very interesting ^^ its in Jane`s pov, another 1st time for me lol)**


	17. The Witch Twins

**AN: I found time to write a little bit before school if i wake up at 5 am so yeah, imma do that from now on and hopefully, the chapters will come out faster lol Review ^^**

**I mean seriously, how can i have 126 visitors and 12 reviews? are the 12 of u constantly re-visiting me 126 times? Yikes.....0.o hahaha jk, but seriously -_-**

Volturi Chapter~ **(Meaning, this whole chapter is about the Volturi, from many different pov`s)**

Jane`s POV~

I sat on my king-sized bed, that I had no use of, and stared at the large, oak dressers across the room, agitated. _That girl_, how could my master ever let her slip by? That ridiculous girl is way more trouble than she`s worth.....What potential did Aro see in her? She obviously didnt have anything special about her when she was human....._Ariella_....Just saying the name sent a tremor of rage rampaging through my body. I let loose a terrifying hiss, trying to vent. It wasnt working. Suddenly, my glass door knob started turning and the white doors flung open. Who dared to enter my room without knocking?! Jumping across the room with swift speed, I lowered my eyes to the area the trustpasser would appear, softly, I said the word, "Pain." The trustpasser didnt emerge from behind my door, infact, he just stayed there.

"Who is it?" I demanded in a spine-chilling monotonous voice. I _never_ let the other members of the Volturi, even my master, see my emotions. Feelings were a sign of the weak, and I wouldnt be caught dead having to subject to something as low as to feel human emotions.

"Jane, sister, I wont come out until you drop your hateful gaze. Dont make me take away your sight." I heard my brother chuckle. Sighing, I pulled back my mental power and walked to the door, shutting it tight.

"Im not in the mood for your silly antics, brother. Leave me be." I said coldly. My ears detected his light footsteps fading away on the stone floors of the castle. Even saying this much showed that I was upset, more like furious, but it was okay when it was Alec seeing me like this. He was my twin. I loved him, only him and master. Everyone in the Volturi think I stay with my brother for Aro, out of necessity, but they couldnt be more wrong. "The _witch twins_" People would hiss that word, fear radiating out from thier body. It didnt matter to me what they said but that title, that despicible title was the only name I couldnt condone. Eruptedly, my mind subconsciencely dug up my human memories, triggered by the word "Witch". I tried to look away, tried desperately to think of something else, something less painful, but alas, it was no use.

_---FlashBack---_

_"Brother! Im scared, what do we do?" I sobbed, clutching onto the rags of Alec`s dirt-crusted shirt. He smothered my hair, kissing my forehead. Alec, trying to be a brave big brother, was comforting me, but I could feel his fear, feel his trembling fingers, and hear his wild heartbeat. _

_"Its okay, Jane. We just have to stay like this for a little while....I wont let anyone hurt you, dear sister. " Alec whispered, his voice shaking, strained from desperate self control. Sweat rolled off our bodies, our filthy body reeking, dried blood staining our skin and clothes. My whole body ached and burned, full of cuts, slashed, welts, and bruises. The pain was unbearable, both inside and out. I squished my small, skeleton-like body closer to my brother, we were jam-packed tightly in this small area. The whole village was after us, yelling "Witches! Burn them!" at us. We`ve been hiding for a week ever since that incident. That stupid incident that was barely proof that we were witches, the entire idea was laughable but the fear made it impossible to smile. _

_"Im sorry." I whimperd to my brother, both of our breaths were becoming more and more shallower. Alec stared at me, his eyes sleep-deprived and panic filled._

_"What are you talking about? Jane, never feel sorry for something like this. This isnt your fault..." He trailed off, but I wasnt about to let up._

_"Its my fault we`re running like this! If only I wasnt so mean to that girl, if only I`d given that poor beggar some money..." I cried, sobs shaking my body. Alec wrapped his bruised, grime covered arm around my shoulder._

_"Jane, that sinful girl pointed at you and shouted "Witch!" for no reason. You didnt give her money? Thats hardly a reason to burn." My brother said, fury seeping into his terrified voice. He shifted his weight around. Our muscels were cramped but we had no choice. We endured rocks, fists, tree branches, and insults. This kind of pain was nothing compared to the angry mob searching for us, even our parents were in there....I shuddered, my body rubbed against the cold wooden walls. My brother and I were smashed together in an old abandoned windmill. We found this place, deserted, and quickly entered, the mob of devils right at our heels. Once we entered, the discovered to our horror that this place was empty, not a single barrell, hay stack or furniture. _

_"Look, up there, Jane!" Alec cried, pointing up to the ceiling. There, in the frail wooden ceiling was a hole, just barely large enough for the two of us to crawl in. One stone at a time, we climbed the cobblestoned walls, scraping our knees, bruising our frail arms. Alec, being my older brother, pushed me into the hole first, then covered the enterence with his body._

_"Alec, no! They can see you clearly!" I whimpered. Alec shook his head, his sweaty, blood matted, brown hair tossing around, and smiled a thin grin._

_"Not if they dont look up, Jane." He replied. Since then, we were hiding up here, hunched over, water-less, starving, and without sleep. We couldnt risk the luxury of sleeping, not when we had to be on constant edge, looking for signs for the approaching mob. Suddenly, the windmill`s door exploded open with a powerful kick._

_"Check in here, lads!" roared a husky, deep voice. Panic and adrenaline coursed through my weak, limp body. I desperately scootched as far in as I could, my back against the wall, but I still pushed in. _

_"Brother, come closer! Hurry!" I whispered frantically. Alec look behind him, fear-locked. "Brother!" I whispered more urgently. He still didnt listen to me. Why wasnt me moving?! I couldnt stand it if he was caught protect me. Me, who started all his. My heart hammered inside my bruised chest and my hands trembled wildly. Then, our worst fear was realized._

_"Hey, I see that witch! Up there, get them!" shrieked an ear-splitting voice of a woman. I froze, that woman was my aunt. _

_"Jane." Alec whispered, hugging me, kissing my forehead. "I love you. We`ll meet again in heaven, away from this sinful, violent world. We`ll be safe soon." He smiled at me. I shook my head. No, no, he couldnt be happy about death. Nothing was worse!_

_"Dont give up hope, brother. Please! Fight, fight for me, Alec!" I wailed, clutching arm, but it was no use. My brother already had given into the arms of the grim reaper. From behind him, fat, meaty hands grabbed his shirt, tossing him down. _

_"Brother!" I screamed as his body went flying down, landing with a stomach churning, crack. Then, a man`s face, beared, hate-filled, ugly, popped up from the ledge and reached for me too. I pushed myself more in but the wood wouldnt budge. He grabbed me and threw me down too. The dirt floor rushed up to meet me, I landed on my back, shouting in pain. My breath was knocked out of my lungs, and my arm was broken, twisted awkwardly behind my head. I tilted my head to look at my brother, he was still smiling, but Alec appeared to by fine. Rough hands grabbed my blonde hair, thursting me to my feet, they tied thick ropes around my legs and arms, securing them to my side. My aching, throbbing limbs were on fire now, the blood circulation was cut off, leaving them numb. _

_"Alec!" I screamed at the back of my brother`s head. They placed him in front of me. He didnt look back and someone kicked me in my stomach. Red, hot blood poured out of my mouth like vomit as they dragged me and my brother outside. My eyes widened in horror and disgust, these crazy animals had already set up long, towering logs and a stage. Loud cheering rumbled the skies, these animals were happy that innocent kids were about to die. All my fears morphed into hate, disgust, sinister feelings. I glared at all of them, picturing them dying, in pain, being tortured. Die, die, die! They all deserved to die! The monsters, the real witches, tied us to the logs and began kindling a fire beneath us. The small embers of the fire sparkled, burning my toes. I screamed in pain, it was excrusiating. My flesh, bone , and blood burned away in the blazing hot fire. My screams were endless but lost in the sea of happy, excited cheering. My eyes went to my brother, he too screamed but his was different._

_"Its happening, Jane! We`re being set free! This is so exhikerating! I feel absolutly nothing! I cant see, hear, or touch anything, sister! I`ve been blessed by the good Lord." Alec yelled, laughing a bit. I looked at my poor, poor brother. All my remaining, tiny sparks of hope fled my body with my brother`s words. I lost him.....he`s gone..... _

_Gazing out to the sea of people, I looked at my family, my mother, father, aunt, uncle and more. Friends, neighbors, schoolmates, and teachers, they were all here, shouting "Witch Twins! Burn them! Kill them all!" Then I thought, no, these monsters arent my family. The only family I have now is Alec, my big brother. A quick glance at him told me that he was still estatic about burning to death. My throat was dry from screaming so much but I couldnt stop, my skin was blistering, smoldering, turning into ashes. Large bubbles of blood, water and pus exploded, letting the fire inside of my body too. Blood was steaming out of me, evaportating into the night sky and into the villager`s lungs. Soon, my vision wobbled. Faces morphed into blurs, my whole world collided together. Was this what Alec was talking about? An eerie numbness creeped into my body as the fire below licked further and further up my bony body. Im dying.....Wasting away into ashes....It was too soon, I was too young! Im only 15! I never experienced love or true happiness. Never walked down a church, holding hands with my husband, never graduated, or did anything heart-stoppingly exciting. I never even slept over my friend`s house yet....Then how could life be so cruel? How could life raise me in only pain and anguish and then kill me like an insect. Anger, hot, blazing, white anger bubbled up in me, coursing through my veins instead of blood. My life was slipping away and I saw it, flash by like an old black and white movie. Sobbing, dry, tearless cries, I closed my unseeing eyes, silenced my throaty screams, and slumped down, held upright only by the taught ropes. I didnt even bother looking at my brother one last time, that image would be too painful. Regret. Im dying with an endless string of regret....Why? Why me? Why couldnt I have been born someone stronger? Someone brave, like Alec, who protected me till his sanity drained away to madness. Why was I so worthless? Brother, dear brother, my biggest regret is being your sister. You shouldnt have had to die for me, thank you....and Im sorry. Maybe in our next life, we would meet again, under different circumstances....as different people, and I would be someone who could help you, someone loving and brave like you......Then, my thoughts disconnected from my body and everything went black....._

_I was floating in a dark, empty space, hovering in mid-air. Was this heaven? Or was this hell? Looking around, I realized that I was alone. I examined my body and gasped in horror. My feet and leggs were a bloody, ashy, black mess. Bone, muscels, and charred skin was all visible, all the way up to my waist. It was too gory, to horrible to look at, turning away, I stiffled an urge to throw up. The upper part of my body wasnt as bad but still terrifying to look at. My arms were cut, sliced, and scarred, covered in inky blotches of black and blue bruises. My hands felt my hair, a wild rat`s nest, crazy and extremely filthy. I didnt even wanted to know what my face looked like. Where am I? I wondered, still floating in this empty abyss. Where`s Alec? Did he go to a better place than this? My dear brother most definately went to heaven, a white haven for good people like him. Closing my eyes, I let the current of black take me where ever it pleased. As long as Alec was in a good place, I didnt care what happened to me. Just as I relaxed my tensed body, a blinding pain rang through my body. Fire, all over again burned me, consumed me with such speed that I didnt even have time to scream. Withering in silence, I felt the fire fill my entire being, eating me away, changing me. This feeling was.....odd. My heartbeat slowed down but I didnt feel as if I was dying like before, instead, I believed that I was being saved. The flames were soon replaced by a chilling sensation that started from my fingertips and extended all the way to my head. Power, strong power welled up in me, this moment felt so incredible, so memorable, it was as if the Lord heard me in wishing to become a better, stronger person in my next life. When the fire extinguished completely and my heart no longer pumped blood, I slowly opened my eyes, dazed and confused. _

_Light, sweet, sweet light flooded into my vision. My eyes made out the finest particles, floating around, dancing in a silent breeze. The sight was beautiful, every color appeared brighter, stronger while every sound was louder, clearer. My skin felt every breath of the wind, every sigh of the trees. How is it possible that my body, once so frail and weak, could become so sensitive to the littlest touch? The sun was beaming down at me but I couldnt feel its warmth. _

_"Jane." I heard a voice call my name, that voice belonged to my brother. I whirled around and saw him standing a few feet away from me, cloaked in a blood-red cloak. I gased. This boy, wasnt my brother...It couldnt be! Alec had tan skin and brown eyes. This boy had pale, extremely pale skin and crimson eyes. His hair was whispy and clean, an attractive scent coming from his body. Thick, lushious eyelashes fanned around his round, beautiful eyes as his perfect lips crinked up in a small smile. That smile, that single smile affirmed that he was indeed my brother. _

_"Brother!" I cried, running after him. The second I considered being next to him, my body was already there, in his arms. "Wha..?" I said, but I didnt finished my question. I was awed by the sound of my own voice, it was higher-pitched, smoother, like a blissful melody of the wind. _

_"Jane, we`re safe. God, he saved us, like I said. I saw him, Jane. I saw God. He`s still here, he`s going to help us. He`s going to give us a family." He said calmly into my hair as he embraced me tigher. Even my brother`s voice, that I heard for 15 years sounded unfamiliar to me. His voice was light yet masculine. There was a cool edge to his sound, but it was calming too. If I was a song, played by the wind, then Alec was the sky in the winter, creating the breeze. A sudden gush of wind blew my hair into my pace, my raised my hand to push it away but my eyes focused onto my skin and hair at the same time. My mind was capable of multi-thinking? Half zoomed into my flowing, golden hair. It was shiny and sleek, like I`ve been shampooing it every second of my life. My hair was silky smoothe, like someone brushed it a thousand times with a comb. The other half of my mind focused on my hand, it was just as snow-white as Alec`s. Gazing into his eyes, my mind formed the answer I`ve been asking for quite some time. My brother and I.....we were vampires. _

_"Ah, Alec, I see your dear sister has awakened!" cried a voice. Suddenly, a harsh snarl escaped my lips as I hurled myself, soaring in the air, landing 20 feet away, crouched defensively. A beautiful, graceful man walked towards me, although it seemed as if he was floating instead. His blood-red eyes didnt frighten me but his knowledge of my name did. I hissed at him but he continued forward, his delicate, luxurious, jet black hair flowing down to his shoulders. This man radiated power and authority. He extended a hand towards him but my instincts told me not to take it. Hate and fury blended together as my mind recalled some of my human memories, I would trust no one. I glared up at him and instandly, he groaned, collapsing to the floor, on his knees. _

_"Jane!" Alec yelled furiously, I wanted to look at Alec but my eyes wouldnt leave that man. His pain, for some sick reason, bought me pleasure. I suffered enough, it was now time for mankind to pay up. I continued to put the stranger in agony, experiementing with my feelings. The more pain I felt, the more pain he felt, and with that, I felt more joy. Before I knew it, this thick, misty fog slithered around my ankles and wrapped around my legs. What was this? I dropped my tormenting gaze on the man and looked around me. Nothing. I saw absolutely nothing and heard not a single sound. How did I wind up back into the dakr abyss I just left? Had I dreamed all that? No sooner had I thought this, the fog quickly decended, and I regained my senses. I gasped, Alec was hovering over me, staring intently into my eyes. Did my brother do that to me? _

_"Wow! Fantastic! What a lovely combination of newborns, eh? Quite a pair of powerful beings arent you? This is quite delicious!" The man squealed, clapping his hands together. I glared at him, being wwary not to put him in pain again, for the sake of my brother. Meeting my glance, he stopped clapping and extended his hand to me once more. "Hello, dear Jane. I am Aro, leader of the Volturi. Would you be interested in joining my family?" I hesitated, my dead heart unwilling to trust another being. Beside me, Alec nudged me, his eyes told me that he already accepted. If my brother trusted him, then I would too. So, I reached up and shook Aro`s hand. A strange feeling overwhelmed me, memories and thoughts I ever had since I was born wizzed by me like a show on fast rewind. I snapped my hand back as Aro laughed out loud. _

_"Jane. As you probably realized, Im not human either. I am your creator, your master if you will. Seeing that you`ve seen and thinking what you thought is my gift, something I was lucky enough to aqquire. Now, I pose the same question as before. Would I be lucky enough to aqquire your gift as well?" _

_My creator? My master? Was that something like....a father? My mind screamed at me , "Jane, dont! Dont accept! Dont trust anyone but yourself! Stay strong!" but my deceased heart over powered my thoughts. I wanted a family, a normal happy life. If I lived my entire human life in pain, then in my life, dont I get to live the way I want? Dont I get the right to be selfish and grab something I always wanted? A happy family, just the 3 of us....Yes, I could see that. I smiled at my new father and took his warm, loving hand once more. An electric shock blasted into my body while a fuzzy, tingly, peaceful feeling washed over me like lazy waters. Walking side by side with my new father and my beloved brother, Alec, Aro taught us how to hunt descreetly. I learned the pleasures of human blood and the thrill of hunting. Hearing the cries and agony-filled moans of all my victims bought me a rush of joy, soon I was addicted to it like an addict on meth. I practiced my dark gift whenever I could, savoring each moment, finally able to give my once- fellow villagers what they deserve. In less than 3 days, not a single soul was left alive in the village. Dead, bloodless bodies were piled high on the streets and inside every house. _

_"Master," I cooed. "May I get to see Italy now?" I asked sweetly. Alec laughed beside me, I sent a a tiny rush of pain his way, which he blocked out by using his own gifts on himself. Rage bubbled in my stomach each time Alec and I came to a draw. For some unapparent reason, I wanted to be the most powerfulest vampire in existence, that way, Aro would love me most. "Its your brother, relax." My mind said, calming me down. _

_"Sorry." I mouthed, Alec grinned slightly at me, forgiving me at once. His eyes turned redder and redder everyday, now it shone brightly like mini-flashlights during the night. It was quite a chilling site to see, although Aro and Alec informed me that my eyes were like that too._

_"Jane, we`ll go to Italy, all in good time. However, there`s a rat hiding among the sewers. She witnessed too much, we must get rid of her." He said, a tiny bit perplexed. I frowned, how was this isolant being who dared to trouble my father? A sly smile played on my lips when I thought about another chance to try out my gift. Aro tensed, inhaled the air deeply, then disappeared towards the scent. I tried to follow but Alec blocked me, shaking his head. _

_"Its not your victim this time. Finders keepers." He reminded me playfully. Alec scanned the area around me and dashed off to the same place Aro disappeared too. __Soon, I heard a blood-chilling (If I still had any blood to chill) scream and a muffled cry. Unable to restrain my thirst, I raced after that sweet, tortured cry. I found Aro, his mouth on her neck and jealousy flooded me. Aro, he was making a 2nd daughter? Impossible! I m the only one he could create! I refuse to share my father with anyone else besides my brother. Amongst all my anger, a tiny section of my enhanced brain saw that Aro barely drank her blood and sent just a smallest portion of his venom into her body. What was he planning on doing? I watched, mesmerized by how she stood, emotionless and unmoving. Alec must be protecting her from the pain of the transformation....bummer.....My eyes never left her body, I saw her skin turn slightly paler, but not pale as ours. Her heart, her deliciously beating heart, slowed down and the mouth-watering scent of her blood altered slightly. The smell repelled me a little. Her blood smelled floral, appetizing yet disgusting. Jealously crept into my mind as her features became more defined and her beauty more apparent. Looks never mattered to me but now that I was a beauty myself, I didnt want to be matched. Alec pulled back his fog and she gasped back to reality. My pity reached out towards her, I knew first hand how frightening it was to remain inside that dark dome for a long time but the pity died when Aro offered his gorgeous hand and offered her a place in our family. To my relief, she declined and snorted, an action that both delighted and enfuriated me. _

_"Master,, this girl, you didnt inject enough venom. Shall I help?" I offered, smiling a bit in her direction. Venom pooled up in the back of my throat and I let a tiny stream trickle our from the coners of my mouth, making my facial expression even more devilish. Venom, well, my venom in particular, was a wine-like, cardinal red. The color was very similar to that of human blood. That girl suddered in fear and my grin widened, exposing my teeth. My father merely waved me away, telling me that his venom would eventually consume her and that I had enough blood to last me a lifetime. How could Aro treat me like this? My dead heart yearned for his undivided attention and love. "Then, become his most faithful, loyal servant. Show him your worth it." My mind schemed. I chuckled angelically. Alec cocked his eyebrows at me, wondering what I was thinking of. I didnt bother answering him, instead, I continued formulating my plan to become his favorite. The whole idea of my devise consumed me so that I didnt even care when she finally accepted Aro`s proposal. That girl would die sooner or later, after all, there was nothing special about her. And as soon as Aro gives me his consent, I`ll personally handel that wrench myself......_

_---FlashBack End---_

I blinked back to reality. Sliding down to the floor, I hung my head lifelessly, like an old, hunched over ragdoll. My head was pounding slightly, a reaction to my unpleasent memory. Its been many years since _Ariella_ left. It seemed for a while that my master had forgotten about her until Demetri reported yesterday that he discovered a tenor of someone`s thoughts that resembled hers. Aro, his face lightening up, dismissed the room to talk to that stupid idiot privately. Standing erect, I gracefully walked over to the mirror, looking at my reflection. A young, angelic, pale youth stared back at me with piercing red eyes that exposed nothing about her inside. Shiny, sleek, golden -blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders in thick, striaght lines. Her pink, perfectly full and shaped lips were in a tight, straight line that showed others that this girl rarely smiled. The body of the girl`s was small, slender, and gorgeously white, but was draped in a dull, evilish red cloak that fell to her ankles, revealing a small pair of black, glossy flats. The cold atmosphere that her appearence emitted kept others at a distance and that was fine by her. I reached up and touched the mirror. I was beautiful.....as was any vampire......but still, my elegance almost never went unnoticed.....Is Aro proud of such a servant?

I was still pondering the idea of forcing Demetri to tell me where _Ariella_ was so that I could "pay her a visit" when someone knocked on my door.

"Enter." I responded automatically, my voice void of all emotions. To any other besides my brother and Aro, they would think that I was the same as always. Unfeeling, made of stone, and cold, but Alec detected my efforts in making my voice monotone. He raised one perfect eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Want to talk?" His body language suggested. I shook my head and tapped my temple lightly.

"Just recalling some worthless, head-aching things." I replied silently. He nodded, understanding what I meant. We shared a deep bond, and thus were able to communicate with little signs and gestures. "Twin telepathy" some might call it. Alec smoothed his mid-night black whiteshirt and striaghtened his black tie. His pale hands were casually inside his dark, dress-pant`s pocket, little thumbs jutting out. I looked at his sleek black dress-shoes and sent a questioning glance his way.

"Your not wearing your cloak?" Alec grinned. It wasnt unnatural for him to be dressed formally, he`s always been a snappy dresser like me, but it was odd of him to not be wearing his cloak.

"Aro wants the two of us." Alec said, his voice low and dangerous. "Its for a "special" mission."

My face widened into a large, satifyed grin. At long last, its my time to fight......

**AN: Hey guys, again, thanks for reading! Im soo thankful for everything and every viewer that I get. I love readin reviews so PLEASE send me some. How did I do, impersonating Jane? Believe it or not but Jane and Edward are my FAVORITE characters from twilight. I did a lot of research on Jane and Alec`s past and re-read all the moments she showed up in New Moon and Eclispe in order to get a good grasp on her true self. Of course, its not as good as Meyer`s but hey, im decent. Umm, her past is not true. I used the info I found and played it a little, its not entirely false but its not all true either. Uhh, yes, its another cliffhanger so wait for the next one ^^ The next chapter is going to be in Volturi POV too, im not sure if I`ll use Jane again, it all depends on your guys`s reviews! Hurry and send it in so I can start workin! Thanks and byes~**


	18. Is this goodbye?

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all for visiting me and taking time off your busy schedual to read some of my work. I really am grateful because you guys just broke another record! I beat my January record of 127 because my traffic just told me that the number increased to 204! Im so thankful and touched. Keep reading and Keep reviewing ^^**

Volturi Chapter: **(The description of the tunnel and the office and the throne room is directly from the story, I didnt create any special description that i could call mine. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her brilliant creativity!)**

Jane`s POV~

I walked along side my brother down the long, winding, narrow hallway of the Castle towards the throne room to see my beloved father and Master. There were no lights in the stone hallway but our eyes could see everything. Every crack in the wall, every pebble on the ground, and every small movement my brother made beside me. The ground beneath me started sloping downwards, taking use deeper underground, a low, arching ceiling looming overhead. My eyes noticed some water seeping from a crack in the wall. _The wall is bleeding black ink...._I thought to myself with a tiny smile, but the unappetizing scent of the liquid turned my grin into a grimace.

I took a chance then to peek up at Alec, he was casually strolling down, looking straight ahead. I, on the otherhand, was fighting a difficult battle with my inner self. _"Stop looking! Stop smiling! You look too happy!" _I yelled at myself. I stiffened my back and narrowed my eyes into a glare, but the corners of my mouth twitched. How could I look so mad and indifferent when my Master was going to assign me a mission?! Aro was finally giving me the chance I deserved, he`s finally going to let me murder that rat. I briefly wondered how far _Ariella_ got and if she developed any gifts that would make the fight more interesting....

A flood of white light shined at the end of the black, cold tunnel. Alec gracefully danced over into the light, sparking like diamonds, sending rainbow shards around the room. Without any hesitation, I reached out to the rusting iron gate that stood in my way to the throne room and pulled it open in one swift movement. Alec follwed me into a larger stone room that held no furniture except the ancient, thick wooden door in the back. The gate slammed shut, making a _clank_.

"Control yourself, Jane. There`s going to be people soon." Alec warned me, looking down at my still-twitching face.

I scowled at him. As if I would be the one to screw up. "Dont worry about me, Brother. _I`ll_ be just fine." Alec starting chuckling and began smoothing his already perfect hair. I mirrored his actions, making sure my hair was straight, that my cloak was unwrinkled, and that I appeared presentable to my Master. My brother raised one smooth, pale hand and pointed at me, his head tilting to the side. "_Ready?" _He asked me with his body. I nodded as he pushed the heavy door open.

Now, Alec and I were in an unremarkable, bright pathway. The floors were no longer stone but a gray, dull carpet. Its unattractiveness matched the off-white walls. As Alec pressed the elevator button, I took large, deep breaths, then held my breath as the doors creaked open. Common, retangular, flourescent lights dimly lit the elevator which played a jazz melody. When the doors slid back, I stopped breathing all together. Tourists wandered here and there, snapping photos, touching artifacts, and doing some mindless chattering. My instincts told me to attack, kill, and to drink their tasty blood but I supressed those thoughts. Aro wouldnt be too happy if I murdered every body else`s meal. My lungs didnt need air but I felt suffocated. Going without the sense of smell, was like being blind, it was uncomfortable and stuffy, but necessary. Alec and I stepped into a modern reception office, the walls were paneled in wood and the floors were a deep green. Leather couches were arranged near glass tables that held flowers, White daisies, carnations and roses to be exact. _Funeral flowers_ I laughed to myself. My Brother walked infront of me, his skin no longer shining for in here, there were no windows, only brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside. A young woman stood up from her seat behind a long workdesk when she saw us approaching.

"Welcome, Alec. Jane." She said in a friendly voice that was sincere yet emotionally distached in a professional way. I ignored her, not even acknowleding her existence, but Alec foolishly winked at her.

"Morning, Gianna." He greeted her back, her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. Her deep, pretty, tan skin was smooth and beautiful, stretching out over her tall figure. My heart felt a pang of jealousy at my brother`s attention towards her. My mouth unleashed a venomous hiss that made Gianna look down nervously and resume working. Her fingers danced across her keyboard.

"You shouldnt be jealous of everything, dear sister." Alec whispered in my ear, his voice was low enough to allow me and only me to hear it. I sighed heavily and gazed into his piercing red eyes with my sad ones. His smiling face fell a little, his warm arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"We`re going to kill her for dinner one day and when that happens, I`ll let you do the honors." My brother promised. My whole face lit up, well, if you call my eyes widening a bit "lighting up'. Brother always knew the right words to say. Alec knew how I felt about him and Aro and did everything in his power to prevent me from being emotionally hurt. Even now, he protected a devil like me. Looking around, I made sure that no one was staring at us. When I was 100% positive that no one was near, I slipped my hand into his, giving him a little squeeze. Alec gasped, shocked by my physical action of graditude.

"Your welcome, Jane." He said winking. Then, he used his vampire speed to peck both sides of my cheeks lovingly before he let go of my hand. If I was alive, my face would have flushed from happiness and my heart would have pounded rapidly. A light sound like a baby cooing escaped my lips, I was laughing out loud....

Suddenly, I felt a presence coming from the back and regained contol of myself. A scowl rolled onto my face, my happy eyes morphing into a hateful glare, and my hands motionlessly still at my side. I even took a tiny step away from my brother. The distance between us showed that we were close, but also distant. Turning my head, I saw Demetri walked at human speed towards us, his olive yet chalky complexion looked so odd when it was compared to his shoulder-length wavy black hair. Demetri met my eyes and stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. _Smart boy_ I thought. He would`ve been whimpering on the ground if he had chosen to gaze deep into my eyes, it was the least her could do for ruining a perfect sibling moment.

"Jane. Alec." Demetri said in a deep, uninterested voice as he walked right by us and entered the throne room.

"Nice to see you too." Alec muttered sarcastically at the closed door, scowling as he held it open. My stomach fluttered with excitement, my nerves tingling along with my stomach. Trying desperately to look detached, I stepped into the room. The pale wall curved around the room, drawing attention to the center, where on a marble stage, stood 3 massive, wooden chairs. 2 stories up were window slits, sending a rectangular patch of sun, glittering down to the floor. I approached the 3 thrones and bowed my head low to Caius, who sat rigid on the far left. He was abnormally white, compared to other vampires. His chalky pallor made his devilish red eyes even more terrifying, especially when he was thirsty. Nearly white blond hair cascaded to his shoulders, as did the hairs of all the Volturi leaders. Caius waved me away, beckoning with his finger for Alec to come up and pay his respects too. A burst of anger splashed around inside, Caius never showed me any special attention, in fact, he often didnt even acknowledge my existence unless he needed a job to be completed. Closing my eyes, I calmed myself down, stifling a hiss and lowered my head, yet again, to an ungrateful Master. Marcus, on the right, was slumped in his seat, his snow-white body drooping lifelessly. Dark black waves of silky hair flowed around his neck, his cardinal eyes showed an empty pit, leading nowhere. I`ve always pitied Marcus. Ever since his wife, Didyme died, he became a soulless puppet of the Volturi. His mind was always elsewhere, his heart, carved out of his body and set aflame with his wife`s body. Finally, I bowed gracefully to my favorite Master, my father, Aro.

"Ah! My dearest Jane! Yes, yes, you got here in decent time. Thank you, dear." Aro dramatically cried, floating down switfly from his throne to hold my hand. Aro studied my face as he read my every thought. My dead heart stung with excitement and joy. My father was holding my hand....What a magical moment between a Father and his Child.

"Ah, Jane. Always fantasizing. Keep your head on your shoulders, darling." Aro said, letting go. Father was always trying to discourage my feelings towards him, trying to keep me detached so that I wouldnt do anything rash or stupid. Little did he know that it was already too late. My fantasy played so frequent in my mind that I truly believed it to be reality. Aro was my father, who loved me and my brother unconditionally. _He`s just joking around, messing with your head. Typical Aro." _My mind laughed, oblivious to the heart-shattering truth.

In a monotonous voice that took all my efforts to manage, I replied with a simple, "Yes, Master." Aro nodded his head and moved on to Alec. His brown hair flailing as he dipped his head and bought it up slowly.

"Ah, Alec! Yes, you got Jane to come in remarkable time. Good, good." Aro flashed a smile, patted Alec on the shoulder and strolled back to sit on his throne. Crossing 1 leg over the other, Aro leaned back casually, his black hair smoothed back over his head.

Clasping his hands together, he announced in an animated tone, "Commanders of the Volturi Guard, I`ve recieved a report that a runaway member was detected in Forks. I would l--"

"I said "might be". It very well could be someone else." Demetri interrupted, apologetically holding his hand in the air. He _dared_ to cut off my father`s precious words?! My fury blazed in my eyes as I started daggers at Demetri.

"Pain." I whispered softly, menacingly. At once, Demetri crumbled to his knees, crying out in agony. His face hit the floor, his body was twitching violently like he was being electrocuted. Caius, a wide, evil smile playing on his lips, peered at the tortured vampire with curiosity. Caius currently held the reputation as the meanist, fowlest, and cruelest among the leaders. Marcus averted his eyes to someplace else but the ear-splitting shouts couldnt be blocked.

"Jane, control yourself." Alec warned, his fingers brushed my arm. Demetri stopped screaming as I looked up at my brother. Rising off the ground, he brushed all the dirt off his black suit, clearly embarressed, and bowed to the leaders before disappearing behind the door that led back to Gianna and the human world. He was moving very fast but not fast enough that he didnt have time to throw me a furious glare on his way. Fury bubbled in my stomach. Why was my brother defending that worthless pile of garbage? My lips slanted downward, a grimance appearing on my face as I tried hard not to inflict pain upon my blood-related kin.

"Jane, why are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked, pretending that nothing happened.

"Why? You _saw_ what he did, brother. Do not defend him, there is absolutely _no _mercy for those who do not show the proper respect." I defended my actions, there was a hard edge to my voice. Alec glared at me. He actually _glared _at me!

"Jane. Do not argue with me. Does your respect and loyalty only lie with Aro? Do I mean nothing to you? Is the title "Brother" just empty words?" He asked me, raising his voice.

Alarm washed over me. "No! Brother, you _know_ its not like that! Brother, I was m--"

"ENOUGH!" Caius snarled. "Commanders, I am deeply astonished. You _dare_ querrel in front of _us_? The both of you should be stripped of your rank and burned to hell!"

I winced at the word "burned". Horror and fear wrestled around in my body. Desperately, I turned my head to gaze into my father`s eyes, pleading.

"Caius, you never cease to amaze me. The Commanders are our most powerful soldiers. How can you even think to remove them?" Aro sighed, chuckling slightly. I released an unnecessary breath, my worries from before diminishing with the air. Aro would protect me. Aro had to....because he was my father.....because he loved me....

"The Commanders are _children_!" Hissed Caius. "They are unfit for the Volturi and they are unfit to complete the mission you called them here for!"

Aro laughed louder, amusement flickering in his eyes, "Brother Caius, how can you let your faith in our most trustworthy members shatter so easily? Or is it _me_ you dont trust?" Caius opened his thin mouth to retailiate but thought better of it. It wasnt wise to challenge Aro. Caius shot me a dirty look, promising that if I messed up again, his threat would become a reality. I hung my head in shame. How did this happen? One second I was a prized treasure, the next, Im walking on thin ice...Beside me, my brother exhaled softly, the sound was bearly audible. Shifting his weight to one foot, a thin, grey fog surrounding his right hand. I knew this habit...Alec was cutting off his own senses right now. He`s trying to control his temper.....

Trying to change the atmosphere, I ignored Caius`s face and focused on Aro, my beloved father. "Master, what was the mission exactly?"

Aro clapped his hands excitedly, "Oh, Jane! Demetri found Ariella! I must ask you to go get her at once! And I would like Alec to accompany you, but only as an observer. Ths results of this mession will come from him, not you. Oh! Im so curious as to she how much she improved or to see if she accumilated any gifts!" My hopes broke, exploding into a million pieces...._Bring_ Ariella back? Meaning...I couldnt kill her? Aro, sensing my displeasure, floated to my side, and leaned down, his lips just inches from my ear.

"Jane, you _must _bring her back safely. Not a single scratch on her. Understand?" He asked me intently. Aro`s tone was cold and full of authority.

I nodded and said, "Yes Master." What else could I say? Father was being unreasonable.....

Alec, in total control of himself, questioned, "Did Demetri not say that the person he detected could _possibly_ be someone other than Ariella?"

Caius cackled, " If the person is not Ariella, then he must pay for his mistakes with his _life_." Alec lowered his head, his dark brown bangs covering half his face. I knew this habit too, my brother was hiding his frustrated glare. Aro stepped away from me and held me at arms length.

"Dear Jane, I trust this report completely. Just as I trust you to complete this mission with ease. You must not fail or I will hold you half responsible." Aro threatened, his voice dark. I gasped, snapping my head to look at my father`s face. His expression was cold, unlike his usual kind one. My eyes searched his face for any flaws, hints of joking, or lies but was unable to find any. My mouth opened a bit, the shock was not wearing off. Next to me, Alec growled just the tiniest bit. Acting on instinct, I pushed off my strong legs and used all my strength to push Alec away. I only managed to move him about 2 feet but that was all I needed.

Alec blinked at me, astonished. "Jane!" He roared. I winced, brother hardly ever yelled at me. It was painful to hear his voice so filled with venom. I regretted my actions immediately but I knew that I would have regretted it more if I had chosen not to push my brother out of danger. Caius, hearing that soft growl, charged at Alec with outrage. At that point, Alec was too preoccupied with Aro`s threat to notice it but I sensed it right away. I managed to look at my brother apologetically before the hate-filled leader`s hands wrapped around my neck, slamming me down onto the floor. The cement ground cracked as I left a huge indent. Pain shot through my back and into my chest, though my body was undamaged. Caius did a double-take, staring at me in wonder. He didnt expect to grab anyone other than Alec. His curiosity morphed to black rage as he realized that I`d just made a fool of him.

"You _dare_ interfere?" He snarled, bearing his teeth. Before I could respond, he threw me across the floor. The marble stage shattered under me, but Caius was not through with me yet. My body was used as a battering ram for about 5 more minutes, destroying nearly the whole room before my infuriated master was finished punishing me. Lying in a pile of rubble, I felt my skin crack. Suddenly, more and more cracks, dents, and chipped skin appeared all over my body.

Alec flew to me, fear ringing in his voice, "Jane! Jane, speak to me!" he cried. Caius growled, croutching down low, ready to spring again when Aro placed a hand on his chest.

"Caius, you _will_ return to your seat and stay there."

Caius, his expression bewildered, staggered back to his throne. His hateful glare never left me or my brother.

"Aro, do not be cross with your brother. Caius, you must learn to control your temper. Let those children be." Marcus groaned, his voice was weak, feeble and uninterested. Aro, walked over to me, I saw no sadness in his crimson eyes. That hurt me more than my physical wounds.

Placing a hand on Alec`s shoulder, he snapped, "I will see _you_ soon, Alec. Dont think that Jane will take your punishment for you. Take her back to her room, then come and find me." Aro swiftly floated away, clapping his hands. "Clean this mess!" He barked. Immediately, worried, anxious vampires rushed over, collecting large chunks of stone and cemente. Alec`s strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground.

Vampire bodies were usually very hard to damage for we have steel-hard skin and iron-like bones. Even our frozen blood serves as extra defence against physical attacks but the nerves inside our bodies that were enhanced due to our transformation, feels pain like no other. Although its near impossible to break our bones, it is possible to crack our marble like skin. In human terms, a cracked skin equaled a broken bone. A broken bone for us was like a shattered bone for them.

As soon as my brother and I were alone, I let one, sweet moan that I was despertely holding in, out. All my limbs throbbed and ached, I felt as though my whole body was smashed underneath a 10 ton truck. The inflictions in my skin were already healing but the pain was still there. Never in all my life as an Immortal, have I ever felt this level of hurt before. The only time, I could recall, where my body was in this state of misery was back when I was being hunted as a _witch._

"Jane, are you alright?" I heard my brother ask me with a shaky breath. Slowly, I opened my heavy lids, staring at him, slightly dazed.

"Brother, are _you_ alright?" My voice was small, almost silent. My distinct, clear vision was wobbling and my brain felt a straining kind of pressure, like my skull was being squished.

"Do you want me to take the pain away?" My brother questioned, his body shook with tearles sobs. I moaned again and nodded feebly against his warm, soft skin. At once, a pleasent fog surrounded me, dancing closer and closer. My world went dark and every sound evaporated. The mist cloaked me in silence, sweet, blissful silence. I couldnt feel a thing as all my nerves went to sleep. I couldnt even tell if I was breathing or blinking. Experimentally, I tried to move my fingers...nothing. Letting myself sink deeper and deeper into this illusion, I spiraled down into an empty abyss. _This must be what it feels to be sleeping..._I thought bitterly. A vampire sleeping...Ha. I closed my eyes, trying to dream. If I was going to "sleep" then I`d at least try to make it seem more realistic. I wished for a pleasent dream but instead, the horrible, nightmarish truth kept running around in my head. How could Aro threaten me like that? Didnt he love me anymore? I felt a stab of pain slice through Alec`s barrier and pierce my heart. Did father _hate_ me? No....No! Its not possible....Its not me...Its not me! Its....its...its _that girl`s fault!_ If only she hadnt been born that era. If only she died that day instead of hiding like a rat. If only she didnt tempt Aro! If only, if only, if only! My whole life is full of "If Only`s"! _Stop fussing, Jane._ My mind said. _Its no use trying to change the past._ Sighing defeatedly, I rumaged around my brain, hopelessly trying to create a way for Aro to love me again. Suddenly, the light shined down on me. The answer, sadly, was Ariella! My mission was to bring her back safely, well, if thats what Aro wants, then I`ll do just that. I`d complete it so fast and so perfectly that Aro will have no choice but to be proud. I`ll _make_ Aro be my father again and I _will_ get Ariella. I`ll hunt her down for the rest of my life. I`d do that...I had too....If Aro leaves me, then its the same as dying, only worse. _You can do it, Jane!_ My heart cheered, encouraging me. Now that the roadway of my life was clear to me, I felt myself at ease. The truth didnt seem so bad anymore, in fact, I even had a dream, well as close to a dream as I could get. I imagined myself, cuddled in Aro`s loving arms, Alec by my side. The 3 of us...like old times...were a family again....

Alec POV~

"Jane! Jane, speak to me!" I cried out to my beloved sister. Her body was lying motionless in pain, crumpled up in a pile of stone rubble. My heart felt numb and hollow. Jane....Jane...How could this happen? How could _I let_ this happen?! I swore to myself, many years ago, that I would protect her, that I would be her guardian. I was suppose to keep danger away from my sister but today...this very moment..that vow shattered. Jane protected _me_. Im the worst older brother.....Im the worst creature in the world...

Slipping my hands beneath her, I lifted her off the ground, cradling her close to my chest. One look at her face told me that she was in agony, but was desperately trying to hold it in. I had to get out of here, now. Just as I was about to dash away, a cold, furious hand clamped down on my shoulder. Looking up in shock, I saw Aro`s rage-filled expression. My body froze in fear...Aro was _angry?_ Aro was known to be the kindest (and most annoyingest) Volturi leader, he hardly ever got vexed. Fear swirled around inside my stomach, locking my knees.

"I`ll see you later. Dont think that Jane will recieve your punishment for you! Take her back to her room then, come and find me." He snapped. I winced at the venom that layered his cruel voice. I even almost whimpered. Nodding in understandment, and because I didnt trust my voice to speak, I raced away from the scary vampire and fled the throne room. As soon as we hit the pathway back to our quarters, Jane released a painful, agonized groan. That sound pierced my soul and shattered my heart. My baby sister was in pain because of me.....

"Are you okay, Jane?" I asked her, dreading her answer. My body shook with dry, tearless sobs. Poor Jane....She deserved better. All she ever wanted was a family...All she craved for was Aro`s love and my safety, was that so wrong?!

Jane, fluttered her bright red eyes, staring back at me. A large crack was visible on her left cheek, sealing itself up. "Brother, are _you_ okay?" She questioned back. I hung my head in shame. Jane got hurt defending me and she`s worried about her brother...Sighing sadly, and feeling pathetically worthless, I offered the only thing I could do to help ease the pain.

"Do you want me to take your pain away?"

Jane, weakly nodded. She must be in more misery than I thought. Stabs of guilt bore into my mind as I eveloped my dear sister inside my dark, black dome. One by one, I felt her senses disappear. When she was fully caught inside my gift, I dashed at full speed all the way back to her room. The stone walls changed into a blur as I whizzed by, my feet hardly touched the floor. Wind blew against me, blowing my hair in all directions. My eyes caught the sight of her white, wooden door. Kicking it open, I bought her limp body over to her massive, 4 poster bed and tucked her inside the blood-red blankets. Moving my trembling hands all over her body, I searched for more cracks and injuries. My fingers lightly brushed her lower back and detected a rough patch of skin. Parts of her had chipped off. Besides her back, I uncovered several more cracks on her legs and a couple dents on her arms. Each time I saw a new injury, my heart exploded open, bleeding out dry, bloodless, cries for my baby Jane.

Sinking down onto my knees, I slipped my hand into her warm, soft fingers, criss-crossing them together. "Forgive me, sister." I wept against her hand. Jane doesnt deserve this treatment....She deserves better than me....Suddenly, rage filled my body, mixing with my feelings of despair. She deserved better than _Aro_, too. My lips curled back automatically as I hissed his name out loud.

I _hated_ Aro and _despised_ the Volturi. This worthless, heartless, cruel coven of power-hungry creatures use the cover of "Justice" to mask thier sins. They arent true enforcers of the law, thier merely disguised dictators! I loathed them...I even loathed me sometimes, for being here. Jane, my beautiful Jane, was too blind to see thier flaws. She couldnt see how evil and demonic the Volturi, especially Aro, and the others were, but I could. More than anything, I wished to run away, to leave this hell but I knew, deep inside that leaving this place would scar Jane`s heart for eternity. If that were to happen, I wouldnt be able to live with myself....So, I lived a lie. Lying to my sister and my self, I pretened to be proud, like her. I smiled fiercely whenever I murdered some poor human. If any other members of the guard knew that I prayed for the safety of my victims, I`d be burned on the spot. I strutted around, flaunting my cape, acting like I loved it, when I really wanted to rip it to shreds. I never wanted to be apart of this atrocity....I regretted my desicion of joining every day, minute, and second. But I hold it all in. Jane loved the Volturi...Or rather, she _needed_ it. Jane was a tortured soul, so this place, was like heaven to her. I know what she wished for, but I also knew that I could never give it to her, no matter how hard I tried. I just couldnt replace our parents...The only person capable was...._Aro...._ But he`s not the fatherly figure that Jane foolishly belived him to be. He was unreasonable, cruel, and cold-hearted. Not to mention so full of lust and want, never satified with what he has. I could never let such a _monster_ be a "father" to my beloved. But, I also couldnt voice my opinions either, they would hurt her too much. Also, if I wanted to stay with Jane, to protect her, I had to prove my loyalites to my Masters. So, time and time again, I went on missions, slaughtering innocent people and helping the Volturi torture helpless Vampires. With my hands, I murdered my own kind and my previous. Others saw me as vicious, demonic, and just the same as the rest of my coven. But that was far, very far from the truth. Every day, I feel myself die inside, I was digging my own grave, inflicting self pain...I have no choice though, its what Jane desires....After all, if Jane is happy, than so am I. Her happiness is my life`s ambition, dream, goal, and deepest desire from the bottom of my heart. So, in order to ensure that Jane has the opportunity to grasp that joy with her little hands, I`ll stay here, doing the 3 Leader`s dirty work, killing. A realization dawned on me, laughing bitterly, I thought, _I take away other`s lives for the one I "worship" Im no different than all the other low life`s...In fact, I may be slightly more sadistic...._

Sighing, I raised myself upright. It was time to "visit" Aro. I leaned in, lightly kissing my "sleeping" sister`s sweet, innocent face.

"I`ll pull you out of my black abyss as soon as I come back." I promised, weaving my fingers around her loose strands of golden hair. "Im sorry for hurting you...."

I stepped out to the hall lifelessly, closing the door behind me. Just before it shut completely, I looked back and whispered, "I love you, dear sister."

My mind shuddered, _This feels like a good bye...._

When the door clicked shut, I trudged over to Aro`s office, dreading whatever he had planned for me. I prayed that I wouldnt have to hurt anyone else, that I`d still be able to follow Jane on her mission. Renewing my broken vow, I swore another 3 oaths. The first was that this time, for sure, I would protect Jane with everything that I`ve got. The second, was that I would dedicated my life to keeping Jane happy and smiling. And finally, that I would love Jane, and only Jane, till I died.

I was still thinking about adding to my list of vow`s when I realized that I was already at Aro`s door. Hesitantly, I reached over, grasped the large, thick, black metal knocker and banged his grand, antique door. I tensed, waiting for him to open the door. Nothing. Cautiously, I peeped open the door and slipped inside.

Aro`s office was like a massive library. There were walls after walls of thick, brown shelves, containing an unlimited amount of books. To the right, were plush, leather reclinders pearched against the pale green wall for reading. Far over to the right, were coffee tables and couches for meetings. The green walls curved to the center, like the throne room, directing your attention there. A grand, mohogany desk stretched out on the faded white carpet, little glass bowls containing white daisies adorned the corners of the table. Aro, his red eyes glued to me, was sitting down on his swivel chair. There was a huge, painted portrait of himself, next to his brothers, behind him. It was intimidating to look at because it was so realistic, it was as if all 3 fearless leaders were glaring down at you. My heart quivered, shaking, deathly afraid. _Keep cool_, I reminded myself. _Your a Volturi Commander. Relax your face, like Jane, and make your expression emotionless..._ I took deep breathes, settling down my nerves. If I broke my composure here, then I would be exposed as a traitor and seperated from my sister. My eyes gazed back into Aro`s blood-red ones, holding the same intensity.

Aro laughed, "Alec, how`s Jane?" I felt my muscels stiffen but I tried hard to make it unnoticable.

"She`s fine. Resting now, but we`ll be ready to participate in the mission soon. Dont worry, Master, Jane will succede." I replied, keeping my tone monotonous. Aro raised a thin, black eyebrow at me.

"Really? Oh, but dear Alec, its not _Jane_ Im worried about, its _you."_ His voice sent chills down my back and spiked a mind-numbing sense of fear into my heart. I gulped. His easy-going expression was even more terrifying than the fierce one he showed me at the throne room...Suddenly, Aro clapped his hands, causing me to jump. I heard the door creek open behind me and the shuffle of two pairs of feet. I was too terrified to look back, it took all I had not to whimper... Biting my lower lip, I looked at Aro`s amused face. My eyes unvoluntatily darted back and forth, unable to hide my panic.

"Look behind you, Alec. What you see is your punishment." He ordered gleefully, folding his hands on his lap, casually. Slowly, I obeyed, turning my body, trying desperately to not shake. As soon as I realized what Aro was planning, I gasped.

"Aro, please, anything, _anything_, but this!" I pleaded, I was on my knees, pain reflecting off my eyes. Aro barked a cold, chilly laugh and leaned closer to my face.

"So, this is what the great, horrifying, _WitchTwin _Commander looks like when he drops his facade." He cackled. My eyes widened...

"You knew?" I whispered. Aro nodded, still smiling.

"I`ve always known where your loyalties stood, but honestly, Im disappointed that you werent smart enough to change sides. It hurts me to do this, more than it hurts you." He anwered, not sounding the least bit sorry. His eyes glinted in the light, sending me more chills.

I groveled harder, "Im begging you, Aro, please, Im her _brother_!" My cried were lost on him, his facial features never changed. His spine-chilling eyes revealed no other movitive or a last minute change of heart.

Desperately, I rubbed my hands together, "Please! I can switch sides now, Master. _Believe me_, I can! _Dont do this to me._" My voice cracked twice, wavering between pitches. Tearless sobs rocked my body back and forth. My whole mask, the one I built up for years living in Volterra, was gone. It broke into a million pieces the moment I saw what was behind me.

Aro shook his head, his sleek black hair flailing with the movement. "You had _so_ many chances to change, Alec. I believe this is the best choice, for the both of us. Trust Jane to _me_, and just surrender. Your sight is horribly pitiful. Its _pathetic_." He hissed the last word.

I was too stunned to reply. It was _over_, everything was over! My 3 oaths...worthless....All emotion fled my body, I was too shocked to think rationally. So, I let fear be my guide and instincs take control. Snarling, I rose to my feet, my hands clentched into fists. A misty, eerie fog surrounded my hands, swirling demonically around me whole body, I would _fight. _

Aro seemed bewildered. "Tsk, tsk, Alec. Your making this harder than it has to be." I growled in response, I wasnt capable of using any words to convey my feelings. Adrenaline coursed through my body, it was my only source of strength.

"You played a good game," My former Master continued. "But its time now that _I_ stepped out onto the playing field." He motioned with his fingers to the horrendous _things_ motionless in the back. "Good bye, Alec."

**AN: Yes, its a cliffhanger. Hurray to the longest paragraph in my book so far! Yay~**

**Read and review, how did I do on the twins Pov? Jane, is my second time and Alec is my first. I know, its not how he normally is but I wanted to make him nicer in my story. After all, he is my FAVE character after Jane. The next couple chapters will still be the Volturi Chapters, but dont worry, I have HUGE, HUGE plans for the Cullens and Bella. Not to mention the wolves and victoria. The climax is coming soon! keep reading, and keep reviewing! **


	19. To Hate or To Love?

**AN: Hey, thanks guys for adding me as an alert and a favorite! I feel so loved! But, MOST of you guys are not reviewing...actually, none of you are....Its just ( and only ) the same person ( My "editor" ) So, thanks to that person for reviewing, n the rest of you guys, help me out too! Do it, or the chapter sucks! Also, I decided that Im not going to wait until Sunless Day is over before I start on my other 4 books. So, when this book isnt updated, check out my other 4. One of them will be ^^ Dont worry though, none of the books are related to each other xp**

Jane`s POV~

I sighed. How long have I been inside this black abyss...Surely, it doesnt take Alec such a long time to visit Aro...I was beginning to edge towards the cliff of panic, it was frightening, not having any senses at all. I couldnt tell how much time passed, or how I was feeling. All my calmness and joy fled my body so long ago, leaving a cold, scared, uncomfortable monster, stratching its claws against my insides. There were no sights, sound, or tastes. It felt....so alone...suffocated....painful....it could be considered _evil_....

Suddenly, the mass of dark clouds that stole my everything blew away, revealing a colorful, vivid view of my room. Overwhelmed by my senses, I grabbed my blankets and threw it over my head. My lungs greedily gulped down air as my nose inhaled all the wonderful smells. My blanket smelled like fabreeze, my room was floral, and the air around me held the lingering scent of human blood. Had the others hunted without me? My throat burned achingly, it was such a glorious feeling! My body could finally feel! Jumping out of my bed, my eyes hungrily took everything in, speckles of dust dancing about in the air, tiny rays of light shining in from my small window and its dust mounds on the ledge. I saw the world in a diferent light. Things I grew so accustomed to now seemed as if it were the most precious treasures in the world. Ordinary things like desks, carpet, walls, pictures, and books shimmered with beauty under the gaze of my new eyes. I never realized how much I would miss being able to see the glorious sights around me, especially the colors. After being in black for such a long time, I longed for bright, cheery colors. I stared at the white walls, my delicate cardinal blankets, the woodsy brown color of my drawers, and my transparent, glass doorknob. Gazing at the ancient, metal clock hanging from my wall, I registered the time into my brain. I entered Alec`s dome somewhere around noon, now it was 9:32 am.

"One day and a couple hours!" I gasped. What was Alec doing? My furious eyes darted back and forth, searching for my brother. He was the only one who could pull me out of his abyss, so he had to be somewhere near. My feet raced across my grey carpet to my door, my hands pulled it open, rejoicing at the texture. Smooth, yet rough...My fingers stayed on the door, tracing the lines of the wood and running up and down the bumpy paint....I found myself getting lost, drawn to the textures of everything around me..._Snap out of it!_ My mind growled.

My feet clomped awkwardly down the hallway, it felt so strange, not using your legs for such a long time. I felt as if I was on a rocking boat. One hand, guided me along the stone wall, I had to touch something while going about my business. Even though if wasnt necessary, I kept on inhaling deeply, holding the breath inside, then exhaling slowly. My lungs continually drank air in and out, savoring each breath, each smell, and each taste. My throat burned more severly now, apart of my mind smiled at the thought of feeling pain while another part decided that I would hunt as soon as I found my brother. My dormant heart grew more and more unsettled by the second. Why was I feeling this way? I felt as if a massive, glooming dark cloud of misfortune was hanging over me, threatening to explode and shower me with agony. Was this a omen or unavoidable fate....? I needed to see my brother now, it was no longer a desire. Alec was the only person in this universe that ever helped me feel better. Knowing that he`s somewhere away from me, where not even my eyes could see, I felt bothered, saddened, and....afraid. My mind dug around my thoughts, pondering where he would go while my body darted here and there, searching. I wanted to see his smiling, beautiful face.....I wanted his loving, brotherly arms around me....I wanted _him._

"Alec?" I called out. Where was he? Im pretty sure that Alec hadnt learned to release his victims from a distance...had he? No, Im confident that he had set-backs, like me. Did Alec leave me right away? "Alec?" I was practially croaking now, my voice was strained with the effort to sound emotionless but it was hopeless. Every feeling that crossed my mind felt stronger, fresher, and more demanding. It wasnt easily supressable. Was brother ashamed of me now? Did he hate me for tarnishing his reputation? My heart thudded to my stomach....I pushed myself into a clumsy run, dashing about the halls, opening a door every so often. My hunger growled at me, begging for the sweet, sticky, warm taste of blood tickling down my insides, but I ignored it. It was brother first, desire second. At last, I grew tired, worried, impatient, and depressed. As a last resort, I made my way towards Aro`s office. Father would help me...he always helped me.

Knocking softly on his door, shame and embarrasement burned inside. It was a bitter taste in the back of my throat...I shouldnt have come here....

Just as I turned away for the door, Aro flung it open and grabbed my shoulders. "Ah! Darling, Jane. You were just the person I wanted to see!" He excitedly chattered. His violently crimson eyes told me that he had just fed. They were stretched out into a smile, wrinkles crinkling around the corners. Aro`s thin, pink lips were widely spread over his teeth, grinning hugely. Father...missed me?

"Really?" I asked skeptically. It wasnt in father`s nature to forgive and forget so easily. I lowered my eyes from his joyful face and examined my shoes.

Aro bent down to my level and reassuringly placed a warm hand on my head, patting my hair. "Really." He whispered, chucking slightly. Suddenly, every worry, burden, and thought was raised off me, as if Aro was lifting the crushing weight of the world off my hands. This burst of happiness, joy and love felt _so good!_ It overtook my body, fluttering around my heart and stomach, messing around with my thought process and sending electric shocks down my back. My skin crawled with excitement and glee. I had no control anymore, this "new" feeling was so over-powering and I was so weak, that I let a giganic smile flash across my face and wrapped my arms around my admirable father`s neck. Burying my face into his broad, familiar chest, I breathed in his intoxicating scent. It was heavenly, fatherly, and quenched my thirst for love. His soft, sleek hair tickled my cheek. Sighing contently, I forgot about everything and focused only of what was infront of me. Before I knew it, I was inside his library-like office, sitting on a black leather couch. I shuddered involuntarily at the sight of hideous black. Aro settled himself next to me, his scent wafted through the air, entering my lungs. At once, the terrifying sight of black seemed so cheery and beautiful. _The power of family..._I thought happily. Suddenly, I remembered Alec.

"Oh, Fath--I mean, Master, have you seen my brot--Uh, the Volturi Commander?" I asked, cursing myself for slipping up on my words. Aro frowned slightly at my screw up, but then composed himself into another brilliant smile, this one, however, sent chills down my back.

"Ah, yes, young Alec," Aro laughed. "Yes, I know where he is. Alec went to gather the flight tickets and necessary amount of money for your mission."

I nodded, that was understandable. "So, may I know where I am going?"

"You will find Ariella in Forks. Also, while you are there, I would like you to check up on my dear friend Carlisle."

A wicked grin flashed across my face. "You mean Edward and Alice, correct?" Aro chuckled and waved his hand yes. My hands ached to wrap around his shoulders, drawing him into a hug. I stood up, the longer I stayed near him, the more I would want to embrace my father.

"I`ll prepare to head out now." I said monotonously, bowing my head.

Aro informed, "Just go straight to the Italian AirPort. Alec will meet you there with tickets, passports and travel documents. Remember Jane, its Ariella first then the Cullens. And no unnecessary violence."

I smiled angelically and headed out the door. Quickly packing my dull, brown duffle bags, I jammed in a couple outfits, my Volturi cape, and hygeine materials. Walking down the stoned hallways, I met Demetri again. A low, menacing hiss escaped his lips.

"You deserved what you got, Demetri. Dont be cross." I said, glaring at him. He shuffled over to me, towering over my head. I hated how I was forced to look up to him.

Demetri growled, "I cant wait till you leave for Forks and fail. Your death will bring me much joy, _Witch_." I flinced at his words, pain shot through my chest and inside my mind. Horrible memories stirred restlessly in my brain.

"My death is actually our death. And, should I fail because of your mistake, I will personally kill you first." I barked, snarling. He took a small step back, gasping silently.

"Not unless Aro _burns_ you before me." He retorted. This time, it was I who had to take a step back. My hands balled up into little fist, shaking in agony.

"_He wouldnt_!" I insisted, trying to convince myself. My body shook just the tiniest bit with sobs that I desperatly tried to cover up. Father wouldnt hurt me..._But he threatened you..._He did that to please Caius!...._He sounded like he meant it...._My soul divided in half. 1 side clung to the faint idea that Aro loved me while the other hopelessly sat under the dark clouds that said that Aro would murder me.

Demetri seeing my internal conflic, smiled triumphantly. Leaning close to me, his breath tickled my neck as his lips were inches away from my ear. "Baby Jane. You wont find Ariella there. My mistake but you`ll pay with me." I inhaled sharply, shock slammed into me. My feet took me to the wall, it was hard and rough against my back.

"Your lying!" I screamed, rage and self doubt mixed into my voice. Demetri laughed out loudly.

"For such an unemotional _witch_, you sure can be provoked easily. _You have no self control_." He danced away gracefully before my hands swiped at the empty area where he used to stand. My fingers trembled and such with anger and despair. Had he truly made a mistake or was he trying to scare me...? Demetri got the best of me...He ripped my mask from my face and forced me to expose my weak side...the side that felt human emotions....._Im weak....._Sinking down to my knees, I slowly went into the fetal position, hoping that nobody would walk this way.

"Jane!" Barked a harsh voice. The sudden sound caused me to jump to my feet, it still rang in my ears. My eyes followed the echo of that brutal voice towards the end of the hallway. My brother was there! Everything got better now, Brother would know what to say. Brother would make me feel better! I even longed for one of his loving hugs, his fingers brushing my hair into a tight bun, for right now, it was hanging around my shoulders.

"Brother!" I cried, showing even more of my weak side. It didnt bother me though, because Alec was allowed to see. I ran over toward him, my arms reaching out. Just as I was about to close around him, he disappeared from sight then reappeared behind me. I froze, arms still out infront of me. _He....ran....away..from....my....touch...?!_

I whirled around to face a set of hard, cold, red eyes, glaring at me. My heard dropped to the floor. Alec _never_ looked at me with rage. He never got mad at me....What was wrong with him?

"Brother...are you upset?" I asked him in a small voice. I half expected him to break out into one of his wonderful smiles and tell me that he was joking.

"Im annoyed. Commander, you were suppose to meet me at the airport, have you forgotten? Your late by 5 minutes. Its absolutely unacceptable." His harsh voice stabbed at my soul, breaking it wth each word. If I were human, tears would have streamed from my eyes.

"Brother, whats wrong?" I pressed on, my voice wavered. Reaching out to him once more, I attempted to grab his hand. Just like before, he pulled away from me.

"Jane!" He snarled, bearing his teeth. His face contorted into a grimace. "Do _not_ touch me! Lets go, we must make up for loss time." Alec growled as he brushed past me. I dropped the duffle bag onto the floor. All my energy left my body, leaving me weak and defenseless. There was this hollow, black hole-ish feeling in the middle of my chest. **(Sound familiar? I want to relate her pain to Bella`s. No, its not the same love, that would be gross but its still a form of love...)**

"Alec, talk to me. Whats wrong? Why are you treating me so coldly?" I begged him, my voice cracked multiple times, vibrating from my dry sobs. I extended 1 finger, desperately and touched his skin for 3 seconds. My brother didnt even turn around, he kept on walking. With one swift movement of his hands, he motioned me to come forward.

"Commander, your life is at stake every second of this mission. If you refuse to comply, I`ll kill you before you fail."

At that moment, my heart shattered into pieces, being sucked into the black whole. That _monster_ standing meters away isnt Alec....Its not my brother.....Its...Its...Its not my beloved brother! It cant be!

After a moment of deliberations, I swooped low to snatch my duffle bag from the ground and sped past "Alec" and rushed out the door. I`ll find out who this imposter is...I`ll make it tell me where he left my real brother. Then, I`ll kill it. How dare he pretends to be my brother! Fury bubbled inside, growing larger and larger with each step. The flames of hatred even blinded my mind`s eye from a small sense of self doubt. That small part truly believed that the person was indeed Alec, just some how altered.

The outside world, a place I rarely go, was bright and teeming with life. Italians hussled here and there like colony of ants. Humans walked on crowded sidewalks, drove in wild traffic jams, and chatted aimlessly to thier friends. Life for them was so cafefree, happy, perfect. I envied them as much as I hated them. All disgusting humans deserved to die because thier violence and mindset was sometimes scarier than any vampire alive. Shifting from shadow to shadow, I avoided the sun and weaved in and out of people. Each new scent bought on a pang of thirst, making my throat burn but I was on a tight schedule. The monster Alec followed my movements, close behind. The sun shined brightly, the wind blowing gently. It was a perfect day, I thought. I desperately wished I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin.

I past stone, tan buildings, resturants, apartments, stores, and various entertainment areas. My pace was at human speed, which was terribly slow. My legs were beginning to cramp up from going at such a painstakingly slow rate. My black flats clacked on the cobblestone ground, sending little puffs of sand and dirt into the air. The paricles blew in the wind, dancing, entertwining with each other. The sight was breath-takingly beautiful but I was too worried about "it" behind me to notice. When we entered a section of Italy where not many citizens traveled, we sped up, walking at our pace now. I approached a luxurious, silver Maserati 3200GT Spyder. Alec opened the driver`s seat and climbed in, not even bothering to help me in first like my Alec usually did. Sighing sadly, I opened the trunk, tossed in my luggage and slid into the passanger seat. He bought the car to life, the V8 engine purred heavely as it shot out of the alleyway into the main roads. This beauty went 140mph, sliding in and out of other trashy, common cars and soon took us out of the busy city.

Large, green hills dotted with small, bushy trees rose up high on the side of the roads. Nature surrounded us, not even hinting that civilization was a mere 16 miles away. The crystal clear blue sky looked fabulous against the lush hills. My eyes zoomed in on each grass blade as it swayed in the wind. Everything outside seemed so peaceful...unlike inside.

I decided to call this phony "Commander" because Alec usually perferred not to go by his title. The Commander sat in his leather seat, both eyes on the road, hands on the wheel. His emotionless face gave nothin away. In fact, his whole attitude and body language screamed of duty. There wasnt a part about him that didnt appear to be business like and profesional.

Smoothing my velvet black dress, I retied the loose string around my collar and straightened out my white sleeves and stockings. I glanced over at the Commander, trying to see if he would react, but he didnt. He might as well have been a statue.

I tried mindless conversation. It was possible that he could leak some information about the whereabouts of my true Alec. "So, Commander, how to you plan on assisting me on our mission?"

The Commander looked at me, appalled. "I wont be "assisting" you at all. This is your solo mission. Im here as a reporter, a bystander." His tone was icy, indicating that all conversations should cease. Anger consumed me. How could this _monster_ even dare to wear my brother`s face! It was demonic, cruel! My small black hole opened, sucking in more shards of my broken heart. The pain was so sudden, so strong that I slammed back to my seat and my hand flew to my chest, making sure that there seriously wasnt a section of me missing. The Commander eyed me curiously, vaguely wondering why I was acting this way.

I turned my head. I didnt want to give that _thing_ the satifaction of seeing my broken face. Pressing my head against the window, I saw the airport, but it was only a little dot on the horizon, meaning that it was still far away. I couldnt believe that Aro would make me travel with this _imposter_! I gasped inwardly. Did Aro know that someone took the place of my brother? Did this clone decieve my father too? My fingers clawed the seat, trying to control my sudden flair of anger. I knew deep down that I wouldnt be able to fight against someone who even appeared remotly similar to Alec. My pale hands trembled.

Slowly, I mouthed the words "Brother, where are you?" To the passing trees, praying that they`d send on my message. A dream like memory or a memory like dream stirred in the back of my mind. The whole scene was fuzzy, dark, and unreadable. It didnt make any sense for it was a blur of a man`s face, his blurry lips mouthing out inaudible words. What was the meaning of this? Why would I recall this meaningless thought? I tried to discard it but it refused to go away. Was it of some importance? Questions buzzed around my head, giving my a headache. Closing my eyes, I rested against the seat. Of 3 things I was 100%, positively sure of.

The first was; The person beside me wasnt my brother.

Second; Aro was hiding something from me.

And lastly; Something dark was coming, a great, unimaginable evil.

I shuddered against my chair, dreading the flight to Forks and the results of my mission. I snuk one last peek at the Commander, his face, when he thought I wasnt looking, was twisted up into confusion, as if he was pondering about something of mass importance. But what...? What could he possible think about that would cause him so much pain..?

Alec`s POV~

I couldnt recall anything that happened to me in the past 5 hours. It was a very disturbing and uncomfortable feeling. All I knew was that I was now, somehow, standing in front of Aro, inside his office.

"Master, why did you call for me? Or have I asked to see you?" I asked him, genuinely puzzled.

Aro, settled down into his leather, swivle chair. "Oh, Alec, I just called you to inform you about your new mission." His voice was light and airy, but there was a touch of suspicion.

"My mission, sir?" What was going on?

His cardinal eyes narrowed, "You are assigned as a reporter to observe Jane`s mission. Dont do anything to help her, your just there to report her every movement to me. Understand?"

I nodded, "Yes, Master." and bowed. "Anything else, Master Aro?"

"Yes, you are to gather the necessary travel papers and money for the flight to Forks. Your sister will meet you there."

After bowing once more, I turned and walked out the door. Lets see, I will need Visas, passports....Wait...Something about Aro`s tone bothered me. I glanced back at the shut door and wondered why his tone suddenly got darker when he mentioned my sister, Jane. It wasnt as if I cared about her or anything. She was just a member, if not my competition for a higher rank. Scoffing at myself for being bothered by such trivial things, I noticed that there was a swirl of fog surrounding my hands. Since when was I using my powers? Who was my victim? Pulling my power back, the mist receeding into the air and disappeared. Why had I used my gift in the first place?

"Your losing it." I hissed to myself. Trotting across the stone hallway, I flew into my room and grabbed travel documents from my brown dresser. I made my way to the outside world, remembering to hide inside my red cloak. I bobbed and weaved inbetween humans and thier children, not setting a foot into the light. My eyes focused on streetnames and the sight of a silver Maserati 3200GT Spyder. At last, I saw my baby and climbed in. Stepping on the accelerator, I blasted off onto the mainroads and drove straight to the Airport. I bought my ticker and Jane`s and sunk into a hard, metal bench, keeping an eye out for my inconvient sibling. Where was she? My eyes kept darting to my wrist watch, counting the seconds she was late. At last, my patience for her ran out and I pushed my car all the way back to Volterra, fury steaming off me. How _dare_ she put our mission on hold?! She was too immature and naive to even be a commander!

Rushing into the castle, I wandered about the narrow, winding pathway, inhaling the air for her scent. Following the smell of lavenders and poison, I blindly strode my way towards my incompetant kin, huddled on the floor, wasting time. Her scent smelled wonderfully floral yet had a deadly, venomous taste that burned my nose. Like a poisonous flower, beautiful but life-threatening.

"Jane!" I barked, catching her attention at once. As soon as I set my eyes on her, hatred burned inside. This strong emotion felt knew to me. Had I always hated my sister so much? This feeling felt werid...strange...._new_. Why did I feel this way? My sudden burst of hate scared me, making me want to turn the other way but I couldnt. As much as I hated her, I also had this nagging feeling that I _liked_ her. No, it wasnt like...it was something stronger....better....but what? I couldnt quite put my finger on it, this useless feeling created anger and rage to build up. With noway to vent, I directed it all to Jane, who was running towards me like a child. The sight made me sick. And she _dared _to call herself a Volturi Commander? I narrowly avoided her touch, though my hand almost reached out to hold her hand. Shock smashed into me. What was I doing?! Why did she make me feel this way? How could she make me so confused?

Jane, looking devastated, asked, "Brother, are you upset?" Her small voice bought pain onto my heart. How could she do that?

I wanted to answer no, tell her that I was confused and ask her about what happened in the last 5 hours but I couldnt. This "force" was holding me back. So instead, I kept my voice harsh and replied, "Im annoyed. Commander, you were suppose to meet me at the airport, have you forgotten? Your late by 5 minutes. Its absolutely unacceptable."

Her pretty face fell even harder, her dark, hungry, eyes shimmering. If I didnt know better, I could swear that she was crying tearlessly. Jane`s pale, small hands extened towards my hands. They inched forward, longing her touch but I pulled back. How could I want to embrace her if I hated her?! My mind was in turmoil and chaos. Nothing made sense to me.

_Just follow orders then_." A voice said from my mind. I blinked, that was a simple soltution. I decided to try it out. My memories will come back eventually...would it? I brushed past her as she cried, "Alec, talk to me! Why are you treating me so coldly?!"

I realed back. Had I not treated her coldly before? Her finger made contact with my skin. An electric shock swept into my body, rattling my insides. I pretened to ignore her and continued walking. Keeping my back to her, I felt my mouth open into a small "O". That current that entered my body from hers wasnt normal. It felt....familiar. Urgh, this was so frustrating and suffocating! So many hows, whats, and whys kept running amok in my brain, clouding my thoughts, bothering me tremendously. When would I get any answers?!

**AN: And we stop there. I hope this isnt too confusing or boring. Im getting worried that my chapters are beginning to suck or that my whole story is getting like, boring. I dont know! Review me please, im losing my mind here! Help me guys, seriously. Make this story not suck, i spent way to much time on this! Hahaha, kk REVIEW and good night~ The next chapter is back to the Cullens, I feel like im losing touch of them. But when I go back to the Volturi chapters, im taking it from where I left off, mkay? I seriously hope that this isnt getting too confusing....REVIEW**


	20. To Alaska!

**AN: Like I promised, its back to the Cullens!**

Bella`s POV~ **(Gosh its been a while)**

"No! You suck! Turn! No, run it! GOOOO!" Emmett bellowed at the tv, jumping up and down. I laughed from behind him, sometimes, watching lame sports was worth it. Emmett`s reaction always cracked me up.

"Emmett! Settle down!" Rose giggled, playing with her hair. Emmett turned around and grinned a large, goofy smile.

"Isnt family fun night just the best? The highlights are always Emmett and Rose." Alice muttered to me sarcastically.

Still laughing, I nodded. "I love your family." Just as I finished that sentence, My angel, Edward magically appeared from behind me, kissing my lips. My head tilted as far back against the edge of the couch to deepen the kiss. Greedily, my hands ran across his entire, perfect, gorgeous face, memorizing every crease.

"Does that mean that you love me too?" Edward whispered into my ear.

Pulling him closer to my face by his hair, I whispered back, "_Always."_

My love chuckled, flashing his heart-stopping crooked grin. He walked around the seat and settled in next to me, lifting me by one hand to put me into his lap.

Leaning my hair onto his cold, marble chest, I asked, "Did you have fun hunting?" His intoxicating scent filled my lungs, making my head swim.

"Yes, I found several mountain lions. How did your _relaxing_ night go?" His velvety voice questioned, stressing the word "Relaxing". I groaned, loudly. Ever since I had my panic attack in La Push, Edward`s been forcing me to relax and surprise, surprise, its not working. I havent been allowed to leave the house, go visit Jacob, or even look for Ella. This whole ordeal was driving me insane, its making me feel so helpless when my sister is rotting away somewhere in nature. Even so, I know he meant the best of intentions. But still...

Edward`s smooth, chilly hands lifted my foot with the cast and propped it against the armrest of the cream-colored leather couch. "Dont groan, Love. You can move about like the wind after Carlisle gives you the okay."

Emmett snickered. "Hey Edward, Bella cant be as graceful as the wind. Why dont you change that to a retarted bear!" His massive body shook with fits of giggles. Edward growled playfully.

"You mean, like yourself?" I questioned innocently, batting my eyes.

"OHHH! She got you there!" Alice howled, patting Emmett`s shoulder. He gave me a dirty look, threatening to get me back. I smiled angelically, trying to look like a weak, pathetic little 5 year old.

Shifting my glance to Carlisle, I called his name in the most desperate voice. "Carlisle?"

He looked up at me from his enormouly thick book. "Im sorry, Bella. But you still tend to hyperventilate, as soon as that clears up, you can run amok." Carlisle`s honey eyes twinkled, crinking into a smiley face. I nodded defeatedly, I could never resist Carlisle. His golden hair was brushed back against his pale face, a beautiful contrast.

"Bella, would you like some snacks?" Esme`s soothing, motherly voice called from the kitchen.

"No thank you!" I answered, shuddering at how awful my voice sounded compared to hers. Edward, assuming that I was cold, tried to move me off his legs.

"No!" I cried, clinging onto his shirt. "Im not cold, I wanna stay here." My angel sighed, lifted my face with his icy fingertips and brushed his perfectly pink lips against mine, adding just the tiniest amount of pressure.

"You can stay as long as you want. My lap is always welcome." He said in a low voice that sounded so alluring. Then, as always, Emmett ruined our glorious moment.

"_That _sounded so gross. _'My lap is always welcome.'_ What are you implying Edward! She`s just a girl!" Emmett cried, pretending to be horror-stricken.

"I might be implying that if you dont shut up, im going to tell Esme what you`ve been thinking about these last few days." Edward replied cooly.

Emmett walked right up to us, crossing his muscular arms across his broad chest. "Do it, _Eddie_. I aint scared."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin against my shoulder, my heart rate accelerated. "Really, Emmett. Your not scared? If I were you, I would be. I mean all those "wonderful" thoughts you had about you....and Rose....with yet another house....Its bound to upset her...."

Emmett took a step back, gasping. "You wouldnt!"

I felt Edward`s body chuckle. "I would."

"Okay, boys. I feel like this is turning into something bad. Lets not scare Bella with one of your tussles." Alice shouted, stepping in-between us and Emmett. Unconsciencly, I compared Alice`s pixie like features and tiny figure against Emmetts and bursted out laughing.

"Dont. Even. Think. About. It." Alice warned, her yellow eyes narrowing suspiciously at me. I raised my hands in the air, the international sign for "im innocent!"

Suddenly, Jasper walked gracefully, yet purposefully into the room, his face was grim. Alice, sensing something was bothering her lover, rushed over to meet him. The couple stared at each other, matching each others thoughtful and loving gaze. Alice ran her fingers through Jasper`s dark blonde hair at the same time that Jasper carassed her black, shiny spikes.

"Whats going on?" I whispered to Edward. He tensed a little, listening to Jasper`s thoughts.

"Nothing." My angel answered me calmly. I frowned, Edward was trying to lie to me. He should know better. I could always tell when he was being dishonest, feeling crabby, happy, sad, whatever. I always knew his moods and most times could guess his thoughts and actions. As his lover, I commited myself 110% to really know Edward.

"Your lying." I hissed. He arched 1 perfect, straight eyebrow.

"Do you think so?" He asked me. His eyes looked deep into my eyes, melting my heart.

"I know so."

My angel sighed and stood up with me in his arms. After he set me down on my feet, he cleared his throat. "Everyone, please gather around."

At once, Carlisle put his book down and joined Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and me. Esme flew down the steps, a worried, concerned look pasted on her face.

"Whats going on?" She questioned nervously, her carmel locks flailing around her heart-shaped head as she glanced at each of her children. Someone muted the Tv, making this room dead silence, except for the sound of me breathing. It sounded exceptionally loud today. Edward and Jasper talked to each other with small nods, shrugs and meaningful looks.

"What! Stop thinking and say something!" Rose scowled impatiently. Emmett put his hand on her elbow, motioning her to be silent. After much diliberation, it appeared that Jasper would be telling us the news. I tensed up, waiting for a sudden impact of words.

"I caught Victoria`s scent today on my way back from hunting. It was pretty close to our house." Jasper told us, his voice solemn and seriously dark. I shivered at the thought of deadly Victora. Even though I was preparing myself, his words still blew me away. My hands trembled and my breathing pattern became more and more ragged. Edward immediately steadied me with his hands and made me sit on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, examinging my eyes. I gazed into my love`s melted butterscotch eyes and shook my head.

"Why did she come so close? What does she want? Is it me? Am I endangering the family again?" I spat question after question, agony building up in my chest. Would Victoria hurt anyone? I brain swirled with anxious worries when Jasper pushed past Edward and grabbed my face with both sides, staring intently into my eyes. Warm, calm feelings slowly decended into me, demolishing all my worries.

"Thanks, Jasper. Im okay now." I said, my face still smushed inbetween his rock-hard hands. He let go and went back to his spot, beside Alice.

"Bella, dont worry. Victoria wont hurt us." Alice reassured me as if she read my thoughts. I managed a tiny smile but apparently it didnt look convincing because Esme rushed over to embrace me.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie!" She gushed. "You have nothing, absolutely nothing to worry about! We told you before havent we? Your a part of our family now, and we protect each other." Esme stated with confidence. Her concern was touching, it bought tiny tears to my face. Wrapping my arms around her cold body, I hugged her back. When we were done hugging, Esme sat beside me on the table, her left arm still around my torso.

"What do you think will happen now? Did Victoria make any descisions?" Esme asked, directing her thoughts to Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I believe that Victoria hasnt made any solid form of plan yet. Otherwise, she wouldnt have backed off, especially when we were missing our 2 best fighters."

"He`s right. Victoria didnt make any plans yet, all I see is blurs and flashes of images. Its green....like nature? She `s in the woods still....I think I see....Drats!" Alice shouted, stomping her heel to the ground. "She ran into La Push. Those _mutts _are blocking me from seeing anything." Alice sighed angrily and placed her hands on her hips, muttering about wolves.

"Its okay, Alice. She`ll come out of La Push sooner or later. You can catch her then." Edward said, casting her a sympothetic gaze.

"Well, I guess I could but still! I really wan---" Alice stopped. Her eyes opened wide but it was clear that it was unintentional. Her tiny body froze as a vision entered her mind. I peered into her golden eyes, trying to see something but it was blank. Like staring at a Tv that was turned off. Suddenly, Alice gasped back into reality and slumped to the ground. Jasper dropped to his knees at once.

"Alice?" He called. Alice looked away from Jasper, her expression was painful.

"What happened?" Rose asked calmly yet in a demanding tone. Alice moved her eyes to look at Rose, her bottom lip trembled.

"Thevolturiarecoming!TheysentAlecandJane!" Alice screamed out a string of jumbled up words that were incoherant to everyone."Itsforareallybadreason!Theyareontheirwayhere!

"She`s lost it! Somebody slap her!" Emmett yelled, panicking. Jasper snarled and shot Emmett a frantic look.

"Alice, repete. But slower." Carlisle commanded, mustering up all his authority. Alice, her whole frame shaking, glanced up at Carlisle with a frightened look.

"The Volturi are coming! I saw it, they sent Alec and Jane. I dont know why but its for a bad reason...Like really bad. And they are already on the flight here!" Alice whispered, her words were still shaky and fast but it was slow enough for even me to catch it. My heart turned to stone. The...Volturi? Why? Is it to check up on me? How would they react to seeing me half-immortal?

Edward, grabbed my hand and started walking out the door. "Im hiding you." He stated briskly. I tried to protest but my brain couldnt think of any words so I just allowed myself to be dragged along. My eyes just barely caught the sight of Alice, mouthing the words "Be Safe." to be before the front door cut off my sight. Edward gently shoved me into the passenger seat and shot into the freeway.

"Where are we going?" I asked him in a small, scared voice. His marble hands grabbed mine, giving it a little squeeze.

"To the Clan in Denali. Carlisle is going to call them ahead of time. If the Volturi change thier course, then Alice will let us know."

I blinked in shock. We going to _Alaska?!_ I searched Edward`s frustrated face for any signs that might tell me his true thoughts. But I came up blank. His expression was completely unreadable. Were we seriously on our way to one of the coldest, snowiest places on earth?

"Edward! I cant go to Alaska!" I yelled, pulling on his hand for attention. His frantic eyes met mind, his lips in a thin, straight line.

"And why not?" He said coldly.

My mind tried to think of something to say. Anything other than the fact that I would die there from all that snow and slipperyness. Not to mention the fact that Tanya, a vampire that showed interest in _my_ Edward was living there. What I came up with was excrustiatingly pathetic.

"Because....its cold?" It sounded like more of a question than a statement. I cursed myself inwardly, knowing that Edward will get mad at such a lame reason.

"Your joking, right?" He asked me, not sounding at all amused. I chewed on my bottom lip, thinking. How could I tell him that even in this desperate situation that I felt....jealous that Tanya would be there. Thats right, I couldnt. So, I stuck to my pitiful reason, acting like it was a great one.

"No. Im part human remember? I`ll freeze to death." I argued, hoping that I sounded convincing. Edward stepped on the gas even more, speeding up. Now, even with my half vampire eyes, I could just barely make out thick trees whipping by.

"You do realize that they make coats and hats in Alaska...right?" Edward sighed, frowning a bit. My heart sobbed angrily and guiltily for being such a selfish jerk. I already made him leave his family behind, how could I demand more out of him?

"I....Well...Ah....O-okay." I stammered. If Edward believed that Alaska was the safest place, then...Tanya or no Tanya, I`ll go to give him a little sense of peace. I heard Edward release a breath in relief.

"Thank you for being reasonable." He said gratefully, half sounding like he half expected me to argue or be stubborn. Instead of conforming to that image that he apparently had of me--Did he really think of me as an unreasonable, stubborn girl?--I nodded and rested my head against the cool window, closing my eyes. His stone fingers brushed my hair back and clutched my hand.

Gazing outside the blurry world, I faintly saw a "Your Now Leaving Forks" sign and felt a pang of homesickness. I missed my vampire family already....I even missed Charlie`s house. Stupid rain would be so much more better than stupid snow with a stupid, beautiful _vampire_. My mind whirlled from one train of thought to another, wondering about various things at once. Being half vampire, the amount of thoughts that could occupy space in my brain did extend but it tired me out easily. It felt like multi-tasking with your head. Soon, dizziness swept into me, making me drowsy. Fighting against my drooping eyelids, I forced myself to stay awake. Who knew how long I had to spend with Edward? I definately would not spend those precious moments _sleeping._

"Just sleep." Edward said, rolling his eyes. I looked at him, alarmed.

"You cant read my thoughts!" I protested. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Im not, well I cant. But the "Im-forcing-my-stubborn-self-to-stay-awake-so-I-can-act-like-a-full-vampire-with-Edward" look is written all over your face." He chuckled.

Crossing my arms, I glared at him. "My face is _so_ not wide enough to fit all those words!"

Edward threw his gorgeous head back against his seat and laughed out loud. Granted it was strained but he still seemed more at ease. Slipping off his grey, woolcoat, he draped it over me. To my excitment, Edward`s wonderful smell was all over his coat. I inhaled it deeply, savoring the smell. Even though my heart burned with the passion of love, his coat made me shiver. It felt like a coat that was left out in the snow for a couple of days.

"Stop being stubborn and sleep, love." Edward sighed.

"No." I stated.

Edward reached one hand and covered my eyes. "Sleep." He ordered more strenly. My hands tried to pry his grip off my face but it was no use. His hand stayed intact.

"You can keep your hand there but you`ll only tire yourself out! Im still not sleeping!" I growled.

"Vampires dont get tired from such mindless activity. Dont forget, we specialize in staying motionless."

"Urgh! Fine, fine!" I gave up in frustration. My angel, as much as I loved him, could be _so_ persistent. I closed my eyes, and slumped lower into my leather seat, trying to make myself more comfortable. Edward, not believing that I was getting ready to nap, still didnt remove his hand.

I fell deeper and deeper into the blackness of sleep. Sounds became more distant, muffled and Edward`s cold touch grew lighter, warmer. Soon, I was at complete ease, floating in a black river, waiting for a dream, or nightmare, to appear. Just before I fell completely asleep, I had 2 terrible thoughts that nearly jarred me awake.

The first; I was traveling farther and farther away from my beloved Ella.

And the second; Somewhere in La Push, Jake was waiting for me with a broken, yet hopeful heart with a dangerous Victoria lurking by.....

**AN: Yes, I know, this chapter is rushed, its crappy, its terrible, just get it all out of your systems now! I apologize, I had too! I had no time but I had to update my story! Plus, I was away from Bella for such a long time, I kinda forgot how she acted. My bad! I tried to mix drama with comedy, how did it work? I think I killed my suspense with my lame, rushed plot. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer, more detailed, less rushed, and better. TRUST ME! IM SOOOO SORRY! Review me on this chapter though. Tell me what I need to fix!!!! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW AGAIN! Thanks and good night!**


	21. Welcome to the Land of the Snow

**AN: Hey everyone, so sorry that im so late. I was sick with the cold and had a ton of projects to do for school ^^ thanks for waiting =)**

Bella`s POV:

Listening through the tiny portion of my mind that never slept, I heard (and vaguely felt) the Volvo come to a stop.

"Bella." Edward whispered my name in a heavenly voice. Immediately, I was awake.

"Oh No!" I gasped. My angel threw me a questioning glance. I slumped back into my seat and covered my face with my hands. "I slept the _whole_ time!" I moaned. _Idiot!_ My brain yelled at me. I only had those precious hours in the car with Edward and I spent it _sleeping?!_ Now, everytime I want to share a moment with Edward, Tanya will be there, sitting right next to us!

"AHHHHHH! Im so stupid!" I cried outloud, startling Edward, who was slowly leaning in. His perfect body jumped a little.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me, trying to pry my hands off my face. I tried to resist but I was no match for his strength. He peeled them off easily.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He persisted, holding my hands in his. The temperature made me shiver, it was cold as always.

"We`re in Alaska now, arent we..." I stated in a devastated tone. Edward nodded his gorgeous head, his bronze, messy hair flying with the movement. My stomach tightened in a knot. I turned away and peered out the window, horror stricken at what I saw.

There was nothing but white blankets of snow covering everything in sight. Even the sky appeared to be white, raining down tiny white snowflakes on the already covered ground. Huge mounds of snow hills, no, they were _mountains_, rose up high near the horizon. All the trees were bear and had snow draped across every branch. Alaska was a living nightmare. My eyes scanned the snow dessert for any signs of civilation. There was none! No houses, stores, or people. I couldnt even see animals! My ears kept picking out the terrible sound of howling winds and frozen chunks of rain blowing in the fierce breeze. Just looking at this sight made me 100 times more colder. My body shook uncontrollably while my teeth chattered.

"Bella!" Edward said, pulling his grey wool coat around me because it fell to the floor while I was sleeping. The coat was still chilly, but warmer than before since it retained some of my body heat.

"I-I-I told y-y-you it w-w-was a bad id-d-dea to c-c-come to A-A-Alaska!" I chattered, a cloud of smoke came out with my words, heat evaporating into the frigid air. Edward said nothing, his silence told me how sorry he was and it broke my heart. He bought me here for me...not because he was bored...If anything, it was _my_ fault that I came to Alaska..

"N-No, nnevermind. I-It`s cool, I-Im getting us-s-s-ed to the weather." I lied with my teeth clenched, trying to stop my chattering.

"Im sorry." His velety voice layered with destress tone shot right through my chest and entered my heart, making it beat wildly with guilt.

"No, i-its really fine. S-S-ee, Im not even c-chattering that much anymore." I laughed shakily. I extended my hand to touch his shoulder but he backed away, leaning completely against the side of the car.

"You better not touch me if you want to stay warm." He warned, sadness creeping into his topaz eyes. Slowly, I withdrew my hand, regret building up in my heart each passing second. I didnt care about the cold. All I wanted was Edward, to be in his arms. No matter how "freezing" his skin was, he felt warm to me. Edward always melted my heart, brain, thoughts, and actions. To me, my angel was the fiery passion that kept me alive. Never a cold, freezing ice cube.

"I guess I wont be able to touch you at all while we stay here, huh?" I asked playfully, yet seriously. I hoped that Edward would say no and embrace me in his arms. But of course, Edward was Edward.

"Thats probably best." He admitted coolly.

Sighing deeply, I folded my arms across my chest to block out any tempations to reach out to him. Edward`s shining, golden eyes looked at me with longing. A tiny blue-ish vein was visible through his pale skin on the side of his forehead, near the temple. That usually meant that he was restraining himself. All my hopes shattered, flying away like the snow outside. When that vein was showing, it meant that Edward was _deadly_ serious...

"So, where do the Denali live anyways? This place is deserted." I commented, trying to change the topic. I didnt want to stay on a subject that inflicted internal pain on the both of us. Edward released a breath, obviously, he was relieved to talk about something else.

"The Denali Clan live far away from civilization. Since Alaska has a small population, if one of them slips up, word spreads like a virus." Edward explained. His lushious, charming voice was beginning to dazzle me, inviting me in. I shook my head. If Edward was restraining...then so would I!

"How do we get there?" I asked, my fears voicing my thoughts. Edward didnt respond, he just averted his wonderful eyes the other way. At once, I knew that my worst nightmares were confirmed....We would have to _hike_ there. My body shuddered at the very thought, my mind recoiled too.

"Its impossible!" I gasped, picturing me, climbing that monstrous valley of snow mountains. My heart thumped frantically, not wanting to die a slow, chilly death. My angel, caught the frightened look on my face and lifted his hand to patt me reassuringly, but changed his mind. His fingers trembling in fists, he bought his hand back down.

Great! This was absolutely great! Edward`s not going to make any contact with me for who knows how long and I have to endure _that _torture in a winter version of the Sahara Desert! Not to mention that lustful _Tanya will _fawn all over my angel! The thought made me angry, white fury blazing inside of me but an even more stronger emotion of sadness managed to keep my furiousness under control. I _wanted_ Edward and I _needed_ him but he wont come near me...How could I _stay_ in the same room as him, knowing that he doesnt want to come close to me?! It`ll be like a living hell, I mean _Tanya_ gets to touch him, why cant I?!

Before I knew it, one tiny tear fell from the corner of my left eye, sliding slowly down my cheek. Im assuming its because its so _freezing_ outside, that the teardrop waas practically being frozen on the way down. Quickly, hoping that Edward wouldnt see, I lifted my hand out of his warm coat and swiped that tear away then looked the other way. I pretended that I was "enjoying the view" outside but my heart was jackhammering away, pounding with anxiousness. Did he _see_ that? Did I hurt his feelings again? Was I making things harder than it had to be? My eyes were still nervously darting around the window. Seconds ticked by like a snail. It was as if time was stabbed and shot in the legs and dragging itself by 2 broken arms.

Sighing deeply, I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I faced Edward. The fact that the car was so silent meant that my angel did indeed see me and that he was probably waiting for an explaination. My mouth opened to tell him that I merely cried because I had a mental image of crawling through the snow when my lips froze. That devasted, painfilled look pasted on my darling`s face made me stiff. Edward`s golden eyes were almost shimmering, as if he was crying. His prefect eyebrows were slightly frowning, like his lips. Since Edward was the type who held most things inside and on his shoulders, I knew that this expression was 100 times more stronger in his heart.

More tears streamed out know, melting my icy cheeks. "Edward! Im so sorry. Im a baby, a trouble -maker. Im sorry I cried, it was stupid. Im stupid. Please, dont be sad...Everything is my fault. " I babbled, sobs shaking my body. After everything that I put my angel through, how could I make him go through anything more?! How could I be so selfish? I shouldnt have felt jealous...I knew that Edward loved me more than Tanya or anything else...But even now, I felt the green monster on my back, taunting me.

Edward took the edge of his coat sleeve and folded it in half, wiping my face with a fabric, wool tissue. "Bella. Dont cry...please.." His begged me, his tone almost matching mine in the despair-o-meter. My love`s voice was like whispering trees, thier leaves blowing softly, sadly, beautifully in the forest.

"But, Im so selfish! Im putting you through all sorts of things that you shouldnt have to go through!" I protested, determined to make Edward see my true feelings. In spite of all my agony, I still felt a tiny spark of frustration at him. Some times, I wished so badly that he could read my mind, or at least be more in-tune with my emotions/thoughts so that he`d truely understand me, not just blame himself when I caused everything. His extreme selflessness and generosity always overwhelmed me with guilt and affection, it was hard to juggle those opposite feelings. Edward sadly shook his head and glanced down at his shoes, a small grin emerged from his face but it didnt emit any good vibes.

"Bella, Love, nothing is _your_ fault. Im the one to blame be---"

"No! Dont say that! Edward, _dont!_" I shrieked. If he said that everything is his fault one more time, then I`d offically fall to pieces. My selfish love for him always bought trouble for the both of us, and time after time, Edward always took the blame. How could I continue saying that I love him, if I dont take any responibiltiy for my actions? My heart kicked my chest angrily, wanting me to explain to Edward once and for all that I cant let him take the fall all the time. That would hurt him which would then hurt me.

"Bella...If your done shouting...Can you not interrupt me?" His velvety voice asked, strained and struggling to sound level.

I crossed my arms, which were covered in goosebumps, and glared at his determined face. "Only if you stop saying that your the bad guy." Instead of aruging back, Edward just raised one perfect eyebrow and waited, impatiently. His brown, leather shoe tapped the Volvo`s floor in a fast rythym, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Urgh, okay fine. Say what you want, but it wont matter to me. Your _not_ bad, at all." I sighed frustratedly.

Edward questioned, "Why do you think everything is your fault?"

"Because Im a danger magnet." I reasoned.

"Elaborate on that idea, please. "Edward chuckled slightly. His smiling face brought a fresh wave of pain because my hands were itching to feel his beautiful lips.

"Well, I met you --"

"of course, Im the danger. Thats w--"

"You didnt let me finish!" I complained, placing a shaking finger on his cool, marble lips. Due to my temperature drop, his skin _almost_ felt warm. My angel, sadly, drew back, flattening himself against the door again.

Dropping my numb finger weakly back under the coat, I tried explaining again. "Because Im a danger magnet, Jame hurt you. Thats 1 for me."

"You got hurt too...." He commented, pain swarming into his eyes as he remembered that vicious memory.

"That doesnt matter, we both got hurt. Its double points for me then." I replied coolly, trying to brush it off so that Edward wouldnt think too hard about that moment. "After James, theres Victoria. She`s a loose danger but also my fault. 3 points."

Edward leaned into my face, just inches away. "No, you lost 1 point." He breathed, his breath making my head swim. All my senses shut down, thoughts turning fuzzy, and my breathing accelerated with my heart.

"Why?" I asked weakly, under his charm. My fingers were turning white from straining, underneath the coat. They were slightly trembling, resisting the desire to grab my angel.

"I killed James which triggered Victoria`s revenge. She hates me, not you." My love said, his melted buttery eyes turning a bit dull.

"But I made you kill James!" I protested, composing myself. This was one arguement I couldnt offord to lose.

"But I did the deed and besides, I could have let him go, but i didnt. 1 point for me and 2 for you." He declared triumphantly, making it clear that I shouldnt try to reclaim that point.

"Umm, okay. So, theres the Volturi. If I didnt love you, then you _and your famiily_ wouldnt be running from them." I said, threatening him with my eyes to twist that fact around.

Edward shifted his weight back towards the door and folded his hands neatly on his lap. "But Bella, I went to the Volturi first. If I didnt go, then they wouldnt have known about you nor have tried to forcibly take you. It all goes down to me deciding to leave on the first place. Its a tie, now."

"Why must you try to so hard to take all the blame? Are you addicted to mental pain? Edward, stop beating yourself up!" I shouted, my hands were tangled at the collar of his shirt. My love mke a small noise like that of a whimper and his face fell. All traces of former smiles dissappered and a mask of contored pain etched itself on. Edward looked like a souless, burning man on a stake. Just looking at the sight of my Edward so hurt made me feel as if I was burning right next to him. Wave after wave of pain crashed down in the ocean of my soul.

"Bella, its not me thats addicted to mental pain, its you!" He yelled, rage seeping into his voice. I drew my hands back, wrinkles surrounding his shirt. Something pricked the edge of my stomach, it was vaguely familiar yet unknown. What was this emotion? It was a mixture of...sadness? Anger? Something in between....?

"What?" I whispered. For some unknown reason, my voice wouldnt come out strong. Involuntarily, my body moved towards my side of the car, creating a couple inches of space between me and my angel.

"Bella, everything is _me!_ You didnt like me in the beginning! _I_ was drawn by your scent and I didnt leave you alone till you loved me. If I didnt make you love me, then you wouldnt have been there, on that field when James came. If that didnt happen, James would`ve been alive right now, Victoria wouldnt be after you and I wouldnt have gone to the Volturi. I wouldnt have even left you in the first place and you wouldnt be half immortal right now! Bella, you wouldnt even have met Ella and even Ella wouldnt have died. Furthermore, if I didnt love you, you wouldnt have been hurting so much because your hurting that mongrel, _Jacob Black_. Dont you see, Bella? Everything comes back down to me!" Edward cried desperately. His voice shook, cracked, and wavered. I`ve never seen Edward lose his composure so much before, it reminded me of Rose, that night...

"Y-you regret...._Loving me...?_" I whispered, my eyes were watering as my heart tried madly to stay in 1 piece. That prickling sensation in my stomach was gone now but was replaced by a vast vaccum of agony.

"BELLA, YOUR NOT LISTENING!" He snarled, bareing his teeth at me. Edward`s eyes were blazing and narrowed into a glare. Chills ran down my spine, causing my to shiver, even though I wasnt cold. That feeling came back to my stomach at once, but this time, it tingled my whole body. My nerves trembled and I felt like heaving up everything I ate. What was this? Suddenly, it came to me. This feeling was something all to familiar to me but unfamiliar because it was triggered by something I woouldnt have imagined in a million years....I was _afraid_ of _Edward_....

"Bella, I dont regret loving you, not in a million years! But, when you try to "take my burden" or "pull my share of the weight", I cant stand it. Your just bleeding yourself dry, love. Dont try to make my faults a part of your wondering being. It kills me inside when I see you cry because you think that everything is your fault. Bella, my life was nothing before you. Your my_ everything_, so please, dont feel like you have to help or anything. Its all me....Im sorry." My angel said sadly. My heart, regardless of what he said, shattered anyways. Streams of tears ran down my face, burning my icy cheeks.

"Bella, why are you _crying_?" Edward asked, appalled at himself.

"Because, Edward, your _so stupid_!" I wailed, sobs shaking my whole body around. "_YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!_"

"Excuse me...?"

"Edward, I _love_ you. Its only natural that I try to "take your burden". I want you to be happy, but your happiness right now, its always strained. You`ve never truely smiled at me. Half of you is constantly worrying when Im with you and I cant live like that, by your side, knowing what Im doing to you. You think everything is your fault, so do I. Your worried about me, Im worried about you. You want to take my pain, I do too! Thats love, Edward. You cant do everything by yourself and maybe, if you shared your thoughts, mine would go to extremes trying to figure things out!" I sobbed loudly, a tiny portion of my mind felt relieved." _Finally, its off my chest"_ it sighed to me.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, then he drew me up in a hug. His stone arms crushed me against his chest, my scent taking over my brain. Intoxicated by him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, weaking my fingers into his lush, gorgeous, bronze hair. He lifted my face with 1 finger before slamming his lips onto mine. It was tense at first, but then, everything was blissful. Our mouths moved as one, breathing as one, together as one. I instantly felt warmer, blazing hot even. Edward was my life too. He was my A/C on a hot day, my heater in a winter`s chill, and my air when I needed to breath. My angel was like the sunshine in the morning and my moon in the dark. It might be stupid to do this, but I made Edward my heart and soul, something I cant live without.

When the wonderful kiss was over, the flames of passion died out and right away, Alaska`s frigid weather gave me a hug. My teeth started chattering again.

"I shouldnt have done that..." Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, you should`ve." I laughed, leaning in and lightly pressing his mouth once more. If I could, I`d spend all day and night next to Edward.

"Bella, you`ll freeze to death before we even start our hike, if you continue to act this way." his velvetly voice sounded disapproving.

"Urgh, we still have to _hike?_" I groaned out loud.

"Im afraid so, love." He answered. I turned away and looked outside the window, hoping that magically, everything melted and I could see something else besides the color white. Unfortunatly, Mother Earth hates me and decided to continue the blizzard of dancing snowflakes.

"Urahhhhh." I groaned again, wrapping Edward`s deliciously smelling wool coat tighter around me.

The car door opened, letting in a gust of freezing wind and millions of white dots. The Volvo slammed shut as Edward, using his wonderful speed, sped over to my side of the car. Realizing what he was going to do, I locked the door and covered my face with his coat. My ears picked out a small tapping on the frozen window. I ignored it. The tapping turned into a pounding and I heard the window crack, just the tiniest bit. I raised my head and found myself gazing at an unamused Edward, outside my door.

"Open it." He mouthed.

"No." I replied, shaking my head and making an "X" with my hands.

Arching one perfect eyebrow, Edward mouthed, "Do it, or Im breaking this door."

"You wouldnt _dare_ hurt your metal baby!" I protested, not falling for his bluff.

He threw back his head and laughed. "I could if it meant dragging you out."

"Try."

"Hmmm....Im cold? Let me in?"

"Nice try, Edward."

I giggled slightly when I heard Edward moan outside.

"Your so _stubborn!_" He cried, pulling on the handle, trying to not break it off. I marveld at how pretty Edward looked standing outside in the snow. His perfect, pale complexion blended into the snowy background, nearly camoflauging him. The only thing that stood out now were his bronze hair, layered with speckles of snow, and his golden eyes like that of a lion. Edward has always been the type to dress in faded, casual, yet formal clothes so it was no surprise that his light blue whiteshirt and white jeans were blending into the scenery too. Only his brown, dress shoes were visible, poking out from the ground. The road wasnt shoveled but the Volvo managed to shove its way through, but behind Edward, I saw that the snow piled high to his waist. Being shorter that Edward, that sight, scared the crap out of me.

"Bella, it gets colder at night. Its better to leave now then later!" He yelled, trying to be louder than the howling wind.

"How about never?!" I shouted back, determined to stay out of that dreadful forest of white.

"Bella! Im serious! You`ll freeze in the car and you`ll freeze if you dont come out now! The Denali`s have a nice, warm place for you!" Edward persuaded me. Just for good measure, I groaned really loudly before unlocking the door. My angel smiled as he pulled the silver door. A strong gust of frigid air stabbed my face, blowing my hair back. The snow flying into me litterally felt like small daggers piercing my skin. The edges of my ears and the tip of my nose were already burning from the chill.

My love cradled me into his arms like a small football. The coat was draped over me, but it wasnt built to withstand Alaska`s weather. I felt my blood beginning to freeze as I shook and trembled inside Edward`s strong arms.

"Its going to be really cold but its the only way to get to the Denali`s. I`ll carry you all the way but if it gets too cold, just tell me to put you down and you can walk the rest of the way, okay?" Edward explained, holding me a couple inches away from his body. Too cold for words, I nodded my burning face, a stinging sensation started around my neck. Even though I had the choice, I knew that I wouldnt ask Edward to put me down at all. This was really the last couple minutes of solitude I`d have with my angel. My heart felt a pang of agony as I realized that this was probably the last time he`d make contact with me until we leave Alaska. I prayed with everything that I had that my stay here would be short, and I mean very short.

Edward kicked his door shut and I felt his muscels tense, getting ready for one of the fastest sprints of his "life". His powerful legs propelled him into motion, the wind whipped my face. Everywhere, it stung like I was being slapped by the snow. The air was so frigid that I couldnt catch my breath, the feeling of suffocation stayed with me the whole time we were running. I glanced down at his feet, they were barely touching the ground. Waves of snow sprayed behind us, covering all of Edward`s light footsteps. Motion sickness overwhelmed my stomach, much like it did the first time he ran while I was hanging off his back.

"Im gonna throw up.." I moaned. I tried to cover my blushing, numb face with my hands but they were frozen to my ribs. The grey, wool coat barely gave me warmth but Edward`s smell never left the coat and that was enough to keep me mellow.

"We`re almost there." He replied. Edward`s eyes were determined, his lips in one straight line, taut across his face. Beautiful locks of bronze hair flew around him, swirling with the wind and dancing with the snow. "_Like a greek god of the winter"_ I thought happily. I even smiled despite the stinging pain burning my body.

I closed my eyes and focused on the heavenly scent of my angel`s jacket and his even, deep breathing. Ignoring the cold, the snow, and the pain, I only thought about Edward. My mind daydreamed about our kiss from before, wishing I`d savor that moment more. I didnt realize how much time passed by, I never did when I was near my lover but too soon, his voice rang clear through the frozen air.

"Bella, were here." He announced, relieved that I didnt die from chills yet. Opening my eyes, I peered at the Denali`s house and gasped. .God.....

**AN: Hey guys, Im done with both the cold and projects, I should have more time for my chapters. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Yes, this chapter is boring, I wanted to spend some time , however, talking about whats going on in both thier heads. It ends in a cliffhanger, hehe, arent they great?!**

**Anywhoo, the next chapter is Bella`s POV. You finally get to meet the Denali`s coven ^^**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW ONCE MORE! **

**btw- how is my writting skills? I feel like I dropped a bit, idk....**

**thanks for reading though, and keep doing so, I promise, things`ll get better. After Bella, its Jacob POV (1st time), then one of the cullens - I think Emmett..., then back to the Volturi. Look forward to meeting a new character (original) in the next chapter, I spent the last 2-3 weeks gathering info for the character so when "it" appears, comment me on how you guys like "it". Thanks!**


	22. The beginning

**AN: Thanks for reading, dont forget to review ^^**

Bella`s POV~

My eyes were stretched out wide, letting in all the snow and air. I felt my eyeballs gettinig dry but I couldn`t seem to close them. The Denali`s house was right in front of me...breath-takingly beautiful. A large, wooden cottage/mansion stood out against the bland scenery. One long, dark log after another were piled high, all ontop of each other. A tall, stone chiminy was visible, poking out from behind the cottage. The front door was painted white and had two, round windows to the side of it. The building appeared to be about 2-3 floors and designed to feel very...nature-like. Using my enhanced eyesight, I saw the delightful sight of fire, cackling inside the fireplace, emitting a soft glow of heat. This cottage was like a fantasy home. Some place Snow White and her dwarfs would love to live.

"Its....gorgeous.." I sighed, my body was beginning to thaw already, just from the sight of that fire. Edward shifted me slightly and sped to the door, knocking twice. The sound was lost due to the howling wind but the door still opened nevertheless. I felt a pang of jealous at how full-fleged vampires could hear better than me. _And not get cold_, my mind muttered. To my horror, it was Tanya who opened the door, with a outrageously dashing smile stretched on her heavenly face.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparked with joy until they fell on the "luggage" on his arms. "And..._Bella_." Tanya said, trying to keep some of her enthusiasm from before.

"Hey." I greeted her back, pretending to not notice her tiny glare. Although every fiber in my being despised her, her lust for Edward, and her very existance, I was still captivated by her beauty. Tanya had pale skin, like every other vampire, but unlike everyone else, she had something new. It was her lushious, water-fall like hair. Long waves of strawberry tinted blonde hair cascaded down to her chest, a breath-taking contrast compared to her snow skin and shimmering golden eyes. My mind was dazzled by her beauty and slightly confused as to why and how Edward could possibly deny such a gorgeous woman for me. Plain, simple, breakable, troubling human.

"Thank you for allowing me and Bella to stay here. I know how risky this is for everyone." Edward thanked, being the perfect gentleman. Tanya, waved his gratitude away, placing her hand on his shoulder. My eyes glowered at the sight of physical contact.

"Nonsense, Edward! _You_ are just like family to me." Tanya smiled, ignoring me and making sure to empasize that only Edward was her family. I humphed and snuggled close to Edward. I couldnt argue with her hatred towards me because I would never consider Tanya my family either. Family members dont feel the need to steal other member`s boyfriends! Unvoluntarily, I shivered against my love`s skin. I hated myself for being so weak.

Moving me further away from his chest, he asked, "May we come inside now? Bella is going to freeze."

"Of course, of course! We wouldnt want _that_ now would we?" She answered with fake concern, gesturing us inside. I planned to run directly to the fireplace but I couldnt stop myself from being captivated by her home.

Inside was even more better than outside. There was carpeting on the floor, a very deep, luxurious brown color, like mock dirt. It was speckled white like tiny rocks. Soft cream colored couches, like the ones in Edward`s house, were spread out along the floor. The walls were a crisp white color with verital pale blue lines, like a clear, prefect summer day. I couldnt see a TV or anything technological besides a small view of her kitchen. White cabinets with stainless steel appliances. A part of my mind snorted, vampires try really hard to update thier kitchen, even in the middle of nowhere. My eyes trailed upstairs, there wasnt a railing but there were small, glass window-like walls along the side of the stairs and the passage way to the bedrooms. The cottage`s cieling were very high, a black, massive fan spinning slightly at the top. Modern, curved lamps adorned the walls from everyside, glowing dimly compared to the fire dancing inside the grand, brick fireplace. I finally realized that the theme of the Denali`s house was the wilderness. The truth felt bitter in my mind but I couldnt deny it...I loved thier home. I mean, I was never the wilderness type but this gorgeous cottage was hard to dislike, it captured Mother Nature`s beauty completely in every way.

"Lets get you warm, Love." Edward whispered in my ear, dragging me out of my thoughts. I nodded as he carried me towards the fireplace. Heat waves washed over me, melting my frozen skin, spreading warmth and joy. A soft sigh escaped my lips as he settle me down on the soft carpet. Stretching my hands out, I warmed them against the heat, then I kicked off my converses and inched my toes closer too. A hungry disire for more heat cover whelmed me, forcing me to inch closer to the fire, dangerously close. There was an iron, metal gate blocking the fire for safety and I was right up against it. I felt embers and sparks of the fire fall on my skin, steaming and sizzling. The pain was a terribly stinging sensation, but I couldnt bring myself to leave the fire, it was so addicting. My fingers danced along the gate, it was burning hot, nearly melting from being so close to the magical fire but I didnt care.

"Love!" Edward gasped, snatching my hand, inspecting my fingers. They were bright red, nearly peeling and suffering from minor burns. "What...are...you..._Doing?_"

"I..I.." I stammered, coming out of my trance. Why was I so addicted to the flames? I couldnt answer Edward, I didnt even have an answer for myself!

"Maybe she`s still cold. She is human afterall." Tanya suggested from behind, nestled against an armchair.

"Yea, thats it. Edward, Im still cold. Its a human thing." I said, relieved for once that Tanya saved me. Looking away from Edward`s suspicious gaze, I pulled my hand back, rubbing my throbbing fingers. The burning disire (No pun intened) for the fire was still bubbling inside but I restrained it as Edward pulled me away from the fire and into the nearest sofa.

"I can reason with your want for warmth, its only natural since your cold, but I cant let you get that close." My angel stated, his velvety smooth voice sending chills down my back.

"Okay." I responded, trying to lean towards the fireplace inconspiciously when Edward turned away and sat down across from me.

Tanya, to my right, snickered, "Why dont you just jump into the fire?"

"Tanya!" My love growled. His expression was a mixture of uncertainty and frantic anger.

Raising her hands into the air, Tanya laughed, her voice like ringing bells. "Relax, Edward. Im joking." She chuckled, locks of hair bouncing with her body. Although it was a joke, an insane section of my brain considered it. The burns from the gate didnt hurt as much....

The sound of a door slamming shut made me jump.

"Its Eleazer, love." I heard my angel explain. Just then, a handsome, spanish looking man appeared from the top of the stairs. His skin was pale, but not white. It was more olive like with dark brown, almost black hair. His movements were sharp, a major differance to his overall expression, gentleness. Strong but kind.

"Hello, Edward, its nice to see you again. And you must be Bella." He said warmly, extending his hand, a curious glint in his honey eyes. In spite of myself, I giggled while shaking Eleazar`s icy hands. Edward casted a question glance my way, "Whats funny" he asked me with his eyebrows.

"Eleazar`s look right now, reminds me of Carlisle." I replied, stiffling my giggles. To my surprise, Eleazar laughed along with me, his voice deep and smooth like melted chocolate.

"Yes, Ive heard that before. Carlisle and I do have similar traits like our unsatifying need for knowledge. To be honest, Bella. You form many questions in my mind." He chuckled, settling down next to Tanya who looked very uninterested.

"Questions?" My angel asked, proping himself against the armrest, his messy bronze hair falling around his forehead, damp from melted snowflakes.

"Yes, questions. She is, if I may say this, is quite a peciliar, young girl." Eleazar smiled, his gentle eyes crinkling.

"How so?" Edward pressed on, unhappy with that kind of an answer.

"Well, for one, I cannot tell if she is gifted with anything or not. Also, it appears that her mental state is....abnormal...?" He said uncertainly. Tanya bursted out laughing next to him, cradling her sides. The corners of my angel`s lips twitched disdainfully but didnt say anything.

"So..Im mentallly challanged?" I tried to clarify. My heart was horror-stricken. How could my first impression on people be mentally challanged? Do I look like Im missing a section of my brain?

"No, no dear!" Eleazar panically gasped. "Im just trying to say that you have a rather high tolerance for the...uh...supernatural."

"Oh, well, Bella does have a limited dictionary...a dictionary without the word fear in the vocab section." Edward muttered under his breath, well-aware that I could hear him.

"Well, I am special, I guess." I said, glaring at Edward. Tanya stopped laughing and began inspecting her nails.

"Carmen, Irina and Kate arent here so you can pick on of thier rooms to stay in." She said coolly. I looked around the house, wondering which rooms those were.

"Why arent they here?" I asked, directing my question to Eleazar, not wanting to converse with Tanya.

He shifted uncomfortably, "They werent too comfortable with the idea of the Volturi and decided to take a mini-vacation."

Edward stood up immediately, walking over to me, lifting me up. "It was a mistake to come here. Im sorry, Eleazar. We`ll leave."

"No!" Tanya cried, grabbing Edward`s wrist. "They were going to leave anyways, they planned that trip for months. Tell him, Eleazar!" She urged, lying from her teeth. Edward, listening to Eleazar`s thoughts, shook his head and conintued towards the door. Then, froze.

"What?" He asked, a puzzled voice coming from his throat. "Come again?"

Eleazar opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, sorting words out in his head. A mistake on his part. Edward, heard everything and quickly, defensively, pulled me behind him, stepping away from Tanya`s surprised expression and Eleazar.

"What?!" He asked again. This time, My angel wasnt confused, it was more of an angered demand for an explanation. I frantically looked at Edward, the to Eleazar`s gentle face, desperately trying to pick up some thought waves. Anticipation was driving me crazy and restless, making me fiddle my thumbs and tap my feet.

Slowly time passed, as if the seconds were snails that were lazily crawling by. I knew that the "conversation" between Eleazar and Edward was important and secretive, but I wanted to know too. A glance at Tanya told me that she too, yearned to be included.

"What are you guys saying?!" We demanded at the same time, the mutual feeling of frustration becoming the common ground for a mutal relationship between the two of us. I was able to sympathize her suffocating feeling at not knowing what was happening around her and she was able to do the same for me.

Tugging at Edward`s cashmire sleeve, I whined, "Edward, what is he thinking! What are _you_ thinking!?"

Tanya rushed over to Eleazar, sending a whiff of her scent my way. It smelled like my strawberry shampoo but better, like I was standing in a garden, surrounded by fresh, strawberry bushes. "Eleazar, explain to me physically. Dont think, talk!"

We both glanced at each other then switched positions.

"Edward, you answer me right now!" She cried, impatiently tapping Edward`s motionless body. I inched towards Eleazar`s frozen body, pleading to know.

"Its not working!" Tanya complained, giving Edward a good shove, making him stagger a good 3 feet away. My heart fummed but all my anger died at once when I saw my angel`s face.

"Edward...." I gasped, looking at his expression. My love`s golden-brown eyes were filled with shock and agony. Puzzlement and confusion written all over his beautiful face, perfect eyebrows bunched together as if he was deliberating a life and death decision. Worry lines layered his young forehead,a tiny, purplish vein visible at his temple.

"Edward, whats wrong?" I whispered, finally catching onto the seriousness of the atmosphere.

Edward, his pale pink lips mouthed out the words, unable to muster his voice. I read his lips and sharply took a deep breath. Fear tingling my spine, freezing me in place. Half of me, my human side, cowared against the sofa, trembling from being scared. But my braver self, my immortal self, seethed with rage at Eleazar. How could he! A small, feroucious snarl hurled out of my growling lips.

"What? Not you too, Bella!" Tanya cried, pulling her hair. "What did Edward say? Why are you suddenly angry!" She raced over to me, shaking me hard enough to rattle my teeth.

I grabbed her arms and attempted to stop her but despite her petite appearance, Tanya was still a full vampire with the super strength. My feble attemps did nothing to cease her rocking movement. Annoyance creeped into me, mixing itself into the pit of anger at Eleazar.

"Stop rocking me!" I exploded, shattering the silence.

"Then tell me!" Tanya retorted, crossing her arms, her butterscotch eyes boring a hole into me.

"E-E-Eleazar, he...He..Um.." I stammered. How could I...How could I say something so....forbrooding?

"Eleazar what?" She persisted. I peered at my statue lover, still glued to the same spot with the same expression of shock. Eleazar sighed heavily and ran a hand threw his dark hair.

"He...He invited the Volturi here...." I whispered. Tanya jumped her to feet, hands over her mouth.

"No! Its not like that!" Eleazar defended himself, shaking his head wildly. "I said I invited a member of the Volturi!"

"Eleazar, how could you!" Tanya shouted, hissing venomously. Her eyes hinted towards Edward, clearly showing that she hated the sight of Edward in such a state.

"No, Tanya! Im not handing Bella over!"

"Damn right your not!" Edward growled, breaking out of his moment. He dropped low to the ground, chest heaving with fury. Eleazar backed away, hands raised, eyes pleading.

"Listen to me, Edward! Im not handing Bella over! Im helping her!!" He begged, his back against the wall.

"What kind of twisted thinking is that!" My angel screamed, becoming more fierce...scary....demonic...I unintentionally cringed against the harsh tone of his voice.

"Edward, read my thoughts! They are pure, without a single intention of hurting Bella!"

"I heard quite enough, thank you!"

Edward pinned Eleazar against the wall, bearing his teeth, threatening to rip his head off. Tanya, her golden eyes wide with fear, stumbled to the ground, unable to do anything. I felt pity for her, her face, crumpled in pain was a heart-wretching site.

Edward, stretched his head back, as if he was gathering momentum for the attack that could severly injure Eleazar. I shuddered, a mental image of a nearly headless Emmett coming to mind. I cant let this happen!

"Edward no!" I shrieked, a blood-curling cry. Propelling off the sofa, I slammed myself against my angel, knowing that my strength was no match for his. Edward, barely noticed that I hurled myself at his side. My force should have felt like a fly bouning off his skin. To me, however, I felt as if a metal wall fell on me. The breath was knocked out of my lungs, a ribs aching furiously. My body thudded to the floor, blood pouring out of my nose. I moaned outloud and rolled to my side, my brown hair falling around my face. Sticky, hot blood streamed down my face, trickling around my mouth, dripping to the floor. I felt Edward tense up, my scent intoxicating him. At once, he dropped Eleazar and lifted my face with gental, yet enormously retrained hands.

"Bella!" He cried, pushing blood drenched hair away from my face. I was pitching my nose with my fingers but blood was still coming out. I felt guilty, watching Edward, his eyes nearly bulging out from retrain. Tanya, her mouth watering, was dragged away by Eleazar, who casted one sad, apologetic glance at the both of us.

"Edward, Im fine. Do--" I was cut off. The front door busted open, frigid, crisp air flooding the place. Snow blew into the room, like an army of white soldiers. At once, I felt the chill of Alaska take over. My teeth chattered and my cheeks began to sting. My only source of warmth was my small stream of blood, since the fire blew out with the first gust of wind. What scared me wasnt the wind, the snow, or Alaska though. It was the figure at the doorway.

Cloaked a blood-red fabric, this stranger entered the room. The hood of the cloak casted a shadow on the Volturi`s face, hiding the appearance. Edward hissed, blocking my sight and that person`s path to me with his body. A pale, thin hand wrapped around the door handle and slammed the door shut. Cutting off the main exit. Now, the only option to leave this cottage was to fight....or to....._die..._


	23. The balance of Life

**AN: Sorry that the chapters are coming out later and later ^^ I`ll try to write and update at least once a week ^^ Thanks for reading and **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously havent gotten any new comments in forever! C`mon people! =)**

Jacob POV~

The flashing, faint blue light of my muted TV flooded the room, enveloping everything like a ghostly shade. All the lights were off and I was slumped pathetically against my plush, fabric couch. Unable to think, act, move, or anything, as I sat here, in my empty living, blankly staring off into space. When would Bella come back to visit..? Would she come back to visit? Stupid questions like these were racing across my mind, trashing my brain, and dominating my thoughts.

"Urgh! She`s not coming back!" I heard a voice groan from behind. I jumped a little, surprised that I didnt notice Umi enter my house. His floppy, light brown hair clinging to his face, dripping with water.

"What are you doing here?" I moaned, too lazy to get up and greet him propertly. Umi shook his hair, flinging droplets all over the place. Shrugging slightly, he laughed out loud and jumped onto the couch beside me.

"Imma here to check up on my bestest buddy, of course!" He announced gleefully.

"Dude, get outta here!" I forced a chuckle, shoving his shoulder. Even with Umi here distracting me, my heart kept wandering towards Bella. My first and only Love. This love, passion, and desire felt so strong that I could have sworn it was imprinting, although Sam and Leah, constantly tells me that its not. Still, I like to believe that Bella and I have a future together, that I wouldnt fall for another chick and leave my Bella to that _bloodsucker._ He broke her in pieces and I glued her back. Didnt I deserve to be at her side? Bella, she loves me back, she`s just no aware. She`s confusing friendship with love. Well, I plan on clearing up her confusion the next time I see her. Next time, I`d show her who can be the better man....If there is a next time...

"Jake, you`ve been skipping out on patrol and Sam`s getting fed up with your depression. He says that if you cant handle Bella, then she cant come here anymore." Umi said seriously.

I bellowed in shock, "What?! No! He cant! Bella needs to come back!" In seconds, I was up on my feet, pacing on my shaggy carpet. My legs felt rusty...Unused...sleepy. Soon, my knees gave out and I wobbled to the floor.

"Wow, your pathetic!" Umi snorted at me from the couch.

"Umi! Shut up!" I cried out, almost ready to cry. Umi did a double take, nobody has ever seen me act this way before, not even when Bella first left me or when I assumed that she was..._dead..._

"Its true, I am a pathetic, love-torn puppy! But what can I do? I need her, more than I`ve ever needed anything! She`s my life, I just cant stop thinking about her!" I blabbered, unable to stop my word vomit of gushy confessions. Its strange how Ive only known Umi for such a short time but I felt more comfortable with him than with anyone else in my pack.

"Jake, its okay, I mean Bells promised she`s come back, why cant you just trust her?" He questioned, kneeling down beside me. His light hands patted my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

I shouted, "Its not her that I dont trust! Its that _bloodersucker_ thats with her! He`s not going to let her come back! He wont, I can feel it!" I threw my hands in exasperation in the air. "Urgh!" I groaned, pulling my hair out. Umi grabbed my hands and pinned them to my side, looking urgently into my eyes.

"Jake, I hate to say this but you have a choice to make. Its us or her..." His voice trailed off sadly, yet filled with seriousness. My mouth agape, my eyes bulging, I just stared at him. Unable to speak or give him an answer.

"You know I cant make that choice!" I whispered fiercly, as if it was a taboo.

"Jake, I cant understand, why not? She is just a girl. Not just any girl, a chick who lead you on, left you, never contacted you, made you think she was dead, came back to play mind games, then left again without a word. Why are you so hung up on her? I like her too, man. I mean she`s pretty and all but looking at this mess- He gestured meaningfully at me- that she left behind, its making me sick."

"You wrong!" I defended my love, standing up so that I`d tower over Umi. He too stopped kneeling and rose to full height. Luckily, he was a few centimeters shorter than I was.

"Oh?" He challenged, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "Am I?"

"Hell yeah! Umi, you wont be able to understand because your too young, but this is what people call "love"." I lectured him, trying to sound more mature and smarter than I felt. Umi, laughed out loud obnoxiously.

"I know about love and this isnt it. Well, one-sided love, maybe." Umi mocked me, boiling my blood. My fists trembled at my side but my anger was no match for the pain in my heart. Those words hurt me more than I`d ever let him know.

"If you think that way then you clearly dont know alot about love."

"Really? Then why dont you teach me? ?" Umi snickered, poking my chest with a cocky look on his face. His light brown eyes were twinkling mischieviously, like he knew something that I didnt. For some reason unapparent to me, that sparked a new fire of rage inside.

"Okay, then. I will. First of all, Bella isnt just any girl. She`s funnier, prettier, smarter, and kinder. Bella has the best heart and is the most selfless person in this world. Not to mention that she`s charming and cute. Definately cute, with her clumsiness and all that. And, she never lead me on, I _chose_ to _follow_ her! Its not her fault that she didnt contact me, that was a misunderstading on my part and so was the thinking she was dead thing. Plus, Bella never played mind games with me, she`s just confused between friendship and love. That _bloodsucker_ has her under his spell, but Im going to free her!" I took a breath, pausing slightly. "Umi, Love is like an enemy and a friend. Love makes you feel like your floating in a sea of happiness and dreams. Every second that its in your heart feels so good, so _right_, like its meant to be. With love, you can overcome any trial and overlook any mistake. It changes you, makes you more positive, cheerful, and really makes you appreciate the small things in life."

"Hahahaha! Yeah, right! Thats why your in this dark, gloomy house by yourself. Your just so _positive_, now!" Umi chortled, clutching his sides.

Rolling my eyes, I continued with my lession. "I did say that love can be an enemy too, didnt I? Love is such a strong feelings, its like an addicting drug. You cant function correctly without your lover beside you, your constantly worrying, caring, thinking, and dreaming about her. Every little think that comes inbetween your love feels so much more worse, painfull, agonizing. It messes with your brain and your heart, taking control of your body. You also cant forget anything about your first, true love. Umi, cant you see? Love is such a glorious thing yet so treacherous. Its like the saying, 'beauty is pain'. Well, love is war, you cant love someone without hurting another." I explained, feeling a whole lot better. "And I _love_ Bella so dont bag on her and tell Sam that she can come visit me whenever she wants!"

Umi looked at the floor, a sad smile played on his face. "I never knew how strongly you cared about Bella. She must really be something."

"Well, yeah....I do...yeah.." I mumbled, unsure at this sudden awkward atmosphere that enveloped us both. I stared in puzzlement at my best friend`s sad face, his brown eyes glistening softly, as if he was crying...

"Umi? Whats wrong?" I asked him, reaching out. To my surprise, he ducked away and stood at the edge of the couch, looking down at his feet. Umi`s bear, muscular stomach and chest was rising up and down with his steady, deep breathing.

"Its nothing,man. Its all cool." Umi smiled his lop-sided grin at me but it wasnt as happy as before. "You really do love Bella, thats really cool. But, just remember something for me and the rest of us....She`s..She`s...What I mean to say is..."

"What?" I demanded, curiousity eating me up inside. I tried to get up off the couch but Umi had me pinned down, his strong hands pushing me down against my shoulders.

"Jake, Bella is _just _a girl. And...before you run off to her, with no guarentee that she`ll take you, just think about us. Were not just a group of dogs...Were a family...A pack." Umi whispered, his words piercing deep into my core. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. So, like an muted idiot, my eyes watched Umi shake his shaggy head and drag his feet out my door.

Umi...did he think that I was going to leave him and the pack...? Would I? _Could_ I?

In my mind, I quickly envisioned a balancing beam, 1 side with my pack, leah, seth, sam, umi, kepo, and everyone else that I loved. My wonderful pack, whose loyalty knew no bounds and stayed with me through every bump in the road of my life. With deep sadness and longing, I gazed off into the other side, where my love, Bella stood. That 1 person, equaled the same weight as all 7 of my pack members. It was kind of depressing, that I cared for 1 person more than a group of people. I stared at her beautifuly pale complexion, her chocolate brown eyes, and her soft, shiny brown hair waving down to her ribs. Her beauty, her voice, and her eyes reached out to me, drawing me in. I took a hesitant step towards her, my mental beam tilted, slating towards Bella. Everyone on the other side, yelped in fear as thier paws slipped on the cold, metal ground. Shocked, I took a quick step back, balancing the beam once more. I knew then that I was at the crossroads of danger, between life and death, love and despair. Which side do I chose? Could I bear living on 1 side without the other?

"Urgh!" I growled, hurling my sofa pillow at the silent Tv. Slowly, I reached out and brushed my fingers against my shoulder tattoo, an intericate maze of black and blue lines in a square, symbolizing me as one of them, the wolves. This tattoo was a part of me, unremovable, much like the tattoo of Bella inside my heart....Which side? Which side? WHICH SIDE?

"AHHHH!" I bellowed, jumping up. My whole body frame shook violently, vibrating, threatening to change into a monster. Rage was shaking me up inside, tearing me, jabbing all of my internal wounds of pain and bitter resentments. Fury, joined Rage into the dance, kicking me, motivating me, urging me to become a Child of the Moon.

"No, No!" I cried, punching my wall, watching my hand puncture the drywall easily, feeling disgusted at the lack of pain. _This is why Bella isnt mine_...I thought bitterly. A monster....A danger to my beloved.... I felt the heat, a burning fire break out in my chest, the final sign of my transformation. I closed me eyes, waiting for the erutping of fur and the blur of thoughts to start crowding into my mind, making me exposed and mentally naked. I waited and waited until suddenly, a cold, ice-watery feeling doused my volcanic explosion. Putting out the flames of my anger. This emotion was so cold, freezing, unexpected and unfamiliar. What was happening? Why did my transformation stop? More questions began to bombard me until my keen sense of smell kicked in, telling me the answer.

Hissing wildly, I propelled myself meters away, my back against my wall. Black hatred seeped into my eyes as I glared at my intruders.

"What do you want, _bloodsucker_?" I menacingly snarled.......

**AN: Thank you for reading, Yes, its been years since I wrote and Im sorry! But, hey, theres still no reviews! Write to meh, please! I have like 634 visitors and only 18 reviews..doesnt make sense to me...More reviews = faster chapters! Eh? EH? Lets work together, shall we? ^^**


	24. Jasper and Alices decision

**AN: 2 chapters in 1 day! Its a miracle! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Emmett`s POV (1st timer here, be nice)

I sat on my loveseat, glaring intently into Jasper`s eyes, watching his every move. His every breath, every spit swallow, and Jasper`s every subtle twitch didnt escape my sight. My golden eye bore deep into his, threatening him to move...to _blink._

"Emmett! Stop having an eye-contest, neither of you will lose!" Alice screetched from behind, slapping my upside the head. My eyes unvolunterily closed, cringing at the impact of her hand and my head.

"Yes!" Jasper hissed cheerfully, his bronze hair flailing around him as he stood up and walked away in a victory walk.

"No! Cheater! Get back here! ALICE! JASPER!" I screamed, stamping my foot. "Rematch! Rematch!"

Hearing a noise behind me, I looked back to the top of the stairs to see my hot, sexy woman.

"Hey, Rose-baby!" I smiled, rushing up to her, giving her a great big hug, my favorite. My biceps rippled with the stretching movement, sending a sweet surge of joy to my heart. I loved watching my muscles flex, it was very manly.

"Emmett, why are you yelling?" Rose questioned, her cool, aloof voice muffled by my chest. I dropped her and sheepishly side-stepped to 1 side.

"I was playing a game with Jasper and Alice came and helped him him." I explained, grinning at Rose. A perfectly blonde eyebrow arched on her pretty forehead.

"Wow." She muttered. "That caused you to nearly bring the house down with your booming wails?"

I placed a hand on my heart and winced. "Ouch, baby. That hurt. They were cheating!" I joked, laughing light-heartedly. I hoped that my childish, playful side would help ease some of the tnesion in this house but so far it hadnt worked. Every day, all day, Carlisle and Esme were worrying thier butts off, and Jasper with Alice were planning and thinking of ways to defend, attack, and predict. Only Rose and I were pretty much sane in this situation, but even so, I hated seeing my family in distress. So, like always, I challanged Jaspr to bets and played pranks to keep this serious family going, laughing, and _living_. Although, 9 out of 10 times, everyone ended up getting annoyed and mad, I knew that Rose, my honey, would never. She understood why I did and acted like I did. Im no simple idiot! I am an idiot with a motive...the worst kinds.

"Emmett, I know that this strained feeling is driving you insane but everyone is trying really hard to help Edward and Bella so dont distract them!" Rose gently scolded, her scowl rising from her face to reveal a concerned, thoughtful look. Her perfectly red lips were in a slight pout, glossy in the flourescent lights. I gazed into her honey gold eyes, her dark pupils and sexy face was so alluring. _No! Control yourself!_ I yelled at myself as I began to daydream...

"Ahem, but Baby! Us thinking isnt going to help anybody, unless Edward magically learned how to read minds further than 5 miles away. If we want to help, we should take action. And besides, IM SO BORED!" I sighed, throwing my hands up. I waved to the empty living room below and to all the closed doors behind us.

"There`s this dead feeling like its a vacant house! I wish Bella was here.." I grumbled, dragging my feet across the carpet. Rose shook her head, her golden locks of hair swirling in the air and sending a gorgeous scent of light, rose-water perfume and cherries. Ah, Rose`s scent was always the best..and the sweetest. Whirling my body back around, I buried my face into her hair, inhaling the scent of ripe cherries, feeling a human feeling of hunger twinge inside my stomach. Pulling back, I looked at her, lust and longing on my face.

"Emmett and Rose, come downstairs please." I heard Carlisle ask.

"Urgh! Just when I found something to do!" I complained, loud enough for Carlisle to hear. I gigled when my ears picked up his uncomfortable shifting sound. Rose blurred right by, anxious to hear what Carlisle was going to say but she wasnt in such a hurry that she didnt have time to slap my arm along the way. Of course, it didnt hurt, but I pretended that it stung just to make Rose happy.

When I made it downstairs, I noticed that Esme had this look on her face as if she was tearlessly crying moments ago. Casting a questioning glace towards Jasper, I took a seat on the floor, crossing my large legs on the floor. A calm, almost drowsy feeling washed over me...Jasper...Eyring him suspiciously, I allowed those soothing waves to surround me, draping over my body like a second skin.

"Im afriad that this family is going to have to part once more." Carlisle said in a grave tone. My attention snapped awake, my eyes narrowing intensly.

"Why?" I asked, hesitantly. Carlisle, his chalky white-blonde hair rustled a bit as he shook his head sadly.

"For safety reasons, my son."

"What safety reasons? Who else is leaving!" I demanded, anger rolled into my voice. Jasper, sensing it, sent another burst of calm towards me.

"W-w-we are." Alice answered from behind. Craning my neck, I turned to look at my small, pixie like sister.

"Why?" I asked her, more sad than angry. Picturing Alice leaving the family made me depressed. She was like the second light in this family, almost as mischievious as me.

"Emmett! Pick an emotion! Sad, angry, impatient, wonderment, and frustration? Your making me cranky!" Jasper growled from beside Alice, a frown plastered on his face. Sticking my tongue out at him, I pouted at Rose.

"Baby, why is Alice leaving with Jasper? Who am I going to play with now?!"  
"How am I suppose to know?!" Rose snapped, tired, purplish bruise underneath her eyes showing visibly. Emse weeped softly and glided over to Alice and pulled Jasper and Alice into a hug.

"My babies!" She cooned, her carmel hair shaking slightly, showing that Esme was crying. A sharp pain shot my heart, I always hated seeing Esme cry. Someone so beautifully kind should never know pain strong enough to envok tears.

"Im sorry, Esme, but this will help Edward and Bella." Alice wept into Esme`s shoulder. Carlisle placed a supporting hand on both of his children, a fatherly gesture.

"Ill trust you both, then." He whispered. Rose, unable to handle another good-bye, fled the scene, retreating to her room. I stared at the two vampires, seething with a mixture of anger and despair.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked fiercly.

Jasper, a thin smile on his face said, "We cant tell you that. You`ll just end up following."

"Then how long will you guys be gone?" I tried again, hoping that there will be a real answer.

Alice ran an exhausted hand through her hair, "We cant be sure."

"Urgh! Then how will you guys leaving help Edward and Bella?" I nearly shouted. Jasper and Alice`s expression didnt change or even flicker, as if they expected to be yelled at and questioned.

"We`re going to find some people who are willing to protect Bella." Alice said, cautiously, trying to say as little as possible but satisfy me.

"Why? Why does Bella need protection?" I persisted, standing up. I strode over to them and placed my hands on my little sister, shaking her gently. "Please, tell me!"

"Son, they have thier reasons..." Carlisle warned, touching my shoulder lightly. I nodded, understanding that this was hard for them too. With a huge amount of control, I released Alice and balled my hands into fists at my side. Forcing a smile onto my face, I grin as best as I could.

"Dont have too much fun, guys." I joked. "Jasper, dont run away to the south." The pain in my heart was unbelievable. 2/10 of my heart was already in Edward and Bella all the way in Alaska. Did I really have to watch 2/10 more just rip out from me and walk away? And do nothing about it? I hoped that my brother and sister would have a safe journey...that they would come home soon...

If noone was here, I would`ve broke down and cried, but I stayed strong. I was grizzlie-bear Emmett. The guy who made people laugh and giggled in the face of danger. Jasper and Alice would have to watch me say "bye" with a happy face or else they`d feel too guilty.

"I`ll be sure to _not_ trash your guy`s rooms." I laughed a small, dry laugh. Alice joined in as Jasper smiled.

"Touch my things and I`ll kill you." He threatened.

"I`ll see you." I said softly, extending a hand, knowing that if I gave out hugs, all 3 of us would start bawling.

"Thanks, Emmett." Alice cried, her voice cracking with self restraint. Gulping down a dry, nervous lump, I nodded and watched my little siblings walk out the door, into the great outdoors. Unable to protect them or Edward and Bella, I felt completely useless....like a failure...

"Its okay, me too." Esme wailed, clutching my arm. I patted my mother`s hair and stood by my father, watching the 2 specks disappear into the horizon and continued watching even though I couldnt see anything anymore. Deep inside my soul and heart, I prayed to anybody, anywhere to guide my siblings and keep them safe....

When I finished praying and Esme calmed down a little, I tapped Carlisle on the shoulder.

"Anybody wanna watch football?"

**AN: Yes, yes, I know this chapter is short but I swear, the next one is going to be HUGE! Its a volturi chapter next, find out what happens to Jane and Alec. Thanks for reading and REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. The WitchTwins Confusion

**AN: Hey guys,thanks so much for the new reviews that Ive been getting, im soo happy that everyone likes my story so far btw this story is 108 pages so far!! EPPPP~ pffft my goal is 375 so when I hit that goal imma announce it REAL BIG! Anywhoo, there was a question that said, "Why couldnt Ella stay with Bella like Alice stays with Edward, as a sister" and I was wondering, did I NOT explain that too well? Someone, ANYONE write a review telling meh why or why you think so, if nobody replies or alotta pplz says that they dont know, then ill make a chapter of the story explaining that more clearly ^^ Anywhoo, this is a VOLTURI Chapter so get ready for some vampire action ^^ Love you all, and review meh!! I love reading them, and I reply to pretty much all of em ^^**

Jane POV~

Sighing dejectedly, I slumped against the rough fabric of the International Airline`s plane seat, gazing aimlessly out the window. I didnt really try to "sight see" because with my eyes, I see things way to clearly and it gives me a massive headache...So I just blankly stared off into space, a hollow hole inside my chest making my thoughts numb. Ive been like this for quite some time now, every so often, I would sneak a peak at my bro-- I mean at the Commander and feel that hole grow larger. _Im losing a piece of myself..._ My brother was everything...the bane of my existance....my only true family...Now that Alec is no longer "with me" my body feels as if a limb was missing...handicapped....incomplete...

"Jane, are you listening?"

I jumped a little. Not even in my wildest dream had I expected my bro--the Commander to speak to my directly, after all those hours in the car he spent avoiding me. Hope gathering in my spirits, I eagerly turned away from the view of the sparkling ocean to peer into the Commander`s eyes, trying to find a small piece of my brother inside.

"Yes, Commander?" I questioned innocently. So far, behind those glowing, ruby eyes, I couldnt see anything...If anything, I only found confusion...Why could Al--the Commander feel confused?

He sighed heavily, "Jane, you _must_ learn to pay attention. I`ll explain things once more, but no more. In a couple hours, we`ll be landing in Forks. Master Aro ordered that we find a suitable shelter, somewhere discrete, and commence our search for Ariella. Once she is in our hold, we will "visit" the Cullens, maybe even bring Isabella back with us. You are to make no unnecessary movements or misuse your gifts."

All my hope from before shattered at his professional tone. He wasnt speaking to me, his younger, beloved sister Jane, he was addressing the Voluri Commander...

"Y-Yes, I u-understand...Commander..." I answered lifelessly, my voice cracking underneath the pressure of agony. If I was human, I would be fighting back tears, but now, I was fighting back the urge to cry out and embrace my lost brother. My knuckles turned ivory white against the seat, my veins bulging with the tension and restraint of holding back my emotions. _Dont cry. Dont show your feelings. Dont speak. Dont look. Dont tremble. Dont think._ My brain commanded all the orders..The very same orders that kept me at the top of my clan. Every instruction that I listened too, I became stronger, more void of these pesky emotions. Had I have obtained better control of my human emotions, I wouldnt be feeling such depression over my brother...No, thats a lie. A brother is a Brother no matter what. Vampire or no vampire, I still wouldve kept Alec in my heart and soul..._Alec..._

Inhaling deeply, I tasted the familiar scent rolling off the Commander. It was slightly ashy but nature-like. Alec always smelled like a forest after a fire, destroyed yet renewed. This loving, memorized-by-heart scent was the only thing that kept me sane, that kept me hoping. This person, he`s changed but Alex nevertheless. Closing my eyes, I remembered Alec`s smiling face, the way his white, pale skin would crinkle around his dimples, flashing his pearly whites. His whole eyes would lit up, a majestic cardinal red, vibrant and bursting with life and energy. A creamy, smoothe voice would sing a melody of laughter, one lovely enough to break through my defences and have me smiling in no time...No matter how hard I searched now, that smile appeared to be non-existant on that aloof, cool, professional mask plastered on my brother`s face..._Alec_... A lump formed in my throat...

Each ticking second was agony, as was every moment spent with this manequinn of Alec. Every brief minute stabbed my heart, dashed my hopes, and shattered my spirit. But, for unknown reasons, I kept re-building thosoe dreams, hopes, and my heart. _He`ll come back...He`ll come back!_ I chanted to myself... Breathing him in again and again, I willed myself to be stronger, to make him remember who he was....who I was....

"C-comm...Alec?" I asked, mustering up all my courage. My eyes hungrily took in my brother`s peacful looking face. These hours, he`s been looking frustrated, angry, and upset. But now, his head was resting on his slightly built chest, rising slowly up and down. Long strands of dark brown hair was draped across his forehead, lush eyelashes just barely brushing his cheeks. A sense of tranquility played on his face and I could have sworn that a soft smile was on his pink lips.

"Alec?" I whispered, anticipation making my voice waver. He suddenly snapped up, a grimance on his complexion. When Alec opened his pale eyelids, I gasped at the sight of such fierce eyes. Blood red and piercing with fury, he glared at me. This shocked me so much that my hand dropped lifelessly and numb to my side. My mouth hung open, unable to utter a single word.

Scowling, Alec rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jane? Is there something you need me to confirm? Im certain that I explain all the details quite clearly."

"Oh...You did.." I managed to say, regaining some of my composure.

Quickly, annoyance flashed in his eyes. "Then what?" He snapped. This attitude made my mind numb, unable to create a decent reply or answer.

"N-n-no....N-never mind. Its nothing, I apologize." I replied, my voice extremely chilly and emotionall detached. Alec raised a curious, suspicious brow at me but turned away. It was as if my sudden chance in character surprised him into puzzlement and silence. In truth however, just that short sentence took everything that I had, my strength, power, energy, and will.

_Your the fearless leader. One of the strongest vampires in existance. Commander ofthe prestigeous Volturi. Dont shame yourself like this Jane._ My mind lectured me. I nodded in agreement with my stronger self. Im better than this...I dont deserve this pain...If Alec can treat me so coldly..I can do the same? I must!

Crossing my arms, I repressed the feelings and thoughts that cried out for attention. _No Jane! Alec is your brother! You must not give up hope!_ Those kinds of pathetic thoughts were swiftly pummled into silence by my more dominant side. The side that I wore around me for survival. The side that protected me, guarded me, and created a fearful aura around me. Sighing once more, with my breathe, I released all feelings, thoughts, and even my heart out of my body. When I opened my eyes, I felt new, more powerful, and more.....empty.....Somewhere inside, I even felt regret...An eye for an eye...Just because Alec lost himself...How could I throw myself away....? Was Alec really worth nothing to me?

_No! Volturi Commanders dont get caught up with human problems! Your a vampire!_

Thats right...Im a vampire.....A faithful vampire too...This mission shouldnt be spent worrying about Alec...This was my chance to impress Aro...

Converting all my energy into creating strategies and planning out how I would spent the rest of my existance with Aro, I continued to drain all sense of human emotions out of me. That included regret. When I finished planning out my mission and my future life, I was a shell of my former self..._This is how its suppose to be_...My mind said. I nodded briefly, noticing that although I, with my own two hands, threw myself away, I still couldnt part with that hole in my chest. If anything, it seemed to have gotten larger...But, it didnt bring me pain...or sadness...It was just there, like an abandoned home in the middle of a desert.

Rubbing my chest thoughtfully, I comtimplated wether or not this was a problem but decided to ignore it since it waas doing to harm as of now. Looking out the window with my new perspective in life, I realized that we were flying over land now. Those landmarks below distinctly resembled the mountain ranges in Montana. We were getting closer...I wasnt sure why but the world below appeared darker...less appealing...as if an onominous shadow was casted over the earth...Was this because I no longer had feelings? Could it be just the weather and some clouds...? I definately hoped so...

A pinging sound caught my attention.

"We will be arriving in Forks, Washington`s international airport in 1 hour and 30 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and begin to gather your belongings under foot but not over head. Thank you for flying with us today." The intercom buzzed off and the flashing light alerted the passengers to keep their seatbelts locked.

Ariella....Cullens...Brace yourselves....The Volturi is coming for you.....

Alec`s POV~

"Master Aro wanted us to find a place first, somewhere away from civilization though. We cannot afford to let our secret spill. Afterwards, we`ll scour the lands for Ariella and hopefully, the Cullens." I explained. When I didnt get a response, I tilted my head to get a view of my sister. There, slumped against the blue-gray seat was Jane. Her small frame nestled against the fabric, her shiny, lushious golden hair gleaming in the flourescent light. Jane was turned away from me though, gazing out the window. My heart lurched for a small second. Urgh...This annoying feeling repetedly flashed in my brain, urging me to do something. I had no idea what and the idea was too blurry and vague to even begin decifering. All I knew was that every time I looked at her babyish, angelic face, I felt this pang of...of..guilt? and a desire to protect her. Although my body itched to rub her hair and make her smile, my mind retched at such thoughts. Recoiling at it each time it came up. No matter how hard I repressed those feelings, they continually popped back like an annoying insect. How was my mind and body in constant conflict? Urgh!

"Jane, are you listening to me?" I asked her, deciding to answer my mental question later for I didnt have an answer this very moment. Jaane jumped a little and turned my way. Her full pink lips in an "O" shape, her vibrant red eyes boring into mine. I saw her pupils running around my face...What was she looking for?

Sighing heavily, I began to repete myself, "Jane, you _must_ learn to pay attention. I`ll explain things once more, but no more. In a couple hours, we`ll be landing in Forks. Master Aro ordered that we find a suitable shelter, somewhere discrete, and commence our search for Ariella. Once she is in our hold, we will "visit" the Cullens, maybe even bring Isabella back with us. You are to make no unnecessary movements or misuse your gifts." I used a very detached and professional tone with her. It seemed to be the best for the both of us to remain as working partners rather than siblings...At least until Im able to figure and sort my feelins out. Right now, I was in too much of a mental wreck to think straight.

"Y-yes...I u-understand..Commander." She replied, her voice very dull and lifeless. Once more, that pain shot threw my heart and once more, my mind made me roll my eyes. Something caught my attention though. I noticed that from monents ago, beginning from inside the car, she`s begun to use a certain tone with me, much like how I began to use a very bussiness-like tone with her. Only Jane`s voice was more....human? It carried desire, pain, and hopelessness. It was very comparable to a destressed zombie...sort of monotone...Each time she talked to me using that, I felt a wave of depression...For some odd reason, it bothered my ears to hear to talk in such a manner...It was...heart-breaking?? I groaned inwardly, _Im so confused! _

As soon as Jane turned away, I hung my head. A terrible migrane was thrashing about in my skull, throbbing my brain. Slowly, I tried to raise my fingers to lightly rub my temples but realized that I didnt have the energy to do so. I felt so awfully mentally weak, so weak that it was effecting me physically... Mocking the position of a young, 5-year old boy a couple rows away, I closed my eyes and slumped lower into my seat. Of course, that boy was fast asleep and I couldnt but the position was comfortable...calming in a way. Oh, what I would do to be able to understand myself...Nothing left you more vulnerable and defencesless than a feeling of lost identiy. I mean, how could a person not know about themselves? I had my suspicions though...Something was very odd about Master Aro...Even now, when the word "Master" escapes my throat, my mind tells me that its normal, that Im only showing my dedication and loyalty but my body shudders at the rusty, un-used word. Also, being inside the castle, mentally prepared and burning with the desire to please felt werid...Like that wasnt me..It was as if someone sliced me in two parts and was holding me together with glue and tape...

Slowly, my thoughts drifted over to Jane...I distinctly remembered a time when she smiled at me. Obviously now she didnt but this old memory was when we both were human.. Although it was centuries ago, I could recall it was clear as a bell...

---FlashBack---

"Brother! Brother Awec! Hurreh! Itssa goin aways!" Jane shouted gleefully at me, running around an empty field. I was standing in trousers and knee-length socks. A large white shirt covering my upper body blew in the wind. The sun was streaming its light into my eyes, warming my back. Happily, I ran after my 3-year old sister Jane. Her braided, blonde pigtails flopping behind her as she eagerly chased after a butterfly. Her chubby, clunky legs raced awkwardly in circles, her baby-ish fingers outstreatched towards the sky. A pink, plump tongue stuck out the side of her mouth, something she usually did when she was concentrating.

"Janie! Haha! Wait for me!" I called out, my arms ready to scoop her and my lips ready to plant one on her head. Jane looked at me, her beautiful, wide blue eyes shimmering in the sun with happiness and curiousity. Long, thick lashes brushed her rosy pink cheeks each time she blinked.

"Awec!" Jane laughed a toothy-grin. Small, little white teeth poking up from her gums. Aww...Such a cutie..

Running at full speed, I grabbed her legs, secured her head against my shoulder, and raised her high into the air, swinging her bridal style.

"Hehehe! Awec!" Jane giggled, her voice shrill and cracking. Her lacy pink dress rustled in the breeze, her two black shoes clacking together. Falling onto my back, I laid Jane on my tummy, stretching out on the fresh, green grass underneath. Small wildflowers filled the air with such potent, graceful smells that swirled magificantly with each gust of wind. Inhaling deeply, I sighed contently.

This was what I wanted life to be like. Me, my sister Jane, together, playing like kids in an open, beautiful field. Using all that nature has to give us.

Suddenly, Jane, crawled up to my chest and propped her head on my neck.

"Hey, ouch Jane. Your hurting me!" I wheezed, smiling at her to make sure that Jane doesnt get scared or offened. To my surprise, Jane removes her elbows off of my neck and places her hands in my hair, twirling strands of it around.

"I wove you, big brother!" She giggled, breaking out into a large grin. It stretched from ear to ear, her dimples casting shadows in her cheek. Even her eyes smiled with her face, little laugh lines crinkling around her big blue eyes. This sight was so heartwarming...touching..and those words ment soo much that right there, I hugged my baby sister and cried. Vowing to love her, defend her, and protect this smile forever...

---End of FlashBack---

Briefly, I wondered where my past feelings went... Was this why everytime I saw Jane`s face I felt so guilty? Because I couldnt keep my vow? Because she no longer smiled? Stress and panic got ready to pounce on me when that image of her smiling sprang into my mind. I smiled back at my 3-year old Jane.

"Alec?" I heard her say my name. Surprise electrified my body, catching me off guard.

_Weak! You gave that vow up long ago, why are you beating yourself up about the past! Jane no longer smiles, thats her fault! She`s the only thing thats hurting you!_ My mind hissed at me, shattering the peace and warmth my heart had managed to retain from that memory. Fury bubbled in my stomach. I`ve had it with my split thoughts!

Glaring at my sister, taking out my anger, I answered coldly, "Yes, Jane? Is there something you need me to confirm? Im certain that I explain all the details quite clearly."

"Oh...Y-you did.." She stammered, biting her lower lip. Her cardinal eyes caught bits of the light and created an image like she was crying. _Its the lights..ignore it! No, comfort her! No, you dont care! No, you love her!_ The 2 sides butted heads, coliding into each other, creating frustration and more white rage to burst open inside me.

"Then what?" I snapped, unable to control my anger, it was seeping out of me.

"N-n-no....N-never mind. Its nothing, I apologize." Jane`s voice started out weak but morphed to ice by the time she finished that sentence. I felt odd, hearing that. My spirit felt empty, as if I lost something very important...but what?

Hesitantly, I tried to say something back but couldnt come up with the right words...Curiosity got the best of me and I ended up raising my eyebrows but that was all. Shamefully, I turned away, unable to look at her face, fearing how I would react. Even to my own self, my own actions and thoughts were unpredictable....How sad...

The intercom pinged and a light flashed on, "We will be arriving in Forks, Washington`s international airport in 1 hour and 30 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and begin to gather your belongings under foot but not over head. Thank you for flying with us today."

Ohhhh, I groaned and moaned to myself. Why couldnt the plane take longer!? Im not mentally ready to do a mission! Urgh....

I peered past my sister`s body, purposefully avoiding any urges to glance at her and took a peak below. My enhanced sights zoomed into the geography below, showing me down to the kittlest blade of grass.

The time for action was drawing nearer....With such an unpredictable mind how will it end? With such a strong lack of self control, how can I manage to succede?

There was no time to think, sort things out, nor plan....Will things turn up favorable to me?? I prayed to any and all gods to help me, adding a last minute prayer to help me find myself and to help Jane find her smile...Where could we have gone?

**AN: Ok! I promised a long chapter, granted its not as long as my 5,000 word record but hey! Its close....I think Alex is getting annoying.. Idk about you guys readin but writing in his POV is sooo frustrating.. hehe, im tempted to say what happened to Alex but I want you guys to feel Jane`s POV a bit more ^^ The next chapter is Bella so you can finally read about my original character!!!**

**remember to REVIEW!**

**Tell me:**

**1) Hows the story so far**

**2)Hows my writting**

**3) Is Jane or Alex annoying yet**

**4) Do I need to add more details in the plot or describe something more clearly**

**5) Just random comments to help me**

***Remember, what you guys say, really impacts the story! I need help!! or at least make me happy and review, mkay? LOVE YOU!!! REVIEW!! BYES!!**


	26. Niyati or Nishi

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely comments and corrections in my story ^^ My twilight fantasy wouldnt be the same without you all ^^ Please review me on my new character now ^^ The naming...it was a request so if you dont like it...dont say anything..-_- hahah**

Bella`s POV~

My lungs were about to explode but I didnt dare take a breath. Fear was shaking me up inside as I kept my eyes glued to the intruder. Hidden behind the cowl of a scarlett red hood, not even my eyes could see behind the shadows to see his or her face. There was this mysterious aura surrounding that person. But what struck me as odd was the stillness of this situation. Here I was, sitting on the floor with my fingers clutching my bloody nose. Edward, his back stiff and rigid, was defensively crouched infront of me, most likely reading thought waves. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. The stillness made the atmosphere even more dramatic...tense...nerve-wreaking..like who would make the first move?

Shifting my weight slightly, I tried to stand up but Edward, sensing me move, pushed me back down with his hands.

"Stay down." He commanded, not even turning his head to glance back at me. Suddenly, the mysterious figure moved. Taking two casual steps, the Volturi member closed the distance between us rapidly. Edward, snarled ferociously, a monsterous trembling sound gurgling deep in his chest. To my surprise, the stranger threw up a pair of pale, white hands. It was the international symbol of peace.

"Relax, Cullen. I mean no harm." A voice spoke out from beneath the shadow. It was a woman`s voice, soft and rich. It was almost as smooth as Edward`s voice. Her voice sang out like a melody of woodwinds, like a high pitched flute. Even with the stranger`s words, Edward didnt stop protecting me.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Edward barked out questions. I saw his fingers, stretched out like claws at his side.

"Im here to help, of couse." She responded walking close. She stood fearlessly, directly infront of my angel. Looking at her up close, she seemed less intimidating. Infact, she was rather short since she only appeared to be able reach up to Edward`s lower chest. If I had to compare, I would say she was the same height as Jane. Although I was still afraid, I felt deep inside, a sense of calm. It was as if I knew her, somehow from somewhere.

"Ha! Help how? Help kill us?" Edward snorted, rising from his crouch to his full height, trying to frighten her with his height. That affect was obviously lost on her, since she didnt back down.

"Do you want my help or not?" She sighed, crossing her arms underneath her cloak.

Edward, copied her movement and stood his ground. "Not."

"Too bad." She retorted with a harsh, cold voice. "Im here to help a friend, so accept it or deal."

A friend? Who did she know here that was her friend? Did the Volturi even allow friendships? Feeling awkward, being the only one sitting, I ignored Edward`s last command and stood up. The blood dripping from my nose stopped a little but still leaked. Now that the fear was dwindling away at the lack of fighting, I felt woozy and dizzy. The scent of rust and salt entered my lungs, heaving my stomach. I felt like puking, dying, anything to escape this disgusting feeling.

"Mgh...MGH!" I groaned, covering my mouth to prevent vomit. One hand on my mouth, the other on my stomach, I dashed past a shocked Edward and a motionless stranger and to the window beside the door. Sliding it open, I pushed my head out into the snow storm and watched with disgust as I blew chunks outside.

My throat burned with the fiery liquid and my stomach muscels ached from the constant contracting. The smell, that was excrushiatingly painful. The nasty smell of my blood was making me puke and the terrible scent of that was making me sick. And all those scents together were giving me a headache.

"Uh....*cough *..I ..uh...MGH!" I gagged, my fingers growing numb from grasping the icy window sill. I vaguly felt Edward, patting my back, asking me questions on my current state of health. My cheeks and face felt like they were being stabbed by icicles but I couldnt bring myself to stop being sick.

"Bella? Love, are you done?" He asked me anxiously, rubbing my back and holding back my hair. Embarassment burned in my cheeks, my heart pumping a bit more rapidly. A fresh gust of wind blew towards me, and I breathed it in greedily, grateful for a new scent. All the dried blood at my nose was making it hard to breath but I still managed none-the-less to clear my head.

"Yeah, *cough* Im fine.." I panted. Edward`s strong, loving hands pulled me back inside and shut the window closed. Resting my head against his shoulder, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion came over me. I still smelled the faint, lingering scent of my blood and my vomit but it wasnt strong enough to make me have another episode.

"Love, you look _green."_ Edward commented sadly, his cool fingers brushing my forehead. I tried to reply but my tongue was too thick to make coherent words.

"Mmmmmm" I moaned. Suddenly, the feeling in my legs disappeared and my knees gave out. My body fell to the ground to be caught by Edward`s arms before it painfully made contact with the carpet.

"Love?!" He cried out in alarm. My vision was soo blurry, that I had to shut my eyes. Even the brightness of the lights were contributing to my dizziness. I let myself lean on my love`s body, let him support me since I didnt have a bone in my body that could muster the strength. Edward, swept me off my feet, bridal style, and settled me down on the plush, velvety couch.

"She looks terrible..." I heard that woman say. Urgh, how embarrasing. I make such great first impressions...

"I dont think you should be talking! You barged in here and scared Bella to near death!" Edward snarled, I felt his lean muscels tense up.

"Ha!" The woman laughed. "She was already bleeding before I walked in."

"Stop....fighting." I gasped weakly. My love dabbed at my forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, sweeping my hair back from my face. The nasea was fading away and now, I was just plain tired from my recent indecent activity.

Slowly, but subtly, I opened my eyes and gazed into the eyes of my worried lover hovering above me. He helped me sit up, keep a firm, steady grip on my shoulder at all times.

"Please...She`s sick..not dying. Your so over-dramatic..." The woman huffed, still in the same position as before. Edward, leaped from the side of the couch to the front, landing directly in between us. Releasing a deadly aura, my angel began growling.

"Your still a threat and Im still going to kill you, _Volturi_." He whispered, his voice layered with venom. I felt chills run up and down my back at his icy tone.

The cloaked figure held up a pale hand. "Wait. If I was a threat to you, would I have stood so idly by while you were making sure that princess over there was done flying chunks out the window? I think that the fact that I didnt attack you both while you both were weak is proof enough that Im not here to fight...physically of couse. Verbally...no problem."

Edward faltered, his eyebrows bunching up in deep thought. At last, he finally spoke. " I suppose...But first, take your cloak off. Show yourself!"

I leaned over the couch, trying to catch a glimpse of this mysterious stranger, hidden behind the cloak. What exactly was behind that shadow that his her face?

In 1 swift movement, she flicked the cloak hood off her face, letting it hang from her shoulders, covering her body. I felt the wind of her speed from all the way across the other room. Long, thick, black strands of silky hair flew around a light, coffee colored face. My jaws dropped to the floor at her beauty. She surpassed Rosalie!

The girl had big, bright brown eyes that glistened softly, like melted chocolate. Those sweet eyes complimented her straight nose and thin, dainty pink lips. Thousands of lush, volumized lashes adorned her eyes. She looked like a doll...Her hair settled around her waist, perfectly straight, not a single tangle in sight. Her figure was small, like the height of a 7 or 8 year old. She had small hands and was very skinny, but they only added to her natural beauty. I could tell from her wrinkle-free skin that she wasnt one to show emotions on her face. Edward, however always had that thought wrinkle near his brows.

"How old are you?" I blurted out, unable to controll my curiosity.

"Which age are you asking me for?" She replied back, her voice sounded very young, yet full of wisdom.

"Um..The age when you were human." I said. My guess was that she was changed when she was around 6 or so.

"I became a vampire at age 13."

"No way! Your so small! You are not 13!" I shouted in shock. Even her small rounded face didnt show her age. Everything about her screamed 6-8 years old!

I just barely saw a twitch of her eyebrows but just that tiny movement told me thats she was furious inside. "Excuse you. I am _not _small...Im simple vertically challenged!"

Edward laughed, disguising it as a cough. She sent a spin-chilling glare his way.

Scowling, Edward questioned. "So, _Volturi, _why did Eleazar ask you to come? If your not here to kill or take Bella, what is your purpose?"

The Volturi member flipped her hair back, it shimmered and fell behind her shoulder like a waterfall. Her face, devoid of emotions, remained frozen in that forever blank look. The only sign that showed how she felt was a slight twitch of her brows or her eyes. Her eyes were like the windows to her thoughts. I focused all my attention on her brown eyes, watching, waiting for her next feeling. She gracefully walked over to the velvet sofa across from me, her feet not even making a mark on the soft, lush carpet below. It was as if she was floating on air.

"The reason why I came here was because I wanted to know Bella. Eleazar is a very good friend of mine so its natural that he told me all about the mysterious, vampire-loving human. It drove me insane with curiousity. Later, when I heard of your dilema, I realized that this was the perfect time to make my appearance. You should be grateful, I traveled all the way from India to be here." Her childish, light voice felt sincere. My heart felt heavy, listening to her words. Changed into a monster at such a young age and becoming a part of the bloodthirsty Volturi...How did she feel about her life? She seemed to be hiding alot of her suffering behind her pokerface.

"Um, whats your name again?" I asked, feeling strange that I kept referring her as "Volturi".

"I was given the name Niyati at birth, but after I was reborn, I took the name Nishi." It was now, that I heard her slight, almost indetectable Indian accent. Her vowels sounded very sharp and her words precise, as if she was enunciating each and every word, trying to keep her accent in check.

"Niyati? Thats a pretty name, what does it mean?" I asked her, I felt some how connected to her. I could almost see the bond thats slowly being created between us.

"Niyati means "Fate" and Nishi means "Alert". " Nishi`s face flickered between an emotion that seemed tranquil, like she was remembering a nice memory.

"Why would you change your name? Fate seems pretty good to me." I said, wanting to knnow her more. Edward turned around to glare at me, 'Why are you asking so many pointless questions?" his expression seemed to say.

"Because Alert suits me better. You`ll see why soon enough." Nishi said cooly, marking the end of her name conversation.

Edward sighed, relieved for that to be over with. He was itching to ask questions of his own. "So, Nishi, what did Eleazar ask you to do?"

"He asked me to help Bella discover her gift. She`s immortal is she not? Eleazar also spoke of her healing abilities, possibly a mental power too. I can help her with that."

"Why? So the Volturi can take her once she`s stronger?" Edward hissed, venom creeping back into his voice.

Aruptedly, Nishi stood on her feet and in an instant, appeared before Edward. Her petite figure was laughable if compared to the towering body of Edward`s. Her brown eyes were clouded with dark clouds of rage...It was a frightening sight.

"You seem to think that you know everything about the Volturi, dont you, _Edward?_ Why? Because your _father_ lived with the leaders? Dont get so _cocky!_" She said in a cold, frightening voice. It sounded murderious...It was too scary of a sound to be coming from the throat of such a beautiful, young girl.

"I know the power-hungry, blood-thirsty, sick ways of the Volturi! Which vampire doesnt? The Volturi rule by fear and intimidating the weak, thats why thier infamous!" Edward retorted back.

"Did you ever stop to think that thats only the Italian Volturi?" Nishi pressed on, standing her ground.

"The Italian Volturi? Italy is the base, the headquarters. There isnt another Volturi...Its _impossible_." My angel too, stood on his beliefs.

The little girl crossed her thin arms, making her look like a pouting 6 year old ready to jump into a tantrum if only her eyes werent so dead serious. "Thats where your wrong, Edward. Italy and the Italian Volturi are the main branch. Every order and report goes through Italy, yes. But have you ever stopped to think how the Volturi were able to get involved in global affairs? The Volturi is very active in Egypt and Africa. Even here in the US. Havent you ever wondered why its possible for such a small organization in Italy to do all that?

The answer to that, lies in branches. The Volturi, split itself into many organizations, planting them all over the world in secret locations. Naturally, the idea is to get vampires to believe that there is only 1 Volturi thats moving from world to world, discovering every secret, and ending the life of every traitor. Thats the fear by which the Italian Volturi dominate by. However, the other Volturis, like the one in India, Korea, Japan, China, Africa, Russia, and other places run by a different set of rules. We are descreet, but were not as bloodthirsty and merciless."

"Then, since you come from the Indian branch...The Italian Volturi doesnt know your here?" I asked, confused by the sudden intake of information.

"Originaly, the leaders of those seperate branches would report thier every move and follow every order the main branch gives off. But, I didnt report my latest course of action to the Italian branch, yet. So, no, they are unaware that I am here in Alaska."

"Wait. Your the Indian leader?" Edward inquired, bewildered by such an idea.

"Yes, I am. So, show some respect to me..._commoner._" Nishi said, her eyes becoming a tad bit lighter. Her position gave me more of a reason to pity her. At such a young age, she was already leading a clan that is allies with the Volturi.

"So, you heard from Eleazar about me...and came to help...why? All out of curiosity?" I asked, still unclear. How could someone in such a high position, go by her insticts and follow her whims? There was too much at stake for Nishi.

"Bella, I am young therefore I am impulsive. Even so, Im not stupid. I made sure to place a trustworthy member to take over my position for a little while. The Italian Volturi doesnt pay attention to minor details like who runs the other branches. Their main focus is being feared and listened too." Nishi moved her neck from side to side, stretching out her neck cramps before heading back to the couch. Edward, feeling too shocked to move, stayed where he was.

" Bella, I hear your half Immortal. Tell me, how does that feel? Do you know why you had to pour your blood into Emmett`s wound to make it heal? How long have you known your gift?" Nishi fired question after question at me, showing the extent of her wonderment. Why are all vampires so curious?

"Uh...It feels abnormal..Its like having 1 foot in the water and the other on land. Do I belong in the water or do I belong on land? You get used to it though...eventually. Let see...Im not sure why I have to pour my blood...I think its because vampires get strength from human blood and since Im half human and vampire, my blood is a stronger kind of "medicine." Sorry, I forgot your other questions.." I said sheepishly, unused to speaking for such a long time.

"Thats alright, Bella. We have time. Give me 1-2 days to think of a theory, then we can work on improving your gift. Okay?" Nishi asked me pleasently, like she asked me to go to the movies instead of training my vampire gifts.

"No, its not okay." Edward cut in sharply. His golden eyes lost some if its sheen, making it a murky brownish-gold color. Oh, no. When Edward is hungry or semi-hungry...he tends to get crabby.

"Why not?" Nishi asked, annoyed at Edward for his previous ignorance.

"I refuse to let anyone with a Volturi connection "train" Bella. Besides, even if your branch isnt after Bella, if she gets stronger, the Italian Volturi will want to take her even more. I refuse to jepardize Bella that way." He stated, voicing his opinions.

"Edward...If I dont learn from Niyati, I`ll never be able to help you when your fighting!" I complained.

"Why Bella? You dont have to fight! You can learn from anyone. I can get Carlisle to help you." He pleaded.

"Edward, you know thats not the same. There`s something about Niyati thats tells me that its okay to trust her. And I want to help you. Im tired to being protected and bringing you in danger! It tears me up inside that I risk your life and your families but I go and hide!" my eyes started watering and before I knew it, giant tear drops were sliding down my face.

At once, his arms were around me, rubbing my hair and patting my back. He hummed a tiny bit of my song and cooned at me to stop crying.

"Its okay, Love. Im sorry." He sighed.

"Edward...Please? Let me get stronger to help. The Volturi is always going to be after us and so is Victoria. Isnt it better strategy wise if Im able to at least defend myself?" I begged him, pleading with my eyes. Edward sighed once more...it was a yes!

"Thank you thank you, Edward!" I cried, kissing him on his cheek.

"Bella, you have to stop making me into such a push over!" He groaned into my hair. I giggled and kissed his lips. That touch sparked that electric feelings in both of us, making us gasp with lust.

"Oh, Niyati, what is your gift anyways? How can you help me with mine? I feel like you can help me alot but Im not sure how or why." I asked her, breaking away from Edward`s embrace.

Nishi was slumped against the back to the couch. Her thick black bangs creating a shadow over half her face. Her body was still...so still....it was ominous.

"Niyati...Whats wrong?" I whispered, feeling slightly scared. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, a defensive reflex.

"...Why...or what did you call me?" She asked in a small, creepy tone. It sounded like a whispering ghost.

"Niyati? Your name..?" I hesitantly responded. Shrinking into my protective angel.

"Why?"

"Why? Well...I think Niyati suits you better than Nishi....Is that wrong?"

Niyati, raised her head. Her brown eyes were glistening, much like that way Esmee`s eyes do when she`s 'crying'. "No, nothings wrong. Forgive me... I just havent been called that since..." Her voice trailed off sadly.

"Niyati, if you want, I can call you Nishi." I offered.

"No!" She shouted, then becoming flustered, she lowered her voice. "Niyati is fine."

At that instant, I saw the crack in her armor. It was small, but very deep. After all, no matter how many years she`s lived, she still is only 13. Edward must have seen it too, because he let go and walked over to her slumped body.

"Niyati, do I have permission to call you that too?" He asked gently. Niyati only nodded, slightly trembling. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, grinning into her wide eyes. Then, Edward frowned.

"Niyati...Why is your eyes brown?"

Niyati looked up at us. "My eyes...? My eyes are the source of my gift. I use my eyes..."

"Like Jane?" I questioned, remembering that sadistic, tormenting blonde girl with her piercing, vibrant red eyes. I recoiled and shuddered at the memory.

"Yes..Like Jane." Niyati replied. "My gift is that I can cloud someone`s thoughts or judgement."

"What do you mean?" Edward inquiered. He ran a hand through his messy, bronze hair.

"I used it on Bella some moments ago.." Niyati confessed.

"What?" Edward bellowed, getting enraged.

""Edward!" I warned, unable to muster enough strength to drag him back to the sofa with me.

Niyati looked away, her brown eyes were dull. "I was clouding Bella`s thoughts of the cold when she was by the fire. Her body cooled down but it was just her mind that was continually making her shiver. She would have gotten sick if she continued, so I blocked out all temperature related thoughts."

"She could have burned herself!" Edward cried. "Didnt you see her almost stick her hand into the fire?"

"I did! Thats why I stopped." Niyati said evenly. Edward sighed heavily. He appeared worn down.

"So, that causes your eyes to be brown? Your gift?" I asked, determined to keep Edward and Niyati from fighting. She nodded, her bangs bouncing lightly on her forehead.

"Since I have a mental power, I can help you with yours. Bella, I spent most of my time in India researching about half immortals and gifts. I may not be the best but Im decent. Please let me guide you."

"Okay. I`ll be grateful if you do. _Right Edward?_" I insisted, forcing a smile on my face.

Edward returned my forced smile. "_Of course, Love_."

Suddenly, Niyati giggled. She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, shocked. Her eyes were wide in surprise. Then, she giggled again. My heart warmed a little at her giggles. It sounded rough and unrehearsed like she havent laughed in a long time but even so, it was a pleasent feeling. The sound of a child`s laughter...it was beautiful...

Niyati stood up and peeled the cloak off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. A thin, red, sparkly scarf was delicately wrapped around her shoulders, cascading down to her knees. I saw small rhimestones glittering up and down that scarf. She wore a thin, polyester-like cotton dress that was golden. Each thread of the dress shimmered like real minerals. The dress had a v-neck cut, small butterflies were visible around the neck line and at the end of the dress. I saw that her legs were covered by the same material her scarf was. Niyati`s pants were a vibrant, cardinal red, glittering and sparkling, with a hint of golden threads. To complete her outfit, her dainty feet wore golden-bronze flats, with little swirls and floral-like pattens. Her entire outfit seemed to have been right off a fairy-tale page. Glimmering even in the dulled light of the Alaskan winter.

"Wow...Niyati, what are you wearing?!" I gasped, feeling under-dressed in Eleazar`s common cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Its called a Punjabi. Normally, its only worn on special occasions such as weddings and ceremonies but I chose to wear it everyday. Im technically dead, so every day that I am walking this earth, its a special occasion to me." She explained.

"Thats...an interesting way of thinking...Niyati." Edward commented.

"Thanks...I think. Well, I should probably start researching on Bella`s gift. Like I said, give me 1-2 days then we can start. Until then, you and Edward can spend some quality time." Niyati said briskly, starting up the wooden stairs.

"Wait. I thought you researched everything already? Why do you need to read more?" I called out after her, still confined to the dang sofa.

Niyati peered over from the ledge at the top of the stairs. It took everything that I had to not laugh at her. She was on her toes, straining to look over at me.

"I did, but Eleazar said that he written some theories of his own."

"May I read them too?" Edward asked, about to follow after her. Niyati held out a hand.

"Later. When Im done. I dont like to be with people when I work." She turned and started down the hallway. It seemed like she`s been here before, because she knew which closed white door led where. Just before she disappered behind a wall, she looked back and smiled a thin, tense smile to show no hard feelings. Her smile was the same as her laugh, unrehearsed and maybe even fake.

"She`s kind of sad." I commented to Edward as he settled next to me. I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his stone arms around me like a guardian statue angel.

"Her thoughts are fine. I cant see any sign of depression in her though wavelengths but yes, she doesnt seem to have been such a happy girl in India."

I sighed and leaned against Edward`s muscely thick chest. My body felt weary and weak yet filled with anticipation at my training. At last, I wouldnt have to reply on my family to get hurt in my place. For the first time, I would gain the strength needed to protect the ones I loved.

"Sleep, Love. You are tired." Edward whispered in my ear, jump starting my heart.

"Dont leave me." I whispered back. I wanted the last thing I see before I closed my eyes to be Edward, as well as the first thing I saw when I opened them. Lately, my time with my lover seemed to limited. I didnt have to worry about Tanya, Irina, or Kate but still. Who knows if I`ll be able to be with Edward like this after I begin training with Niyati?

Edward tighened his grip on me and placed his lips on my head. "Never." He vowed. I sighed contently and fell into a half sleep. My other half, stayed wide awake, listening to the blissful sound of Edward`s velvety smooth voice, humming my melody.

**AN: I dont like this chapter. I was writting it and then half way, I got distracted (I watched a movie) and then I lost where I was going. I think this chapter is a lotta bs but hey, at least I got my main point down. Hows the new character? She`s not too likable right now but just wait, she`ll get better. ^^ Review please. I feel bad because I couldnt add as much detail as I would like or normally do because I had to get through a lot of dialogue. Anyways, review, the next chapter is going to be Volturi, Alec and Jane. You finally get to know what happened to Alec!! Well not really. Imma tell you using clues and hopefully you guys can piece them together using your twilight brains! I wont come out and directly say what happened until the end of this story so yeah, if you cant figure it out by next chapter, then wait till the end. HAHA. Well REVIEW REVIEW! I wasnt going to write this chapter but I saw that I had like 4 more reviews so I was like, "man, people reviewed, now i have to write" so I didn. remeber, more reviews = faster chapters ^^ byes! and**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~**


End file.
